


Whiskers and Paw Prints

by DarcyStark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Angst, Druid Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek Hale, Love Triangles, M/M, Mates, Protective Derek Hale, Scott is a Bad Friend, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 102,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyStark/pseuds/DarcyStark
Summary: È passato un anno esatto dalla sconfitta del branco di Alpha e dalla partenza silenziosa da parte di Derek.Stiles non si sarebbe mai aspettata un cambiamento così radicale della sua vita, cambiamento fatto di addii amari e amicizie ricucite nel dolore. Ma una visita inaspettata da parte di una vecchia conoscenza travolgerà nuovamente la sua vita e di quella dei suoi amici.





	1. Chapter 1

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

  
  
Piccolo premessa:  
Prima di leggere questa fan fiction dovete tenere conto di alcune cose: Jennifer Blake non è mai esistita, Jackson non è mai partito e i gemelli (Ethan e Aiden) non hanno mai fatto parte del branco di Alpha, al loro posto c'erano due diversi personaggi.

  
  
  
01\. Primo Capitolo.  
 

«Non è possibile! Sono l'unica sfigata in tutta Beacon Hills che si prende la febbre l'ultima settimana delle vacanze estive» esclamò Stiles, tirando su con il naso in modo teatrale.  
Prese dall'armadio una coperta di pile e si coprì con essa abbracciandola forte, si sedette dunque sul letto e appoggiò il computer sulle proprie gambe.  
«Netflix, a quanto pare siamo solo io e te stasera. Se potessi sposarti, lo farei seduta stante» disse la giovane sorridendo alla lista delle molteplici serie tv che doveva recuperare. «E a quanto pare passeremo molto tempo insieme visto... Beh, visto quello che è successo con McCall» aggiunse pronunciando quel cognome con una punta di irritazione nella voce.  
Prese gli auricolari e li portò alle orecchie per poi schiacciare play su un episodio di Criminal Minds. Era risaputo che Stiles amasse il crimine, i misteri e le ricerche ed era per questo che il suo più grande sogno era quello di diventare uno dei migliori agenti della scientifica oppure un profiler, una sorta di Spencer Reid al femminile. Sapeva di essere abbastanza intelligente per svolgere quei ruoli; la determinazione e la voglia di fare di certo non le mancavano, a tredici anni aveva persino creato un dossier personale sul killer dello zodiaco promettendo a suo padre che quando sarebbe diventata abbastanza grande avrebbe risolto tutti quei fili ingarbugliati di misteri che da anni non erano stati risolti. Sapeva di potercela fare e lo avrebbe dimostrato una volta avuta l'opportunità.  
Quarantacinque minuti dopo e tante imprecazioni urlate ai protagonisti del tipo “Ma è ovvio che è lui, guardalo!” oppure un “Finalmente vi siete svegliati, è da mezz'ora che vi dico che è lui” chiuse momentaneamente Netflix e aprì la pagina di Facebook.  
Le si parò immediatamente davanti la foto di uno Scott sorridente insieme ad Allison con la didascalia “Ultima settimana di vacanza :(”. Stiles abbassò gli occhi e sospirò, scorse la home un po' e mise mi piace ad un paio di foto di Lydia e Danny. Il suo rapporto con Lydia era migliorato tantissimo ultimamente e non si capacitava molto del perché: avevano trascorso l'ultimo anno di scuola assieme praticamente ogni minuto, visto che la “cara” Allison le aveva voltato le spalle per starsene con Scott e gli altri. Persino il suo rapporto con Jackson era migliorato, non di molto, ma era migliorato abbastanza da offrirle di tanto in tanto un passaggio verso casa quando la vedeva a piedi per strada.   
Con la coda dell'occhio scorse un'ombra entrare dalla sua finestra e per poco, dallo spavento, non le cadde per terra il suo amatissimo Mac.  
Guardò l'intruso e rimase in silenzio con il cuore che ancora batteva forte dallo spavento.  
A quanto pare Derek Hale era tornato in città.  
  
«Ciao, Stiles» disse lui scrutandola bene dopo un'infinità di tempo passata in silenzio.  
La ragazza non era di certo nella sua forma migliore: i capelli erano in completo disordine, il naso rosso, la pelle più pallida del solito e delle occhiaie spaventose; senza contare il pigiama più grande di lei di almeno due taglie. Ma, nonostante questo, non si sentì a disagio. Derek l'aveva vista più o meno nei modi peggiori, con i vestiti strappati o logori e ricoperti di sangue.   
  
«Ciao, Stiles» lo imitò lei. «Sinceramente mi aspettavo un qualcosa di meglio di un “Ciao, Stiles” dopo un anno e ripeto, un anno di silenzio totale» sputò lei, acida.  
  
«Mi dispiace» disse il ragazzo lupo guardando per terra.  
Derek sentì la rabbia e la frustrazione aleggiare attorno alla giovane Stilinski.  
  
«Che fine hai fatto? Spero che tu abbia una buona scusa per questo» chiese la ragazza distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.  
Derek non rispose e Stiles sbuffò.  
«Non puoi immaginare la paura che mi hai fatto prendere. Sei sparito così dal nulla, senza lasciare un biglietto, senza un messaggio! Ho avuto un infarto quando una volta arrivata al loft l'ho trovato vuoto»   
  
«Eri preoccupata per me?» chiese lui sorpreso.

«Certo che si! Eri il mio Alpha!»  
Derek prese la sedia della scrivania e si sedette a una decina di centimetri lontano da lei.  
  
«Avevo bisogno di tempo. Dovevo stare con mia sorella per un po'» spiegò lui.  
  
«È un tuo sacrosanto diritto, Derek. Ma potevi almeno lasciare un biglietto o mandare una lettera» ribatté lei un po' infastidita.  
  
«Volevo farlo, ma poi ho pensato che, visto che Scott era diventato il nuovo Alpha, vi sareste dimenticati presto di me» annunciò lui.  
  
«Non pronunciare più il suo nome» disse con rabbia.  
Derek sgranò gli occhi sorpreso.  
«Non sai niente, vero?» chiese la ragazza.  
Derek scosse la testa dandole tutta la sua attenzione.

«Da quanto so, non è in circolazione da un bel po'» disse lui con una scrollata di spalle.

«Se ne è andato» annunciò lei. «Con Allison» aggiunse pronunciando il nome dell'ex amica con fastidio.  
«Quando te ne sei andato, Scott decise di prendere in mano la situazione. Creò il suo branco. Io e Isaac entrammo subito, Jackson più tardi. Eravamo un ottima squadra se proprio devo essere onesta. Sai, non era tanto diverso dal branco che gestivi tu. Ma poi, un giorno così all'improvviso, lasciò tutti. Ce lo disse a scuola, voleva tagliare i ponti per dedicare tutto il suo tempo ad Allison» disse la ragazza. «La cosa mi lasciò basita, Scott che spezza il branco per lei? Cercai di parlare con lui, ma non ne voleva più sapere, ha smesso di parlare con noi e ha cominciato ad ampliare le sue amicizie con gli altri compagni di scuola. Ci ha sostituiti in pochissimo tempo. Ho pensato a una stregoneria all'inizio... Ma Deaton mi ha detto che è impossibile. Ha aggiunto però che è un comportamento anomalo per un “vero” Alpha».  
Derek rimase in silenzio per un po', assimilando la notizia. Un Alpha che lascia il proprio territorio per “amore”? Cosa da pazzi. Il giovane ragazzo lupo cominciò a pensare a diverse ipotesi, un vero Alpha non lascia il territorio, a meno che non fosse costretto da qualche altro branco più forte o per una stregoneria. Ma l'ultima ipotesi era da scartare, doveva essere proprio potente questa strega da lanciare un maleficio su una creatura così forte come Scott.  
«Sua madre è a pezzi, così come me e Isaac» disse guardandolo negli occhi. «Molto probabilmente Isaac sta male più di tutti noi visto quello che gli è successo» mormorò a bassa voce.

«Perché?» chiese Derek.  
Sapeva che tra lui e Isaac c'era stata una forte amicizia, non forte come quella che c'è o c'era stata tra lui e Stiles, ma non pensava che ci stesse così male.

«Dimentico quanto poco sai» disse lei, colpevole «Isaac ha scoperto che il suo lupo ha scelto Scott come suo compagno per la vita. È successo prima che diventasse il vero Alpha, ma a quanto pare lui non ricambia. Secondo Deaton, il lupo di Scott è “ritardivo” in questo campo, dice anche che è raro che succeda. Sai, trovare il compagno per la vita e tutto il resto, ma comunque sono destinati a stare insieme. Prima o poi» disse di fretta la ragazza. «Isaac glielo ha detto e Scott gli ha risposto che non provava niente se non una forte amicizia verso di lui. E se n'è andato, Isaac da quel giorno non fa altro che passare le giornate nella sua stanza evitando come la peste quella di Scott»  
  
«Melissa non ha detto niente?» chiese incredulo Derek.

«Ovviamente si, ma non è servito a niente. Non sappiamo nemmeno se ritornerà in tempo per l'inizio della scuola, ma, visto quello che pubblica su facebook, credo proprio di si».  
Stiles prese il portatile, tornò su Facebook e mostrò al ragazzo la bacheca di Scott. Derek storse il naso e fece un piccolo ringhio di disapprovazione.  
  
«E lui sarebbe un vero Alpha?» chiese retorico. «Deaton ha pensato alla possibilità che gli Argent gli abbiano fatto qualcosa? Non so, una stregoneria?»

«Abbiamo provato un paio di incantesimi a dire la verità, ma non hanno avuto effetto. Questo vuol dire solo che quello che ha fatto l'ha fatto perché l'ha deciso lui». Derek scosse la testa. «A mio parere Scott ha la sindrome di Buffy Summers. Anche se è al contrario».  
Derek la guardò accigliato.  
«Buffy Summers? Mai sentita nominare? Sai, l'ammazzavampiri che si innamora del vampiro bello e dannato?» chiese lei stupita. «Andiamo Derek! Non puoi non conoscere Buffy! Molto probabilmente è stato il telefilm della tua adolescenza!». Stiles rimase sbalordita dal silenzio del licantropo e sbuffò esasperata.  
«Pensavo lo conoscessi, insomma, ci sono anche lì i licantropi! E, ora che ci penso, io e Isaac impersoniamo alla perfezione i suoi amici. Isaac è Xander, il ragazzo friendzonato da sempre e io Giles, l'inutile e lo snobbato del gruppo» disse imbronciata.  
  
«Giles non è mai stato inutile. Se non ci fosse stato lui, Buffy sarebbe morta e sepolta da tempo» disse improvvisamente il ragazzo.  
Stiles fece un sorrisetto inquietante che spaventò il lupo di Derek.  
  
«Quindi il nostro Derek conosce Buffy»

«Sì, mi è capitato di guardarlo di tanto in tanto quando trasmettevano le repliche in estate» disse, rimanendo sul vago.

«E di grazia, quante puntate avresti guardato per capire che Giles non è inutile?» chiese la ragazza, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Abbastanza. Ma non è questo il punto, Stiles.» disse infastidito dalla troppa curiosità della ragazza.

«E quale sarebbe?»

«Scott è stato un coglione. Un grosso coglione. Ha abbandonato il suo branco, vi ha lasciati vulnerabili dai possibili attacchi da parte di altri branchi. Vi ha fatto intendere che siete inutili per lui, che non valevate niente per convincerlo a restare. Non doveva farlo, non dopo quello che avete fatto per lui» urlò furioso.

«E da questi comportamenti non riesci a vedere un'altra persona?» chiese la ragazza, alzandosi dal letto con i pugni serrati.  
Derek la fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Non osare paragonarmi a lui» ruggì Derek.  
Il lupo dentro lui ringhiò in avvertimento, ma non per la ragazza bensì per il ragazzo. Non doveva urlare o arrabbiarsi con lei. Non ne aveva il diritto.  
Stiles indietreggiò fino a risedersi sul letto.

«Non ti sto paragonando a lui, Derek. Dico solo che ci hai fatto credere la stessa cosa. Ora, io so che non è così, che te ne sei andato per recuperare il tempo perduto con tua sorella, ma per un anno abbiamo creduto questo» sussurrò la ragazza, chinando il capo. «L'avrebbero creduto tutti».  
Derek sospirò e chiuse gli occhi cercando di calmarsi.  
Si andò a sedere vicino a Stiles, ma lasciando un piccolo spazio tra loro.

«Hai ragione e mi dispiace» disse.  
«Dopo la morte di Erika e Boyd ho cominciato a pensare al mio stato di Alpha, a quello che avevo fatto e a quello che non avevo fatto. E ho capito che dovevo rimediare per quanto possibile fosse farlo. Quando ritrovai mia sorella capii che era un segnale, un segnale per ricominciare tutto da capo».  
Stiles lo guardò attentamente e in silenzio, sapeva quello che stava per accadere e non osava nemmeno pensare. Derek gli stava parlando apertamente e con il cuore in mano.  
«Così, quando tutto finì, decisi di partire con Cora. Magari per sempre, magari avrei trovato un altro branco a cui appartenere. Forse non proprio da Alpha ma da Beta. Volevo ricominciare» Derek si fermò, cercando le parole migliori per spiegare quello che aveva passato. «Ma ovunque andassi, non stavo bene. Dentro di me sapevo qual era il motivo, ma non potevo permettermi di assecondare i miei capricci. Non dopo quello che è successo ai miei Beta... Ma poi mia sorella mi disse che facendo così avrei solo peggiorato le cose e che avrei dovuto seguire il volere del mio lupo e del suo cuore, perché per quanto ci provassi sarei stato male, non sarei mai stato in grado di essere felice. E così, dopo un anno, sono tornato qui. Dove il mio lupo si sente a casa» disse guardando per tutto il tempo davanti a sé. Stiles abbassò lo sguardo. Per la prima volta in vita sua non sapeva cosa dire e non aveva intenzione di farlo, quello che gli era appena stato detto era così personale che nessuna parola sarebbe potuta servire. E così fece l'unica cosa che l'istinto le consigliava di fare: prese la sua mano e la strinse dolcemente. Derek abbassò lo sguardo verso le loro mani unite e la strinse percettivamente. Rimasero a lungo in silenzio in quella posizione fino a quando Derek non alzò lo sguardo verso di lei.

«Voglio nuovamente un branco. Ora so come deve agire un vero Alpha, ora so qual è la cosa giusta da fare in determinate occasioni. Non commetterò più gli stessi errori. Voglio che la mia famiglia sia nuovamente fiera di me».  
  
«Sono sicura che lo è già» disse dolcemente Stiles.  
Derek la guardò negli occhi, aggrappandosi a quelle parole.

«E come faresti a saperlo?» chiese.

«Perché hai appena dato dimostrazione di quello che vuoi diventare. Sei già un uomo diverso, Derek, hai dimostrato di essere cambiato tornando qui e volendo cambiare le cose. Qualsiasi genitore sarebbe orgoglioso e fiero di questo».  
Stiles istintivamente gli accarezzò il braccio, rassicurandolo. Derek fece un piccolo sorriso.  
«Ma una cosa mi sfugge» disse dubbiosa.

«Quale?» domandò l'uomo lupo.

«Perché sei qui in camera mia?» chiese con un sorriso.

«Te l'ho detto. Voglio riavere un branco».

«Quindi... Sei venuto qui perché vuoi che ti dia una mano per selezionare i tuoi futuri Beta?» chiese confusa.

«No» disse. «Tu hai già capito il perché, vuoi solo che lo dica ad alta voce» disse.  
Stile sorrise.

«Potresti stare al gioco di tanto in tanto» sbuffò lei. «E poi, mi piacerebbe che tu lo dicessi. Sai, renderebbe la cosa più ufficiale» sussurrò.

«E va bene! Stiles Stilinski, vorresti fare parte del mio branco?»

«Perché?» chiese.  
Derek sbuffò.

«Lo sai il perché» disse lui.

«In realtà no. L'altra volta ho fatto parte del tuo branco, perché, se non ci fossi stata io, Scott non ne avrebbe fatto parte» disse ferita. «Insomma, non valgo molto. Giles, ricordi?»

«E come Giles sei il cervello del branco. Quante volte i tuoi piani hanno funzionato? Quante volte ci hai salvato la vita? Ed eri un'umana. Un'umana che ha salvato la vita a un Alpha e a una manciata di Beta. Ripetutamente» disse cercando di non gonfiare troppo l'ego di Stiles.

«Non hai tutti i torti. Sono comunque la ragazza che corre con i lupi» disse divertita, spostandosi i capelli in modo troppo teatrale.

«E questa da dove l'hai tirata fuori?» chiese incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Non ricordo se l'ho letta in un libro o in una fanfiction. Ma, comunque, non mi calza a pennello quella frase?» chiese sorridendo.  
Derek annuì, sconfitto.  
«Ad ogni modo, quanti siamo?» chiese curiosa.

«Per ora solo noi due. Peter non ha intenzione di far parte del branco e in tutta sincerità io non lo voglio. Ha detto che forse ci potrà dare una mano di tanto in tanto, ma più di questo nulla» disse nervoso.

«Io forse so chi potrebbe voler far parte del tuo branco» disse pensierosa. «E non devi neanche trasformarli»

«Isaac e Jackson?» chiese lui.  
Stiles annuì.

«Jackson potrebbe accettare. Ma con Isaac ho qualche dubbio. Se Scott dovesse ritornare potrebbe passare dalla sua parte e svelare alcuni nostri punti deboli o altro».

«Non credo che sia possibile. Il lupo di Isaac è danneggiato» spiegò la ragazza «Deaton dice che è raro che capiti, ma è successo. Quando il lupo di Isaac è stato rifiutato e quando Scott è andato via per stare con Allison è cambiato. Rifiuta qualsiasi cosa appartenga a lui»

«Ma se Scott dovesse tornare e ricambiare finalmente il compagno, lui non esiterà a tornare da lui» disse Derek.

«Questo è vero, ma Isaac ha bisogno di un sostegno, di un branco, di un Alpha» sussurò Stiles ammutolita. «Quindi se lui dovesse ritornare cosa potrebbe succedere? Non per Isaac, ma per il branco»  
Derek la guardò per qualche secondo.

«Non credo che ti voglia fare del male, o almeno credo. Sicuramente mi chiederà di cedere e passare al suo di branco, ma non lo farò. Non mi schiererò con gli Argent. Unire due branchi non mi sembra il caso, abbiamo due modi di pensare troppo diversi. Potremo solamente creare un'alleanza e stabilirci in due territori diversi in una città sola. È già capitato prima»

**«** Allora incrociamo le dita affinché non vada diversamente **».**  
Derek annuì.

«Domani contatterò Isaac e Jackson per un incontro» annunciò. «Prima accade e meglio è per tutti».  
Stiles annuì.  
«Ti manderò un messaggio con il luogo d'incontro appena ho le conferme»

«Va bene».  
Derek si alzò dal letto e s'incamminò verso la finestra. Si fermò a pochi centimetri e si voltò verso Stiles.

«Devo fare una cosa, potrebbe non piacerti» disse biascicando le parole.

«Non vorrai mordermi, vero?» chiese coprendosi le braccia.  
Derek scosse la testa.

«Certo che no, non farò niente senza il tuo consenso» disse con tono ovvio. «Ma visto che sei umana e che fai parte del mio branco, devo marcarti. Sai, nel caso dovessi incontrare un branco e decidessero di farti del male sarebbero avvertiti che fai parte di un branco»

«Dubito che incontrerò un branco durante il tragitto verso il frigo» disse sarcastica «E poi, marcarmi? Cosa vorresti fare di preciso, urinarmi addosso?» chiese schifata.

«No, Stiles. Devi solo avere il mio odore addosso, devo abbracciarti»  
Stiles sorrise.

**«** E perché pensi che gli abbracci non mi piacciano? Amo gli abbracci! **»** disse sorridendo e scendendo dal letto per andargli incontro. L'abbracciò stretto appoggiando il viso sul suo petto.  
Derek rimase immobile per qualche secondo, sorpreso dalla sua reazione. In passato si era già permessa di toccarlo senza il suo consenso, più che altro lo toccava con una mano sulla spalla o sulla faccia, quando doveva farlo rinsavire quando perdeva i sensi. Ogni volta che lo faceva poteva sentire la paura del gesto, come se avesse osato troppo. Derek ricambiò l'abbracciò strofinando il naso nell'incavo del suo collo, respirò a pieni polmoni il suo odore. Stiles aveva un odore unico nel suo genere, odora di cioccolato fondente, di bosco dopo essere stato colpito da una pioggia estiva, la stessa pioggia che mischia gli odori rendendoli una fragranza unica, di panni appena lavati e di pagine vecchie appartenenti ai tanti libri e fumetti che lei amava leggere. Rimasero in quella posizione finché non sentirono il padre di Stiles rincasare, chiudendo forte la porta e appoggiando le chiavi nel piatto.

«Credo che sia abbastanza per oggi. Ci sentiamo domani» disse il ragazzo arrampicandosi sulla finestra per uscire.

«Va bene. Se è per mio padre non ti preoccupare, lui lo sa. Melissa è stata costretta a dirglielo» disse con un sorriso triste.

«E gli va bene?» chiese sorpreso.

«Non del tutto. Ma finché non mi mordono terrà la sua pistola carica di pallottole Wolfsbane al sicuro»

**«** Capisco. Preferisco comunque non farmi trovare in camera della sua unica figlia alle due del mattino. Licantropo o meno, può sempre pensare male. **»**  
Stiles sorrise divertita.

«E perché dovrebbe?» chiese.

«Giusto» mormorò. «Buonanotte Stiles»

«Buonanotte a te, Alpha»  
Derek uscì dalla finestra e atterrò in giardino. Si voltò quindi verso di lei per qualche secondo e perse un po' di tempo ad ammirarla fino a quando notò il rossore sulle sue guance e se ne andò.


	2. Chapter 2

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"  
  
  
02\. Secondo Capitolo  
 

Un fresco venticello mattutino entrò dalla finestra di Stiles, lasciata aperta dal padre durante la notte, venticello che fece entrare il canto soave degli uccellini appena destati dal sonno notturno.  
La ragazza aprì gli occhi infastidita dal tutto quel baccano e si passò una mano sulla fronte sudata provocata dalle coperte che l'avevano ricoperta durante la notte. Prese il cellulare dal comodino e guardò l'ora: sei e mezza. Sbuffò e si alzò dal letto, si guardò attorno accorgendosi solamente in quel momento quanto incasinata fosse la sua stanza. I vestiti sporchi ricoprivano la maggior parte del pavimento, libri e tomi vecchi erano sparsi un po' ovunque sulla scrivania e sul comodino incasinando di più il tutto.  
Prese il termometro dal cassetto e si provò la temperatura. Non sentiva più i classici sintomi che di solito accompagnavano la febbre: giramenti di testa, vomito, mal di stomaco, vertigini e male alle ossa, ma per ogni evenienza era meglio controllare. Cinque minuti dopo sorrise soddisfatta davanti alla temperatura che le veniva indicata: trentasei e tre. Uscì dalla sua stanza e scese silenziosamente al piano di sotto per non svegliare il padre, si recò in cucina e cominciò a preparare la colazione. In realtà non aveva molto appetito ma doveva mangiare qualcosa se voleva prendere qualche aspirina giusto per non avere una ricaduta. Prese una ciotola dalla credenza e la riempì di latte, la posizionò nel microonde e avviò il timer, preparò il caffè per il padre che si sarebbe svegliato tra pochi minuti e recuperò la scatola di corn flakes al cioccolato che teneva nascosta in un'anta bassa della cucina. Il microonde avvisò che il tempo era scaduto e, facendo attenzione a non scottarsi, prese la ciotola e la posò nel bancone, ci versò i cereali e aggiunse un po' di zucchero giusto per renderli ancora più dolci.  
Recuperò il cellulare che aveva lasciato qualche metro più in là e controllò, giusto per passare il tempo tra una cucchiaiata e l'altra, i suoi social preferiti: Twitter, Facebook , Instagram e Youtube. Da quando Scott l'aveva “abbandonata” per percorrere quella che per lui era una strada più soddisfacente da seguire assieme ad Allison, si era buttata nei social. L'idea principale era quella di svagarsi fino al suo ritorno, pensava veramente che Scott sarebbe ritornato perché lui ritornava SEMPRE da lei. In passato avevano litigato pesantemente, ma non erano mai stati lontani più di una giornata e mezza, questa volta però lui faceva sul serio. Così quando capì che era rimasta totalmente sola cominciò a dedicare la maggior parte delle sue ore libere a vagare su quei siti, sbagliato o meno che fosse, a lei non importava. Scott le aveva portato via tutto. Il divertimento, la curiosità e la solita parlantina che aveva da quando aveva cominciato a usare la parola. Se prima passava le sue serate libere a giocare agli ultimi videogiochi usciti ora lo faceva raramente. Non che le mancassero i soldi – aveva rimediato un lavoretto estivo giusto per non chiedere più soldi al padre - ma per il semplice fatto che tutte queste azioni le ricordava il suo ormai ex migliore amico.  
Danny così, dopo averla vista nel modo peggiore in cui la si poteva vedere, le consigliò di creare video divertenti o che le si avvicinassero per svagarsi. Lei accantonò l'idea immediatamente, non era in vena di ridere, figurarsi ideare e montare video per gli altri. Così, dopo un mese e mezzo dalla sua proposta, il ragazzo la sentì per caso canticchiare mentre aspettava il suo turno in farmacia e le propose di aprire un canale di musica. Stiles, in imbarazzo, accantonò pure quella idea, ma lui insistette più del dovuto, convincendola che cantare l'avrebbe aiutata a sfogarsi e a sentirsi meglio visto che avrebbe incanalato tutta quella malinconia con il canto. E lei ci provò, Danny fu così gentile da farle usare la sua apparecchiatura per le registrazioni diventando così il suo “regista”. Tra loro due nacque un'amicizia che lei non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, il suo canale dopo nemmeno due mesi ebbe un discreto successo.  
Persino alcuni suoi compagni di scuola la seguivano, congratulandosi con lei in anonimato tramite bigliettini che riuscivano a imbucare tramite le fessure del suo armadietto.  
A Stiles queste attenzioni piacquero più del dovuto, aiutandola così a stare molto meglio e a dimenticare, pian piano, tutto il male che Scott le aveva fatto e le stava facendo.  
«Buongiorno tesoro, non dovresti essere a letto?» la salutò suo padre entrando in cucina con il volto stravolto dal sonno.  
Stiles sorrise al padre.

«Buongiorno sceriffo. Non ho più sonno, quei maledetti uccellacci mi hanno svegliata!» mormorò infastidita la ragazza. «Però la febbre mi è passata, molto probabilmente sarà l'unica cosa positiva di questa giornata» aggiunse lei versando del caffè nella tazza del padre.  
Gliela porse e lo sceriffo la prese con occhi desiderosi.  
  
«Questa si che è una buona notizia!» esclamò lui con un sorriso. «Hai preso qualche aspirina? Non vorrei che tu avessi una ricaduta. Credo che sia il caso di fare un controllo, negli ultimi mesi hai avuto l'influenza troppo frequentemente» disse preoccupato guardando la figlia.

«Non credo che sia il caso di farsi dei controlli, passa dopo due giorni» esclamò lei.

«Ed è per questo che devi farti fare vedere» disse guardando Stiles.

«Okay, ci vado se ti fa stare tranquillo» disse sconfitta, Stiles.

«Vacci presto però».  
Stiles annuì rassegnata.  
«Comunque, che ci faceva Derek in camera tua alle due del mattino?» chiese severo.

«E tu come fai a saperlo?» domandò preoccupata.

«Ho visto la sua Camaro parcheggiata a due isolati da qua» disse incrociando le braccia al petto. «E Derek, a quanto mi risulti, conosce solamente te in questa zona»

«Beh, è venuto a salutarmi visto che è appena tornato a Beacon Hills» mormorò la ragazza.

«È tornato per restare o per una vacanza?»

«A quanto dice lui, per restare» disse.  
Sapeva dove voleva arrivare.

«E non poteva dirtelo il giorno dopo? Proprio alle due del mattino? Entrando dalla finestra?» domandò scuotendo la testa.

«Non fraintendermi, odio pure io quando quei lupastri entrano senza permesso dalla finestra, ma che ci vuoi fare? Amano far prendere infarti alle persone» rise infine.

«Ma non credo che sia venuto per salutare. Non è così? Cosa voleva? E niente segreti, Stiles. Me lo hai giurato» domandò secco guardando la figlia negli occhi con fare accusatorio.  
Stiles deglutì.

«All'inizio voleva veramente sapere come stavo, ma poi siamo passati all'argomento Scott e abbiamo parlato molto di lui e di quello che ha fatto» confessò la ragazza. «Ha passato la maggior parte del tempo a offenderlo, insultandolo ogni due secondi. Poi lui mi ha detto che era tornato per restare, che era cambiato, che voleva rimediare ai suoi errori e che voleva avere un nuovo branco».  
Alla parola “branco” lo sceriffo cominciò ad agitarsi.

«Ti prego Stiles, dimmi che non ti ha chiesto di far parte del suo nuovo branco» chiese speranzoso.

«L'ha fatto» annunciò lei.

«E?»

«E ho accettato»  
Lo sceriffo si alzò dal suo posto e sospirò.

«Ma cosa ti passa per la testa? È pericoloso! Sono creature pericolose quelle. Ho accettato la natura di Scott perché per me è... era come un secondo figlio. Ma fare parte di un branco! Di Derek Hale per giunta» disse cominciando ad alzare la voce.

«Derek Hale è un buon Alpha, padre. Tu non puoi parlare di cose che non conosci! Se non fosse per il branco ora sarei già morta! Se non mi fossi unita a loro tempo fa sarebbero sotto terra da anni ormai! È pericoloso? Si, lo è. Anche il tuo lavoro lo è ma non ho mai detto niente. Pensi che io stia tranquilla mentre hai il turno di notte? Ogni volta che non aspetto una chiamata e sento il telefono squillare ho paura che sia quella maledetta telefonata che mi renderà orfana! Non fraintendermi, rispetto il tuo lavoro e l'impegno che impieghi svolgendolo, ma anch'io per il branco sono utile, come tu sei utile in veste di sceriffo della città. Svolgiamo lo stesso ruolo, solo che io sono nel ramo soprannaturale. Non mi chiedere di abbandonarlo, perché non lo farò. Nonostante il male che mi hanno fatto li considero una seconda famiglia, come tu reputi la tua seconda famiglia quelli che lavorano per e con te» disse ad alta voce.  
Lo sceriffo la guardò per qualche secondo in silenzio.

«Ricordo come ne sei uscita distrutta quando Scott ti ha cacciata e quando se n'è andato, non voglio che ti ricapiti» mormorò.  
Stiles sospirò e si massaggiò la testa.

«Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto, credimi, ma ho preso la mia decisione» annunciò lei, seria.  
Suo padre mise una mano sulla spalla della figlia e la strinse forte.

«Non potrò mai approvare una cosa che ti metterà in costante pericolo, ma sei testarda e sono sicuro che se anche ti barricassi in casa tu troveresti un modo per uscire e svolgere il tuo lavoro.» disse lui. «Dovrò parlare con Derek però».

«Ma papà...» cominciò lei.

«No. Devo parlargli. Sei ancora minorenne, ricordi?».  
Stiles sbuffò.

«Avvisa Derek, la prossima volta che vuole passare di qua e sono in casa, a qualsiasi ora della notte o del giorno, digli di passare. Ho una lunga lista di domande da fargli» disse guardandola negli occhi.

«Se questo ti renderà più tranquillo allora va bene» disse lei, sconfitta.  
Lo sceriffo annuì e bevve un altro sorso di caffè.

«Comunque, bella l'ultima canzone che hai pubblicato» disse facendole l'occhiolino.  
La ragazza sorrise.  
  
  
  
Stiles aprì la porta di casa trovandola vuota, il padre aveva da poco attaccato a lavorare. La ragazza chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e salì le scale dirigendosi in bagno. Tolse il cinturino dell'Ipod che teneva al braccio e l'appoggio sul comò in corridoio, entrò in bagno e avviò l'acqua girando le manopole fino a quando non era della sua temperatura preferita. Si spogliò in fretta e andò sotto il getto d'acqua. Dopo una lunga sessione di corsa era necessaria una lunga doccia. Perché sì, da cinque mesi a questa parte la ragazza si era messa in testa di fare attività fisica. Lei, che se riusciva a camminare in linea retta senza inciampare in un piccolo sasso veniva considerato un miracolo, aveva sentito improvvisamente il bisogno di allenare il suo corpo. Negli ultimi cinque mesi, grazie anche a una dieta equilibrata creata apposta per lei da un nutrizionista, era riuscita a eliminare le rotondità adolescenziali sostituendole con braccia, gambe, seno e glutei sodi. Per non parlare della pancia che, se prima c'era un piccolo accenno di grasso, ora era piatta. Lei era fiera della sua nuova forma fisica e non vedeva l'ora di tornare a scuola e sfoggiare i nuovi abiti che sua cugina Margot le aveva comprato dopo quasi due anni che non si vedevano. Non aveva badato a spese e le aveva comprato un intero guardaroba che comprendeva: T-Shirt di vario colore, pantaloncini di varia misura e colore, pantaloni aderenti, gonne e vestiti che mettevano in risalto il seno che seppur piccolo – si poteva considerare piccolo una terza? - era sodo. E, forse, più di tutti andava fiera del suo seno. Dopo una mezz'ora passata a riflettere, cantare e a lavarsi il corpo e i capelli, uscì dalla doccia avvolgendosi in un accappatoio morbido. Indossò le ciabatte e sgattaiolò in camera sua recuperando il cellulare.  
Aveva due messaggi e curiosa li aprì.

Da: Danny Bello.  
Stiles!  
Il nuovo video sta andando benone! Diecimila visualizzazioni in due settimane più venti iscritti!  
È il tuo nuovo record personale. Hai idee per la prossima canzone?

P.s La prossima volta potresti anche chiedermi di uscire a correre insieme!  
  
D xox

 

Per: Danny Bello.  
Stai scherzando? Diecimila?? Merda santa, devo controllare oppure non ci crederò mai!  
Non credo che supererò mai questo record, insomma, sono TROPPE!  
La prossima canzone? Non ne la più pallida idea, stasera mi metterò alla ricerca.

P.s Perdonami, non era nei miei piani uscire oggi.  
Ma il mio corpo alla fine necessitava di attività fisica.  
Domani per la solita ora?

S xox

 

Stiles guardò soddisfatta la sua risposta, questa cosa delle loro iniziali alla fine dei messaggi la divertiva parecchio. Faceva così tanto Sherlock e Watson della BBC quando si messaggiavano.  
Aprì il secondo messaggio e rimase stupita dal destinatario.

  
Da: Sourwolf.  
Ho contattato Jackson e Isaac oggi, sono disposti a incontrarci per parlare nel pomeriggio.  
Mi chiedevo se come punto d'incontro potevo scegliere casa tua.  
Sempre se non stai troppo male per ospitarci.  
Fammi sapere.

 

Per: Sourwolf.  
Hei, non pensavo che mi avrei contattata così presto.  
Comunque, nessun problema se li fai venire qui, va bene .  
Non ho più la febbre poi.  
Per che ora?

 

Stiles appoggiò il cellulare sul letto e cominciò ad asciugarsi i capelli velocemente, prima dell'inizio della scuola doveva andare dal parrucchiere. Erano troppo lunghi, le arrivavano sotto al seno e per lei erano indomabili senza contare il fatto che ci metteva una vita per asciugarli e pettinarli al mattino. Si fece il turbante e passò ad asciugarsi il corpo per poi indossare la biancheria intima.  
Aprì l'armadio e passò dieci minuti buoni per scegliere i vestiti che avrebbe indossato durante il giorno. Non si era mai curata più di tanto di come appariva agli altri, ma dal momento in cui aveva un “nuovo” corpo, voleva stupirli. Tutti.  
Scelse dei pantaloncini neri abbastanza corti e una t-shirt bianca con stampato sopra R2-D2. Si guardò allo specchio e notò che le stava aderente. Alzò le spalle. “ _Tanto meglio_ ” pensò.  
Ritornò in bagno e prese il phon cominciando ad asciugarsi i capelli.  
Quando finalmente finì di asciugarli, si fece una coda e cominciò a sistemare il bagno e la propria stanza. Terminato il tutto andò a recuperare il portatile e si connesse sul proprio account Youtube e sorrise. Danny non aveva mentito. Si ricordò dei messaggi e recupererò il cellulare e controllò la schermata. Altri due messaggi.

  
Da: Danny Bello.  
Controlla pure, non ti ho mentito!  
Potresti provare a cantare “Take me to church”, è nelle tue corde!  
Perché non fai i provini per entrare nel gruppo di canto della scuola?  
Ti prenderanno sicuramente, poi abbiamo la necessità di vincere.

P.s Ok, solita ora!

D xox

  
Per: Danny Bello.  
“Take me to Church”? Sentita qualche volta, devo riascoltarla per dare una conferma!  
Provini per la scuola? Serio? Così mi potranno prendere in giro in stile “Glee Club” lanciandomi  
addosso granite di vario colore? NO, GRAZIE.

P.s Perfetto.

S xox

 

Aprì il secondo messaggio con un sorriso sulle labbra.

  
Da: Sourwolf.  
Ti ho detto che mi sarei fatto sentire quando sapevo qualcosa.  
Sta più attenta la prossima volta.  
Per le tre e mezza saremo lì.  
A più tardi.

  
Stiles sbuffò. “Stai più attenta la prossima volta”?  
“ _Sto sempre attenta! Se non fossi stata attenta in alcune occasioni la tua stupita pellaccia da licantropo s_ _t_ _arebbe appesa in casa Argent_ ” pensò lei irritata.  
Appoggiò il cellulare sul comodino infastidita e cominciò a cercare la canzone che forse avrebbe cantato nel prossimo video.  
  


Il campanello suonò dieci minuti prima dell'orario stabilito, Stiles a piedi scalzi andò ad aprire trovandosi davanti Derek.  
«Heilà, Sourwolf. Finalmente hai imparato a entrare dalle porte. Questo si che è un miglioramento» scherzò lei facendolo entrare.  
Lui grugnì in risposta.  
«Non mi aspettavo una risposta diversa» disse lei scuotendo la testa. «Dovresti migliorare il modo con cui ti approcci con gli altri. E dire che ieri eri andato così bene»  
Derek la guardò con gli occhi da Alpha.  
«Come vuoi» disse lei sedendosi sul divano e invitando il ragazzo a fare lo stesso.  
Il ragazzo si sedette sulla poltrona di fianco al divano e cominciò a guardarla dalla testa ai piedi. Il cambiamento del suo corpo di certo non gli era sfuggito, la sera precedente non l'aveva notato dalla grandezza degli abiti che indossava.  
«Ti piace quello che guardi?» chiese con malizia.  
Derek ringhiò e si voltò dall'altra parte, concentrandosi a guardare la piccola libreria dove erano postati i dvd che possedeva. Stiles notò che le punte delle orecchie del ragazzo lupo erano diventate rosse e sorrise soddisfatta.  
Passarono quasi cinque minuti in silenzio fino a quando Derek non si alzò incamminandosi verso la porta.  
«Dove stai andando?» chiese lei, alzandosi e seguendolo di corsa.  
Derek aprì la porta mostrando che sul portico c'erano Isaac e Jackson.

«Stiles» la chiamò il riccio andandole incontro e abbracciandola stretta.

«Isaac!» lo salutò lei felice. Ricambiò l'abbraccio e gli accarezzò i capelli soffici.  
Jackson entrò in casa e Derek chiuse la porta. Sciolsero l'abbraccio e la ragazza guardò l'ex kanima ed ora licantropo.

«Sei cambiata» mormorò il ragazzo.

«Vero?» chiese lei soddisfatta facendo una giravolta su se stessa, facendosi ammirare da tutte le angolazioni.

«Quindi Danny non mentiva quando diceva che andavi a correre con lui» disse con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra.

«No, affatto» disse con un sorriso.

«Possiamo iniziare la riunione?» chiese irritato l'Alpha.  
Isaac e Jackson annuirono e si andarono a sedere sul divano. Stiles andò in cucina a recuperare delle coca cola ed energy drink per gli ospiti, che accettarono tutti soddisfatti.

«Penso che sia ovvio il perché vi abbia tutti riuniti qui» cominciò Derek dopo che tutti ebbero bevuto un sorso della bevanda.

«Nuovo branco?» chiese Jackson.  
Derek annuì.

«Stiles ha accettato di farne parte. E ha proposto voi due come possibili Beta».

«Ovviamente Stiles farà parte del tuo branco» disse Jackson con uno strano sorrisetto. «Non ti chiederò neanche il perché» aggiunse guardandolo negli occhi.  
Derek fece un piccolo ringhio facendo lampeggiare i suoi occhi rossi. Il ragazzo alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
«Non ho niente in contrario, ovvio» annunciò lui.

«Cosa diavolo state blaterando?» chiese Stiles confusa.

«Niente» mormorò Derek, senza smettere di guardare negli occhi Jackson.

«Non credo che sia niente. Cosa mi tenete nascosto voi due?»

«Niente» ringhiò nuovamente Derek. «Prova a richiedermelo e ti strappo la gola a morsi»

«Pff, ti prego Sourwolf, aggiungi nuove minacce al tuo repertorio. Stai diventando noioso» disse Stiles, muovendo la mano verso Derek come se stesse scacciando una mosca.  
Jackson cominciò a ridere.  
  
«L'idea di far parte del tuo branco mi piace. Accetterò. Anche se non credo che sia così semplice, dico bene?» chiese Jackson.  
Derek annuì.

«Avete fatto parte del branco di Scott, conoscete la procedura. Dovrete sottomettervi a me tramite combattimento» spiegò lui.

«Va bene» disse Jackson, alzando le spalle e sorseggiando nuovamente la sua bibita.  
Derek guardò Isaac per qualche secondo prima di parlare.

«Vorrei anche te nel mio branco, Isaac. Stiles mi ha detto che sei il compagno di Scott e che purtroppo lui non ti ha ancora accettato. Ho parlato con Deaton a lungo e lui mi ha confermato che il danneggiamento del tuo lupo è reale e che non sarà saldato facilmente» disse lui

«Ma hai paura che se Scott mi riconosce come compagno io possa andare da lui tradendoti» finì lui.  
Derek annuì. Isaac rimase in silenzio guardandosi le mani.

«Non importa quanto il nostro rapporto sarà forte, tu sceglierai sempre lui» aggiunse Derek.

«Quindi non farà parte del branco?» chiese triste Stiles.

«È un rischio farlo entrare» annunciò lui.

«Mi sono trovato bene con te, come mio Alpha» mormorò lui.

«E io mi sono trovato bene con te come mio Beta».

«Non c'è una soluzione?» chiese Stiles sedendosi di fianco a Isaac e abbracciandolo.

«Questa cosa non si può annullare, Scott e lui saranno legati per sempre anche dopo la morte» spiegò lui «Ma non ho intenzione di sottomettermi a Scott».

«E in un branco non ci possono essere due Alpha» disse Jackson.  
Derek annuì.

«Dubito che Scott accetterà di sottomettersi a te» disse Stiles «Non ha mai condiviso del tutto le tue idee».

«Io voglio fare parte del tuo branco» annunciò Isaac, sicurissimo.  
Derek lo guardò attentamente, cercando tracce di inganno, ma non ne trovò.

«Dovremo lavorare duramente, lo sai? Deaton ha detto che c'è una possibilità su mille per non permetterti di tornare da Scott una volta che il suo lupo ricambierà» annunciò lui.

«Ne sono consapevole» disse. «Mi impegnerò a fondo, te lo prometto!»  
Derek annuì non del tutto sicuro.

«E se invece non funzionerà? E se lui tornerà con lui?» chiese Jackson guardando Isaac.  
Derek rimase in silenzio.

«Se la cosa dovesse accadere non ci danneggerà» disse Stiles, prendendo parola.  
I tre ragazzi lupi la guardarono.  
«Scott ci conosce, sa quali sono i nostri punti deboli e il resto. L'unica cosa che potete fare è rafforzarli» disse con un alzata di spalle.

«Questo è vero» disse Derek.  
Stiles sorrise ad Isaac.  
«Ma non sarebbe una buona cosa comunque» aggiunse.

«Ovviamente» annuì Stiles.

«Come funziona con Stiles? Insomma, lei è umana» disse Jackson, marcando per bene la parola “umana”. «Non vuoi il morso?»

«Questo è un punto che dobbiamo chiarire» disse Derek concentrandosi su di lei.

«Ovviamente per gli umani funziona diversamente, si basa soprattutto sulla fiducia. E di lei mi fido»

«Ovviamente» sorrise Jackson.  
Derek gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

«Ma dobbiamo chiarire la faccenda del morso» disse diventando serio.

«Non voglio il morso» ribatté lei.

«Lo so, ma se dovesse succederti qualcosa di grave, mi dovrai dare il via libera per il morso» disse lui. «E con “qualcosa di grave” si intende ovviamente ferite quasi mortali con cui non te la caveresti portandoti in ospedale»

«Mi stai chiedendo il permesso di mordermi in punto di morte?» chiese lei sbarrando gli occhi.  
Derek annuì.  
Stiles ci pensò, sicuramente sarebbe successo qualcosa. Forse si sarebbero battuti con un altro branco, o con una strega o con qualsiasi altra creatura soprannaturale esistente.  
Diventare licantropo era l'ultimo dei suoi desideri, anzi, l'unica cosa che non voleva, ma se lei avesse negato questa cosa, avrebbe lasciato solo suo padre e non voleva. Non dopo quello che aveva passato con la morte della mamma e lei non poteva permettersi di essere egoista. E non voleva neanche abbandonare il branco. Quindi...  
«Non ci credo che sto per dirlo. Sì, ma solamente in caso di quasi morte» disse lei seria.  
Derek annuì chiaramente sollevato.

«Quale sarà la nostra tana?» chiese Jackson «Il loft?»

«No. La mia villa sarà la nostra nuova base.» disse Derek.

«Hai ristrutturato la vecchia casa Hale?» chiese sorpreso Isaac.

«Sì, Peter ha chiamato un'azienda di costruttori sei mesi prima della mia partenza. Non chiedetemi, non so il perché. Ma comunque, è già pronta. Hanno abbattuto tutto e ricostruito la casa, più o meno la stessa ma con qualche modifica» annunciò lui.

«Mi stai dicendo che ci hanno messo un anno e mezzo per ricostruirla? Non è poco?» chiese Jackson.

**«** No, mio zio ha pagato per avere più gente possibile che lavorasse alla casa. Sono stati veloci dopo che hanno confermato le piantine della casa **»** disse Derek.

«Bene. Il loft mi faceva schifo» annunciò l'ex kanima.  
Cominciarono a parlare del più e del meno, Derek raccontò del suo viaggio fatto con Cora, dei posti che avevano visitato, il tutto con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
All'improvviso il cellulare di Jackson squillò, lo tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans e controllò chi era. Fece un sorriso.  
«È tutto? Lydia mi sta aspettando» chiese facendo un occhiolino al suo futuro Alpha.

«Sì, più tardi vi manderò un messaggio con scritto l'indirizzo di casa e l'ora. Voglio iniziare gli allenamenti il più presto possibile»  
Isaac e Jackson annuirono e si alzarono dal loro posto.

«Vado anch'io. Ho promesso a Melissa che sarei andato a prenderla quando finiva il turno» disse Isaac con un sorriso.  
Stiles annuì e accompagnò i due ragazzi alla porta.

«Ci sentiamo presto, piccola rompiscatole umana» disse Jackson, marcando nuovamente la parola “umana”.

«Eri più simpatico quando eri un kanima, almeno avevamo la possibilità di ucciderti» sibilò la ragazza. Jackson scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo uscendo di casa. «Salutami Lydia» urlò Stiles dopo aver chiuso la porta e salutato Isaac.  
Ritornò in salotto e guardò Derek che non si era mosso dal suo posto.

«Quasi dimenticavo, mio padre vorrebbe parlarti.»  
Derek la guardò sorpreso e un po' preoccupato.  
«Gli ho detto che faccio parte del branco e beh, non l'ha presa benissimo. Ma sa che non demordo e vuole parlarti.»

«Glielo devo» disse semplicemente.

«Bene» disse. «Ma non ringhiare. Lo odia» aggiunse.  
Derek sorrise.  
«Non lo avrei fatto, sai, preferisco avere il mio sedere sprovvisto di pallottole Wolfsbane per un bel po' di tempo».

«Derek Hale che cerca di fare del sarcasmo?. Che succede? Sta arrivando l'apocalisse? Devo chiamare i fratelli Winchester per caso?» chiese sorridendo.

«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo» disse alzandosi dal divano.

«Devo andare» disse incamminandosi verso la porta e fermandosi davanti.  
Stiles le andò incontro e lo guardò, Derek si girò e l'abbracciò.

«Sai, per marcare» mormorò al suo orecchio.  
Stiles sorrise.

«L'avevo capito» mormorò a malincuore.  
Derek sciolse l'abbraccio e uscì di casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premessa: Le parti che leggerete in grassetto non sono altro che i pensieri del lupo di Derek. Ho pensato di dividere i due in determinati momenti, quando sono sopraffatti dalla gelosia o quando sono in pericolo. Ho pensato che far comunicare i due in determinati momenti sia opportuno per far capire all'umano quando sbaglia.  
> Alla fine il lupo e Derek sono due entità completamente diverse in un unico corpo.  
> Spero che la "mia idea" vi piaccia.

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

03\. Terzo Capitolo

 

Stiles odiava aspettare; lei e l'attesa erano nemiche giurate da tempi immemori: non amava l'ansia che prendeva il sopravvento e il senso di malessere che le si annidava nella testa. Da due giorni si trovava in un perpetuo stato di nervosismo e aveva usato tutta la sua pazienza per non andare a casa di Derek per vedere di persona come procedeva quello che lei chiamava “l'entrata nel branco”.  
Erano passati due giorni da quella riunione e aveva ricevuto solo una notizia da Jackson che, la stessa sera, le aveva mandato un messaggio con scritto che era ufficialmente un beta di Derek. Aveva aggiunto anche che Isaac aveva problemi a sottomettersi all'Alpha e che, finché non lo avrebbe fatto, per la sua sicurezza era meglio che stesse lontana da quel luogo. Non poté far altro che obbedire, non voleva ritrovarsi nel bel mezzo di un combattimento tra un Alpha e un Omega.  
Così ne approfittò per fare molte cose che aveva tralasciato negli ultimi giorni, come sistemare i compiti che gli insegnanti avevano assegnato per le vacanze. Li aveva finiti a luglio, ma una controllatina prima di preparare definitivamente la cartella per il primo giorno di scuola non faceva mai male. Non trovò nulla di sbagliato e soddisfatta mise tutto nella sua nuova borsa a tracolla con stampate sopra tutti i simboli dei supereroi Marvel. Uscì con un amico al cinema, andò a fare la spesa - si era resa conto che il frigo e la loro dispensa erano praticamente quasi vuoti-, poi fece una grande quantità di bucato e nettò tutta a casa a fondo, ora infatti profumava di prodotti dalla fragranza floreale.  
Crollò di peso sul divano e prese il telecomando sul tavolino accendendo il televisore. Fece un po' di zapping, ultimamente non trasmettevano nulla di interessante e la connessione internet saltava a causa di un malfunzionamento alla centralina. I gestori l'avevano rassicurata che entro domani tutto si sarebbe risolto e si scusavano per il disagio.  
Sentì bussare alla porta e dubbiosa guardò l'ora, non aspettava nessuno. Almeno non a quell'ora.  
Si alzò e si avvicinò alla porta.  
«Stiles sono Isaac, apri per favore» urlò il ragazzo appena la udì avvicinarsi.  
La ragazza aprì subito la porta e guardò l'amico attentamente: era malconcio, dei grossi lividi erano apparsi sul collo e sul volto, aveva uno strano segno sul naso e il labbro spaccato. La maglietta era a brandelli e i pantaloni erano lacerati in più punti.

«Ma che diavolo...» mormorò la ragazza impaurita.  
  
«Tranquilla, guarirà. Le ferite inferte da un Alpha ci mettono un po' a guarire» disse Derek comparendo alla sua vista.  
Stiles li fece passare e notò che il ragazzo più grande aveva con sè una borsa oltre ai vestiti praticamente intatti.  
  
«Perdonami Stiles, ti avevo detto che una volta finito tutto ti avrei mandato un messaggio, ma ti giuro: sono stanchissimo anche di stare in piedi» mormorò il ragazzo abbassando gli occhi.  
Stiles fece un piccolo sorriso.  
  
«Non ti preoccupare, posso capire» disse la ragazza accarezzandogli il braccio. «È tua la borsa?» chiese guardandola.  
Il riccio annuì.  
  
«Mi chiedevo se potessi passare la notte da te. Melissa ha il turno di notte e non mi va di stare da solo» disse diventando piccolo piccolo.  
  
«Per me va benissimo» disse sorridendo. «Perché non vai a farti una doccia mentre preparo qualcosa?» chiese comprensiva.  
Il ragazzo annuì e l'abbracciò.  
  
«Grazie» mormorò.  
Prese la borsa che Derek gli porgeva e salì le scale fino a raggiungere il bagno. Quando la porta del servizio si chiuse rumorosamente, la ragazza si voltò verso Derek.  
  
«È dentro? Cioè, fa parte del branco?» chiese agitata.  
Derek annuì stanco.  
  
«È stata dura però» ammise lui «Non pensavo che fosse così danneggiato, Scott l'ha proprio rovinato» disse arrabbiato. «Non possiamo aiutarlo con Scott, ma possiamo farlo stare un po' meglio. Il branco può farlo stare meglio. Dobbiamo impegnarci tutti» disse seguendo Stiles in cucina. La ragazza annuì e lui la guardò mentre preparava la cena per Isaac: una bella bistecca.  
  
«Vuoi che prepari qualcosa anche per te?» chiese Stiles, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui.  
Derek scosse la testa.  
  
«No, devo andare a cena da Peter» annunciò lui.  
Stiles fece una smorfia.  
«Che c'è?»  
  
«Beh... Stai attento, okay?» disse lei seria.  
Derek alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Sappiamo bene cosa sarebbe in grado di fare Peter per diventare un Alpha» disse guardando la carne sulla padella.  
Derek si irrigidì. Sì, lo sapeva benissimo.  
  
«Non ti preoccupare per questo, è un Omega. È molto più debole di me» disse con tono sicuro.  
  
«Sì, so la differenza tra Alpha ed Omega, ma sta attento comunque. Okay?» chiese preoccupata.  
Derek sorrise.  
  
«Parola di lupetto» disse il ragazzo facendo il segno degli scout.  
Stiles scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
  
«Oddio Derek, sei così OOC» scherzò lei.  
  
«Cosa sarei?» chiese confuso.  
  
«Questo termine viene usato nelle fan fiction quando un personaggio che già conosciamo ha una personalità completamente diversa» spiegò con tono esperto.  
  
«Ti avevo detto che volevo cambiare» disse lui scrollando le spalle.  
Stiles sorrise.  
  
«È vero, ma è strano sentirti così. Sai, ridere o scherzare. Non sono abituata a questo» disse sincera.  
  
«Preferisci che torni com'ero prima?» chiese incrociando le braccia.  
  
«Oddio no, questo tuo nuovo lato mi piace» disse senza pensarci. Sentì le guance infiammarsi e puntò gli occhi sulla bistecca che stava pian piano cuocendo.  
Derek si sentì lusingato, il lupo dentro di lui scodinzolò felice e il ragazzo ringraziò qualsiasi divinità di non essere sotto forma di lupo, sarebbe stato imbarazzante. Sentì l'odore di imbarazzo provenire da Stiles e si concentrò su altro.  
  
«Quindi leggi fan fiction?» chiese per fare conversazione.  
  
«Sì, le leggo e ne scrivo» disse lei entusiasta.  
All'improvviso udì l'acqua della doccia spegnersi e il rumore dell'asciugamano passare sul corpo e di unghie che graffiavano il legno.  
«Dannazione Mulder!» esclamò Stiles andando ad aprire la finestra facendo entrare un gatto nero.  
Lui e il felino si guardarono negli occhi immobili, Stiles guardò entrambi e sospirò.  
«Derek?» lo chiamò lei.  
Il gatto non mosse un muscolo, continuò a guardare il ragazzo lupo mentre il suo pelo cominciava a rizzarsi.  
«Ah, al diavolo» urlò la ragazza ritornando davanti alla padella e spegnendo il fuoco.  
Mulder si mise in posizione di attacco e Derek rimase immobile nella stessa posizione. Di solito non accadeva tutto questo, certo, gli animali riconoscevano la loro reale natura ma non avevano mai osato a sfidarli, anzi, scappavano sempre con la coda tra le zampe.  
«Mulder! Smettila e scendi dal piano cucina!» urlò la ragazza. Il gatto la guardò e scese dal ripiano sedendosi nello stesso punto dove era atterrato, continuando sempre a guardare il ragazzo.  
Derek rimase stupito, Stiles era il capobranco di quel gatto?  
  
«L'altra sera non avevo sentito l'odore di un animale in camera tua» mormorò il ragazzo senza staccare gli occhi da Mulder.  
  
«Non viene mai in camera mia, non glielo permetto. Sta sempre sul portico e viene in casa solo per mangiare» spiegò la ragazza mentre apparecchiava la tavola.  
  
«E lui obbedisce al tuo comando» disse il ragazzo.  
Lei annuì.  
  
«Sono il suo Alpha» scherzò lei. «È bello a dire il vero, il potere! Anche se Mulder a volte è un gran bastardo» mormorò lanciando un occhiataccia al gatto nero. «Specialmente quando tiro fuori dall'asciugatrice gli abiti freschi, perché ci va a dormire sopra. Oppure quando rompe i sacchetti della spazzatura sparpagliandoli per tutto il giardino»  
Derek sorrise.  
  
«Mulder? Quel Mulder?» chiese alzando gli occhi.  
Stiles sorrise.  
  
«Prima Buffy e poi X-Files? Sei un ragazzo pieno di sorprese» disse la ragazza «Se continui a sorprendermi così potrei seriamente innamorarmi di te» scherzò lei.  
“ **Magari** ” pensò il lupo del ragazzo.  
Derek scosse la testa cercando di non ascoltarlo.  
Sentì dei rumori di passi provenire dal piano di sopra e sospirò.  
  
«Isaac ha finalmente finito la doccia» la informò lui.  
Stiles sorrise.  
  
«Bene, giusto in tempo».  
Isaac scese le scale ed entrò in cucina. Indossava solamente i pantaloni della tuta e aveva ancora i capelli umidi.  
Derek strinse i pugni e Stiles guardò il ragazzo.  
«Hei, il tuoi lividi! Sono quasi guariti» disse con un sorriso.  
  
«Entro domani sarà a posto» disse Derek.  
Isaac lo guardò ed annuì.  
  
«Grazie per la bistecca e per il resto» disse il ragazzo ammirando la tavola imbandita, Stiles aveva aggiunto anche della verdura e del pane oltre a una grande brocca di tè freddo.  
  
«Dopo c'è anche il gelato» disse la ragazza facendogli l'occhiolino.  
  
«Cioccolato?» chiese speranzoso.  
  
«Cioccolato» confermò con un sorriso.  
  
«Perfetto!» disse il ragazzo sedendosi a tavolo e cominciando a mangiare.  
Guardò Derek e poi guardò Stiles.  
«Scusa se non indosso la maglietta, ma ho un po' di caldo e la maglietta mi da fastidio» si scusò lui.  
Stiles lo guardò sgranando lo sguardo.  
  
«Non mi scandalizzo mica. Ti ho già visto a petto nudo moltissime volte» disse la ragazza. «E devo dire che hai messo su un po' di muscoli in più» aggiunse ammirandolo.  
Derek si irrigidì e Isaac, percependo lo stato d'animo del suo Alpha, cambiò discorso.  
  
«Comunque, che hai fatto in questi due giorni?» chiese in fretta il riccio.  
Stiles guardò il ragazzo per qualche secondo prima di rispondere.  
  
«Fatto la spesa, fatto il bucato, pulito casa, corretto i compiti e letto. Oltre alla corsa mattutina con Danny» disse la ragazza. «Ah, e sono andata al cinema con Connor» aggiunse con un alzata di spalle.  
Isaac sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa.  
  
«Quindi è suo quell'odore che ho sentito provenire dal bidone della biancheria?» chiese Isaac imbarazzato.  
Stiles divenne rossa.  
  
«Suppongo di si».  
  
«Connor?» chiese Derek.  
  
«È un ragazzo che viene nella nostra scuola, frequenta il nostro stesso anno ed è il campione di nuoto» spiegò Isaac.  
  
«Ed è il ragazzo più desiderato della scuola. È lo stereotipo del ragazzo perfetto! Alto, muscoloso, affascinante, occhi che a volte mettono soggezione» disse Stiles con un sorriso «Come ha detto Isaac, è campione di nuoto, frequenta molto la biblioteca e ama la scienza» aggiunse.  
  
«Senza contare il fatto che da cinque mesi a questa parte ti corteggia in modo molto insistente» mormorò Isaac dopo aver dato un morso alla bistecca.  
  
«Connor non mi corteggia!» disse Stiles prendendo in braccio Mulder e accarezzandolo.  
Il gatto cominciò a strofinare il muso sul collo della ragazza guardando di tanto in tanto Derek.  
“ **Il bastardo sa** ” ringhiò il lupo.  
«Perché hai ringhiato?» chiese Stiles guardando Derek.  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, non si era conto di averlo fatto realmente.  
  
«È il gatto» spiegò Isaac.  
Stiles posò a terra il gatto e incrociò le braccia.  
  
«È una cosa che riguarda l'odore, dico bene?» chiese.  
Derek annuì.  
«Bene, vorrà dire che prima di venire da te mi farò una doccia» disse con una scrollata di spalle.  
  
«Connor è umano?» chiese il ragazzo più anziano.  
  
«Sì, l'ho controllato bene. L'ho persino seguito per un po', giusto per vedere che non commettesse nulla di anomalo o magico» disse Isaac guardando l'Alpha.  
  
«Tu hai seguito Connor?» chiese Stiles stupita.  
Isaac annuì.  
  
«Non pensare male è solo che... insomma...» disse Isaac interrompendosi di tanto in tanto «Quando è con te ha un odore strano e voglio solo farti stare al sicuro» ammise infine lui.  
  
«Odore strano?» chiese Derek  
Isaac deglutì.  
  
«Gli piaci» disse guardando Stiles.  
Stiles arrossì e Isaac guardò Derek che in quel momento era diventato di pietra.  
  
«Solo perché sono cambiata» mormorò lei.  
  
**«** Eh? **»** chiese senza capire.  
Stiles alzò le spalle.  
  
«Non importa».  
Guardò Derek.  
«Quando potrò venire a vedere la tua nuova casa? Bisogna fare una cena con il branco o una piccola festa tra di noi! Possiamo farlo? Hei! L'hai già arredata? Oppure hai bisogno di un consiglio? Sono bravissima a dare consigli in questo campo! Per anni mi sono addestrata giocando ai svariati The Sims» disse in fretta, come solo lei sapeva fare.  
Derek rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, dire che non le era mancato questa parte di lei era una menzogna. Dopo tanto silenzio ci voleva un po' di rumore.  
  
«Potremo fare una cena, una festa mi sembra esagerata» cominciò lui «Sì, l'ho già arredata. Questo Jackson già lo sa, ma ci sono stanze a sufficienza per tutti, quindi ho pensato che per unire di più il branco era il caso fare almeno un paio di volte al mese un pigiama party o come li chiamate voi adolescenti» disse Derek alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
  
«Abbiamo veramente una camera a testa tutta per noi?» chiese Stiles cercando di contenersi. Non era il caso di saltare dalla contentezza.  
  
«Sì, i mobili ci sono già quindi mancano solo i vostri oggetti personali e alcuni vestiti di ricambio» disse passandosi una mano nei capelli.  
«Domani sera faremo la cena» annunciò. «Mancano tre giorni dall'inizio della scuola, quindi vi lascio le giornate libere prima di iniziare con l'allenamento» annunciò.  
Stiles divenne seria.  
  
«Questo allenamento mi comprende?» chiese dubbiosa.  
Derek guardò l'orologio e sospirò.  
«La cena di stasera serve appunto per questo»  
  
«Mi allenerà lui? Sei serio?» chiese scettica lei.  
Derek annuì.  
  
«È più capace di me in certi campi» disse sottolineando le parole “certi campi”, «Ti diremo tutto domani sera, non ti preoccupare. Ora, se volete scusarmi, ci vediamo domani, devo fare una sosta prima» disse guardando il gatto che nel frattempo si era appisolato sul divano.  
“ **Sosta da qualcuno** ” mormorò il suo lupo rabbioso.  
Stiles lo accompagnò alla porta.  
  
«So che forse non dovrei chiedertelo, ma... potresti mandarmi un messaggio quando arrivi a casa? Giusto per farmi sapere che con Peter è andato tutto bene?» chiese guardandolo negli occhi.  
Derek annuì felice della sua richiesta. In imbarazzo abbracciò Stiles marcandola con il suo odore.  
  
«Passa una buona serata con Isaac» disse cercando di essere il più neutro possibile.  
Stiles annuì.  
  
«E tu cerca di non farti ammazzare da Peter» disse seria.  
Derek scosse la testa esasperato e uscì di casa. Stiles rimase davanti alla porta con le braccia strette al petto per un paio di secondi. Scosse la testa dandosi mentalmente della stupida, Peter non aveva nessuna possibilità di battere Derek. Anche se Peter aveva ucciso Laura non voleva dire che ci sarebbe riuscito anche con Derek, no?  
  
«Andrà tutto bene, non ti preoccupare» urlò Isaac dalla cucina.  
Stiles sorrise.  
  
«Sì, forse hai ragione. Mi preoccupo per nulla» disse cercando di convincersi.  
  
«Allora» iniziò lui. «Tu e Connor?»  
Stiles si andò a sedere a tavola e scosse la testa.  
  
«Non c'è nulla tra di noi» disse. «Anche se non mi è del tutto indifferente» mormorò.  
Isaac sorrise.  
«Lui ha cominciato a girarmi intorno quando ho cominciato a prendermi più cura di me stessa, della mia salute e del mio aspetto. Alla gente dovresti sempre piacere, non perché il tuo aspetto è migliore di quello del giorno prima» mormorò lei. «Credo che con il mio problema di iperattività non piacerò mai a nessuno» disse sbattendo rumorosamente la testa contro il tavolo.  
  
«E chi te lo dice? Magari a qualcuno piaci per quella che sei in realtà e non solo per il tuo aspetto» disse con tono vago. «Magari piaci già a qualcuno!»  
  
«Ceeerto» disse alzando lo sguardo. «Perché la mia vita non può essere come una fanfiction?»  
chiese triste.  
  
«Come cinquanta sfumature di grigio?» chiese Isaac ridendo.  
  
«Ho ancora dello strozzalupo in un barattolo nella credenza. Ti avverto che non ho paura di usarlo» lo minacciò lei.  
Isaac scosse la testa, poi prese il piatto e lo posò nel lavandino. Stiles lo aiutò a sparecchiare la tavola e, dopo aver riempito fino all'orlo le tazze con il gelato, andarono in camera sua a guardare un film.  
Stiles caricò il film “Avengers” e raggiunse Isaac sul letto, premette dunque play e cominciò a mangiare il gelato.  
Nel bel mezzo del film, mentre i Vendicatori stavano per catturare quel gran pezzo di asgardiano di Loki, il cellulare di Stiles squillò. La ragazza lo prese e guardò il messaggio.  
  
  
Da: Danny Bello. (21:30)  
Domani stessa ora? Ti avverto che viene anche Jackson.  
Per favore, sopportalo!  
Quando registreremo la canzone? La settimana prossima ho casa libera tutte le sere  
fino alle 22:00.  
Fammi sapere.  
  
D xox  
  
  
Isaac la guardò curioso.  
«È Danny» disse la giovane. «A quanto pare domani verrà anche Jackson a correre con noi» disse la ragazza con un sospiro.  
  
«Posso venire anche io?» chiese il riccio.  
Stiles sorrise e annuì.  
  
«Ora glielo dico.»  
 

Per: Danny Bello.(21:32)  
Nessun problema per Jackson. E sì, solita ora.  
Ti avviso però che domani verrà anche Isaac con me.  
Va bene mercoledì sera? Avrò i pomeriggi impegnati purtroppo.  
  
  
S xox

  
Inviò il messaggio e si concentrò nuovamente sul film con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Isaac si addormentò verso il finale e Stiles aveva perso un po' di tempo a guardarlo, era bello vederlo dormire. Era come se stesse bene, come se nulla fosse cambiato da quando c'era Scott.  
Il cellulare vibrò sulla sua coscia ed ella lo prese il più in fretta possibile, dato che non voleva svegliare il suo amico. Il suo udito super sviluppato poteva essere un problema a volte.  
Guardò il display, nuovo messaggio. Lo aprì.  
  
  
Da: Sourwolf. (22:20)  
Come promesso ecco il messaggio.  
Sono tornato a casa sano e salvo, Peter non mi ha fatto nulla.

Per: Sourwolf. (22:21)  
Grazie per avermi inviato il messaggio.  
Stanotte dormirò sicuramente più tranquilla.  
Hei, perché non vieni qui a dormire? Ho posto.

  
Inviò il messaggio con una strana sensazione addosso, aveva osato troppo?  
No, insomma, facevano parte dello stesso branco e si era preoccupata semplicemente per lui. Era normale.  
“ _E_ _allora_ _perché_ _mi sento così strana quando c'è lui attorno?_ ” si chiese con un sospiro.  
Il cellulare vibrò nuovamente e lei aprì il messaggio alla svelta.  
  
  
Da: Sourwolf. (22:24)  
Grazie per l'invito ma declino.  
Sarà per la prossima volta.  
Comunque grazie per avermelo chiesto.  
Buonanotte Stiles.  
  
  
Stiles sorrise triste. Non si poteva dire che non ci avesse provato.  
Digitò piano la risposta.  
 

Per: Sourwolf.(22:25)  
Ci conto eh :)  
Buonanotte anche a te, Sourwolf.

  
  
Inviò il messaggio e fissò il cellulare.  
Avviò Twitter e guardò il profilo di Scott. Nell'ultima settimana aveva pubblicato qualche tweet, alcuni video di Youtube di canzoni abbastanza deprimenti. E con sorpresa anche la “loro” canzone.  
Trattenne le lacrime e gli mandò un tweet, non aveva nulla da perdere alla fine.  
 

@Scallison_TA  
_Perché anche se ti sei comportato come un bastardo con me tu mi manchi sempre di più. Buona vita, fratello._

  
  
Era definitivo, ora faceva parte di un nuovo branco. Aveva un nuovo Alpha e dei nuovi fratelli.  
Quello che è stato è stato, era giunto il momento di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle.  
Si strinse a Isaac e chiuse gli occhi sperando di addormentarsi al più presto possibile.  
  
  
  
Stiles si piegò sulle ginocchia e cercò di respirare a pieni polmoni.  
«Penso che si siano dimenticati che noi siamo solo dei poveri umani» mormorò Danny sedendosi per terra. Come lei aveva il fiatone. Jackson e Isaac presi dalla corsa avevano fatto a gara tra loro due a chi arrivava prima alle macchine, dimenticandosi però dei loro due partner umani.  
  
«Fanno sempre così. Fanno a gara su chi arriva prima oppure a chi resiste di più a un combattimento con un Alpha» disse lei passandosi una mano sulla fronte sudata. Danny le passò una bottiglietta d'acqua che ormai si era fatta tiepida e lei accettò entusiasta. La sua era finita neanche a metà corsa. La giornata era stranamente più calda delle altre.  
La ragazza si andò a sedere vicino a Danny e gli passò l'acqua.  
  
«Quindi è tornato veramente?» chiese l'hawaiano.  
Stiles annuì. Danny ormai sapeva tutto, quel testone di Jackson gli aveva rivelato tutto quando si era ritrovato in una situazione abbastanza pericolosa. E, a gran sorpresa di tutti, lui non sembrò tanto stupito della cosa, come se effettivamente l'avesse sempre saputo.  
«Ed è un bene, no? Avere un nuovo branco che protegge la città» chiese Danny.  
  
«Sì, anche se questo dipende dall'Alpha. Non tutti hanno buone intenzioni» disse.  
Danny ovviamente sapeva a chi si riferiva.  
  
«È meglio che ci muoviamo o quei due ci daranno per dispersi» disse alzandosi e porgendole una mano. Stiles accettò l'aiuto e si alzò, ripresero quindi a correre e, dopo neanche dieci minuti, raggiunsero i due alle auto.  
«Chi ha vinto questa volta?» chiese Danny, incrociando le braccia sulla maglietta che si era fatta trasparente per il sudore.  
Jackson alzò un pugno al cielo e Isaac scosse la testa.  
  
«Mi ha fatto lo sgambetto» si giustificò il riccio.  
  
«Sì, certo. Peccato che non ci sia nessuno che possa confermare la cosa» disse dandogli una spallata amichevole.  
Stiles scosse la testa divertita.  
  
«Isaac è meglio che andiamo. Tra un paio di ore dobbiamo andare da Derek e visto che il bagno è solo uno ci metteremo di più» disse la ragazza passando le braccia sulla vita del suo amico.  
Isaac annuì.  
  
«Alla prossima» salutò Danny e guardò Jackson «A più tardi. E voglio una rivincita!» disse serio.  
Jackson sorrise.  
  
«Allora dovrai allenare il tuo equilibrio se vuoi avere almeno una piccola possibilità di battermi»  
  
«Ci vediamo lunedì mattina?» chiese Stiles a Danny.  
Il ragazzo annuì e la salutò.  
Isaac e Stiles salirono in macchina e partirono.  
«Sarà una piacevole serata» disse sicura Stiles.  
Isaac sorrise.  
  
«Sì, nulla andrà storto!»  
Stiles sbuffò.  
«Che c'è?»  
  
«Ma tu non hai mai visto un film horror? Quella frase porta sfiga!»  
  
«Dovresti rivedere le tue priorità, te lo dico io»  
  
«Harry Potter!» esclamò lei con un sorriso.  
Isaac scosse la testa sconfitto.  
  
«Vedi citazioni ovunque, non la smetterai mai, vero?»  
Stiles scosse la testa convinta.  
  
«Assolutamente no! E poi mi vuoi bene anche per questo» disse lei altezzosa.  
Isaac sorrise.  
  
«Sì, anche per questo»


	4. Chapter 4

 "Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

  
04\. Quarto Capitolo

  
Stiles parcheggiò la Jeep nel vialetto di casa Hale e la guardò. Era la stessa, a parte qualche particolare, ed era senza ombra di dubbio più grande della precedente. La cosa che notò subito erano le finestre di dimensioni forse un po' troppo esagerate per i suoi gusti. La villa a tre piani era in legno bianco con la porta d'entrata di un rosso vivo e, a differenza di prima, il portico rialzato aveva la ringhiera in legno. Derek aveva già spostato alcuni mobili per esterni sul portico, un tavolino e dei divani appoggiati al muro. Vide anche delle lanterne appoggiate qua e la sulla ringhiera, di notte la casa avrebbe avuto di certo un magnifico e suggestivo aspetto .   
«Io continuo a pensare che tu abbia esagerato mettendoti quello» sentenziò Isaac, senza smettere di fissarla.  
Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa spazientita.  
  
«Non è esagerato» ribatté lei «Mi sono vestita solo più elegante del solito. Insomma, cenare per la prima volta in una nuova casa è sempre un avvenimento importante» aggiunse prendendo il vino che avevano comprato prima di andare da Derek.

«Non lo metto in dubbio, Stiles. Solo che non sono abituato a vederti così» disse indicando il vestito.  
Stiles si guardò e scosse la testa nuovamente. In realtà non aveva messo nulla di eccessivo o stravagante, aveva scelto di indossare un abito rosso dal taglio tubino e dalla scollatura rotonda. Accompagnato poi da una giacca nera che le arrivava fino al sotto seno e dalle ballerine nere.

«Forse è per questo, non sei abituato a vedermi così» affermò lei scendendo dalla Jeep. Isaac scese e chiuse piano lo sportello, guardandosi attorno: a parte la jeep e la Camaro di Derek non c'era nessun altro.

«Jackson è in ritardo» costatò lui.  
Stiles alzò le spalle e si affiancò a lui.

«Lo conosci, no? Lui deve essere sempre perfetto. A volte è peggio di Lydia, anzi, peggio di tutte le donne messe insieme» disse con un sorriso. «È una prima donna a tutti gli effetti».  
Isaac rise e salirono i tre scalini, bussando dunque alla porta. Derek era già dietro alla porta che li stava pazientemente aspettando, aprì la porta con un sorriso tirato. Guardò i suoi ospiti e li fece entrare senza smettere di guardare Stiles.  
«Qualcosa non va?» chiese la ragazza dopo aver notato lo sguardo del più grande.  
Derek rinsavì e scosse la testa.

«No. Solo che...» si fermò di botto, imbarazzato.  
Stiles rise sotto i baffi e si beccò uno sguardo omicida dall'Alpha.  
  
«Solo che?» lo incitò lei incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Stai bene vestita così» continuò lui. «Si, insomma... ero abituato a vederti con tremila strati di vestiti addosso» continuò Derek, incerto su cosa dire e come dirlo. Si maledì mentalmente, era ancora una frana nel parlare con la gente. Guardò Stiles, sembrava assorta in chissà quale pensiero.  
  
«Lo prendo come un complimento. Grazie» disse sorridendo e cominciò a guardarsi intorno.  
La ragazza si stupì dell'atrio della casa: era grandissimo, il pavimento in legno dal colore scuro si accompagnava bene con le scale a chiocciola color panna che portavano al piano di sopra, le pareti erano anch'esse bianche con quadri appesi, raffiguranti tutti paesaggi che non aveva mai visto. Erano senza ombra di dubbio fotografie ingrandite.  
“ _Le avrà fotografate lui?_ ” si domandò la ragazza, avvicinandosi a un quadro che mostrava Sidney in tutto il suo splendore.  
Si accorse in quel momento quanto poco sapesse veramente di lui.  
  
«Vi faccio vedere la casa» mormorò lui facendo loro cenno di seguirlo. Si diresse verso la porta alla sua destra ed entrarono dalla porta ad arco. Stiles guardò il salotto attentamente: la prima cosa che catturò la sua attenzione era il camino in mattoni scuri, sopra cui vi erano appese diverse foto di Derek e Cora in chissà quale luogo d'America. Al centro del soggiorno ci stava un divano angolare in pelle bianca abbastanza grande da poter ospitare sei o sette persone e ai suoi piedi era collocato un tappeto nero. Davanti a esso ci stava un tavolino in vetro e, sempre più avanti, un televisore al plasma da quaranta pollici con il Dolby Surround integrato e gli appositi lettori dvd. Dietro al divano, invece, ci stava un lungo tavolino dove c'erano posati due lampade ai lati e in mezzo qualche rivista. Nella parete alla loro sinistra invece ci stava appoggiata una libreria in cui erano postati pochi dvd di Derek. Il lampadario appeso al soffitto era abbastanza grande da illuminare l'intera stanza senza lasciare spazi bui.  
La finestra, esageratamente grande, dava una buona visuale di quello che offriva la parte anteriore della via e del piccolo bosco.  
«Questo è il soggiorno» mormorò Derek grattandosi il collo.

«Domanda. Cosa te ne fai di un camino se voi non soffrite il freddo come un comune umano come me?» mormorò la ragazza avvicinandosi al camino.

«Volevo una replica della mia vecchia casa e all'epoca avevo un camino» sussurrò il ragazzo.  
Stiles avvampò e abbassò lo sguardo.  
  
«Scusa» mormorò.

«Non ti preoccupare. Venite, vi faccio vedere la cucina» disse facendo nuovamente segno di seguirlo.  
Obbedirono come piccoli cagnolini e ritornarono nell'atrio per poi entrare in una porta a vetri sulla sinistra.  
La cucina era il doppio del soggiorno, perché comprendeva sia la cucina che la sala da pranzo, separate solo da un muretto basso di mattoni scuri. La cucina angolare in laminato nero era equipaggiata con tutto quello che serviva: forno, fornelli e piastre per qualsiasi cottura. Addossate sulla parete c'erano innumerevoli credenze in cui, molto probabilmente, erano custodite stoviglie, bicchieri, ciotole e tutto quello che serviva per cucinare, oltre al cibo. Le credenze in basso erano poche rispetto a quelle della parete, anche perché c'erano molti cassetti. Notò persino che esse comprendevano anche una lavastoviglie. Sul ripiano, invece, c'era la macchina per il caffè, il tostapane e un porta coltelli grande quanto la sua testa e quella di Isaac messe insieme.  
“ _Benvenuto nel ventunesimo secolo, Derek. È un gran passo avanti rispetto al vecchio loft_ ” pensò Stiles, meravigliata dal tanto lusso.  
La sala da pranzo invece comprendeva un grande tavolo per dodici persone completamente nero con le sedie – che all'apparenza sembravano comodissime - dello stesso colore.  
Appoggiati alle pareti si trovavano alcuni tavolini bassi dove sopra erano posati delle lampade e delle candele.

«È così... »

«Lussuoso» terminò Isaac per lei.  
La ragazza annuì, sentendosi un po' in imbarazzo per tutto questo lusso.  
Non era abituata a tutto questo e non avrebbe mai pensato che anche Derek lo fosse.

«Me ne sono reso conto anch'io» disse il ragazzo. «Ma ho contano tutto il branco e non solo me come persone che usufruiscono di tutto questo» spiegò il ragazzo. «E visto che noi licantropi siamo sempre affamati, tanto valeva spendere un po' di soldi per la cucina» aggiunse.  
  
«Ma la tavola non è troppo grande? Siamo in quattro» disse la ragazza toccando il legno del tavolo.

«Sì, è vero, ma ho preso in considerazione la possibilità di una cena con tuo padre, Melissa e i genitori di Jackson. Più che altro è per stare comodi» disse scrollando le spalle.  
«Non siete curiosi di vedere le vostre stanze e il resto della casa?»  
I ragazzi annuirono e lo seguirono nuovamente nell'atrio, dove Stiles notò una porta che prima non aveva visto.  
«Quella porta al piano di sotto, lavanderia e attrezzi per la palestra» spiegò frettolosamente lui dopo aver visto il suo sguardo. La ragazza annuì e salirono le scale. Si ritrovarono davanti a un lungo corridoio sulla cui sinistra si trovavano quattro stanze, così come sulla destra. In fondo vide un'altra piccola scala a chiocciola.  
«Questa è la mia stanza» disse indicando la prima porta a destra. «Ho deciso di dividere i lati delle stanze. La sinistra è per le femmine mentre quella a destra per i maschi. Le ultime due stanze in fondo sono i bagni. Per ovvie ragioni uno è quello personale di Stiles» disse lui. «Visto che Jackson non è ancora arrivato, lascio scegliere a te quale vuoi» disse con un sorriso a Isaac.

«Io prendo quella di fianco la tua» disse correndo verso la sua nuova stanza. Derek annuì soddisfatto.  
  
«Tu quale scegli?» chiese Derek.

«Ovviamente la prima» disse aprendo la porta della sua nuova stanza.  
Accese l'interruttore della luce e guardò la stanza: davanti a lei si ergeva un grande letto di ferro battuto, ai lati due comodini con delle lampade e sulla parete a destra stava un grande comò dove avrebbe posato i suoi vestiti e biancheria di ricambio. Sulla sinistra, invece, c'era una grande libreria vuota, cosa che la fece sorridere. L'avrebbe sicuramente riempita in poco tempo. La cosa che le piaceva di più, però, era la finestra sopra il letto, da cui poteva ammirare l'intero bosco che si ergeva davanti a lei.  
«Quando potrò usarla?» chiese lei eccitata.

«Quando vuoi» sorrise lui.

«Domani posso portare già qualcosa? E quando potrò venire qui? Posso venire quando voglio o devo mandarti un messaggio prima?».  
Derek alzò la mano fermando la sua raffica di domande che, se non fosse stata interrotta, avrebbe continuato all'infinito.

«A cena vi dirò tutto, non ti preoccupare»

«Okay» disse un po' sconsolata.

«La tua casa comunque è bellissima, dico sul serio» affermò la ragazza stringendogli un braccio.  
Derek sorrise e annuì.

«Comunque, che c'è al piano di sopra?» chiese curiosa con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.

«Sarà la stanza che ti piacerà di più» disse lui uscendo dalla camera; Stiles lo seguì correndogli dietro. Isaac uscì dalla sua stanza e li seguì sorridendo. In fila indiana salirono la stretta scala a chiocciola e, una volta arrivati, Derek accese la luce e Stiles rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta. Era un'unica stanza ed era grande quasi tutto il piano. Dall'auto non aveva notato che c'era anche un balcone grande quanto la cucina di Derek. La porta in vetro e le enormi finestre rendevano l'atmosfera tranquilla. Ma non erano le finestre a rendere in pace Stiles, ma quello che la stanza conteneva. Non c'era una parete libera, le immense librerie le ricoprivano tutte, enormi scaffali pieni di libri dall'aria vecchia e fragile, la ragazza si avvicinò a un libro e notò il titolo in latino. Ci volle tutto il suo autocontrollo per non andare a prendere un dizionario di latino e decifrare il libro e ricopiarlo nella sua lingua. Al centro della stanza ci stavano diverse scrivanie con poltrone girevoli e sopra dei computer, anche se solo due delle cinque scrivanie lo avevano. Di qua e di là si vedevano puff soffici accompagnati da piccoli comò con delle abatjour piccolissime. Quelle per bambini.  
«Sarà la stanza delle nostre ricerche, il nostro studio o un posto dove volete stare un po' in pace»  
Stiles andò in mezzo alla stanza e fece una giravolta cercando di stare attenta a non mostrare nulla a causa del vestito.

«Ora so come si sentì Belle quando vide per la prima volta la sua libreria» disse ad alta voce con un sorriso sulle labbra. «Sarà in assoluto la mia stanza preferita» disse guardando i due ragazzi.  
Isaac le si avvicino e l'abbracciò sotto lo sguardo vigile di Derek.

«Non sorridevi così da tempo, lo sai?» chiese il riccio.

«Sì, lo so» disse abbracciandolo di rimando e stringendolo a sé.  
Il campanello suonò e Derek guardò in basso.

«Jackson ci ha degnato finalmente della sua presenza» mormorò Derek. «Quando scendete, spegnete la luce» disse mentre scendeva le scale.  
Stiles si guardò nuovamente attorno e si avvicinò a una scrivania, toccò il legno e sorrise.

«Questo è meglio del loft» disse.

«Vuole fare le cose per bene questa volta» sentenziò Isaac.  
La ragazza annuì e lo prese per mano trascinandolo giù per le scale, Isaac si fermò nel bel mezzo della scalinata e ritornò al piano di sopra a spegnere la luce. Tornò da Stiles e la prese per mano scendendo in cucina.  
Jackson, in tutta la sua bellezza, li guardò divertiti.

«Stiles! Sei proprio tu?» chiese il ragazzo con faccia stupita.

«Sì, in tutta la mia iperattività» disse facendo un inchino degno di un pubblico di teatro.  
La faccia di Jackson cambiò all'improvviso, a Stiles sembrò preoccupato.  
«Che ti prende?» chiese lei incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Jackson si avvicinò a lei e le passò un braccio sulle spalle.

«Facciamo parte dello stesso branco ora. E questo fa di te mia sorella» disse lui «Quindi è mio dovere fare a pugni con qualsiasi ragazzo ci provi con te» concluse alla fine.  
Stiles lo guardò stupita.

«E tutta questa possessione? Da dove salta fuori?» chiese lei allontanandosi da lui alla svelta.  
«Che nei hai fatto di Jackson? Il ragazzo che mi detestava, dov'è?»  
Isaac cominciò a ridere.

«Sei il branco Stiles, facci l'abitudine» disse il ragazzo.  
“Qualcosa non quadra” pensò Stiles seguendo i due ragazzi in cucina.  
Derek aveva già apparecchiato la tavola e stava servendo la prima pietanza: pasticcio di carne.  
Si sedettero tutti a tavola, Stiles di fianco a Isaac e Derek e Jackson davanti a loro. Cominciarono a mangiare in silenzio. La ragazza guardò i tre ragazzi lupi, scrutandoli attentamente. Sospirò, solo lei poteva iniziare una conversazione.

«Quindi, ora che siamo tutti insieme, ti va di rispondere a tutte quelle domande?» chiese con un sorriso guardando Derek.  
Il ragazzo masticò lentamente e ingoiò, si pulì la bocca con un tovagliolo e cominciò a rispondere a tutti i suoi quesiti.

«Questa non è solo casa mia, è anche casa vostra. Potete venire qui quando volete, potete fermarvi quanto volete e dormire qui ogni volta che volete. Solo che... avvisatemi okay? Potrei non trovarmi a casa» disse lui versandosi dell'acqua nel bicchiere.

«Pensavo che avresti dato le chiavi di riserva a ognuno di noi» mormorò Jackson.

«Le darò solo a Stiles, per sicurezza» disse lui dopo aver addentato un pezzo di pasticcio.

«Perché lei?» chiese curioso Isaac.

«Perché a differenza vostra lei tiene da conto le cose che le vengono affidate» rispose subito lui.  
Jackson sorrise da dietro il tovagliolo mentre Stiles si sentì lusingata dalla cosa.

«Un momento, mi correggo» disse Derek all'improvviso «Potete venire quando volete ma tranne la prima settimana di febbraio e marzo».  
Jackson e Isaac annuirono concordando.

«Perché?» chiese Stiles.  
I tre lupi la guardarono imbarazzati.

«Sono le uniche due settimane dell'anno in cui andiamo in calore» disse Jackson con semplicità.  
Stiles per poco non si strozzò con il cibo, Isaac andò in suo soccorso dandole qualche leggera pacca sulla schiena.

«Diretto come al solito» mormorò Stiles, cercando di respirare.

«È giusto per farti capire la situazione» disse scrollando le spalle continuando a mangiare.

«Quindi dobbiamo starti lontani così tu potrai accoppiarti, ho capito» mormorò Stiles, più a se stessa che a Derek.  
  
«Potremo non parlarne mentre stiamo cenando?» chiese Derek irritato.

«Hei» lo punzecchiò Stiles con la forchetta. «Sei tu che hai tirato fuori questo discorso».  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e continuò a mangiare.  
Chiacchierarono per tutta la durata della cena del più e del meno, Derek e Stiles non fecero altro che punzecchiarsi come ai vecchi tempi, anche se secondo Stiles si era più addolcito rispetto due anni prima.

«La cena era ottima» disse Isaac massaggiandosi la pancia.  
  
«Vero, era buonissima» concordò Stiles sorridendo. Guardò l'ora dal suo cellulare e sospirò.  
«Mi stavo quasi dimenticando» mormorò alzandosi da tavola.

«Di cosa?» chiese Derek.

«Devo prendere l'Adderall, l'ho dimenticata in macchina. Arrivo subito».

 

  
Derek scrutò Stiles dalla finestra, la ragazza era appena entrata nell'abitacolo e stava imprecando perché non trovava il flacone delle pillole nella sua borsa. Sentì Jackson venirgli alle spalle e fermarsi a qualche passo da lui.  
«Credi che sia così stupida da non arrivarci?» chiese con un ghigno.  
Derek ringhiò.

«Non lo credo affatto» disse a bassa voce.

«E perché non glielo dici? Ti toglierai un pesò così. Più aspetti e più fa male, credimi» mormorò Isaac, sincero.

«E così eviterai di controllare Connor. Non mentirmi, ho sentito il tuo odore nel suo giardino stamani quando sono andato a casa di Danny» disse Jackson guardandolo.

«Volevo controllare» ringhiò lui.

«Cosa?» chiese beffardo Jackson.

«Che non fosse una minaccia» sputò lui.

«Se Stiles dovesse scoprirlo da sola potrebbe pensare molto male» disse all'improvviso Jackson.

«In che senso?» chiese Isaac.

«Potrebbe pensare che Derek non glielo abbia detto perché non la ritiene adatta per stare con lui» rispose guardando l'Alpha. «Sappiamo tutti che non è così»

«Come ha fatto Scott a non capire tutto? Stava con lei praticamente tutto il giorno» chiese Isaac alzandosi dal suo posto.

«Scott è uno stupido! Non si accorge di quello che succede attorno a lui e di quello che perde se non sta attento» disse Derek guardando Stiles chiudere vittoriosa la portiera della jeep con in mano il flacone. «E ora silenzio» li minacciò lui.  
Stiles entrò in casa e li raggiunse in cucina.

«Quelle maledette si erano infilate in fondo alla borsa» disse lei scuotendo la testa e riempiendosi un bicchiere pieno di acqua. Ingoiò la pasticca e sospirò.  
Sentì del disagio provenire da lei, si sentiva così ogni volta che doveva prendere l'Adderall davanti a loro.

«Perché non andiamo in salotto a parlare degli allenamenti?» chiese Derek passandosi una mano tra i capelli. I ragazzi annuirono e Stiles guardò il tavolo.

«Non sparecchi?» chiese lei mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.

«Quello lo farò dopo, abbiamo cose più importanti di cui discutere» disse lui.

«Ma...»

«Niente “ma” Stiles, in soggiorno» ordinò lui indicando con un dito la sua destinazione.  
Stiles obbedì passando di fianco a lui mormorando un “sourwolf” abbastanza forte da farsi sentire.  
Entrò in soggiorno e si andò a sedere in mezzo a Isaac e Jackson. Derek si andò a sedere nel punto più lontano per avere la possibilità di guardare negli occhi tutte e tre quando la situazione lo richiedeva.  
«Allora, gli allenamenti inizieranno lunedì. Ho deciso di lasciarvi questi due giorni liberi, così potrete rilassarvi prima della scuola e del vero duro lavoro che faremo insieme» disse guardando negli occhi tutti un po' alla volta. «Isaac e Jackson vi allenerete con me ogni giorno dopo la scuola e starete qui fino alle sei. Per favore, avvisatemi se venite messi in punizione» disse guardandoli attentamente. «Stiles, invece, ho deciso che è il caso di allenare anche te» disse serio.

«Peccato che non abbia nessuna possibilità contro un branco di lupi! Ma neanche contro l'Omega più debole della terra» disse ad alta voce.

«Ed è per questo che ti allenerai con Peter. Ogni tanto ci scambieremo i ruoli giusto per vedere come va il tuo andamento. La corsa non ti serve visto che ti alleni ogni mattina con Danny, quindi farai un po' di riscaldamento e poi farai un po' di difesa, Peter ti insegnerà anche a usare un'arma» disse guardandola negli occhi.

«Un'arma? Seriamente? Sai bene chi sono e quali sono le mie doti fisiche!» disse lei scuotendo la testa. «Un conto è correre. Ma usare un'arma? Vuoi che mi infilzi da sola?» chiese scettica.

«L'allenamento è la chiave del successo» disse alzando le spalle.

«Facile per te dirlo, sei un lupo» disse mettendo il broncio.

«Comunque» continuò lui «Un paio di sere a settimana faremo a turno di guardia. Tranne te» disse guardando Stiles.

«Ovviamente» disse lei con un ghigno.

«Isaac, so che chiedertelo è doloroso, ma sai qualcosa di Scott?» chiese guardando il Beta. «Non voglio rischiare di entrare nel territorio di un Alpha in vacanza»  
Il riccio abbassò lo sguardo e annuì.

«Lui non verrà a scuola, starà da sua zia in Alabama. Sua madre ha firmato il nulla osta della scuola una settimana fa» disse con voce piccola.

«Perché non me lo hai detto?» chiese Stiles cercando di rimanere calma.  
Isaac alzò lo sguardo e la guardò con occhi lucidi.

**«** Perché speravo che sarebbe tornato presto **»** disse lui a gran voce.  
Stiles prese la sua mano e la strinse.

«L'ho sperato anche io, fino alla fine» mormorò lei, triste.  
Anche se la sera precedente li aveva detto addio, si sentì morire nuovamente dentro.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', fino a quando Jackson non decise di rompere il ghiaccio.  
  
«Siete stati invitati anche voi alla festa in piscina di Connor?» chiese guardando i suoi due compagni di scuola.  
Entrambi annuirono e gli occhi di Derek lampeggiarono per due secondi contati.  
«Ci andiamo insieme? L'ultima festa prima della scuola?» chiese lui con un sorriso strano.

«Credo che sia quello che mi ci vuole» disse Isaac guardando Stiles. «Tu vieni?»  
La ragazza ricambiò il sorriso.

«Purtroppo no, Lydia e io ci eravamo messe d'accordo per fare un pigiama party per sole donne prima dell'inizio della scuola» disse stringendo di più la mano del suo amico.  
Derek guardò il branco a braccia conserte e si alzò dal divano.

«Che ne dite se metto su un film?» chiese prendendo un DVD a caso dalla sua libreria.  
I ragazzi annuirono all'unisono e quando ritornò a sedere notò che la mano di Stiles era ancora intrecciata in quella di Isaac.  
La cosa lo irritò parecchio.  
“ **NOSTRA”** ululò il lupo nella testa di Derek **.**

 

Derek si svegliò all'improvviso, sentì l'aria gelida della notte colpirlo violentemente. Aprì gli occhi ricordando che era in casa e aguzzò la vista. Il televisore stava mandando in loop il menù del DVD da chissà quanto tempo, guardò l'ora sul cellulare: una e mezza del mattino.  
Guardò rapidamente il suo branco e vide Isaac che dormiva beato con la testa appoggiata su un ignaro Jackson. Spostò lo sguardo su Stiles, ma non la trovò.  
Si alzò di scatto e cominciò ad annusare l'aria. La stanza odorava ancora di lei, quindi non doveva essere andata via da molto. Aguzzò l'udito, a parte i cuori dei due Beta non sentì quello dell'umana dentro casa. Poi ricordò la sensazione di freddo e si precipitò fuori casa.  
«Hei» lo chiamò lei, con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
Derek si voltò e vide la ragazza sdraiata sul divanetto, si avvicinò a lei e la guardò alla ricerca di un qualche problema.  
  
«Non ti ho svegliato, vero?» chiese lei, preoccupata.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa e si andò a sedere in una poltrona di fianco al divano.

«Che ci fai qui fuori?» chiese.  
  
«Mi sono svegliata all'improvviso e ho mandato un messaggio a mio papà. Gli ho detto che sono qui da te nel caso tornasse e non mi trovasse a casa» ammise lei. «E per inciso, papà attende ancora la chiacchierata» aggiunse con un sorriso.

«La faremo a tempo debito, promesso. Ma non hai risposto alla mia domanda» disse facendosi serio.

«Avevo paura di svegliarvi, tendo a fare molto rumore quando scrivo velocemente» disse con un sorriso.

«E da quanto stai fuori?»

«Credo da un'ora» disse pensierosa. «Però è bello qui, di notte. Mi sento più al sicuro qui che a casa mia. È strano, non trovi?» chiese la ragazza guardandolo negli occhi.

**«** No, non è strano. Ti sei integrata subito nel branco. Ed è questo uno degli effetti che fa, ti mette sicurezza **»** disse felice, sapere che Stiles si sentiva al sicuro a casa sua lo faceva stare meglio. Perché questo voleva dire soltanto che sarebbe venuta spesso.

**«** Perché il legno? **»** chiese Stiles all'improvviso. «Ho notato che una buona parte della casa è fatta di legno. Non hai paura?».  
Derek capì immediatamente quello che intendeva.

«Deaton ha fatto un incantesimo sulla casa, non può venire bruciata. Se qualcuno ci prova non riesce nel suo intento» confessò lui.  
La ragazza sorrise.

«Avrei fatto lo stesso» mormorò lei. «Ma un incantesimo del genere è molto complicato»

«Non puoi sapere quanto. Trovare tutti gli ingredienti non è stato facile».  
Stiles si alzò dal divano e si avvicinò a lui.

«Mi dispiace per il vino» disse «So che non fa nessun effetto su di voi. È un regalo inutile» mormorò.

«No, è perfetto. Non posso ubriacarmi ma posso comunque godermelo» disse.  
La ragazza sorrise e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia. Derek rimase sorpreso e constatò che quel gesto lo aveva fatto non del tutto lucida, era ancora mezza addormentata.

«Io torno a dormire in soggiorno. Qui fa troppo freddo» mormorò la ragazza camminando verso la porta. Derek si alzò e l'aiuto a non andare a sbattere contro qualche oggetto. Posò Stiles sul divano e la guardò accoccolarsi su Isaac. Il riccio l'abbracciò nel sonno e sorrise.  
  
“ **Geloso Derek?** ”


	5. Chapter 5

 "Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

  
05\. Quinto Capitolo

 

Stiles entrò nella sua nuova stanza con un ampio sorriso sulle labbra e con un grande e pesante scatolone tra le mani. Derek le aveva detto che poteva venire quando voleva, sia per stare in compagnia o per ammobiliare come meglio credeva la sua stanza. Dato che Isaac era ritornato a casa da Melissa per passare un po' di tempo con lei dopo la corsa mattutina, decise di andare da Derek dopo pranzo. Lo avvisò e lui rispose quasi subito dicendole che non c'era nessun problema se passava. Rimase piacevolmente sorpresa quando al suo arrivo lo trovò seduto sul divano mentre leggeva un libro con i piedi scalzi appoggiati al tavolino. Sembrava così normale, così dannatamente “umano”. Stiles appoggiò lo scatolone sul letto e notò che, a differenza della sera precedente, il materasso era stato ricoperto da lenzuola e da un piumone rosso scuro oltre a un soffice cuscino. Prese la sua sveglia a forma di Tardis e l'appoggiò sul comodino alla sua sinistra, l'attaccò alla presa e sistemò l'ora mettendo quella esatta. Guardò soddisfatta l'acquisto che aveva fatto giorni prima e sorrise felice. Recuperò i primi dieci albi a fumetti dell'uomo pipistrello perfettamente imbustati e li mise dolcemente nella libreria, li accarezzò come una madre accarezzava i propri pargoli. Se Jackson l'avesse vista in quell'istante, l'avrebbe presa in giro per tutta la vita. Non le avrebbe mai dato pace. Nel secondo scaffale della libreria invece mise la trilogia di Batman dei fratelli Nolan e i sei film di Star Wars. Si girò verso la porta e notò che allo stipite c'era appoggiato Derek a braccia conserte che la fissava.  
«Qualcosa non va?» chiese titubante.  
Lui scosse la testa e continuò a fissarla. Stiles ritornò a concentrarsi sul suo scatolone e prese un portafoto dalla cornice in legno, lo appoggiò sul comodino alla sua destra e la guardò: la foto ritraeva lei e i suoi genitori con un sorriso sulle labbra, felici come non lo erano mai più stati. Decise che era il caso di portarla, anche perché, nonostante ora avesse una seconda famiglia, era giusto avere sempre un ricordo di sua madre e di suo padre ovunque andasse. Recuperò dei vestiti di ricambio sul fondo dello scatolone e li posizionò con cura nella cassettiera. Si girò nuovamente verso Derek e sorrise.  
«Ora che ci penso, ieri non hai fatto vedere la casa a Jackson»

«In realtà lui l'ha già vista, non si è nemmeno lamentato del fatto che Isaac avesse scelto la stanza prima di lui. Avrebbe preso l'ultima stanza in ogni caso» disse guardandola.

«Perché proprio l'ultima?» chiese la ragazza avvicinandosi al ragazzo lupo.

«Gli ho dato il permesso di portare Lydia ogni tanto, permettendo anche di dormire qui» spiegò lui.

«Lydia farà parte del branco?» chiese Stiles, speranzosa.

«Devo ancora prendere in considerazione la cosa» disse lui.

«Allora perché le permetti di venire qui se non fa parte del branco?» chiese incerta.

«Perché è la ragazza di Jackson, non è una minaccia per noi» disse sicuro.  
Stiles annuì e lo guardò. Calò il silenzio tra loro, un silenzio imbarazzante a dire il vero.  
«Ti va del gelato? Ne ho preso una quantità industriale, ma Jackson non lo mangia e Isaac non apprezza i gusti che ho scelto» chiese all'improvviso rompendo il ghiaccio.  
La ragazza annuì.

«Ottimo, il gelato non si rifiuta mai!» disse lei con un sorriso superandolo e scendendo al piano di sotto.  
Derek la seguì come un ombra.

«Anche se il gusto non ti piace?» chiese sorpassandola ed entrando in cucina.

«Il gelato è stato creato per essere mangiato, gustato ed apprezzato. Non per essere rifiutato!» disse con tono determinato.  
Derek aprì il freezer e guardò i barattoli del gelato.

«Ho il gusto liquirizia, alla fragola, al cioccolato fondente, ciocco-menta e fiordilatte» disse leggendo ogni barattolo.

«Fiordilatte, voglio qualcosa di leggero» disse lei sedendosi a tavola.  
Derek prese il barattolo di Stiles e si prese quello al cioccolato per lui. Recuperò due cucchiai da un cassetto vicino e posò tutto sul tavolo. Stiles prese il suo barattolo e l'aprì come una bambina apriva i propri regali nel giorno di Natale. Mangiarono per un po' in silenzio, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. A un certo punto Stiles alzò lo sguardo dal barattolo e guardò Derek.  
«Posso farti alcune domande? Riguarda questa cosa dei compagni» chiese Stiles, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Derek si sentì male, il cuore cominciò a battergli più velocemente e iniziò a sentire una strana sensazione allo stomaco.  
«È un po' imbarazzante a dire il vero» cominciò lei.  
Il ragazzo lupo sentì la necessità di abbandonare la casa e correre a gambe levate e allontanarsi da quella situazione.  
«Non pensavo che in un branco ci potesse essere anche una coppia dello stesso sesso, i compagni non servono ad ingrandire il branco o qualcosa del genere?» chiese diventando rossa.  
Derek sentì il sollievo inondargli il corpo e si tranquillizzò all'istante.

«No, non è sempre così. Quando il lupo sceglie il proprio compagno non lo fa esclusivamente per procreare, lo fa anche per trovare l'anima gemella. Il compagno che ci accompagnerà per il resto della vita, colui o colei che ci darà sollievo nei nostri giorni più bui. Tra compagni si trova l'equilibrio, un punto di riferimento, la nostra casa» spiegò lui, cercando di essere il più chiaro possibile. «È molto difficile da spiegare e ancora di più capirlo. Devi trovarti in quella situazione per apprendere appieno il significato della parola “compagni”» aggiunse.

«La domanda che ti sto per fare non l'ho mai posta ad Isaac, non volevo girare il coltello nella ferita. Ma... è una cosa anche sessuale? Prova quel tipo di attrazione verso Scott?».

«Sì, tra compagni c'è anche attrazione sessuale» confermò lui.  
Stiles rimase in silenzio, assimilando la cosa.

«E si provano anche i sentimenti tipo l'amore? Oppure è una cosa tutta incentrata sul sesso e l'odore?»

«Sì, si provano anche dei sentimenti. Anche se non subito, ci vuole del tempo. Come tutto dal resto **»** rispose senza smettere di fissarla.

«Sembra una cosa forzata»

«Come?»

«Non sembra una cosa voluta tutto questo, no?» chiese lei. «Se non ci fosse questa cosa dei compagni, Isaac non starebbe male perché non avrebbe mai notato Scott. Almeno non in quel senso» disse.  
Derek scosse la testa.

«Non è così che funziona, Stiles. Potrebbe sembrare una cosa forzata, ma non lo è» rispose cercando di essere convincente.

«Dal mondo in cui lo dici sembra che tu l'abbia provato» rispose seria «Hai mai incontrato la tua compagna?» chiese schietta.  
Derek rimase in silenzio senza abbassare lo sguardo. Sentì nuovamente quella sensazione allo stomaco, voleva scappare come faceva sempre da piccolo quando doveva affrontare qualcosa che non voleva fare, ma, invece, rimase seduto.  
Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse il barattolo del gelato.  
«Scusa, non sono affari miei» rispose alzandosi dal suo posto e rimettendo il gelato nel freezer.  
Il cellulare di Stiles squillò avvertendola che era arrivato un nuovo messaggio e lo aprì subito, lesse il messaggio alla svelta e sospirò. Si voltò verso Derek e sorrise.  
«Devo andare, Lydia mi vuole a casa sua.» disse sventolando il cellulare.  
  
«Perché?» chiese facendo il vago.

«Stasera c'è il suo pigiama party. Vuole che passiamo del tempo assieme prima della scuola» mormorò lei avvicinandosi al tavolo.  
Derek strinse i pugni cercando di rimanere calmo.  
«Non c'è nemmeno Isaac a farmi compagnia» disse pensierosa.  
Derek annuì.  
«Quasi dimenticavo, mi passi il tuo smartphone?» chiese con un sorriso mentre teneva il palmo della mano aperto davanti a lui. Incerto, Derek le passò il telefono.  
Guardò Stiles mentre pigiava i tasti con fare esperto e pochi minuti dopo glielo restituì.  
«Io e Jackson abbiamo avuto l'idea di creare il gruppo del branco su Whatsapp» disse lei felice. «Ti ho scaricato l'applicazione comunque, sapevo che eri troppo un uomo delle caverne per non averla» disse alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Guardò il cellulare e notò l'applicazione sullo schermo.

«A cosa serve?» chiese.

«È un applicazione di messaggistica istantanea, in pratica ti registri con il tuo numero, poi quando te lo confermano puoi messaggiare gratis con i numeri che hai in rubrica e che hanno l'applicazione. Ah, funziona con internet, quindi se ci vuoi messaggiare devi accedere al wifi di casa o del telefono. Hai ancora la promozione, vero?»

«Si» disse «Ma perché? Cosa avevano di male i vecchi messaggi?» chiese lui.

**«** Genio, ti ho detto che è gratis e già da lì dovresti saltellare come un lupo dalla contentezza. Non che tu messaggi con tanta gente a quanto so. Ma comunque, ora che sei nel gruppo puoi mandare un messaggio direttamente da lì senza doverlo inviare più volte e spendendo soldi. Poi se vuoi parlare con una persona sola basta che dalla rubrica clicchi il suo nome. Visto che io e gli altri siamo costantemente connessi a internet è una comodità **»** spiegò lei. «Giuro che a Natale ti regalerò un libro che spiega l'uso delle applicazioni, perché... Andiamo! Come puoi non conoscere o usare una di queste? Gli anni novanta sono passati da un pezzo».  
Derek ringhiò e Stiles sbuffò.  
«Un grazie non è d'obbligo?» chiese lei a braccia conserte.

«Grazie» mormorò lui. «Quindi se devo mandare un messaggio a tutti e tre devo andare sul gruppo?»  
La ragazza annuì.  
«Perfetto».

«Ora vado, altrimenti chi la sente Lydia?» disse sorridendo avviandosi verso la porta.  
Derek la seguì e le aprì la porta.  
«Prima che mi dimentichi, domani tuo padre è libero?» chiese Derek.  
Stiles annuì.

«Fino alle cinque del pomeriggio» rispose.

«Bene, domani dopo pranzo passerò da te visto che tuo padre vuole parlarmi» disse passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«Va bene» disse colpita dalla cosa, non si aspettava di certo che l'incontro avvenisse così presto.  
«Però usa la porta, va bene?»  
Derek annuì e sorrise.

«Bene, ci vediamo domani pomeriggio» lo salutò lei incamminandosi verso la Jeep.  
Derek guardò la ragazza allontanarsi da casa Hale con la strana sensazione che cattivi avvenimenti sarebbero accaduti di lì a poco.  
  


Stiles uscì dal bagno principale di casa Martin e si diresse a grandi passi nella stanza di Lydia. La ragazza guardò l'amica entrare e ghignò osservando il suo pigiama. Stiles indossava dei pantaloncini corti della tuta e una maglietta bianca senza maniche.  
«E dire che con quel corpo ti potresti permettere di indossare pigiami più aderenti» constatò lei prendendo la pochette con gli smalti.

«Peccato che io quando vado a letto preferisco indossare qualcosa di comodo e non di aderente e vistoso» rispose lei con un alzata di spalle. «A differenza tua non ho un fidanzato che entra di nascosto durante la notte».  
Stiles si andò a sedere a gambe incrociate sull'enorme letto e guardò l'amica con interesse.  
«E diamo al via il pigiama party» esclamò alzando le braccia al cielo. «Che cosa hai intenzione di fare? Ti avverto che ho fatto dei pigiama party solo con dei ragazzi» l'avvertì.  
Lydia andò a sedersi di fianco a lei e sorrise.

«Per prima cosa controlliamo i vestiti, hai fatto quello che ti ho chiesto? Hai fotografato ogni singolo abito che ti ha comprato tua cugina?» chiese con interesse.  
Stiles annuì e prese il cellulare dallo zaino e lo passò all'amica, Lydia controllò ogni singolo vestito e con grande soddisfazione, Stiles notò che ogni tanto approvava qualche foto con un sorriso.  
«Devo dire che tua cugina ha buoni gusti in fatto di vestiti e di abbinamento» constatò lei. «Sono proprio curiosa di vedere la reazione di certe persone davanti al tuo nuovo look» disse giocherellando con la pochette.

«E quella?» chiese Stiles curiosa.  
Lydia l'aprì mostrando il suo interno, Stiles sbiancò.

«Non vorrai veramente dipingermi le unghie?» chiese disgustata.  
A Stiles lo smalto non piaceva affatto, non era mai stata abituata a metterlo e quindi ogni volta che qualcuno glielo metteva lei se lo toglieva, le dava fastidio e trovava l'odore molto sgradevole.

«In un pigiama party tra ragazze si fa questo. Ci si mette lo smalto, si fanno pettegolezzi sui ragazzi e ci si fanno anche i capelli a volte» spiegò lei mentre cercava un colore adatto per la sua amica.  
Sul volto di Stiles si dipinse l'orrore puro, aveva sempre desiderato partecipare a un pigiama party tra ragazze, ma non aveva idea che si facesse questo. Era una frana a fare i capelli agli altri e non sapeva da dove cominciare a stendere uno smalto.

«E la parte film?» chiese speranzosa.

«Quella è la parte finale» sorrise la ragazza dopo aver preso la base trasparente e uno smalto rosso fiammante. «Non trovi che il rosso sia il tuo colore adatto? Si intona perfettamente al tuo incarnato chiaro» disse prendendole le mani e valutando la situazione e il lavoro che avrebbe dovuto svolgere. Fortunatamente le mani di Stiles non erano un completo disastro, bisognava solo eliminare qualche cuticola e poi si poteva procedere con la manodopera.

«E che film guardiamo? Transformers? No, aspetta, Spiderman?» chiese eccitata.  
Lydia la guardò di traverso.

«No» disse «The Notebook» la informò. «Ho comprato apposta il DVD per la serata, così non dovrò andarlo a noleggiarlo ogni santissima volta» disse orgogliosa della sua scelta.  
Stiles si sentì male, non era mai stata incline ai film romantici. Non che lei non fosse romantica, le piacevano quei gesti che di solito i ragazzi perfetti facevano alle proprie fidanzate perfette durante il film: fiori, cioccolatini e cene romantiche all'aperto. Ma i film non le piacevano, per lei non erano veritieri.  
  
«Immagino che Jackson sarà felicissimo di questo» disse guardando Lydia mentre le sistemava le unghie.

«Non lo sa ancora, avrà l'effetto sorpresa» sorrise lei.  
Stiles guardò l'amica all'opera: ci metteva veramente tanto impegno nel rendere le sue mani perfette e si sentì un po' male quando si accorse che molto probabilmente questo era che quello che faceva con Allison.

«Sai vero che non sono lei?» chiese titubante.  
Lydia si fermò per qualche secondo per poi continuare nel suo lavoro.  
«Nel senso, abbiamo gusti differenti in fatto di film e di come preferiamo divertirci. Lei era più simile a te, eravate le popolari della scuola e avevate gli stessi interessi, mentre io sono l'esatto opposto» disse con tono triste.  
Lydia rimase un po' in silenzio.

«Hai ragione, io e Allison siamo molto simili e insieme ci divertivamo molto» mormorò lei «Ma alla fine si è rivelata per quella che è. Non pensare che io sia qui con te perché ti reputo una sostituta» disse guardandola negli occhi. «Quest'ultimo anno è stato impressionante e da quando passiamo del tempo insieme mi sono accorta che ti avevo giudicato male e che dietro a tutti questi vestiti larghi si cela una persona completamente diversa. Gentile, sensibile, pronta ad aiutare il prossimo anche se questa persone le ha fatto del male, l'opposto di Allison. Credimi Stiles, mi dispiace per tutti questi anni in cui ti ho trattata male».  
Stiles sorrise e l'abbracciò.

«Meglio tardi che mai» mormorò lei felice.

«E ora fammi finire questo lavoro che abbiamo molto da fare, lunedì devi essere perfetta!» le ordinò.  
Stiles obbedì e guardò l'amica lavorare con un sorriso sul volto.  
  
  
Due ore e mezza dopo, Stiles poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Lydia non le aveva solamente dipinto le unghie e sistemato i capelli, ma le aveva anche regalato un set di trucchi e struccanti per il compleanno a cui lei non ha potuto partecipare visto che era in viaggio con la famiglia. Le aveva insegnato quali prodotti mettere alla mattina e l'ordine con cui bisognava mettere il trucco. Per sicurezza l'amica le aveva fatto anche un accurato schemino con tanto di spiegazione sul perché bisognava mettere un tipo di colore del trucco al posto dell'altro. Quando finì di leggere l'intero schema, guardò l'amica con uno sguardo strano e lei rispose solamente con un “Stai diventando un cigno, Stiles, è ora di splendere”. A quella risposta Stiles non poté far altro che scuotere la testa e sorridere compiaciuta. Lydia la prese per un braccio e la trascinò sul letto con un sorriso.  
«Allora, pettegolezzi!» disse lei prendendole le mani facendo attenzione a non rovinare lo smalto.

«Cosa vuoi sapere?» chiese lei guardandola negli occhi.

«Jackson mi ha detto di Connor. È carino. Dimmi, ti piace?» chiese lei avida di informazioni.  
Stiles ci pensò su attentamente sapendo che una risposta sbagliata le sarebbe costata l'intera vita visto che Lydia era famosa nel combinare appuntamenti all'insaputa di tutti.

«Non mi è indifferente. L'unica pecca è che ha cominciato a venirmi dietro quando ho cominciato a prendermi più cura di me stessa» disse lei alzando le spalle.

«E che c'è di male?» chiese lei. «Se ti ha notata vuol dire che quello che fai è giusto»

«Ma non dovrei piacere a un ragazzo per quella che sono e non per come appaio?» chiese lei guardandola storto.

«Tesoro, quelle persone esistono solamente nei film. La verità è che i ragazzi pensano solo con quello che hanno in mezzo alle gambe e più appari bella e più gente ti viene dietro. Se gli animali trovano il compagno con l'odore, gli umani stanno con la ragazza più attraente» disse.  
Lydia cominciò a giocherellare con il telefono e la guardò con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.  
«Quindi, se ti dicessi che ho combinato un'uscita a quattro con lui, accetteresti?»  
Stiles la guardò a bocca aperta.

«L'hai fatto?» chiese lei sbalordita.  
Lydia annuì.  
«E come avresti fatto?»

«Semplice, l'ho incontrato al centro commerciale con Jackson e gliel'ho chiesto. Lui mi ha detto che gli piacerebbe uscire con te e gli ho proposto questa uscita» disse raggiante.

«E se non accettassi?» chiese incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Tu accetterai» disse decisa.

«E come fai a esserne così sicura?» chiese lei stizzita.

«Per questo» disse mostrandole la schermata del suo cellulare.  
Stiles ci impiegò un paio di secondi per capire quello che stava guardando e quando lo capì rimase immobile come un sasso.  
«E quindi la nostra Stiles canta... Così bene che mi sono iscritta persino io al tuo canale» disse soddisfatta.

«Come diavolo hai fatto a trovarlo?» chiese lei stizzita. «Hai per caso un parente all FBI e hai fatto pedinare la mia cronologia internet?»  
Lydia scosse la testa.

«Negli ultimi mesi di scuola ti ho vista molto spesso parlare con Danny, molto più del normale oserei dire. Un giorno stavo passando davanti a casa sua con la macchina e ti ho visto uscire dalla sua casa e Danny aveva urlato un “Lo carico immediatamente”. Cosa poteva essere se non un video?» disse raggiante. «Ma il problema era risalire a quale tipo di video. Tranquilla, non ho pensato al peggio» affermò subito dopo aver notato lo sguardo schifato di Stiles. «Stavo per lasciare perdere fino a quando un giorno ti era caduto dallo zaino un bigliettino anonimo in cui c'era scritto “La tua voce è così angelica che starei per ore ad ascoltarti a cantare”. Ma non c'era il tuo nome, ma un altro. Così andai su Youtube, digitai quel nome e ti ho trovata».

«Ah».  
La cosa l'aveva presa così alla sprovvista che non sapeva cosa dire.

«Perché quel nome?» chiese l'amica.

«È il mio vero nome. Non dirmi che hai pensato che Stiles fosse veramente il mio nome?» chiese lei, alzando un sopracciglio.

«Ovviamente no, ma all'epoca non mi interessava la cosa» ammise lei.  
Stiles alzò le spalle.  
«È un bel nome però, non capisco il perché non ti faccia chiamare così»

«Perché nessuno sa pronunciarlo correttamente» disse guardando nuovamente il telefono.

«In effetti è difficile da pronunciare» concordò la rossa.

«Comunque, come pensavi di ricattarmi?» chiese lei curiosa.

«Beh, visto che non avevi detto a nessuno a parte Danny del tuo canale, ho pensato che forse volevi tenerlo per te. Forse ti vergognavi della cosa. Se non accetti di uscire con noi, dirò a tutti del tuo canale» disse con un sorriso.

«Non lo farai» la sfidò lei.

«Vuoi provare? Basta che prema un tasto, Stiles, e tutti i miei amici su Facebook vedranno il tuo video e non avrai più pace. A scuola tutti si gireranno per guardarti, al tuo passaggio canticchieranno le tue canzoni e comincerai a odiare il fatto di non aver accetto l'invito» disse preparando il video da condividere.  
Stiles guardò il telefono di Lydia e poi guardò la ragazza.

«Perfetto. Non mi tocca far altro che accettare» disse sconfitta abbassando la testa.

«Te l'avevo detto o no che avresti accettato questa proposta?» chiese la ragazza con un enorme sorriso. «Io vado a preparare i pop corn, ti dispiace mettere su il DVD?» chiese lei sempre sorridendo.

«Nessun problema».  
Lydia sorrise e uscì dalla stanza.  
«Lydia, aspetta» la richiamò Stiles.  
La ragazza ritornò in camera e guardò Stiles con aria interrogativa.  
«Ti dispiace se avverto io Jackson del DVD? Sai, una piccola vendetta personal. Posso?» chiese con un sorriso furbo.  
Lydia la guardò per qualche istante prima di annuire e ritornare di sotto. Stiles accese il televisore e il lettore DVD e avviò il film, ritornò sul letto e prese il telefono che aveva nascosto sotto al cuscino.  
Aprì Whatsapp e inviò un messaggio a Jackson.

  
Per: Jackson. (23:30)  
E così abbiamo un'uscita a quattro con te, Lydia, Connor e me.  
E NON IGNORARE IL MESSAGGIO!

Inviò il messaggio e attese con pazienza la risposta.  
Il cellulare squillò dopo neanche un minuto.

Da: Jackson. (23:31)  
Non è stata colpa mia.

Per: Jackson. (23:32)  
Ma non hai fatto nulla per evitarlo.  
Facciamo parte dello stesso branco, ricordi? Non ero la tua sorellina?

Stiles sorrise al ricordo delle sue parole, Jackson sembrava così sincero quella sera.  
Il cellulare squillò nuovamente mentre la fragranza di pop corn cominciava a invadere anche il piano superiore della casa.

Da: Jackson (23:34)  
Si, ma conosci Lydia.  
Non ti preoccupare, lo terrò d'occhio io per te. ;)

Stiles sorrise nuovamente.

Per: Jackson. (23:36)  
Ma davvero?  
Sai non si dovrebbero prendere appuntamenti all'insaputa delle altre persone!  
Visto che Lydia ha comprato il DVD di “The notebook”, ho intenzione di regalarvi un lettore DVD  
da mettere nella tua nuova stanza. Sono sicura che Lydia apprezzerà moltissimo il mio gesto.  
Specialmente quando verrà a dormire da Derek!

Stiles inviò il messaggio soddisfatta.  
Jackson concordava nel prendere un appuntamento in sua insaputa? Bene, lui dovrà sorbirsi per sempre quel dannatissimo film, anche nel suo nuovo covo.  
Il cellulare squillò nuovamente e Stiles lesse il messaggio.

Da: Jackson. (23:38)  
Ti odio.

Lydia entrò nelle stanza con due ciotole colme di pop corn fumante in entrambe le mani e ne passò una a Stiles. La ragazza prese affamata la pietanza che le veniva offerta e sorrise.

«Jackson ha detto qualcosa?» chiese lei dopo aver mangiato una manciata di pop corn.

«Gli ho detto che ti avrei regalato un nuovo lettore DVD da mettere nella stanza di Jackson nel nostro nuovo covo. Ha detto che mi odia».  
Lydia ridacchiò e avviò il film.

«Non capisco perché ti dia così fastidio, insomma, non hai nessun altro per la testa». Stiles rimase in silenzio fissando attentamente il televisore, come se per qualche bontà divina potesse entrare nello schermo e non rispondere alla domanda scomoda.  
«Non ci posso credere! E chi sarebbe?» chiese lei guardandola a bocca aperta.  
“ _Un lupastro musone con problemi nell'entrare dalle porte e con una parlantina pressoché inesistente_ ” pensò subito Stiles.

«Nessuno» mentì la ragazza. «Solo che Isaac ha dovuto controllare per un po' Connor per essere sicuro che sia umano aggiungendo che Derek è andato a controllarlo di persona» mormorò lei.  
Gli occhi di Lydia si illuminarono all'istante e sorrise.  
  
«Interessante.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi nuovamente qui con questo nuovo capitolo ^^  
> Spero sia stato di vostro gradimento! Che ne pensate della storia fino a questo punto?  
> Nel prossimo capitolo vedremo Derek alle prese con lo Sceriffo. E anche il primo giorno di scuola :3  
> Comunque, ho creato un video trailer della ff, ve lo posterò più sotto in caso vi interessasse.  
> A presto, spero.
> 
> Video Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QESs4mZzQPc&list=PLURvWSmEZkuXh4CJho1Rwvnlc16aJY72j&index=80


	6. Chapter 6

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

06\. Sesto Capitolo

  
Lo sceriffo Stilinski non faceva altro che sbattere rumorosamente il piede per terra, ansioso dell'arrivo del giovane Hale. Da quando Stiles le aveva detto che era entrata a far parte del branco del ragazzo, una lunga lista di domande si erano fatte nella sua testa, delle quali molte risposte temeva.  
Amava sua figlia più di qualsiasi altra persona al mondo, aveva promesso a sua moglie che l'avrebbe difesa da tutti, che l'avrebbe protetta e che l'avrebbe sempre sostenuta. Ma come poteva sostenere, difendere e proteggere sua figlia da quelle creature soprannaturali? Non poteva, lo sapeva. Sapeva anche che rinchiuderla in casa non sarebbe servito a niente, era sicurissimo che Stiles sarebbe evasa da quelle mura con un cucchiaino da caffè se si fosse messa d'impegno. Ma doveva ammettere che da un paio di giorni le era tornato il sorriso che tanto era scomparso dal suo bel viso. Forse rientrare in un branco non era male, giusto? Non era detto che anche questa volta sarebbe finita nei peggiori dei modi. O no?  
Lo sceriffo sentì bussare e si alzò di scatto dal divano, andando a grandi passi ad aprire alla porta, trovandosi di fronte il ragazzo in giacca di pelle, maglietta a scollo a v scura, dei pantaloni grigi e con un paio di occhiali da sole.  
«Buon pomeriggio, Sceriffo» lo salutò educatamente il ragazzo.

«Entra pure» mormorò John, facendogli segno con il capo di entrare.  
Derek entrò in casa e l'uomo più anziano chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
«Accomodati pure» disse indicando il divano.  
Il giovane obbedì e si tolse gli occhiali guardandosi attorno.

«Stiles?» chiese incerto.

«È ancora a casa di Lydia, le ho detto che preferivo parlarti da solo. Vuoi qualcosa da bere?» chiese serio prima di sedersi sulla sua poltrona, a lato del divano.  
Derek scosse la testa.  
«Bene» mormorò a bassa voce «Allora, sei tornato definitivamente?» chiese John, cominciando il suo interrogatorio.

«Si, signor Stilinski» rispose il giovane guardandolo negli occhi.

«Sei sicuro che non te ne andrai una volta che la situazione si farà pericolosa?» chiese scrutandolo attentamente.

«Sicurissimo. Come ho già detto, sono ritornato per restare» disse sincero.

«Sì, Stiles me lo ha detto. Mi ha spiegato anche il perché» confessò lo sceriffo. «E sono contento che tu sia ritornato per quel motivo. Ma devo essere sicuro che tu non te ne andrai un'altra volta abbandonando tutti» disse sporgendosi verso di lui. «Non potrei sopportare di vedere mia figlia di nuovo nello stato in cui Scott l'ha lasciata» aggiunse con rabbia.

«Ripeto: sono ritornato per restare. Non abbandonerò il mio branco nuovamente, non commetterò lo stesso errore» disse cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.

«Giusto per farti capire il perché continuo a farti questa domanda, ti spiegherò come Stiles si è ridotta quando sia tu che Scott ve ne siete andati» cominciò John. «Quando te ne sei andato tu, lei ha passato giornate intere nel tuo vecchio loft, a cercare un qualcosa per farle capire se eri ancora vivo da qualche parte e se stessi bene. Ha chiamato Peter un centinaio di volte per sapere se aveva ricevuto notizie da parte tua. Ci era rimasta veramente male, ora, non so cosa diamine avete passato voi due per farla stare così male, ma evidentemente per lei tu, Derek, vali qualcosa. Ma più passava il tempo e più Scott le diceva che saresti tornato prima o poi e pian piano ha cominciato a non pensarci.» Derek abbassò lo sguardo colpevole, con una strana sensazione che li si annidava nello stomaco. «Poi, all'improvviso, ritorna a casa in lacrime informandomi di quello che ha fatto Scott e ti posso assicurare che ci rimasi male pure io.» continuò lo sceriffo «Loro due si conoscono da quando erano piccoli e non avrei mai pensato che lui fosse in grado di fare un gesto del genere. La evitava a scuola, evitava di parlare anche con Isaac, povero ragazzo. Stiles ha cominciato a smettere di fare quello che faceva sempre: uscire la sera, andare al cinema e poi parlare» disse con sguardo addolorato, il ricordo di quei tempi lo turbava ancora. «Poi, mesi dopo, è arrivato Danny che l'ha aiutata a mettersi di nuovo in piedi, Isaac e lei hanno ricominciato a passare del tempo insieme e da quanto ho capito, Stiles e Lydia hanno cominciato a fare amicizia. Pian piano è ritornata a essere la mia Stiles di sempre». Derek alzò lo sguardo e fissò gli occhi di John. «Non voglio rivedere di nuovo mia figlia in quello stato, Hale».

«Io e lei abbiamo parlato un po' di quello che è successo con Scott, mi sono arrabbiato anch'io per il suo comportamento. Non s'addice a un vero Alpha quale lui è. Mi sento ancora in colpa per quello che ho fatto a Stiles e a Isaac, ma sto rimediando. Ma ti posso giurare che non me ne andrò mai più».  
John lo fissò per qualche secondo, cercando di capire se stesse mentendo o meno. A quanto pare Derek lo convinse, perché andò avanti con le domande.

«Mettiamo che ti credo, perché Stiles? È umana al contrario di voi» chiese scioccato. «Pensavo che in un branco di licantropi ci fossero solamente licantropi e non umani»

«Non è sempre così, molti branchi hanno umani. Dipende dall'Alpha del branco, è una sua preferenza. Persino la mia famiglia aveva degli umani» disse con un'alzata di spalle.

«Perché Stiles?» chiese nuovamente.

«Stiles è intelligente, capace, determinata, si prende cura del branco quando ne ha bisogno, ci aiuta nelle ricerche riuscendo sempre a trovare quello che cerchiamo. Stiles è il collante del branco, la parte umana del branco» spiegò lui cercando di trovare le parole giuste.

«Ma stare in un branco di licantropi è pericoloso» constatò lui.

«Anche non starci è pericoloso per lei» ribatté lui «Lei ormai avrà capito che Beacon Hills pullula di creature soprannaturali, la maggior parte delle quali con cattive intenzioni» continuò lui «Se fai parte di un branco, hai maggiori possibilità di non essere attaccato da quelle creature»

«Perché?» chiese lo sceriffo.

«L'odore del branco su una persona è già un avvertimento: se fai del male a quella determinata persona, il branco si vendicherà chiedendo la testa del colpevole. Se Stiles fosse da sola e non facesse parte di un branco, l'attaccherebbero senza pietà» disse stringendo i pugni, lo scenario di lei da sola e vulnerabile davanti a un branco di beta non gli piaceva.

«E se venisse un altro branco di Alpha? Pensi che a loro fregherebbe qualcosa?» chiese lui freddo.  
Derek rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, contemplando l'idea che potrebbe accadere di nuovo. Non era un'ipotesi da scartare.

«No, a loro non importerebbe. Anzi, sarebbe la preda perfetta per scatenare una reazione di vendetta da parte nostra. Per questo ho deciso che anche Stiles prenderà parte agli allenamenti»

«Stiles non potrà mai competere contro un licantropo, Alpha o meno che sia» disse lui con ovvietà.

«No, non potrà competere contro uno di noi, ma può rallentarli»

«E come?» chiese interessato.

«Ho preso in considerazione l'idea di far allenare Stiles con un'arma a suo piacimento: pistola, arco, coltelli. Le pallottole, le punte delle frecce e i coltelli saranno d'argento e imbevuti di wolfsbane, così se dovesse colpire un licantropo lo rallenterebbe rendendolo debole e dandole così la possibilità di scappare e raggiungerci» disse lui serio.

«E se fossero più di uno?» chiese lui.

«Di norma non attaccano un umano in gruppo; noi siamo più forti di voi e non ci sarebbe gusto far del male in gruppo».  
John rabbrividì a quelle parole e scosse la testa.  
«Ma Stiles sarà sempre con noi. A scuola sarà assieme ad Isaac e a Jackson. Nel dopo scuola sarà con me a casa mia ad allenarsi e sono sicurissimo che passerà il tempo restante con Isaac» disse cercando di rassicurarlo.  
John sorrise.

«Isaac è un bravo ragazzo» constatò lui.

«È vero» confermò Derek.

«Non è più facile morderla?» chiese lo sceriffo guardando negli occhi il ragazzo lupo.  
Derek stinse le labbra.

«Io e lei ne abbiamo parlato. Non vuole il morso e rispetto la sua decisione. Ma abbiamo concordato che se dovesse succederle qualcosa come una ferita mortale, mi ha dato il via libera per il morso e così di salvarle la vita»  
John rimase sorpreso dalle sue parole, Stiles non aveva accennato minimamente a questo accordo.

«E se fosse immune?» chiese «E se fosse come Lydia?»

«Posso assicurarla che con lei funzionerà» disse convinto.

«Come fai a saperlo?»

«Il mio lupo lo sa e l'istinto di un lupo non sbaglia mai» mentì lui.  
John annuì non del tutto convinto. Rimasero in silenzio per un paio di minuti, John si maledì mentalmente per aver detto a sua figlia di starsene da Lydia. Se ci fosse stata lei, questi silenzi imbarazzanti non esisterebbero.

«Stiles mi ha detto della tua casa e della sua nuova stanza» disse lui rompendo il ghiaccio «È carino da parte tua» aggiunse.  
Derek sorrise.

«Ho pensato che più tempo passiamo insieme e più il branco diventa solido» disse lui con un sorriso.

«Devo darti qualcosa?» chiese all'improvviso.  
Derek sgranò gli occhi.

«Mi scusi?» chiese lui confuso.

«Stiles consumerà sicuramente del cibo, dell'acqua e dell'energia elettrica mentre sarà a casa tua» cominciò «Devo darti qualcosa per questo?»

«Ovviamente no. Pagherò io».

«Mi sento in dovere di chiedertelo vista la tua giovane età, ma come fai a mantenerti?»

«A parte l'eredità che mi ha lasciato la mia famiglia, possiedo anche diverse proprietà: alcune le ho vendute e altre le ho messe in affitto per avere delle entrate ogni mese per sicurezza» disse lui «Una fetta l'ho messa via per il mio futuro e un'altra fetta l'ho giocata in borsa»

«Mossa saggia» disse John stupito dalla cosa, così giovane e così responsabile.  
Derek sorrise.  
«Non mi sento sicuro di questa situazione» disse dopo minuti di silenzio.

«È comprensibile» disse lui «Ma Stiles ha fatto la sua scelta»

«Lo so. E nessuno potrà fermarla. Troverebbe una via di fuga anche se la rinchiudessi in un collegio» sospirò lui.

«Ne sono convinto» disse con un sorriso.

«È veramente indispensabile?» chiese con uno strano sguardo, come se potesse fargli cambiare idea.  
Derek si protese verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi.

«Quando il kanima era ancora in circolazione, Stiles mi salvò la vita tenendomi per un sacco di tempo a galla nella piscina della scuola. Ero paralizzato per via del veleno e lei, nonostante non sapesse nuotare, non ci pensò due volte e si gettò in acqua per me. È stata Stiles a trovare l'alternativa per salvare la vita a Jackson, perché se fosse stato per me l'avrei ucciso. Stiles salvò Erika e Boyd quando furono imprigionati. Stiles estrasse il proiettile che Kate Argent mi sparò addosso e sappiamo tutti che Stiles è sensibile davanti a questi scenari. Ha aiuto Isaac quando aveva i suoi attacchi di panico, cosa che fa tutt'ora. Lo fa sempre, ci aiuta quando abbiamo bisogno. Dobbiamo tanto a lei, quindi sì, è indispensabile per noi» disse sincero.  
John si passò una mano sul viso stanco.

«Detta così sembra che un'umana sia più forte di voi» costatò con un sorriso.

«A volte è così» ammise «Io mi sentirei più tranquillo a sapere che Stiles sta nel mio branco piuttosto di sapere che sia da qualche parte da sola e senza protezione»

«E durante le notti di luna piena?» chiese lui.

«Potrebbe venire a casa mia, è il posto più sicuro di tutta Beacon Hills. Starà in casa e io e gli altri staremmo fuori anche se non c'è bisogno, almeno non per me e Jackson. Isaac avrà qualche problema a trasformarsi quindi come suo Alpha devo assicurarmi che non danneggi qualcuno. Jackson vorrà sicuramente venire con me e non posso negargli la cosa» disse «Se lei è d'accordo ovviamente»

John ci pensò per un po' e poi annuì sconfitto.

«Sì è l'unica cosa più sicura da fare» disse massaggiandosi il collo dolorante. «Hai detto che tu e Jackson non ne avete bisogno. Che intendi?»

«Che riusciamo a non trasformarci» disse lui.

«Quindi è una leggenda che voi vi trasformate durante la luna piena perdendo completamente la ragione?» chiese sbarrando gli occhi dalla sorpresa.

«Si può evitare. Se troviamo la nostra ancora si può evitare la trasformazione, anche se a volte è necessaria» rispose.

«Ancora?» chiese lui curioso.

«È diversa per ogni persona: per alcuni è un sentimento e per altri invece è una persona. La nostra ancora ci aiuta a rimanere umani durante le notti di luna piena» spiegò lui.

«E tu hai trovato la tua ancora» disse lui.  
Derek annuì. John abbassò lo sguardo e si guardò le mani.  
«Di te ho un ricordo, sai? Risale a quando eri molto piccolo»

«Davvero?» chiese lui.  
John annuì, alzò lo sguardo e lo guardò negli occhi.

«Eri molto piccolo, non so dirti quanti anni avevi. Io e mia moglie eravamo al supermercato e tu eri con tua mamma e tua sorella più grande e quando vidi mia moglie la indicasti e guardasti tua mamma» disse con una strana espressione. «Dissi una frase che all'epoca trovai strana, era “Voglio, voglio lei”»  
Derek abbassò lo sguardo.

«Io...»

«Non mi devi dire niente, Derek.» disse interrompendolo. «L'ho capito dal momento in cui Scott mi spiegò come voi e il vostro lupo funzionate. Ma sappi che se tu dovessi farle del male, giuro su la cosa più preziosa che possiedo che ti troverò e ti ucciderò. Sono stato chiaro?» chiese lui serio con i pugni serrati.  
Derek deglutì e annuì.

«Sì, signore» rispose.

«Perfetto».  
Il silenziò calò nella stanza e Derek cominciò a sentirsi a disagio. Non si era aspettato di certo una conversazione del genere, l'ultima confessione l'aveva spiazzato.  
«A te disturba se Stiles viene a dormire a casa tua quando io farò le notti alla centrale?» chiese dopo un po'.

«No, come ho già detto anche a Stiles, la casa è sempre aperta per il branco» rispose.

«Perfetto. Così saprò che sarà al sicuro» mormorò guardando l'ora.  
  
  
  
Stiles entrò nella centrale con un sacchetto di cibo d'asporto tra le mani, salutò un agente con un sorriso sulle labbra ed entrò nell'ufficio del padre. Lo trovò occupato a sistemare delle scartoffie nel cassetto della scrivania. La ragazza appoggiò rumorosamente il cibo sulla scrivania facendo sobbalzare lo sceriffo.  
«Stiles!», pronunciò il suo nome ad alta voce facendo ridere la figlia.

«Suvvia, non ti avrò fatto prendere paura, o forse si?» chiese con un sorriso mentre si sedeva al suo posto davanti alla scrivania.  
John scosse la testa e chiuse il cassetto, avrebbe sistemato tutto dopo cena. Prese l'involucro che conteneva il suo panino e lo scartò con occhi famelici.  
«Allora, com'è andata?» chiese Stiles, dopo aver dato un piccolo morso al panino.

«Pensavo che avresti chiamato Derek per sapere com'era andata la nostra chiacchierata» disse prendendo la bibita e infilando nell'apposito foro la cannuccia.

«L'ho fatto, sono contenta che da parte sua sia andato tutto bene. Ma per te? Com'è andata?» chiese appoggiando il panino sulla scrivania per prendere le patatine fritte dal sacchetto.  
John morse il suo panino e masticò lentamente.

«Derek mi ha detto quello che hai fatto per il branco, che li hai salvati innumerevoli volte da morte certa e sono contento che tu abbia fatto quello che hai fatto» mormorò lui guardandola negli occhi. «Penserò sempre che quello che fate sarà pericoloso, specialmente per te. Ma Derek non ha torto: preferisco saperti al sicuro nel branco che da sola senza protezione» aggiunse sconfitto.  
Stiles sorrise.

«Questo è un inizio» constatò con un sorriso. «Allora, stai lavorando a qualche caso interessante?» chiese con interesse.

«No. E per fortuna oserei dire. Gli unici casi che in questi mesi ho lavorato sono state alcune rapine e atti vandalici. Ultimamente abbiamo ricevuto segnalazioni di un piccolo animale che si aggira per i boschi facendo agguati alle persone. Una volpe o un piccolo cane credo» disse. «Nulla di soprannaturale. Ho controllato»

«È un miracolo visto dove siamo» disse lei prendendo una manciata delle sue patatine preferite.

«Spero che questo miracolo duri il più a lungo possibile».  
  
  
  
Stiles uscì dalla Jeep e, con la cartella su una spalla, entrò a scuola, tutti i suoi compagni di sesso maschile si girarono a guardarla al suo passaggio e lei sorrise imbarazzata. I suoi sforzi non erano stati vani dopotutto, dopo anni e anni di soprusi e di prese in giro la stavano guardando stupiti. Arrivò al suo armadietto e lo aprì mettendo al suo interno alcuni libri che avrebbe usato nelle ore successive.  
«Stilinski!» la chiamò Lydia da dietro le spalle.  
La ragazza si voltò con un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Miss Martin, che cosa posso fare per lei?» chiese per poi ritornare al suo armadietto.

«Pensavo che ti saresti vestita come avevamo concordato!» disse irritata.

«Non eri tu quella che diceva che sarebbe stato opportuno andare per gradi?» chiese lei scuotendo la testa.

«Sì, ma non partendo da zero!» rispose Lydia esasperata.  
Lydia guardò nuovamente l'outfit scelto da Stiles per il primo giorno di scuola: una canotta rossa senza maniche dalle spalline larghe lasciando due dei tre bottoni aperti, degli short neri con quattro bottoni da ogni lato e delle converse nere. Aveva anche deciso di indossare una collana lunga con un pendente a forma di mezza luna e un anello con la scritta “Bad Wolf”.  
«Per non parlare della tua cartella»

«Che hai contro il Tardis?» chiese con uno sbuffo.

«Non si sposa bene con i colori che hai scelto» constatò lei, Stiles chiuse l'armadietto alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Io trovo che stia benissimo» disse Connor, appoggiandosi all'armadietto più vicino.  
Stiles si girò verso di lui con un sorriso. Il ragazzo indossava una Henley grigia e aderente che metteva in risalto i suoi muscoli da nuotatore, i Jeans stretti avvolgevano perfettamente le sue gambe dando al suo sedere un'ottima forma. Non a caso ogni volta che passava nei corridoi le ragazze – e qualche ragazzo, tra cui anche Danny – si voltavano per ammirarlo.  
Le guance di Stiles si tinsero di rosso e balbettò un “grazie” a bassa voce. Connor le fece l'occhiolino e la salutò, entrando nell'aula vicina.  
Lydia prese Stiles sotto braccio e la guidò verso l'aula di chimica sbuffando qualcosa contro Jackson.  
  
«Comunque sia, almeno ti sei messa un filo di trucco e ti sei fatta una bella acconciatura» disse continuando la discussione come se nulla fosse guardando la treccia fatta alla perfezione.

«Una bella acconciatura?» chiese lei offesa. «Sono stata davanti a un video per tre ore per capire come farla alla perfezione» disse sottolineando l'ultima parola.  
Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo ed entrarono una alla volta in classe.

«Almeno ti guardano tutti» disse raggiante.

«Già. Anche se alcuni hanno uno sguardo inquietante» disse prendendo posto di fianco a lei.

«Che ci vuoi fare, gli uomini sono per la maggior parte animali» disse lei con un alzata di spalle.

«Spero che non stiate parlando di noi» disse Isaac dopo essere entrato in classe assieme a Jackson.

«Beh, in parte lo siete» disse lei alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Jackson e Isaac si sedettero dietro di loro e Stiles notò che il suo amico la stava squadrando dalla testa ai piedi, aveva percepito l'odore di Connor.

«Com'è stata la festa?» chiese Stiles, guardando l'amico.  
Isaac alzò le spalle.

«Una noia» ammise «Ma fortuna che c'è stato Jackson, altrimenti me ne sarei andato dopo neanche venti minuti».  
Jackson guardò Stiles per qualche secondo per poi concentrarsi sulla sua ragazza.

«Immagino che il vostro pigiama party sia stato più interessante della festa» disse lui con un ringhio guardando Stiles.

«È stato divertente» ammise Lydia con un sorriso.  
La campanella suonò e il professore entrò intimando a tutti di andare a sedersi nei propri posti.

«Vi presento due vostri nuovi compagni, Ethan e Aiden»  
I due ragazzi, o meglio gemelli, entrarono in classe e Stiles sentì delle risatine provenire dalle sue compagne di classe.  
I gemelli erano alti, muscolosi con delle magliette così attillate che chiedevano pietà o si sarebbero squarciate da un momento all'altro. I ragazzi sorrisero alla classe e Stiles sentì Isaac ringhiare a bassa voce. Stiles si voltò e guardò confusa il suo amico, lui la guardò irritato.

«Licantropi» mormorò.  
La ragazza si voltò verso i due nuovi compagni e chiuse gli occhi esasperata.  
Il miracolo era già terminato?  
  
  
  
La campanella del pranzo suonò con grande gioia di tutti, Stiles uscì dalla classe di letteratura e si trovò immediatamente Isaac al suo fianco.  
«Qualche notizia da parte di Derek?» chiese la ragazza guardando l'amico.

«Mi ha detto che ci aspetta fuori alla fine delle lezioni» la informò lui con una strana espressione sul volto.

«È arrabbiato, non è così?»

«Vorrei ben vedere! Sono entrati nel suo territorio senza permesso. Mi sarei arrabbiato pure io» disse Isaac guardandosi attorno alla ricerca dei gemelli.

«Bilinski! Fermati immediatamente!» urlò il Coach Finstock da metà corridoio.  
Stiles si fermò e si voltò verso l'insegnante.

«È Stilinski» lo corresse lei.

«Quello che è. Dimmi che non è vero, McCall è andato?» chiese ansioso.

«Andato per sempre» confermò lei.

«Dannazione! E dire che era il nostro asso nella manica!» ribatté lui.

«Ci sono anche Isaac e Jackson in campo» le ricordò Stiles. «Sono bravi quanto Scott!»

«Sì, ma non sono al suo livello. Senza offesa» disse guardando Isaac.  
Il ragazzo alzò le spalle e guardò l'amica.  
«Speriamo che i due nuovi ragazzi siano bravi» disse sovrappensiero.

«I gemelli faranno parte della squadra?» chiese Isaac strabuzzando gli occhi.  
Il Coach annuì.

«Greenberg! Smettila di guardare il sedere della signorina Miller, sei imbarazzante» urlò superandoli e andando a dare uno scappellotto al compagno di scuola.

«Povero Greenberg» mormorò Stiles incamminandosi verso la mensa.  
Isaac e lei entrarono nel grande salone e, una volta superati i tavoli, andarono a fare la fila per prendersi qualcosa da mangiare. Stiles prese della pizza e una bottiglietta d'acqua e, dopo aver aspettato che Isaac pagasse il suo ordine, andarono a sedersi vicino a Jackson e Lydia.  
Danny li raggiunse poco dopo.  
  
«Avete saputo la novità? Forse i gemelli faranno parte della squadra» l'informò dopo aver mangiucchiato un pezzo di pizza.

«Ci mancava solo questa» sbuffò Jackson passando un braccio sulle spalle di Lydia quando vide i gemelli passare davanti a loro.

«Che hanno?» chiese Danny, guardando uno dei gemelli.

«Hanno anche loro quel piccolo problema peloso» lo informò Stiles a bassa voce.

«Ce ne sono altri? Tra poco la squadra sarà composta solo da voi e basta» sussurrò Danny sconsolato.

«Non ti preoccupare, non staranno qui per molto» lo consolò Jackson.

«E tu che ne sai?» chiese Isaac con interesse.

«Lo so e basta. Non voglio licantropi stranieri nella mia scuola. E se volessero far del male a qualcuno?»

«L'avrebbero già fatto. Non sappiamo neanche da quanto tempo sono qui!» rispose Stiles dopo un sorso di acqua.

«Secondo Derek sono qui da oggi, nei giorni scorsi non ha sentito nessun odore di nuovi Omega o Beta» lo informò Jackson.

«Beh, non ci tocca che aspettare».  
I gemelli presero posto nel tavolo di fianco al loro e uno dei due cominciò a guardare Stiles. Isaac se ne accorse e passò una mano nella vita dell'amica, strofinando la sua guancia nella sua e li guardò in cagnesco. Stiles sorrise imbarazzata.  
«Che fai?» sussurrò lei rossa in viso.

«Li avverto» rispose lui, senza smettere di fissare l'estraneo.

«Te l'ha chiesto Derek o lo fai di tua iniziativa?» chiese Lydia con un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Derek, ma l'avrei fatto comunque»  
Lydia parve soddisfatta della risposta e guardò Jackson di traverso, come se avesse commesso qualche orribile crimine. Il ragazzo in tutta risposta alzò le spalle.  
Stiles scosse la testa, ora aveva la certezza che i suoi amici erano molto più strani del solito.  
Doveva indagare. E subito.  
  
  
  
Isaac uscì dalla scuola a braccetto con Stiles, le era stato ordinato di tenerla d'occhio fino a quando non avrebbero risolto la questione dei due nuovi licantropi e lui non poté che obbedire al suo Alpha.  
Raggiunsero la Camaro di Derek e mollò la presa dal braccio dell'amica.  
«Tutto a posto?» chiese l'Alpha ai due membri del branco.

«Perché non dovrebbe?» chiese Stiles incrociando le braccia al petto. «Sai benissimo che nessuno dei due ha osato rivolgerci la parola»

«Sì, ma non sappiamo che intenzioni hanno» rispose lui secco. «Potrebbero fare buon viso a cattivo gioco»  
Jackson e Lydia li raggiunsero pochi minuti dopo con Aiden e Ethan alle loro spalle.  
Derek si mise davanti al suo branco come per proteggerli e guardò attentamente i due licantropi.  
«Questo è il mio territorio» li informò gelido «E non sopporto quando qualcuno lo varca senza il mio permesso»

«Lo sappiamo» mormorò Aiden.

«Cosa volete?» chiese Derek, voleva far lampeggiare i suoi occhi da Alpha, ma la piazzola era ancora affollata.

«Solamente parlare» disse Ethan.


	7. Chapter 7

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

07\. Settimo Capitolo

 

Il loft era ancora nello stato in cui Derek l'aveva lasciato più di un anno e mezzo fa. Una quantità industriale di polvere si era accumulata sopra agli oggetti e ai mobili lasciati incustoditi. C'era tutto, comprese le vecchie macchie di sangue sparse sul pavimento e i stampi delle molteplici tazze di caffè che avevano bevuto durante le nottate dedicate alle ricerche. Derek si guardò attorno con aria assente, nella sua testa i ricordi del suo vecchio branco passavano insistenti e non poté far altro che stare male per come erano andate a finire le cose.   
Stiles si fermò davanti all'enorme finestra e guardò il panorama, quel posto era rimasto immutato nel tempo, si poteva ancora percepire l'odore di stantio che quel luogo aveva sempre emanato e sentì le risate fantasma di Scott, Boyd ed Erika risuonarle nelle orecchie. Si strinse maggiormente le braccia al petto e cercò di non pensarci. Tutto questo le faceva molto male, come se qualcuno la pugnalasse costantemente al petto, all'altezza del cuore, e non desiderava altro che la conversazione finisse il prima possibile.  
Derek le arrivò da dietro e le strinse una spalla come per sostenerla, come per dire “So quello che provi. Ma ci sono io qua con te”.  
«Che cos'è questo posto?» chiese Aiden, con sguardo schifato.  
  
«Era il nostro quartier generale una volta. Non mi sembrava opportuno portare degli estranei nella nostra nuova casa» rispose immediatamente Derek, la sua voce era fredda e affilata come la lama di un coltello.  
  
«Perché ci hai portati qui? Non potevi darci subito una risposta?» chiese Ethan a braccia conserte.

«Volevi che ne parlassimo nel parcheggio della scuola? No, qualcuno poteva sentirci» rispose l'Alpha senza nessuna emozione nella voce.  
Aveva notato che un ragazzo, molto probabilmente un compagno di classe del suo branco, li stava guardando.  
«Perché volete entrare nel mio branco?» chiese cominciando così il suo interrogatorio.

«Abbiamo sentito molto parlare di te, delle tue gesta e del branco di Alpha che avete sconfitto» cominciò Aiden «Appartenevamo a un branco che è stato fatto letteralmente a pezzi da loro, noi siamo riusciti a fuggire grazie a un aiuto che ci era stato offerto».

«Come avete fatto?» chiese Stiles all'improvviso precedendo Derek.  
Ethan la guardò di sottecchi e i suoi occhi per brevi secondi lampeggiarono minacciosi. La ragazza non badò affatto al suo comportamento, Derek aveva fatto di peggio con lei.

«Non penso che dobbiamo dirlo a te, umana» rispose con tono odioso.  
Derek ringhiò rumorosamente e i suoi occhi da Alpha cominciarono a lampeggiare, Jackson e Isaac imitarono il suo esempio. I gemelli indietreggiarono di qualche passo spaventanti verso la porta. Derek, molto lentamente, si mise davanti alla ragazza assumendo una posizione di difesa per lei e d'attacco per i due ragazzi. Stiles leggermente preoccupata, allungò il collo oltre le possenti spalle del suo Alpha per guardare la reazione dei gemelli. Se Derek e gli altri due aveva reagito così voleva dire solamente una cosa: la stavano minacciando ed erano seri.  
Il viso dei gemelli si fece pallido all'istante e si guardarono confusi.  
  
«Mi dispiace, non potevamo sapere che lei... si, insomma... facesse così parte del branco» rispose incerto Aiden. «Per favore, accetta le nostre scuse»

«Cominciate col rispondere alla sua domanda» ringhiò lui in risposta senza mollare la sua posizione.   
Aiden deglutì rumorosamente.

«Il branco di cui facevamo parte era gestito dal nostro padre adottivo. I nostri genitori appartenevano al suo branco e quando morirono ci prese sotto alla sua ala crescendoci e trattandoci come suoi figli. Quando il branco di Alpha venne da noi chiesero immediatamente a lui di entrare nel loro branco ma rifiutò immediatamente. La sera successiva lo uccisero per primo per poi sfogarsi sui suoi beta. Noi riuscimmo a fuggire grazie a sua moglie, si è sacrificata per noi, per farci continuare a vivere. Accettai l'aiuto, mio fratello era gravemente ferito e ho fatto l'unica cosa giusta da fare» spiegò triste, con i pugni serrati. Ethan mise una mano sulla sua spalla e la strinse forte, guardò il fratello con un sorriso tirato.

«Quindi ve la siete filata con la coda tra le gambe?» sputò Jackson acido.

«Se non avessi portato in salvo mio fratello sarebbe morto» disse ad alta voce facendo un passo verso la sua direzione.

«Non se la sono filata Jackson, hanno obbedito alla loro femmina Alpha» disse Derek guardando il suo beta.  
Aiden annuì. Stiles prese per il polso l'Alpha che si girò immediatamente e cominciò a fissarla, il suo lupo si rilassò e con lui la sua parte umana, assumendo così una posizione normale.  
«Che cosa vi aspettate una volta entrati nel mio branco?» chiese Derek una volta tornato a fissare i gemelli.

«Ovviamente guadagnarci la tua totale fiducia e quella del resto del branco, allenarsi insieme, combattere insieme, difendere il territorio e la città. Un posto a cui appartenere» disse Ethan deciso.  
Derek guardò i due gemelli attentamente, sia lui che il suo lupo avevano una strana sensazione quando li guardava. Inutile dire che non credevano completamente nelle loro buone intenzioni.

«Ci sono tantissimi branchi in California molto più forti e molto più grandi, perché proprio questo?»

«Avete reso giustizia a tutte quelle persone che loro hanno ucciso e avete reso giustizia al nostro vecchio branco»  
Derek guardò il suo branco, Isaac sembrava incerto della cosa, Jackson era chiaramente contrario all'aggiunta di Aiden ed Ethan nel branco, Stiles invece guardava con interesse entrambi i gemelli provocando in Derek, e al suo lupo, un enorme fastidio. Un enorme fastidio che poteva svanire solamente con l'uccidere i ragazzi che suscitavano interesse nella sua compagna. Scosse la testa cercando di restare calmo.  
  
«Ammetto che avevo nei miei piani di allargare il mio branco prima o poi. Ma non mi convincete del tutto. Certo, siete fisicamente forti e posso sentire quanta forza hanno i vostri lupi. Ma non riesco a togliermi questa sensazione di dosso» disse ad alta voce.

«Faremmo qualsiasi cosa per provare il contrario, i tuoi dubbi devono cessare di esistere. Non abbiamo cattive intenzioni» mormorò Ethan.  
Derek guardò nuovamente il suo branco e vide Stiles avvicinarsi a loro, l'Alpha si irrigidì quando notò di quanto si era avvicinata. Fece qualche passo verso di lei per sicurezza. I gemelli rimasero immobili quando Stiles fece un giro attorno a loro come per studiarli attentamente.

«Potresti metterli in prova» disse infine tornando al suo posto, al fianco di Derek.

«Stiles, in un branco non ci sono membri in prova» la informò lui.  
Stiles sbuffò offesa.

«Lo so. Sono stata ore e ore a leggere i capitoli suoi vostri usi e costumi. Ma c'è una specie di clausola su questo» disse lei con un sorriso.

«Di cosa stai parlando?» chiese Derek confuso.

«Hai mai sentito parlare degli Omega?» chiese lei incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Sono quelli senza branco, no?» chiese Isaac grattandosi la testa pensieroso.

«Si, ma anche no» spiegò lei. «Quando qualcuno sente la parola omega pensa a un lupo che è rimasto senza branco ma non è sempre così. In molti branchi ci sono anche gli Omega e sono collocati nel rango più basso. Prima ci sono gli Alpha, poi i Beta, i membri di medio rango e poi ci sono gli Omega» spiegò lei con tono esperto. «Il compito di un Omega è semplice: evitare che nel branco ci siano litigi e invogliare il branco in attività che non riguardano l'allenamento o la caccia. Sono, diciamo, i buffoni del gruppo. Una volta dimostrato la loro fedeltà al proprio Alpha possono diventare Beta. Ma questo funziona solo per gli uomini-lupi e non lupi lupi» aggiunse infine.  
Derek la guardò per pochi secondi e sorrise, lui e il suo lupo cominciarono a provare orgoglio verso la loro compagna. Stiles aveva sempre la soluzione a portata di mano.  
**Una compagna perfetta.**

«Quindi se Derek decidesse di farci entrare nel suo branco saremmo i vostri Omega?» chiese Ethan, incerto.

«Si» rispose Stiles «In pratica dovrete dimostrare che tenete al branco. Non sarà facile perché loro cercheranno di testare la vostra fiducia in tutti i modi, ad esempio vi faranno mangiare per ultimi e dovrete subire ogni loro scherzo» spiegò meglio la ragazza. «Ma se vi può tranquillizzare, nessuno abuserà di voi. So che molti Omega vengono sfruttati sessualmente da alcuni Beta e Alpha, ma non è il nostro caso» disse rassicurandoli mentre guardava il branco in cerca di sostegno.

«Per l'amor del cielo, no! Mai una cosa del genere» rispose in fretta Jackson cercando di non pensarci. «Grazie Stiles, ora dovrò farmi una lobotomia per dimenticare la cosa»

«Io avrò bisogno di uno psicanalista» mormorò Isaac, massaggiandosi le tempie.

«Questo lo pensano tutti» lo rimbeccò Jackson.  
I gemelli sorrisero alla scena per poi tornare seri e guardare Derek.

«Non mi interessa» disse con una scrollata di spalle.  
Derek sentì l'agitazione sparire dai fratelli e guardò nuovamente Stiles, le sorrise e prese la sua mano per poi stringerla non molto forte. La ragazza ricambiò il sorriso e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

«Cosa sceglierai?» chiese Aiden ansioso.

«Datemi un paio di giorni per pensarci e per informarmi meglio su questa cosa. Vi farò sapere io» li informò serio.

«Vuoi il nostro numero?» chiese Ethan tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca.

«Vi verrò a cercare a scuola. E ora se volete scusarci, abbiamo un allenamento da iniziare. Siamo anche in ritardo» disse guardando di traverso il suo branco.  
I gemelli annuirono e dopo averli salutati se ne andarono.  
  
  
  
Quando arrivarono a villa Hale notarono che Peter era già lì ad aspettarli seduto comodamente sul divano del portico. Derek si avvicinò velocemente a lui per spiegarli il motivo del ritardo e il vecchio scosse la testa mormorando un “Io non lo farei, ma sono affari tuoi”.L'Alpha guardò i suoi beta e si fece serio.  
«L'allenamento inizierà tra breve, per ora riscaldatevi» ordinò.  
I ragazzi obbedirono mentre Derek fece cenno a Stiles di seguire lui e suo zio. La portarono nel retro della casa dove era stato messo un vecchio tavolo di legno con sopra un lenzuolo nero che ricopriva le armi e dei bersagli appesi sugli alberi. Stiles si fermò e guardò Peter mettersi dei guanti di pelle nera.  
  
«Per tutta la settimana ti allenerò con varie armi, valuterò come le usi e quali saprai usare meglio. Finita la settimana sceglierai la tua preferita e inizieremo anche ad allenarci insieme nei combattimenti» spiegò lui con un ghigno sul volto.  
Stiles guardò Derek leggermente terrorizzata.

«Avevi detto che avrei imparato solamente a usare le armi e non a combattere contro un licantropo. Non ho nessuna possibilità! È come far combattere Vedova Nera contro Hulk!» disse lei incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Non ho detto che combatterai a mani nude» spiegò lui. «Farete delle simulazioni, in pratica verrai inseguita da lui e tu dovrai riuscire a seminarlo. Ti daremo della cenere di montagna con cui potrai creare barriere protettive e della polvere Wolfsbane che se lanciata addosso a un licantropo quello rallenterà per un po' dandoti così la possibilità di scappare e chiamarci in tuo aiuto» puntualizzò lui.

«Beh, sembra una buona idea. Ma non andrà pesante? Sappiamo che non è molto delicato con gli altri» disse guardando Peter con sguardo storto.

«Se tiene alla sua vita non lo farà» disse sicuro. «Ora vi lascio al vostro allenamento. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa urla» disse guardando per un secondo suo zio.  
Fece un cenno di saluto e se ne andò lasciandoli soli.

«È arrivato il momento di scoprire cosa c'è dietro al telo» disse Peter alzando il lenzuolo in modo teatrale svelando un arco con frecce argentate, pistole con pallottole, pugnali e coltelli d'argento e vari sacchettini di colore scuro.

«Perché ti metti i guanti?» chiese curiosa la ragazza.  
Peter prese un coltello e lo analizzò bene.

«Sono stati fusi con del Wolfsbane, se teniamo in mano a lungo questi oggetti finiamo con il ferirci» spiegò lui posando l'arma al suo posto. «Ora, secondo te con quale arma ti troveresti bene?» chiese lui con un sorriso.  
Stiles guardò accuratamente le poche armi a sua disposizione, sentiva l'eccitazione crescere in lei. Dopo anni e anni passati a guardare i film sui supereroi ora anche lei poteva esserlo. Anche se per poco.

«L'arco mi garba, averlo addosso mi darebbe l'illusione di essere Occhio di Falco al femminile» disse lei guardando le frecce. «Ma temo che a lungo andare mi sentirei stanca a tenere in mano un arco» aggiunse.  
«Secondo te qual è l'arma più utile in un combattimento contro un licantropo?» chiese lei appoggiando le mani sul tavolo per sostenersi.

«Tutte sono utili. L'arco e la pistola ti potrebbero servire se volessi colpire un nemico da lunga distanza. I coltelli e i pugnali possono essere lanciati anche da una grande distanza, ma sarebbero utili anche da una distanza più breve. Tutte queste armi ti potrebbero salvare la vita» spiegò lui.  
«Forse ti troverai bene con più di un'arma»

«Non mi resta che provare allora» disse battendo le mani entusiasta.  
Peter capì subito che l'arco non era adatto a lei.

«Stiles, per tirare bene con l'arco devi assumere una posizione precisa!» disse per la centesima volta con un sospiro.  
Stiles allentò la corda e guardò l'uomo ghignando.

«Quindi se ho alle calcagna un licantropo cosa devo fare?» chiese lei acida «Oh mi scusi signor Ti-voglio-ammazzare-ora-e-subito ma devo assumere una posizione per lanciarti una freccia e ucciderti quindi mi faresti la cortesia di rimanere immobile?» urlò la ragazza lanciando l'arco in aria.  
Peter scosse la testa e lo andò a recuperare lontano da loro.

«Smettila di lamentarti e concentrati» disse porgendoli frettolosamente l'arco.

«Come vuoi» sbottò la ragazza.  
Scoccò una freccia sfiorando di qualche metro il bersaglio.  
«Dannazione» imprecò rumorosamente.  
Peter ghignò.

«Credo che sia il caso di cambiare arma» disse prendendo un coltello dalla piccola misura.  
Stiles prese l'arma restituendo l'arco e se la girò tra le mani. Non tanto pesante, pratico da tenere in mano, piccolo quanto basta per tenerlo in borsa o in tasca e letale. Sorrise guardando il suo riflesso.  
«Ora che lo hai tra le mani, cosa mi sai dire?»

«Ha il manico pesante ed è a doppio filo» disse dopo averlo esaminato bene. Aveva passato un estate intera a guardare Rambo e vecchi film di guerra, sapeva la differenza tra un coltello e l'altro.  
Peter annuì.

«Esatto. Con questo tipo di coltello devi fare due cose fondamentali. Impugnarlo dalla parte della lama e impugnarlo perfettamente» spiegò lui. «Ora mettiti davanti al bersaglio, prendi il coltello dalla lama con la tua mano dominante e metti tutto il tuo peso sulla gamba dominante».  
Stiles obbedì e guardò Peter in attesa di altre istruzioni.  
«Ora, alza il braccio in modo che sia perpendicolare al suolo e ricordati che il manico deve essere sempre lontano dalla tua testa». Peter guardò Stiles obbedire e continuò. «Con le dita fa pressione sulla lama senza toccare la punta o i due fili taglienti» Stiles fece come le era stato ordinato e aspettò pazientemente un altro ordine.  
«Ora devi fare questo, ascoltami bene perché se sbagli ti farai molto male. Piega leggermente il polso all'indietro verso l'avambraccio e poi slanciati in avanti muovendo l'avambraccio facendo in modo che il braccio sia dritto e disteso in avanti. Ora esercitati in questi movimenti ma senza lasciare il coltello» ordinò.  
Stiles obbedì nuovamente, Peter notò che a differenza dell'arco, Stiles con i coltelli aveva un certo feeling. Per ora aveva eseguito alla lettera ogni sua istruzione e sentiva l'eccitazione farsi sempre più forte e una grande frustrazione.  
«Okay, per ora va bene così» disse lui dopo cinque minuti.  
Stiles si fermò e guardò il suo maestro.  
«Ora proverai a lanciare il coltello. Lascia che ti scivoli dalla mano quando il tuo braccio è rivolto verso il bersaglio, ma ricordati di avere il polso dritto» le ricordò lui.  
Stiles sorrise e guardò il bersaglio. Prese il coltello dalla parte della lama e spostò tutto il suo peso sulla gamba destra, alzò il braccio lontano dalla sua testa e piegò leggermente il polso verso l'avambraccio, fece qualche respiro per stabilizzarsi e per concentrarsi meglio e si slanciò velocemente in avanti, mosse l'avambraccio in avanti lanciando il coltello verso il bersaglio.  
Si andò a conficcare nel basso del tronco mancandolo di qualche centimetro. Stiles sbuffò e incrociò le braccia.  
«Perché quella faccia? Il tuo primo tiro è andato più bene del previsto» puntualizzò lui.  
Stiles alzò le braccia e andò a recuperare il coltello per poi ritornare nella posizione di prima e riprovarci ancora e ancora. Peter guardò in silenzio ogni suo lancio, rammentandole di tanto in tanto di tenere un po' più lontano il coltello dalla testa e rimproverandola dicendo che quello che aveva in mano non era una palla da baseball o che non stava lanciando la palla come nella lacrosse. Ma notò con soddisfazione che pian piano stava migliorando, stupendosi sempre più della sua bravura. In fondo era solamente la sua prima lezione. E aveva già colpito l'interno del bersaglio per tre volte.  
«Okay, per ora va bene così» disse porgendo la mano verso Stiles, in attesa che l'arma le venisse restituita.  
Stiles sbuffò.

«Voglio provare ancora!» si lamentò lei, consegnando malamente il coltello.

«Ti sei allenata a sufficienza» mormorò Peter, posando l'arma sul tavolo.

«E ora?» chiese avvicinandosi all'uomo.

«Prendi queste e portale sempre con te, anche quando vai a scuola» disse porgendoli i due sacchetti.  
«Mi piacerebbe provare a fare una simulazione ma sta calando la sera» mormorò lui guardando il cielo.

«Beh, potremo provare comunque. Non ci allontaneremo di tanto, il giusto insomma» disse lei con un sorriso. Aveva proprio voglia di lanciarli addosso della polvere Wolfsbane, giusto per vedere come avrebbe reagito lui.  
Peter la guardò e sorrise malamente.

«Andrei contro il volere di mio nipote» mormorò avvicinandosi a lei.

«Come se tu non lo avessi mai fatto» lo rimbeccò lei con un sorriso sornione.

«Ti do dieci secondi di vantaggio. Voglio proprio vedere quanto tempi ci impieghi prima di finire sotto le mie grinfie» ringhiò lui.  
Stiles non se lo fece ripetere due volte, mollò la presa dal sacchetto della cenere di montagna e scappò addentrandosi nel bosco. Molto probabilmente Derek l'avrebbe rimproverata per questo ma aveva già la scusa pronta. Si mosse a zig zag tra gli alberi ricoperti di muschio e notò che Peter aveva dannatamente ragione, si stava già facendo scuro. Fortuna che aveva con lei il suo cellulare, se si fosse fatto più buio avrebbe ritrovato la strada con l'applicazione torcia. E se non ci fosse riuscita sarebbero stati gli altri a trovarla. Sentì un ringhiò provenire dalla casa e corse più velocemente, ringraziò il cielo che era allenata a correre perché aveva già percorso un bel tratto di strada dando così una grande distanza tra loro due, anche se sarebbe durata poco. Sentì un ululato provenire dall'altra parte del bosco e le si rizzarono i peli delle braccia, sapeva che l'artefice di quel rumore era da parte di Derek. Corse ancora più velocemente sentendo dietro di lei rumori molesti, cespugli che venivano calpestati, rami che venivano spezzati e passi pesanti. Si girò appena in tempo per vedere Peter che con un balzo le stava venendo addosso e in fretta prese una piccola manciata di polvere e gliela gettò addosso. La polvere lo fermò a mezz'aria scaraventandolo di un metro indietro, Stiles riprese a correre con un sorriso sulle labbra. Con questa polvere tra le mani aveva più chance di sopravvivere a un attacco di licantropi. Almeno fino a quando i polmoni avrebbero retto.  
Pochi secondi di corsa dopo si girò nuovamente per vedere dov'era Peter e sentì qualcosa di molto duro sbattere contro il suo petto facendole smorzare l'aria. Cadde a terra rovinosamente e guardò davanti a sé. Si mise le mani in faccia dalla vergogna.  
«Regola numero uno di sopravvivenza: guardare sempre davanti a sé» disse ad alta voce Peter una volta arrivatole alle spalle. Cominciò a ridacchiare sonoramente.  
«Ricordati sempre questa regola Stiles, oppure finirai sempre andando a sbattere contro un albero»,

«Sta zitto» disse alzandosi in piedi con il viso arrossato. «È stata una semplice svista» aggiunse infine pulendosi con le mani il retro dei pantaloncini.

«Userai sempre questa scusa?» chiese lui con un sorriso.

«Divertente. La tua faccia come sta? Tutto apposto?» chiese lei in tono di sfida. «Ho visto che hai fatto un bel volo prima»

«Ma non è stato divertente quanto il tuo» ridacchiò l'uomo.  
Stiles le fece la linguaccia e strinse le braccia al petto.

«Voi due cosa diavolo avevate in mente di fare?» chiese Derek furioso, si avvicinò a loro con gli occhi da Alpha.

«Una simulazione» rispose semplicemente Peter.

«Ci eravamo messi d'accordo che l'avreste fatta dopo aver deciso l'arma da usare e solo in mia presenza» rispose guardando suo zio «Non subito e da soli!»  
Stiles sorrise a Peter.  
«E tu Stiles, non pensare che te la caverai così» sputò lui facendola raggelare. «Sai che se sfidi Peter lui non starà fermo!» gridò nuovamente. Jackson e Isaac arrivarono alle sue spalle e guardarono la scena in disparte.  
«Cosa diamine ti è preso? Sono il tuo Alpha e dovevi obbedire a quello che ti avevo detto e non prendere di tua iniziativa la simulazione» urlò ancora più forte, ma talmente forte che Isaac schiacciò le mani sopra alle orecchie e si inginocchiò a terra cominciando a dondolarsi sul posto, spaventato. Stiles guardò l'amico e scosse la testa.

«Gridare non ti servirà a niente, Suorwolf» lo rimproverò lei. Si inginocchiò vicino a Isaac e lo abbracciò stretto a sé. «È vero, ho sfidato Peter. Ma l'ho fatto perché non trovo corretto aspettare così tanto per queste simulazioni. Abbiamo scoperto che ci sono nuovi licantropi qui a Beacon Hills, voi avete un olfatto così sviluppato da permettervi di scoprire chi fa parte di un branco e se ti è sfuggita la cosa io sono umana. La più fragile del branco» disse guardando Derek «Quindi scusa se ho disobbedito per salvaguardare la mia vita» sputò lei. «Quindi se vuoi punirmi fai pure»  
Derek sospirò forte e si avvicinò a lei e ad Isaac.

«Torniamo a casa. Per oggi l'allenamento si conclude qui».  
Jackson aiutò Stiles ad alzare Isaac e insieme ritornarono a casa. Per tutto il tragitto Derek non fece altro che guardare malamente suo zio, Peter d'altro canto se ne infischiò e sorrise beffardo per tutto il tempo. Quando rientrarono in casa, portarono in salotto il giovane lupo e lo misero a sedere sul divano. Isaac li ringraziò con un sorriso.  
Stiles si alzò e andò in cucina riempiendosi un bicchiere d'acqua fredda. Si appoggiò al balcone e sorseggiò la bevanda pensierosa. Per lei era un record, primo giorno di allenamento e prima punizione. Il record dei record. Guardò l'ora e si stupì di vedere quanto tempo era passato. Mancava quasi un'ora alla cena.  
Peter entrò in cucina e si appoggiò al balcone vicino a lei.  
  
«Se tu all'epoca avessi accettato la mia proposta non avresti avuto questi problemi» mormorò lui con un sorriso divertito.  
Stiles cominciò a sentirsi male. Non aveva detto a nessuno di quella proposta e ora che lui l'aveva menzionata, aveva paura di dover spiegare cosa lui intendesse. La ragazza scivolò fino a sedersi per terra e appoggiò la testa sulla portella del ripiano.  
«Con questo temperamento saresti stata perfetta, un po' disubbidiente certo, ma perfetta» mormorò lui al suo orecchio. Peter uscì dalla cucina e ritornò in salotto salutando tutti.  
Stiles chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò il viso sulle ginocchia e aspettò Derek. Pochi secondi dopo e sentì i suoi passi fermarsi davanti a lei.

«Mi caccerai dal branco per averti disobbedito?» chiese lei senza alzare il viso.

«No» mormorò lui. «Anche se dovrei punirti»

«E perché non lo fai?» chiese lei titubante.

«Perché hai ragione» ammise lui. «Ci sono altri licantropi e non escludo che ne arriveranno altri. Ma che sia la prima e l'ultima volta che prenderai un iniziativa del genere, ci siamo capiti? Peter è pericoloso» mormorò infine,  
Stiles alzò il volto verso di lui dubbiosa.

«Se è così pericoloso perché gli permetti di allenarmi da solo?» chiese lei.

«Perché è l'unica persona che è capace di usare correttamente quelle armi. Hai corso un grande rischio facendo la simulazione da sola, quando uno di noi rincorre una persona a volte perdiamo il controllo. Per questo ho insistito tanto che ci sia io in quei momenti» disse sincero.

«Se è vero quello che dici potrebbe capitare anche a te, no?» chiese lei guardandolo negli occhi.

«No, con me non potrebbe accadere» rispose ricambiando lo sguardo.

«E chi te lo dice?»  
Derek rimase in silenzio non sapendo come rispondere. Alla fine decise di non farlo e di porgerli una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. Lei accettò l'aiuto e una volta in piedi si spostò per tornare in salotto dal suo amico. Derek le prese delicatamente per il braccio fermandola.  
Stiles si girò con aria interrogativa.

«Cosa intendeva Peter?» chiese serio.  
Stiles deglutì e guardò la mano di Derek che le bloccava il braccio. Lui mollò la presa e Stiles tornò in salotto con il ragazzo dietro di lei.  
«Sto ancora aspettando» disse quando si sedette sul divano.

«È successo tanto tempo fa» mormorò lei guardandosi le mani colpevole.

«Cosa di preciso?» chiese lui con la pazienza che si stava velocemente esaurendo.  
Stiles sospirò.

«Beh, mi aveva chiesto se volevo il morso» ammise guardandolo negli occhi.  
Jackson e Isaac strabuzzarono gli occhi sorpresi.

«E perché non me lo hai detto subito?» chiese Derek stupito.

«Perché in quel momento avevo altro per la testa, poi ogni volta che volevo confessarlo succedeva qualcosa di brutto e decidevo sempre di rimandarlo quando le cose si sarebbero fatte più tranquille. Peccato che non sia mai successo» mormorò lei appoggiandosi ai cuscini del divano.

«Almeno non hai accettato» disse Jackson.  
Stiles fece un verso strozzato coprendosi il viso con le mani.

«Stiles, cos'era quello?» chiese Derek allarmato.  
“ _Non sarà immune, vero?_ _No, è impossibile_ ” pensò subito.

«In realtà lo stava per fare» disse lei confessando la verità. «Aveva già preso il mio braccio e fatto spuntare le zanne ma ho mollato la presa quando mancava un centimetro di distanza».  
Derek si immobilizzò all'istante.

«Perché hai rifiutato?» chiese Isaac facendosi più vicino a lei.  
La ragazza non rispose.  
«Stiles?» la chiamò l'amico.

«Paura» disse infine. «C'è stato un momento in cui ho pensato che se fossi diventata un licantropo le cose sarebbero nettamente migliorate. Partendo dal mio problema di iperattività tanto per cambiare. Poi sarei stata più al sicuro, ogni volta che correvo un pericolo Scott era sempre con Allison da qualche parte» mormorò stringendo la mano di Isaac. «Ma poi la paura ha prevalso su tutto»

  
 

Derek bussò rumorosamente alla porta del loft di Peter . Era molto tardi e molto probabilmente i vicini gli avrebbero intimato di fare piano ma a lui non importava. Era furioso delle novità appena scoperte.Peter gli aprì la porta e Derek lo prese per la maglietta scaraventandolo violentemente per terra facendo un gran baccano.  
«Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?» chiese lui dopo aver sbattuto la porta.  
Peter si alzò da terra e li fece cenno di sedersi sul divano.

«In tutta sincerità pensavo che lei lo avesse già fatto» ammise lui con un alzata di spalle.

«E invece non l'ha fatto. Perché lei?» chiese Derek, stringendo i pugni.

«Credo che tu sappia il perché, Derek» disse con un sorriso «Avevo notato che il tuo odore cambiava quando lei era nei dintorni. L'unica volta che sentì quell'odore proveniva dai tuoi genitori».  
Peter si sedette sul divano e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Odore di compagni» mormorò guardandolo negli occhi. «Ma oltre a questo, Stiles era l'unica persona abbastanza intelligente da capire cosa stava accadendo in quel momento. Forte, determinata. Un buon pezzo per il mio branco»  
Derek ringhiò rumorosamente alla parola “mio”.

«Ma lei alla fine non ha accettato».

«No» disse. «Che punizione hai scelto per lei?» chiese cambiando discorso.

«Nessuna» rispose sinceramente.

«Ma non mi dire!» mormorò. «Quindi ci saranno ancora gli allenamenti?» chiese lui sorpreso dalla sua bontà.

«Si. Ma nessuna simulazione per un po'» chiese lui severo. «Disubbidiscimi ancora e non avrò problemi ad ucciderti di nuovo»

«Come vuoi» disse con un alzata di spalle.  
Derek si girò e si incamminò verso la porta, la aprì e uscì di casa.  
«Derek?» lo chiamò Peter dalla soglia.  
L'Alpha si girò verso suo zio e lo guardò.  
«Ha veramente un buon odore» disse con un sorriso.  
Ridacchiò e chiuse la porta alle sua spalle.  
Derek strinse nuovamente i pugni chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di mantenere la calma. Doveva risolvere questo problema al più presto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Eccoci nuovamente qui con un nuovo capitolo. Vi è piaciuto?  
> Abbiamo scoperto che i gemelli hanno varcato il territorio di Derek perché ne vogliono fare parte. Sarà solo per questo?  
> Per quanto riguarda la spiegazione dei vari membri presenti in un branco (Alpha, Beta, Basso rango e Omega) non è di mia invenzione, ho fatto ricerche su questo. Giusto per essere chiari.  
> Grazie per aver letto il nuovo capitolo e grazie per aver proseguito con la lettura!


	8. Chapter 8

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

08\. Ottavo Capitolo

 

Il primo mese di scuola passò velocemente, con grande gioia di tutti, e Stiles non aveva ancora ricevuto una nota di detenzione, un record visto che quando c'era Scott lei era in punizione un giorno si e l'altro pure. Le prime verifiche e interrogazioni andarono benissimo e persino Isaac aveva preso dei buoni voti, cosa che accadeva di rado. Harris smise persino di prenderla di mira durante le sue lezioni e, da quando aveva cambiato modo di vestirsi, ogni tanto lui le lanciava qualche occhiata che faceva infuriare Isaac.  
Ethan e Aiden furono accettati a far parte del branco due settimane dopo la loro conversazione e Derek non si pentì della scelta. Erano forti, veloci e ubbidienti. Si stupì del loro autocontrollo durante la prima luna piena che condivisero come branco, durante la quale, a parte Isaac che aveva combinato un pasticcio sradicando un albero, nulla di grave era accaduto.  
Il giorno dopo la sfuriata che fece prendere paura al povero Isaac, Derek si presentò nella stanza della propria compagna e le regalò la sua giacca di pelle, dicendole che doveva indossarla quando doveva andare in giro da sola o quando andava a scuola. Stiles rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, guardando la giacca che il ragazzo le porgeva, ma la prese subito quando Derek, spazientito, le disse ad alta voce di obbedire per una buona volta.  
Il rapporto con lei non cambiò di una virgola; Stiles pensava che dopo avergli disobbedito lui l'avrebbe trattata in modo freddo e distaccato, ma fece tutt'altro, sembrava, al contrario, più protettivo nei suoi confronti e tutti notarono le occhiate omicide che lanciava a suo zio quando si avvicinava troppo a lei. Gli allenamenti si svolgevano ogni giorno puntualmente – tranne il sabato e la domenica – e Stiles si accorse che aveva più affinità con i coltelli che con l'arco o la pistola, così scelse quelle armi con infinita gioia. Derek era soddisfatto della cosa: i coltelli erano affilati, veloci e, visto che erano imbevuti di aconito, per i licantropi erano un'arma letale. L'unica cosa che Stiles non aveva ancora imparato era l'uso corretto della cenere di montagna e della polvere Wolfsbane, poiché Derek come punizione decise di eliminare momentaneamente le simulazioni e Stiles si era lamentata parecchio.  
In compenso il branco passava la maggior parte del tempo assieme anche dopo gli allenamenti, ma, visto la scuola e la quantità di studio che i professori davano loro, non avevano ancora avuto l'opportunità di dormire nelle loro nuove stanze – a parte Stiles che, durante la luna piena, si era chiusa in casa Hale per sicurezza - e fare i pigiama party che la ragazza tanto aspettava. Tranne quella sera, quando, appena la ragazza avesse terminato il proprio turno lavorativo da Deaton, avrebbe raggiunto il branco e avrebbero iniziato il pigiama party, o come lo chiamava lei: il wolf party.   
A Derek non andava giù il fatto che dovesse lavorare, sebbene ella non fosse ancora a conoscenza del suo grado all'interno del branco – perché sì, lei credeva di essere solo una specie di Beta umana – la femmina Alpha di fatto non doveva occuparsi di portare a casa del denaro, ma solo di occuparsi della casa e del proprio branco e, in futuro, dei loro cuccioli. Stiles diceva che le servivano i soldi per i college e si infuriò quando Derek si propose insistentemente di pagarle tutti gli anni di studi che doveva fare.   
Un'altra delle cose che a Derek non andava affatto era che la ragazza, da circa una settimana, tornava da scuola avvolta dall'odore soffocante di Connor. Più volte aveva interrogato i suoi Beta e i suoi Omega per sapere se loro due avevano cominciato a frequentarsi seriamente fuori da scuola o se passassero più tempo durante la pausa pranzo o in biblioteca, ma loro avevano sempre negato. Stavamo assieme solo durante le lezioni e, di tanto in tanto, si imbatteva in lui nei corridoi durante il cambio di lezione. Poi Lydia, durante una sessione d'allenamento, disse all'Alpha che avevano fatto un'uscita a quattro e che la serata era andata benissimo. Jackson e Isaac ne stanno pagando ancora le conseguenze, dato che Derek li punì con allenamenti ancora più pressanti e faticosi.  
Stiles entrò in casa con la borsa a tracolla tra le braccia e la faccia sconvolta, abbandonò la borsa all'entrata e si gettò di peso sul divano, di fianco all'Alpha.  
«Turno stressante?» chiese Isaac mettendo in pausa un video che stava guardando su Youtube.  
  
«Non proprio, ho solo un debole mal di testa. In clinica c'erano due grossi beagle che non la smettevano di abbaiarmi contro. Mostravano persino i denti!» disse con un sospiro.  
  
«Potrebbe essere la giacca di Derek, no? Magari hanno sentito l'odore e si sono spaventati» ipotizzò il riccio.  
Stiles annuì.

«Sicuramente è stato per quello» mormorò la ragazza.  
Si guardò attorno pensierosa alla ricerca di qualcosa-.  
«Ma gli altri? Non vengono?» chiese lei guardando Derek.  
  
«Stanno arrivando. Sono andati a prendere le pizze, quindi credo che sia il caso che andiate a mettervi il pigiama se volete che questo “party” inizi a dovere» disse Derek, passandosi una mano fra i capelli non molto convinto dalla cosa. «Io vado a prendere i materassini da mettere per terra» disse alzandosi dal divano.  
Stiles si alzò assieme a Isaac e, dopo aver recuperato la borsa lasciata all'entrata, salirono le scale fino ad arrivare nelle loro camere. La ragazza indossò la maglietta di Star Trek e dei pantaloncini corti e scese di sotto a dare una mano al padrone di casa. Non si era accorta che lui era già in pigiama, indossando solamente una canotta aderente che metteva in risalto i suoi muscoli ben definiti e dei pantaloni della tuta neri. Guardò il salotto attentamente, Derek aveva già spostato il divano in fondo alla stanza e appoggiato sopra al tappetto diversi materassini uno di fianco all'altro, facendoli sembrare un unico grande materasso. Aggiunse anche dei cuscini per la notte e qualche coperta.

«Hai mai fatto dei pigiama party durante la tua adolescenza?» chiese Stiles, sedendosi su un materassino vicino.  
Derek scosse la testa e si andò a sedere di fianco a lei.  
«Quindi non hai nessun programma?» chiese incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Pensavo l'avresti fatto tu» ammise lui.  
Stiles sorrise.

«Fortuna che mi ero preparata un programmino nel caso tu non l'avessi fatto» mormorò lei con un sorriso. «Ne avevo fatto un sacco con Scott quindi penso non sia tanto diverso ora» disse con un alzata di spalle.  
Isaac scese le scale in fretta ed entrò in salotto con un sorriso sulle labbra. Il riccio indossava sempre lo stesso pigiama, pantaloncini rossi e una t-shirt bianca più grande di due taglie.

«Stanno arrivando, sento il motore della macchina di Jackson» disse sedendosi di fianco a Stiles, la ragazza sorrise e gli diede una spallata amichevole.  
Derek li guardò, non aveva ancora ben capito che tipo di amicizia ci fosse tra quei due, ma ne era geloso. Si capivano al volo e si trovavano sempre a loro agio insieme. Per loro bastava anche il silenzio per stare bene e Derek voleva la stessa cosa con lei. Non che ci provasse ad avere un rapporto simile, ma, tra l'odore di Connor che gli dava alla testa e il fatto che non si sentiva ancora di dirle chi era lei per lui, non riusciva ad avere quello che tanto bramava.   
Derek si alzò da terra e andò ad aprire la porta per far entrare Jackson, Aiden ed Ethan che erano già arrivati. I tre ragazzi entrarono in casa con una montagna di cibo tra le mani: Jackson aveva le pizze, Aiden le bibite mentre Ethan aveva le patatine e i vari condimenti. Stiles si leccò le labbra in attesa di mangiare tutte quelle prelibatezze. I ragazzi entrarono in salotto e appoggiarono il tutto sul tavolino.

«Quindi che si fa stasera?» chiese Aiden sedendosi di fianco al fratello.

«Per ora mangiamo e chiacchieriamo un po'» disse la ragazza in attesa che Derek le passasse il cartone con la sua pizza ai quattro formaggi.

«E di cosa?» chiese Ethan, guardandola.

«Di tutto?» chiese retorica lei.  
Derek, finalmente, le passò la sua pizza e felice ne mangiò un trancio. Tutti quanti mangiavano attorno al tavolino e si comportavano come se facessero parte della stessa famiglia. Si respirava un'aria calda e pacifica e tutti ne traevano beneficio.  
«Domenica sera ci sarà la prima partita amichevole della stagione, agitati?» chiese la ragazza dopo aver dato un enorme boccone alla pizza.  
Jackson alzò le spalle così come Isaac, ma Ethan e Aiden annuirono felici.  
«Nella vostra vecchia scuola giocavate a lacrosse?»

«No, giocavamo a calcio in realtà» confessò Ethan «Ma devo dire che lacrosse è più soddisfacente come sport»  
Aiden annuì concordando con il fratello.

«Peccato che Lydia non sia potuta venire stasera» mormorò Stiles triste dopo un po' di silenzio, amava avere l'amica intorno.

«Già» concordò Jackson «Ma è dovuta andare a un compleanno di qualche sua parente a qualche ora da qui» disse il ragazzo continuando a parlare con la bocca piena.

«Pensavo che Peter ci sarebbe stato però» disse Stiles pensierosa.  
Le sarebbe piaciuto avere Lydia e Peter nella stessa stanza, non si sopportavano molto e adorava vederli punzecchiarsi a vicenda.

«È meglio che lui stia il più lontano possibile da questa casa quando non serve per gli allenamenti» disse Derek con un ringhio.  
Stiles lo guardò stupita, ma rimase zitta, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa tra loro non era affar suo. Non dopo quello che era stata costretta a confessare.   
Finirono di mangiare la pizza tra una risata e l'altra; Isaac era di buon umore ed era più propenso a parlare, e quando parlava lui era tutta una risata. Era molto bravo nell'intrattenere le persone e questo nuovo lato di lui era uscito dopo la faccenda del rifiuto di Scott.

«Quali sono i programmi per la serata?» chiese Isaac addentando una patatina ormai fredda.  
Stiles ci pensò un attimo, si era sdraiata a pancia in giù e stava controllando qualcosa al cellulare. Derek cominciò a irritarsi, era una serata dedicata al branco e basta. Gli esclusi non erano ammessi, anche se venivano da un messaggio dal cellulare.

«Ho portato alcuni giochi in scatola, lego, carte da gioco, DVD di vario genere... abbiamo l'imbarazzo della scelta» disse lei continuando a guardare il telefono con un sorriso.

«Io vorrei giocare a poker!» disse Jackson con un sorriso malefico «Potremmo puntare soldi, giusto per rendere la partita più interessante».  
Ethan e Aiden si guardarono e sorrisero annuendo alla proposta mentre Derek alzò le spalle, andava bene anche per lui a quanto pare.

«Io non ho soldi da buttare» disse Isaac.

«Neppure io. Ma se vuoi ho la Morte Nera da fare con i lego, sono tipo tremila pezzi. Me l'hanno regalata i colleghi di papà al mio compleanno, ma non ho mai avuto il tempo di aprire la scatola» disse la ragazza con un sorriso. «Oppure possiamo giocare a qualche gioco alla play» disse indicando con il mento la console che stava di fianco al televisore.

«Vada per la play, non mi va di impazzire perché non trovo un mattoncino da incastrare da qualche parte» disse soddisfatto. «Posso scegliere io il gioco?» chiese Isaac facendo uno sguardo supplichevole.  
La ragazza annuì e l'amico andò davanti alla pila di confezioni per scegliere il gioco della serata. Derek si avvicinò di più a lei e la guardò.

«Potresti mettere via il cellulare?» chiese forse un po' troppo rude.  
Stiles alzò gli occhi verso di lui.

«Dovevo solo rispondere a un messaggio di un mio amico» disse lei mettendolo via.

«È solo che è il nostro primo pigiama party e vorrei che tu stasera parlassi solo con il branco, nessuno escluso» disse lui gentilmente.

«Okay» rispose soltanto un po' sconfortata.  
Stiles gattonò fino al fianco di Isaac e prese il Joystick che lui le porgeva con un sorriso sulle labbra mentre il televisore proiettava il videogioco: Tekken Revolution. Derek seguì Jackson e gli altri in cucina per iniziare a giocare a Poker, sorrise quando poco più tardi sentì Stiles e Isaac divertirsi e a imprecare su quale personaggio fosse il più forte.  
La serata in compenso passò tranquilla per tutti e andarono a dormire con un sorriso sul volto, eccetto per Jackson e il suo portafogli alleggerito di almeno trecentoventicinque dollari.  
  
  
  
Derek venne svegliato verso le tre del mattino da Ethan che non faceva altro che scuoterlo un po' troppo violentemente per i suoi gusti, lo guardò con gli occhi tinti di rosso e attese una rapida spiegazione sul perché lo aveva svegliato. Immaginò persino la sua punizione se non fosse per un buon motivo.  
«Mi dispiace svegliarti ma... Stiles si sta comportando in modo inquietante» disse a bassa voce.  
Derek si alzò con il busto per vedere la propria compagna che, prima di addormentarsi, ricordava che si fosse addormentata di fianco a Isaac, ma non la trovò. Il ragazzo si alzò del tutto e guardò l'Omega.

«Dov'è?»

«Sul portico» disse lui indicando la porta di casa semi aperta.  
Derek uscì di casa a passi spediti e trovò la ragazza in piedi e immobile davanti ai scalini. La notte aveva portato un violento vento e la temperatura era calata di molti gradi. I capelli di Stiles si muovevano frenetici andando a sbattere sulle sue spalle e sul viso sbattendo il suo odore addosso a Derek.

«Stiles?» la chiamò l'Alpa.  
La ragazza non rispose e non si voltò verso di lui. Si avvicinò a lei fino ad arrivarle di fianco e la guardò. I suoi occhi erano chiusi e il suo battito cardiaco lento.  
«Chiama Isaac, ora!» ordinò Derek senza guardare l'Omega.  
Ethan entrò in casa velocemente per tornare pochi secondi dopo con un Isaac traballante.

«Che succede?» chiese il riccio con uno sbadiglio.

«Stiles è sonnambula?» chiese l'Alpha senza guardarlo.

«Non che io sappia» rispose avvicinandosi alla ragazza sospettoso.  
  
«Stiles o Scott non ti hanno mai accennato la cosa?» chiese insistente.  
Isaac scosse la testa.

«Che si fa ora? La svegliamo?» chiese lui incerto.  
Derek scosse la testa.

«Potrebbe essere rischioso, almeno credo» disse incerto.  
Non aveva mai avuto a che fare con un umano sonnambulo. Cora da piccola aveva avuto qualche episodio del genere e una volta che aveva tentato di svegliarla l'aveva aggredito facendogli molto male.  
«Dobbiamo guidarla verso il letto» disse deciso.  
Derek mise una mano sulla sua pancia e spinse piano, la ragazza fece un passo indietro. Mise una mano anche sul suo fianco e la fece voltare verso la porta, per poi guidarla con una mano dietro la schiena dentro casa. La adagiò sul materassino fino a farla distendere.  
«Se dovesse succedere ancora quando non ci sono, fatelo. Piano e non cercate di svegliarla. Ho letto da qualche parte che se si sveglia un sonnambulo rischia qualche problema al cervello»

«In realtà molti medici dicono che non succede niente. L'unica cosa che bisogna fare è cercare di non farli andare per strada» disse Jackson che nel frattempo si era svegliato.

«Non importa, cercate di non svegliarla. Okay? Potrebbe anche essere un caso isolato, ma limitiamo i danni»  
Il branco annuì tornando a dormire nei loro rispettivi posti. Derek andò a chiudere a chiave la porta di casa e prese in prestito il Mac di Stiles e navigò per quasi un'ora in vari siti di medicina.  
  
  
  
«Ho avuto sul serio un caso di sonnambulismo?» chiese la ragazza dopo aver appreso la notizia.  
Derek annuì e prese dal piatto un pancake alla banana che Stiles aveva cucinato per il branco quella mattina.  
«Non mi sono accorta di niente» disse «Beh certo, impossibile accorgersene se sei tu il soggetto!» aggiunse subito dopo.

«Non è una cosa da prendere alla leggera, Stiles» disse severo l'Alpha.

«Non farla tanto tragica, Derek! Ed è stato così tanto inquietante come Ethan ha detto?» chiese frenetica.

«Sembravi la protagonista di quel film, Paranormal Activity» disse Isaac.

«Forte!»

«No, non è forte Stiles. È una fortuna che Ethan si sia svegliato e che ti abbia trovata. E se nessuno si fosse svegliato? E se fossi andata in strada e qualcuno ti avesse investito?» chiese Derek appoggiando rumorosamente la forchetta sul tavolo.

«Chi vuoi trovare per strada alle tre del mattino per Beacon Hills?» chiese retorica. «E poi, voi non avete un udito finissimo? Come avete fatto a non sentirmi aprire la porta di casa?»  
Il branco rimase in silenzio.

«Forse eravamo tutti stanchi dalla serata» ipotizzò Aiden.

«Certo, giocare a Poker sfiacca parecchio» disse roteando gli occhi.  
  
«Il punto è, Stiles, che è stato pericoloso» disse Jackson, versandosi del succo nel bicchiere.

«Hai mai avuto degli episodi del genere prima?» chiese Derek guardando la ragazza.  
Stiles scosse la testa.

«Mio padre non mi ha detto nulla. Però nell'ultimo periodo mi sveglio parecchio stanca» disse pensierosa.

«Dovrò parlare con tuo padre della cosa» annunciò Derek prendendo il cellulare.

«Potrei farlo io, sono sempre sua figlia. No?»  
Derek la guardò per qualche secondo prima di uscire di casa per parlare con lo Sceriffo.

«Capisco che è il mio Alpha ma non si sta preoccupando un po' troppo? Non è strano che mi dedichi tutte queste attenzioni?» chiese Stiles guardando il suo piatto.  
Il resto del branco rimase in silenzio e la ragazza ne ebbe la conferma.  
  
  
  
Ritornare a scuola il lunedì seguente fu una delizia, la squadra di Lacrosse aveva battuto i sui avversari con un grande margine di punti e tutti ne erano entusiasti, persino il coach.  
«Bilinski» la chiamò una volta entrata nella struttura.

«È Stilin... lasciamo perdere» mormorò scuotendo la testa.

«Hai visto Isaac e i gemelli?» chiese guardandosi attorno.  
Stiles guardò l'insegnante per qualche secondo in silenzio.  
«Allora?»

«Io pensavo fossero già qui» disse guardando l'orologio.  
Mancavano cinque minuti al suono della prima campanella.

«Invece no. Ora devo andare in classe, ma se li vedi informali di raggiungere i spogliatoi un'ora prima dell'allenamento. Okay?»  
La ragazza annuì e guardò l'insegnate andare via. Raggiunse la classe di biologia e non li trovò, si andò a sedere di fianco a Jackson.  
  
«Isaac e i gemelli?» chiese al suo compagno.  
Il ragazzo alzò le spalle in risposta. Stiles tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans lo smartphone e inviò un messaggio al proprio amico mentre la campanella suonava.

  
Per: Isaac. (07:56)  
Dove sei?  
Il coach ti cercava.

  
Guardò verso la porta e vide che il professore non era ancora entrato e decise di mandare un messaggio uguale anche a uno dei gemelli.  
Jackson le diede una gomitata e le indicò il professore appena entrato e riluttante nascose il cellulare.  
  
Isaac e i gemelli raggiunsero il resto del branco durante il cambio della lezione con in volto uno strano sguardo.  
«Dove diavolo vi eravate cacciati?» chiese Stiles appena li vide senza dare tempo a loro di aprire bocca.

«Io mi sono addormentato» disse Isaac alzando le spalle. «È stata una settimana dura e la partita di ieri sera è stata la ciliegina sulla torta» disse con un sorriso.

«E voi due?» chiese Jackson, fissando i gemelli.

«Non guardare me» disse Ethan «È stata tutta colpa di mio fratello»  
Danny, con delle occhiaie spaventose sotto agli occhi e un abbigliamento alla “mi sono vestito al buio”, li raggiunse con un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Ciao ragazzi, il coach vi ha già informato che avremo un'ora in più d'allenamento oggi?» chiese guardandoli uno per uno.  
Jackson annuì mentre gli altri tre scossero la testa sorpresi, Isaac sospirò rumorosamente accasciandosi al primo armadietto.

«Andiamo Isaac, un po' di allenamento in più non fa mai male» disse Ethan guardando Danny con uno strano ghigno. Stiles guardò Danny e vide che lo guardava con quell'aria che riservava solitamente quando filtrava con qualcuno.

«Santo cielo!» mormorò Jackson entrano nell'aula di letteratura seguito a ruota da Isaac e Aiden. Stiles guardò l'Omega e il suo amico entrare in classe sbigottita, raggiunse velocemente l'amica che le aveva riservato un posto vicino a lei.

«Perché Jackson e gli altri sono entrati in classe imprecando?» chiese la ragazza scrutando il suo ragazzo.

«A quanto pare ieri sera due membri della squadra di Lacrosse hanno fatto molto tardi» disse a bassa voce facendo un cenno verso i due diretti interessati.  
Lydia, compiaciuta, prese un fogliettino e ci scrisse sopra “Mi devi dieci dollari” e l'appallottolò per poi lanciarlo in testa ad Isaac.  
  
  
  
Lydia e Stiles uscirono da scuola assieme al resto del branco, Isaac non faceva che parlare con Jackson e Aiden delle nuove tecniche di Lacrosse appena apprese mentre Ethan e Danny parlavano di qualche nuovo film uscito al cinema che già nominare il titolo provocava in Stiles uno sbadiglio di noia.  
«Ci sentiamo stasera?» chiese Lydia una volta arrivate davanti alla Jeep.  
Stiles annuì e salutò l'amica con un sorriso. Mise lo zaino nel baule e si accorse di aver dimenticato la sacca con gli abiti puliti per l'allenamento giornaliero.  
  
«Isaac, potresti andare con Jackson? Ho dimenticato la sacca a casa» disse chiudendo il baule e guardando l'amico. Il riccio annuì.

«Non ti preoccupare, avviso Peter e Derek per te» disse dirigendosi verso l'auto del Beta.

«Grazie» urlò lei, entrando nella Jeep.  
Guidò al limite consentito verso casa, una cosa che aveva imparato da Peter è che odiava i ritardi. Una volta aveva ritardato di un quarto d'ora, a causa di un ingorgo a metà strada, e allungò l'allenamento di cinquanta minuti con il risultato di essersi addormentata letteralmente a cena mentre mangiava un po' di pasta.  
Parcheggiò la Jeep nel vialetto e appena scese dal veicolo si accorse di una presenza davanti alla porta di casa.  
«Chris» mormorò lei facendo un passo in avanti.

«Stiles» la salutò lui con un sorriso. Scese i gradini e si avvicinò velocemente a lei guardandole il collo scoperto.

«Che ci fai qui? Non sei il benvenuto» disse a denti stretti.  
Chris sorrise e le mise apposto una ciocca di capelli che le erano scivolati da dietro l'orecchio e, velocemente, le annusò il collo. Stiles si scansò velocemente da lui come se avesse ricevuto una scossa elettrica.

«Sono venuto a prendere alcune cose a casa e ho pensato di fare un salto da te. Sai, è da tanto tempo che non ti vedo» disse lui posando una mano sul fianco, sicuramente aveva una pistola a giudicare dal gonfiore.

«Non devi che ringraziare Allison e Scott» mormorò con rabbia.

«Loro hanno fatto la loro scelta, certo. Chiamiamola selezione naturale, i più forti stanno con i loro simili e non con i più deboli» disse lui con un alzata di spalle.  
Stiles ghignò.

«Vattene» disse Stiles infastidita dandogli una spallata forte per salire i gradini di casa.

«Oppure chiami il tuo Alpha?» chiese lui, deridendola prendendola per un braccio.  
La presa si fece ferrea e Stiles strinse le labbra per non far uscire nessun lamento.

«Ho sentito dire che Derek è ritornato in città e che ha riformato il vecchio branco» disse avvicinandosi al suo orecchio. «E, da quanto ho capito, tu ne hai fatto parte per prima. Allontanati da Derek, Stiles. Allontanati da lui prima che sia troppo tardi».  
Stiles riuscì a liberarsi dalla sua presa e ad allontanarsi da lui di qualche centimetro. Era spaventatissima, ma non l'avrebbe mai confessato e mostrato davanti a Chris. Gli Stilinski non hanno mai paura.  
«Il carattere di Derek è instabile, Stiles. Una parola sbagliata nel momento sbagliato potrebbe scatenare in lui comportamenti aggressivi e potrebbe farti molto male» aggiunse senza spostarsi dalla sua posizione.

«Derek non mi ha mai fatto del male, non fisicamente almeno. Certo, mi ha sbattuto di qua e di là in qualche muro e porta, ma mai così forte da farmi male» annunciò lei guardandolo negli occhi.  
Chris la guardò divertito.

«Spero che tu non accetterai mai il morso» disse lui, tornado serio. «Oppure sarò costretto a ucciderti».  
Stiles rimase in silenzio a scrutare il cacciatore che, nel frattempo, aveva tolto la mano dalla fondina.  
«Credo che sia il caso che io vada ora. Vuoi un consiglio? Leggiti qualche libro sui lupi, alla fine non sono così tanto diversi. Capirai perché temo per la tua vita» si voltò e attraversò la strada raggiungendo la macchina. L'aprì e si girò verso di lei.  
«Prima che mi dimentichi, Scott ti manda i suoi saluti»  
Salì in macchina e se ne andò con un sorriso sul volto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco il nuovo capitolo della storia.  
> Come vi è sembrato? Vi è piaciuto?  
> In questo capitolo vediamo una vecchia conoscenza, Chris Argent! E, oltre a questo, Stiles ha avuto un caso di sonnambulismo. Sarà un comportamento anomalo oppure qualcosa di più "grosso" e grave?  
> Al prossimo capitolo, spero.
> 
> Ps. Scott sta per tornare!


	9. Chapter 9

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

 

09\. Nono Capitolo  
  
 

  
Un potente ruggito echeggiò nel bosco nei pressi di casa Hale; l'Alpha aveva graffiato i tronchi attorno a sé con gli occhi illuminati di rosso. Peter se ne stava appoggiato su un albero a braccia conserte a guardare il nipote che si sfogava nella natura ringhiando e ululando. Il più anziano aveva perennemente un sorriso sulle labbra, ma preferì non proferire parola fino a quando Derek non si sarebbe calmato, dopotutto era un Omega ed era da stupidi intromettersi in una sfuriata da parte di un Alpha.  
Derek si bloccò di colpo, gli artigli ancora visibili con incastrate tra le dita grossi pezzi di quercia ricoperti di muschio.  
«Che hai da sorridere?» ringhiò l'Alpha con tono minaccioso.  
Peter alzò le braccia come per dire “niente” e l'altro ricominciò a graffiare qualsiasi superficie su cui riuscisse a mettere gli artigli.  
Aveva intuito che qualcosa non andava non appena Stiles rincasò, il suo odore era diverso, aveva qualcosa in più che l'accompagnava. E una volta ricordato a chi apparteneva quell'odore, i canini cominciarono a fuoriuscirgli dalla bocca e lui si avvicinò velocissimamente alla ragazza.  
Stiles rimase immobile mentre Derek le annusava il collo, le toccava i capelli e ne annusava l'odore. Non disse nulla, l'odore già parlava per lei. Ringhiò molto e rumorosamente, Isaac si sentì in dovere di mettersi davanti a lei per proteggerla, perché temeva che perdesse la testa e le facesse del male. Era un po' improbabile, ma era sempre meglio prevenire che curare. Derek, una volta calmatosi, chiese gentilmente a Stiles quello che era successo, specificando che doveva dirgli tutto quello che si erano detti lei e Chris.  
La ragazza obbedì, raccontò per filo e per segno quello che lui le aveva detto e quello che lei aveva risposto, disse che le aveva guardato il collo e si era avvicinato per annusarglielo.  
E lì Derek perse la testa completamente, lasciò il soggiorno ringhiando e si precipitò nel bosco il più lontano possibile dal suo branco e da Stiles, se avesse sentito nuovamente l'odore di Chris avrebbe potuto commettere atti di cui poi si sarebbe pentito all'istante. Arrivato nel punto più lontano possibile dalla casa, cominciò a sfogarsi fino a quando suo zio Peter non venne a controllare la situazione.  
  
«Ho detto a Stiles di andare a farsi una doccia e di mettere immediatamente i suoi vestiti in lavatrice» parlò, finalmente, Peter. «Le ho detto che per un Alpha era naturale comportarsi così quando un cacciatore si avvicina di molto a un membro di un branco» aggiunse.  
Derek lo guardò per qualche secondo e annuì. Se fosse tornato a casa e avesse sentito nuovamente quell'odore, probabilmente l'avrebbe presa, spogliata e messa sotto la doccia pur di non sentirlo. Non voleva che quell'odore fosse su di lei, che la sporcasse.  
«Chris le ha detto di controllare i libri sui lupi. Sai bene cosa vuole che lei sappia»  
  
«Come ha fatto a scoprirlo? Se Scott non l'ha mai scoperto...»  
  
«Chi ti dice che Scott non l'abbia mai scoperto?» lo interruppe lui.  
  
«Scott non è intelligente» disse con un'alzata di spalle.  
  
«Per uno che usa Allison per ogni password non posso che essere d'accordo, ma è un Alpha anche lui. E prima è stato un Beta del tuo branco. Passavate ogni giorno assieme a lei, lui poteva sentire il tuo odore quando lei era presente nella stanza» disse Peter guardandolo negli occhi. «Se ne sono accorti tutti, come ha fatto a non accorgersene? E se quella fosse solo una facciata? Sembrare uno stupido per celare una persona intelligente?»  
Derek ululò letteralmente dal ridere.  
  
«Lo sai che stiamo parlando di Scott McCall, vero?» chiese lui retorico.  
Peter annuì.  
  
«Ma la cosa che non capisco è come ha fatto a scoprire che lei è stata la prima a far parte del branco. Come ha fatto a sapere che ero ritornato in città?» chiese Derek, facendo schioccare la schiena dalla rabbia. Quel movimento, non sa bene il perché, lo calmava.  
  
«Potrebbe essere stato Isaac? O i gemelli?» chiese Peter.  
Derek ci pensò su parecchio: per Isaac Scott era il suo compagno dopotutto, poteva averlo informato che ora faceva parte del suo branco; i due gemelli erano una possibilità, si erano presentati all'improvviso chiedendogli di far parte del branco. Ma non aveva sentito odore di inganno.  
  
«Non lo so» ammise Derek, sconfitto.  
  
«Quali altri modi avrebbe avuto per scoprire tutto questo?» chiese guardando il nipote.  
«Dubito che vi abbia pedinati, te ne saresti accorto. Così come te ne saresti accorto se avesse messo cimici attorno alla casa. L'incantesimo rivelatore non è scattato ed è impossibile che abbia fallito». Derek alzò un sopracciglio visibilmente confuso. «Ho fatto fare a Deaton un incantesimo aggiuntivo sulla casa, chiunque avesse sangue di cacciatore nelle vene non può varcare l'intero perimetro. L'ho testato personalmente, funziona» continuò lui con un sorriso. Derek preferì non scoprire con chi avesse testato quell'incantesimo e continuò la discussione.  
  
«Quella conversazione non è stata fatta in casa mia» lo informò Derek.  
  
«E dove?»  
  
«A casa di Stiles» mormorò l'Alpha.  
Peter lo guardò per qualche secondo prima di staccarsi dall'albero in cui si era appoggiato.  
  
«È possibile che abbiano messo delle cimici per controllarla? Magari avevano sperato che tu tornassi e andassi da lei. Anche se non sapevano la verità su Stiles, sapevano che ci saresti andato per proporle di fare parte del branco» disse lui pensieroso.  
  
«Prego? Come puoi dire che sapevano che sarei andato comunque da lei?» chiese infastidito. Non gli piaceva sapere che dei cacciatori potevano prevedere le sue future mosse. Se poi c'era in mezzo Stiles o un membro del suo branco era ancora peggio.  
  
«Andiamo Derek, stiamo parlando di Stiles Stilinksi! È una ragazza molto intelligente, sbaglio o è lei quella che per noia una volta si è letta tutta l'enciclopedia soprannaturale? Per tipo tre volte?» chiese lui alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Qualsiasi Alpha l'avrebbe voluta nel proprio branco. Te l'ho mai detto che l'avevo intuito sin dal primo momento in cui la vidi, là in quel bosco assieme all'imbecille? Ed era lei quella che volevo mordere, non l'altro. Ma tutti facciamo errori evidentemente»  
Derek ringhiò avvicinandosi come un fulmine a Peter e, prendendolo per la collotta, lo scaraventò addosso a un albero dall'altra parte della radura.  
Peter si alzò malamente da terra e sospirò.  
«Sei troppo permaloso, lasciatelo dire» mormorò lui massaggiandosi il collo.  
  
«Non ci sono cimici a casa di Stiles, avrei sentito quel fastidioso ronzio» mormorò passandosi una mano fra i capelli.  
Peter alzò le spalle in segno di resa.  
  
«In ogni caso sanno. Se fossi in te cercherei di scoprire come diamine hanno fatto a scoprirlo» disse a gran voce. Peter superò il nipote e rincasò lasciandolo solo.  
  
  
  
Era ormai giunto il crepuscolo e Stiles se ne stava comodamente sdraiata sul divano con il Mac sul ventre, i compiti erano già stati fatti e ora poteva navigare online in completa tranquillità.  
«Posso copiare i tuoi compiti?» chiese Isaac, avvicinandosi a lei con i compiti ancora in bianco in mano.  
Stiles lo guardò per qualche secondo prima di concentrarsi sullo schermo del computer.  
  
«Assolutamente no! Non impareresti nulla così» lo rimproverò dolcemente.  
  
«Io odio chimica» sbuffò lui.  
Si sedette ai suoi piedi e sospirò sconfitto.  
«Potresti almeno prestarmi i tuoi appunti?» chiese con un sorriso.  
  
«E va bene, Isaac. Ma solo per questa volta» disse con un sospiro.  
Isaac sorrise soddisfatto, le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e prese il suo quaderno lasciato sul tavolino del soggiorno. Stiles scosse la testa e si concentrò nuovamente su un testo dove venivano descritti gli usi e costumi dei licantropi. Ma non riusciva a trovare nulla di nuovo.  
Derek non era ancora tornato a casa, da quanto Peter si era lasciato sfuggire, l'Alpha era arrabbiatissimo con gli Argent. Tre ore prima mandò un messaggio a Jackson dicendogli che andava a farsi un giro per calmarsi e non aveva bisogno che nessuno di loro lo seguisse.  
_“Vuoi un consiglio? Leggiti qualche libro sui lupi, alla fine non sono così tanto diversi. Capirai perché temo per la tua vita”_.  
Stiles non faceva altro che pensare a quelle parole. Perché dirglielo? Poteva vantarsi di sapere ogni cosa sulla vita dei licantropi e lupi, usi e costumi annessi. O forse c'era qualcosa che effettivamente non sapeva? Era improbabile, aveva avuto il loro bestiario e se ci fosse stato qualcosa in più l'avrebbe ricordato.  
Appoggiò il Mac sul tavolino e si alzò dal divano, entrò in cucina e guardò i suoi amici fare i compiti. Si andò a sedere vicino a Ethan e guardò Jackson seduto davanti a lei.  
«Notizie di Derek?» chiese lei speranzosa.  
Jackson scosse la testa senza degnarla di uno sguardo, troppo concentrato sulle risposte da dare nel compito.  
La ragazza si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e sospirò. Non le piaceva non avere notizie di Derek, non dopo l'ultima volta che era partito senza dirle niente. Senza farle sapere che stava bene. Rabbrividì ricordando quel periodo in cui si era resa conto che effettivamente Derek faceva parte della sua vita e che non voleva che se ne andasse via da lei e dal branco. Non amava quando le persone a cui più voleva bene se ne andavano così, all'improvviso, da un giorno all'altro. Odiava l'abbandono e le emozioni e il dolore che portava.  
All'improvviso tutti i cellulari cominciarono a trillare, annunciando un nuovo messaggio nella casella della posta. Tutti presero il cellulare alla svelta e aprirono il messaggio; Connor gli aveva invitati alla sua festa che si sarebbe tenuta tra due settimane esatte, ad Halloween.  
  
«Puntuale come un orologio svizzero» mormorò Jackson.  
  
«Che intendi?» chiese Isaac mettendo via il cellulare.  
  
«Connor fa la festa di Halloween ogni anno e spedisce gli inviti due settimane prima» spiegò con un alzata di spalle.  
Stiles si alzò dalla sedia e prese la giacca di pelle dell'Alpha e la indossò. Doveva stare sola, lontana da tutti e pensare a quello che aveva detto Chris. Doveva ragionare in pace e stare in casa non le era d'aiuto.  
«Dove pensi di andare?» chiese Jackson, guardandola.  
Stiles ghignò.  
  
«Devo chiederti il permesso per uscire?» chiese mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.  
  
«Quando Derek non c'è sono io il capo qui e mi piacerebbe sapere dove vai»  
  
«A fare un giro qua attorno. Non ti preoccupare, non uscirò dal perimetro di sicurezza»  
Uscì di casa senza dargli la possibilità di replicare. Odiava non sapere. La faceva sentire vulnerabile, il branco lo sapeva. Camminò a passi spediti ed entrò nel bosco illuminato solo dai raggi lunari che riuscivano a penetrare tra le frasche degli alberi. La temperatura era calata di molti gradi e il vento freddo le faceva venire i brividi lungo la schiena, ma a lei non importava. Camminò senza meta fino a quando non si stancò, stando attenta alle radici che sbucavano dalla terra o dai sassi che man mano si facevano più grossi. Entrò in una piccola radura ricoperta dalle prime foglie autunnali cadute, scorreva persino un piccolo ruscello sulla cui superficie si potevano veder sbucare delle pietre lisce e bagnate. Stiles si andò a sedere su un masso a mezzo metro dalla sponda e guardò la luna argentea riflessa nell'acqua. Il gorgoglio dell'acqua cominciò a tranquillizzarla e lei iniziò a pensare a quello che Chris le aveva detto.  La sua frase era troppo generica, poteva intendere qualsiasi cosa e la possibilità di indovinare quello che voleva dire era difficile. Quando i primi versi dei gufi si fecero sentire nel buio della notte, prese il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans. Non si era accorta che era in modalità “silenzioso” e che aveva perso svariate chiamate e messaggi. Non li guardò neanche e appoggiò il cellulare per terra, ai suoi piedi. Finché non usciva dal perimetro stabilito era a portata d'orecchio e sapevano che stava bene.  
Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e le foglie secche venire schiacciate sotto ai piedi. Non si voltò, sapeva bene chi era.  
  
«Mi hanno detto che eri uscita a fare una passeggiata» disse Derek, da dietro le sue spalle.  
  
«Si. Dovevo pensare»  
Derek si sedette di fianco a lei, le loro spalle si potevano toccare e i loro odori mescolarsi in un unica fragranza. L'Alpha poteva sentire chiaramente il suo stato d'animo: era delusa. Ogni sentimento ed emozione hanno un odore diverso, ma uguale per tutti e un licantropo lo può sentire, lo può persino assaporare se è molto forte. La delusione per Derek, forse, è uno degli odori più brutti. È freddo, forte e rancido. La sua compagna provava così tanta delusione che ne poteva sentire il sapore in bocca.  
  
«A cosa?» chiese.  
Sapeva benissimo a cosa, ma forse parlarne le sarebbe stato d'aiuto.  
  
«A quello che ha detto Chris»  
_“Ovviamente”_ pensò il ragazzo lupo.  
  
«Uno dei compiti dei cacciatori è quello di fare prendere paura agli umani che fanno parte di un branco di licantropi. Sono dei bastardi, pur di farli allontanare da loro sarebbero capaci di ferirli sia fisicamente che psicologicamente».  
  
«Non voleva solo farmi prendere paura, Derek. C'era qualcosa nel suo tono di voce che mi ha fatto capire che c'è qualcosa di ancora più terribile sotto» mormorò lei guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
«Voleva solo farti prendere paura. Sa che sei importante per il branco e che se tu te ne andassi sarebbe una grave perdita. Sei la mente brillante del branco» la consolò.  
Il che era vero alla fine.  
«È per questo che sei delusa?»  
Stiles lo guardò confusa per qualche secondo prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
Si alzò e strinse le braccia al petto.  
  
«Per un attimo mi ero dimenticata del vostro radar capta-emozioni».  
Derek sorrise.  
«No, non è per questo» mormorò voltandosi verso il ruscello. Nascondendo il suo volto all'Alpha.  
  
«E per cosa?» chiese lui, alzandosi e facendo qualche passo verso di lei.  
C'erano momenti in cui, di notte per via della luna, era difficile controllare il suo lupo e la sua voglia di avere un contatto “pelle a pelle” con la sua compagna. Certo, anche il Derek umano lo voleva, ma non poteva e non voleva rischiare. È, però, sempre difficile stare lontani da chi si vuole veramente.  
  
«Scott ti manda i suoi saluti», la sua voce era bassa e poteva sentire le lacrime salate che Stiles cercava di non far scendere sulle guance. «Non ha avuto neanche la premura di venirmelo dire di persona. Giuro che ho cercato di non pensare a lui, di eliminarlo dalla mia vita, ma non ci riesco. Lui è stato il mio unico migliore amico da quando ne ho memoria. Ho passato anni della mia esistenza con lui, a confidarci segreti, a fare progetti per il futuro e di immaginarci tra venti o trent'anni. E ora? Più nulla. Non riesco ad accettarlo».  
La ragazza singhiozzò rumorosamente e, alla svelta, si mise le mani sulla bocca e premette forte per non far uscire più nessun suono.  
Derek l'abbracciò da dietro e la strinse forte a sé. Solamente ora, guardando la sua compagna ferita e in lacrime, capì di odiare veramente Scott. Non meritava le lacrime di Stiles, non meritava nulla. Il suo status da “vero” Alpha, un branco, le amicizie vere, Isaac. Niente.  
Delicatamente, Derek tolse le mani di lei da davanti la bocca e avvicinò le sue labbra al suo orecchio.  
  
«Non trattenerti, Stiles. Sarà peggio così. Sfogati, lascia che tutto venga fuori. Starai meglio dopo».  
E Stiles accettò il consiglio. Cominciò a piangere e singhiozzare rumorosamente, pian piano scivolarono a terra fino a sedersi, ma Derek non mollava la presa su di lei.  
Voleva che sapesse che lui c'era, che poteva sempre contare su di lui. Per qualsiasi cosa.  
Sentì dei lamenti provenire da dentro casa, Jackson in particolar modo era il più agitato. Solo da poco Stiles e lui avevano cominciato ad avere un rapporto d'amicizia e con l'entrata del branco dei due, quell'amicizia si era solidificata di più e Jackson, da quanto ricordava, era abbastanza vendicativo su chi faceva del male alle persone a cui teneva. E Stiles era una di quelle persone.  
Derek perse la cognizione del tempo, ma a lui non importava. Ora la sua unica preoccupazione era rimanere lì con lei.  
Stiles, pian piano, cominciò a calmarsi e smise di singhiozzare, mentre le lacrime cadevano copiose sulle sue guance. Derek, di tanto in tanto, gliele asciugava accarezzandole il volto dolcemente. Stiles trovò quel gesto rilassante e rassicurante allo stesso tempo.  
Lentamente si addormentò tra le braccia del suo Alpha e, una volta assicuratosi che dormiva profondamente, la prese in braccio e attraversò il bosco il più silenziosamente possibile. Arrivato davanti casa, trovò Isaac e Jackson davanti alla porta tenuta aperta per loro mentre i gemelli se ne stavano seduti sul divano da giardino. Tutti emanavano rabbia, Jackson era il più furioso, ma anche i gemelli, con cui ella aveva legato molto bene, non erano da meno. Entrò in casa in silenzio e salì le scale senza scuoterla troppo, entrò nella sua stanza e l'adagiò delicatamente sul letto. Le tolse le scarpe e la ricoprì con la trapunta rossa. Uscì e chiuse piano la porta per poi scendere le scale e riunirsi al suo branco. Una volta seduto vicino a i gemelli, Jackson si avvicinò.  
I suoi occhi erano dorati, la sua rabbia cresceva come un fuoco che veniva rinvigorito.  
  
«Dobbiamo fare qualcosa», la sua voce trasudava rabbia.  
Derek annuì.  
  
  
  
Passò una settimana da quella notte, la mattina seguente Stiles scese per la colazione senza dire nulla, gli occhi ancora secchi dalle lacrime versate ore prima. Quando si andò a sedere vicino a Derek, nessuno osò dire nulla. L'Alpha la guardò con la coda dell'occhio, preoccupato, il suo volto era neutro. L'odore della ragazza era il suo e quello di lei ancora mescolati insieme e questo piacque molto a lui e al suo lupo. Ma non provava nessuna emozione, era apatica. La cosa durò tutto il giorno, dopo colazione mandò un messaggio a Danny avvisandolo che per tutta la settimana non avrebbe fatto allenamento con lui, ci pensò Ethan, poche ore dopo, a spiegargli il perché. A scuola non parlava e Isaac dovette avvertire Connor di lasciarla in pace, visto che la sera prima aveva provato forti emozioni che l'avevano, al momento, destabilizzata. Connor chiese informazioni in più, ma Isaac non gliele diede, disse solo di lasciarla stare fino a quando non sarebbe stata lei a cercarlo. Durante le lezioni i professori non le chiesero nulla, come se il suo volto giustificasse l'indisposizione. A pranzo si andò a sedere vicino a Lydia nel loro stesso tavolo, non mangiò quasi niente se non un budino al cioccolato. Jackson stesso arrivò quasi a minacciarla che se non l'avesse mangiato l'avrebbe imboccata lui stesso.  
Derek chiamò Peter e, dopo averlo aggiornato di quanto successo, disse che per una settimana era il caso di evitare simulazioni o allenamenti. L'avrebbe fatto comunque visto che, al suo ritorno a villa Hale, a Stiles venne il ciclo. Ricordava ancora il dolore che sua sorella provava in quella situazione oltre ad alcune complicazioni al fatto che se si facevano dei movimenti un po' troppo bruschi poteva “uscire” qualcosa.  
Derek l'avvisò e la ragazza annuì sollevata.  
Passò tre ore fuori sotto al portico seduta sul divano da giardino a guardare qualche episodio su Netflix e bere thè caldo degnando, di tanto in tanto, uno sguardo al resto del branco che si stava allenando. L'Alpha preferì allenarsi davanti casa, giusto per non perderla d'occhio.  
Dopo l'allenamento, il branco si riunì in cucina a fare i compiti e Stiles sembrò stare un pochino meglio. Ethan e Jackson cercarono di farla parlare, chiedendole informazioni su qualche film sui supereroi in uscita o di qualche libro interessante che aveva intenzione di leggere. Stiles rispondeva di tanto in tanto e a volte accennava a un minuscolo sorriso.  
Dopo cena ognuno ritornò a casa propria e, verso le dieci di sera, lo Sceriffo lo chiamò piuttosto arrabbiato. Parlò a lungo con lui, spiegò che Stiles era così per colpa di Chris e di Scott e si sentì piuttosto male quando John confessò che pensava che lui l'avesse nuovamente abbandonata perché la sua espressione gli ricordava tanto quel periodo. Derek andò a letto con i sensi di colpa, si immaginò Stiles più di un anno e mezzo fa piangere al loft perché lui se n'era andato, così di punto in bianco. Ogni volta che ne aveva la possibilità, cercava di farsi perdonare. E ogni volta, puntualmente, pensava che quello che faceva non era abbastanza. Si addormentò tardissimo, pensando a un modo definitivo per farsi perdonare da lei, dalla sua unica e vera compagna.  
  
Il resto della settimana passò tranquilla, Stiles cominciò a stare nuovamente bene. Ringraziò il branco per averle dato un po' di spazio e, in privato, ringraziò Derek per essere stato con lei durante quella sera e che gli era veramente grata. L'Alpha le disse che se voleva parlare in futuro di quello che era successo o se volesse solamente sfogarsi su Scott, lui ci sarebbe stato. Sempre.  
Ricominciò a parlare con Connor senza però dirgli il perché di quei comportamenti, lui accettò la cosa senza chiedere altre spiegazioni. Era felice che lei stesse nuovamente bene.  
Derek per l'intera settimana tenne d'occhio la ragazza, per tutto l'orario delle lezioni se ne stava seduto nella sua Camaro parcheggiata nel parcheggio della scuola e tendeva l'orecchio ascoltando persino le noiosissime lezioni di scuola.  
Durante la settimana, Stiles ebbe altri tre episodi di sonnambulismo, tutti e tre in modo inquietanti anche per lui, che di cose inquietanti in vita sua ne aveva viste anche fin troppe. Verso mezzanotte si alzava e camminava fuori dalla sua stanza, scendeva le scale tenendosi per il corrimano e camminava fino alla porta. Non riuscendo ad aprirla, perché chiusa a doppia mandata da Derek, sbatteva continuamente la testa contro la porta e l'Alpha era costretto, ogni volta, a mettergli una mano sulla fronte e portarla in camera sua. Il mattino seguente Stiles diceva di non ricordare niente, non aveva nemmeno la scusa di sognare di camminare visto che non sognava.  
Venerdì apprese che l'intero branco era stato invitato alla festa di Halloween di Connor, Jackson e gli altri non gli avevano accennato la cosa. Probabilmente a causa di Chris si erano scordati della festa.  
Un giorno sentì Stiles parlare con il ragazzo, chiedendo quali costumi si potevano indossare e quando gli venne detto che poteva scegliere liberamente ridacchiò entusiasta.  
Non era particolarmente felice della cosa, ma se per Stiles andava bene allora andava bene anche per lui. Se quella festa avesse strappato qualche risata alla ragazza o anche un sorriso, poteva anche non lamentarsi. La sua felicità, in quel particolare momento, era essenziale per tutti.  
Il suo lupo però non era d'accordo, era abbastanza possessivo e lo sarebbe stato sempre. Forse si sarebbe attenuato una volta confessato il tutto e se Stiles avesse accettato la cosa, magari, avrebbero provato a stare insieme, il suo lupo non avrebbe creato più problemi del genere. Durante la settimana il suo lupo si era comportato in maniera strana, aveva il costante desiderio di marchiarla sul collo, desiderio che l'Alpha faticò a reprimere. Secondo Deaton era per via del ciclo della ragazza. Per il lupo equivaleva a una compagna in calore. Derek era imbarazzato della cosa, certo, non sentiva quel desiderio prepotente di andare a letto con lei, ma ogni tanto ci pensava, si immaginava come sarebbe stato stare con lei, sempre insieme, baciarsi, risvegliarsi ogni mattino al suo fianco. Deaton gli disse di non preoccuparsi, ma che sarebbe stato comunque il caso di dichiararsi per limitare i danni. Era un Alpha e il suo lupo era già di per sé impaziente.  
Ma quello che lo frenava era, per l'appunto, Stiles. Non sapeva se lei fosse interessata a lui. Se lo fosse stata sarebbe stato fantastico, ma se non lo fosse stata... sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare il dolore che provava ogni giorno Isaac? Sarebbe stato in grado di vederla felice tra le braccia di un'altra persona con cui si sarebbe sposata e avuto dei figli?  
Per Derek non ci sarebbe stato nessun problema a passare il resto della sua vita con lei, aspettò per così tanto tempo il suo arrivo che a un certo punto non vedendola arrivare temeva non fosse degno di avere una compagna. Sapeva di essere fortunato ad avere Stiles, lei era perfetta per lui. La ragazza aveva provato il dolore della perdita di un genitore, conosceva benissimo il dolore così come lo conosceva lui. Erano simili e questo era già un punto a favore.   
In quel momento capì che Deaton aveva ragione, doveva sbrigarsi. Non per paura che il suo lupo le potesse fare del male o che per causa sua potesse perdere la ragione, non perché aveva paura che qualche cacciatore potesse ucciderla perché lei era legata a lui. Voleva essere finalmente felice stando accanto alla persona che più amava. Cora e Stiles erano le uniche persone che amava e avrebbe fatto di tutto per loro, per tenerle al sicuro.  
Doveva sbrigarsi.  
  
Era martedì pomeriggio e Peter stava allenando il branco di Derek. L'Alpha aveva deciso di allenare Stiles nel combattimento corpo a corpo, e, visto che lui era più afferrato in materia rispetto a suo zio, non si lamentava della cosa. Anzi, gli piaceva allenarla. Erano soli, nel seminterrato fresco. Aveva optato per quel posto perché c'era un mini frigo contenente delle bottiglie di integratori di vari gusti. Così evitavano di fare avanti e indietro per dissetarsi.  
Derek si stupì di quanto Stiles fosse bellissima anche in quella situazione: indossava dei pantaloncini aderenti sportivi neri, un reggiseno sportivo dello stesso colore e scarpe da ginnastica grigie. Aveva la coda alta e il corpo imperlato di sudore. C'era qualcosa di animalesco nei suoi movimenti, l'aveva notato per la prima volta il giorno prima: Derek l'aveva addestrata nei movimenti base, come difendersi dai diversi attacchi e ovviamente ad attaccare. Era facile, era tutto un gioco di gambe e braccia, l'importante era sincronizzarsi bene.  
«Che c'è, sourwolf? Già stanco di batterti con me?» lo sfidò la ragazza.  
Era da due ore che andavano avanti così e si stava divertendo. Appoggiò la bottiglietta d'acqua sopra la lavatrice e si avvicinò a lei di qualche passo.  
  
«No, solo che il tempo per l'allenamento è terminato» mormorò lui. «E poi tu non avevi qualcosa da fare?» chiese lui passandosi una mano fra i capelli sudati.  
La ragazza annuì.  
«Che hai da fare?» chiese parecchio curioso.  
  
«Devo uscire con Connor» disse con un'alzata di spalle mentre si asciugava il collo sudato con un asciugamano.  
Derek si irrigidì e sospirò.  
  
«Capisco» mormorò lui.  
Stiles guardò l'ora e guardò l'Alpha.  
  
«Ed è già tardi. Vado a farmi la doccia e poi vado»  
Derek annuì distrattamente mentre la sua compagna saliva di fretta le scale.  
Ringhiò, aveva passato una settimana a pianificare la sua confessione e ora se ne usciva con questa specie di appuntamento con il ragazzo.  
Sentì l'acqua picchiettare sul piatto della doccia e Stiles canticchiare qualche motivetto a lui sconosciuto.  
Peter scese le scale e guardò il nipote fissare per terra.  
  
«Tic Tac, nipote, tic tac».  
Peter sorrise mentre Derek ringhiò nuovamente.  
  
«Sta zitto» mormorò.  
Lo superò e salì in camera sua.  
  
  
L'aria era piacevolmente fresca e Stiles si stava godendo la passeggiata assieme a Connor. Il parco era vuoto vista l'ora di cena ed era tutto per loro.  
«Il giorno dopo Halloween ci sarà la gara di nuoto, verrai non è vero?» chiese lui titubante.  
  
«Certamente! Non me la perderei per nulla al mondo!».  
Connor sorrise mentre continuavano a camminare fianco a fianco.  
«Alla fine hai scelto il tuo abito per la festa?»  
  
«Si! È stato amore a prima vista!» annunciò entusiasta. «Non potevo non sceglierlo! E poi persino per Lydia è perfetto» aggiunse raggiante.  
  
«Qualsiasi cosa tu indossi sei sempre bellissima» disse, fermandosi di colpo e voltandosi dalla sua parte.  
Stiles si fermò e incrociò le braccia scuotendo la testa.  
  
«Dio no, non sono bellissima» mormorò lei, rossa in viso.  
Connor scosse la testa.  
  
«Dio si, tu sei sempre bellissima».  
Connor, velocemente, la prese per un fianco e la trascinò verso di sè azzerando la distanza dei loro corpi e unì le sue labbra con quelle di Stiles.  
  
Poco più in là, nascosto tra i tronchi degli alberi, Derek guardò la scena sconfitto, mentre dentro di sé il lupo guaiva dal dolore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Ed eccomi qua con il nuovo capitolo!  
> Come vi sembra?  
> Secondo voi come hanno fatto, Chris e la sua combricola, a scoprire che Stiles fa parte del branco di Derek? Come potrebbero solamente pensare che Stiles sia la sua compagna?  
> Nel prossimo capitolo aspettatevi una bella litigata tra Stiles e Scott, perché sì, il "vero Alpha" tornerà a Beacon Hills!


	10. Chapter 10

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

10\. Decimo Capitolo

 

Derek tornò a casa completamente distrutto, vedere la propria compagna baciare un'altra persona l'aveva destabilizzato del tutto. Non si rese nemmeno conto, mentre tornava a casa, della strada che stava percorrendo con la Camaro e neanche della velocità con cui stava guidando il veicolo. Entrò in casa e non degnò di uno sguardo il proprio branco, salì in camera in fretta e chiuse violentemente la porta alle proprie spalle. Isaac e Jackson salirono da lui e bussarono un paio di volte, ma, quando non ricevettero risposta, lasciarono stare. Il giorno dopo a scuola capirono il perché di quel comportamento: Stiles e Connor stavano insieme e, davanti a tutti, si stavano baciando appoggiati all'armadietto di lei, ignari dei loro sguardi e di quelli dei compagni che passavano loro davanti. Stiles aveva sempre un sorriso sulla labbra ed era evidente la sua felicità, era palpabile e l'odore di quel sentimento la circondava costantemente. Connor era con lei, e di conseguenza con loro, in ogni momento della giornata scolastica, Jackson e Isaac volevano parlare con lei, più che altro chiederle il perché non erano stati informati della nuova relazione. Purtroppo in un branco è una regola da rispettare, se un membro comincia una relazione sentimentale con una creatura o un umano è costretto a informarli, così da poter valutare come comportarsi con questa persona. Una volta finita la giornata scolastica, Isaac salì assieme a Stiles nell'auto di Jackson e cominciò il terzo grado.  
«Sentite, questa regola non me l'avete mai detta» sbuffò Stiles a metà viaggio «Mai una volta! Nemmeno quando stavamo nel branco di Scott, nemmeno la prima volta nel branco di Derek!», Jackson la guardò dallo specchietto retrovisore e inarcò un sopracciglio. «È chiaro che pensavate che non sarei mai stata con nessuno» aggiunse infine, incrociando le braccia al petto infastidita.

  
«Ora questa regola la sai» ribatté.  
Stiles guardò fuori dal finestrino, era ovvio che l'avrebbe detto al branco prima o poi. Sbuffò e guardò il paesaggio sfrecciare fuori dal finestrino, si stavano avvicinando velocemente a Villa Hale e cominciò a sentirsi nauseata dalla situazione, come se dire a Derek che stava insieme a Connor fosse pericoloso. Non sapeva spiegare il perché, però.  
Una volta arrivati, Jackson parcheggiò l'auto nel vialetto e scese assieme a Isaac; il ragazzo la guardava in modo freddo e lei inarcò un sopracciglio, confusa. Quando arrivarono Aiden ed Ethan, i ragazzi se ne andarono nel bosco senza dirle niente.  
Entrò in casa e si guardò attorno, vide la porta della cantina aperta e scese di sotto sapendo di trovarlo lì. Scese lentamente i gradini e guardò Derek, le dava le spalle e si teneva appoggiato sulla lavatrice con i palmi delle mani.  
Si fermò nell'ultimo gradino e attese, cominciò a sentire quella strana sensazione di ansia, come quando venivi interrogato e non avevi studiato, prendendoti così un brutto voto.  
Derek si voltò verso di lei, il suo sguardo era indecifrabile mentre i suoi occhi erano come privi di vita.  
«Io non sapevo di quella regola, mi dispiace» cominciò lei, cercando di attaccare discorso.  
Derek rimase in silenzio, scrutandola immobile.  
  
«Lo ami?» chiese lui.  
Tirare fuori quelle parole era stato come sollevare un macigno pesantissimo, temeva la risposta.  
  
«Cosa? No!» rispose in fretta la ragazza.  
  
«E allora perché ci stai insieme?» domandò Derek, sollevato.  
  
«Derek» cominciò Stiles, cercando di rimanere calma «Non bisogna amare una persona per starci insieme, almeno non all'inizio. L'amore è un sentimento profondo che non può nascere così in poco tempo. Stiamo insieme neanche da ventiquattro ore!».  
Derek annuì.  
«E poi, mi puoi spiegare perché gli altri si stanno comportando così? Isaac non fa altro che guardarmi in modo strano! E non mi hanno parlato per tutto il giorno!» scattò con rabbia, Stiles.  
  
«È un comportamento normale per un branco. Connor ha osato baciarti e corteggiarti senza il permesso dell'Alpha, tu appartieni al branco Stiles, non a lui», il suo tono era così freddo che Stiles rabbrividì mentre pronunciava le ultime parole.  
Stiles rimase a bocca aperta per qualche secondo, incapace di accettare quelle parole.  
  
«Io non appartengo a nessuno» disse a denti stretti.  
  
«Appartieni al branco» ringhiò lui.  
  
«Sono umana, Derek. Questo tipo di regole appartengono solo a voi, i licantropi. Il chiedere il permesso di un corteggiamento e l'accettazione di quest'ultimo vale solo per voi. Non per me. Io non ti dovevo chiedere il permesso di niente» obiettò lei.  
Derek strinse i pugni fino a far diventare bianche le nocche, guardò Stiles per molto tempo in silenzio. Aveva ragione, questo valeva solo per loro e non per gli umani.  
  
«Bene, allora postiamo le nostre regole» mormorò lui senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso. «Primo: non potrà venire qui e non importa se ti sei fatta scorrazzare da lui la mattina, ti portiamo a casa noi», l'Alpha si avvicinò di un passo verso di lei «Due: ricorda sempre gli allenamenti, solo perché ora hai un ragazzo non potrai usare la scusa del “devo uscire con lui” perché non l'accetto. Hai deciso di fare parte del branco e quindi dovrai partecipare agli allenamenti come fanno gli altri. Se dovete uscire potrete farlo solo una volta finito».  
  
«Ho già sistemato questo problema stamattina» ribatté la ragazza in tono freddo.  
  
«Terzo: a me dà fastidio il suo odore, quindi sei pregata di farti una doccia prima degli allenamenti. E una volta finito gli allenamenti e rifatto la doccia dovrò marcarti con il mio odore. Voglio sempre che il mio odore ti accompagni ovunque, non sai mai in cosa potrai imbatterti là fuori»  
  
«Hai finito?» chiese lei incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Derek annuì.  
«Perfetto, vado a farmi una doccia».  
Si voltò e salì in camera sua e poi in bagno.  
Derek si sedette su uno scalino e sospirò. Era stato duro, forse un po' troppo, ma non ci poteva fare niente. Quell'odore sulla sua compagna era fastidioso, ingombrante e annusarlo anche sulle labbra di lei gli dava la nausea. Era inconcepibile una cosa del genere. Pensò ad Isaac, a quello che stava passando e a cosa stava passando lui. Faceva male, era come se una parte di lui si stesse staccando e il dolore che provocava si faceva sempre più intenso ogni giorno che passava. Si sentiva incompleto dal momento in cui aveva capito che Stiles era la sua compagna. È questa la fregatura del trovare il compagno per la vita, prima di incontrarlo ti senti come una persona normale, ma, una volta trovato, tutto cambia, ti senti vacillare costantemente, la tua vita ruota attorno alla sua, ti ritrovi a pensare a quella persona ad ogni ora della giornata, sperare che stia bene e che non si sia cacciata in qualche guaio e Stiles era abbonata ai guai da quando era nata. Il senso di incompletezza dura fino a quando il compagno non accetta la situazione e, una volta accettata, tutto si fa più bello. La propria metà al fianco, il sapere che l'amore è ricambiato e che non ci sarà mai la delusione di un abbandono o un tradimento e i poteri del lupo crescono a dismisura. O almeno così dicono.  
Derek si alzò nel momento esatto in cui lei varcò la porta della cantina, indossava come sempre vestiti sportivi relativamente corti per evitare di sudare troppo e le scarpe da ginnastica grigie. Il suo sguardo era ancora rosso di rabbia e si fermò davanti a lui con le mani sui fianchi.  
«Cominciamo?» chiese lei infastidita.  
Derek annuì.  
  
L'allenamento finì dieci minuti più tardi del solito, Derek volle recuperare il tempo perso in cui avevano discusso. L'allenamento era stato strano e molto violento, a un certo punto, dopo l'ennesima parata di Derek, Stiles tirò fuori un coltellino imbevuto di aconito che aveva nascosto nei pantaloncini, cosa che l'Alpha non aveva notato, e cercò di attaccarlo con l'arma. Lo tagliò un paio di volte sulle braccia e, dopo averglielo tolto dalle mani, le chiese infastidito cosa le avesse preso, ma lei rispose solamente con “Come pretendi che abbia la meglio contro uno di voi? E poi fai allenamento anche tu, se qualche cacciatore ti attaccasse?”. Derek ignorò la cosa, in parte aveva ragione ed era anche un po' contento che l'avesse fatto, ora aveva una prova che se ci avesse messo impegno la sua compagna poteva ferire un Alpha.  
Era ormai arrivata l'ora di cena quando Stiles scese gli scalini e si avviò verso la porta, ancora fresca di doccia. Derek uscì dalla cucina dove i suoi Beta e Omega erano seduti ad aspettare le pietanze.  
«Non ti fermi qui?» chiese Derek, sorpreso.  
Stiles prese la borsa a tracolla e la mise su una spalla.  
  
«No, ho da fare con Connor»  
Guardò Isaac in modo freddo mentre lui afflosciava le spalle, giù di morale. Derek trattenne un sospiro e annuì. Non aveva più l'obbligo di stare con loro e la cena non era obbligatoria anche se consigliabile. Stiles lo guardò.  
«Allora... non mi marchi?» chiese lei allargando le braccia.  
Derek titubò davanti a quella domanda, aveva un controsenso abbastanza forte che il suo lupo comprese: marchiare sul collo e non marcare con il suo odore, ma non ci badò e l'abbracciò stretta a sé, molto più stretta delle altre volte. Strofinò il naso nell'incavo del collo e sorrise quando percepì i brividi di Stiles corrergli lungo il corpo. Il lupo dentro di sé fece le fusa, se aveva reagito così non gli era poi del tutto indifferente.  
Si staccò da lei di malavoglia e la guardò salutare freddamente gli altri e bloccarsi davanti la porta.  
  
«Qualcosa non va?»  
  
«Mi servirebbe un passaggio» disse lei guardando il parcheggio.  
Si era dimenticato che era venuta assieme a Jackson e ad Isaac. Andò in salotto e prese le chiavi della Camaro.  
  
«Ti accompagno io» mormorò guardando il resto del branco. «Voi intanto mangiate» disse mentre uscivano di casa.  
Salirono sulla Camaro e la mise in moto, Stiles si mise la cintura di sicurezza  e, dopo avergli detto dove andare, partirono. Di tanto in tanto l'Alpha guardava la sua compagna; lei se ne stava insolitamente in silenzio e guardava fuori dal finestrino. Sapeva che il suo insolito comportamento era provocato da lui, doveva rimediare.  
«Mi dispiace per prima» mormorò infine.   
Stiles rimase in silenzio.  
«Sono stato un po' duro»  
  
«Solo un po'?» chiese senza guardarlo.  
  
«Okay, sono stato decisamente duro con te. Ma prova a capire la mentalità del branco, è difficile per noi accettare una persona che non rispetta le nostre regole di corteggiamento. E sì, sei umana, ma a noi dà fastidio lo stesso» proseguì lui, continuando a guardare dritto la strada.  
  
«È da anni che cerco di capire la vostra mentalità e ogni volta mi sorprendete sempre» mormorò lei. «Mi dispiace di averti ferito prima. Ero arrabbiata» aggiunse infine.  
  
«Non importa, in parte hai ragione» borbottò lui.  
Arrivarono davanti la casa di Connor e si fermò, salutò Stiles e, dopo avergli dato la buonanotte, la ragazza chiuse la portella e salì le scale della mastodontica casa del suo ragazzo.   
Derek partì e si fermò a qualche isolato di distanza, scese dalla Camaro e corse verso la collina situata poco distante dalla casa. Fortunatamente nessuno lo poteva vedere, gli alberi ricoprivano la maggior parte della visuale e l'oscurità si faceva più fitta in quel momento della sera.  
Non si fidava di Connor e voleva osservare la situazione quando poteva, Stiles era la sua massima priorità e non voleva che le venisse fatto qualcosa senza il suo consenso. Molto presto si rese conto di assomigliare a uno di quegli stalker che si piazzavano dietro agli angoli per vedere le loro “prede”, si sentì come Edward Cullen quando di notte spiava Bella mentre dormiva. Ma non ci poteva fare niente, era una questione di protezione, era un istinto animale che se non veniva soddisfatto poteva rischiare comportamenti rischiosi verso Connor e verso Derek stesso.  
Passò la serata a guardare Stiles e Connor seduti sul divano a guardare vecchi film della Marvel, sul tavolino davanti a loro poteva vedere persino la ciotola di pop corn che man mano si faceva sempre più fredda. Verso la fine della serata, Connor la prese in braccio e si sedette con Stiles sopra di lui. Si guardarono per un lungo periodo di tempo senza dire niente, sorridevano e si accarezzavano il volto a vicenda finché la ragazza non prese l'iniziativa e lo baciò mentre il ragazzo le cinse le spalle con un braccio. Le braccia di Derek si incrociarono di scatto e sospirò mentre il lupo dentro di sé ideava almeno cento piani diversi per fare fuori l'umano senza essere sospettato.  
  
  
Novembre arrivò in fretta e con lui passò anche la prima settimana del mese. Stiles e Connor stavano ancora insieme e Derek era ancora più infastidito dalla cosa.   
La ragazza però rispettava sempre gli impegni e le regole imposte da Derek: si faceva la doccia prima e dopo gli allenamenti, arrivava sempre puntuale per praticare l'allenamento quotidiano e ogni tanto, quando Connor era troppo stanco per gli allenamenti di nuoto, rimaneva per cena.  
Stare con il ragazzo non aveva portato così tanti problemi come aveva pensato all'inizio Derek, si vedevano sempre la sera prima o dopo cena a causa degli allenamenti di nuoto che ogni giorno Connor aveva. Isaac tra tutti era il più geloso, non amava molto che la sua migliore amica se ne stesse per tutte quelle ore con lui, la voleva tutta per il branco.   
Il branco partecipò persino alla sua festa di Halloween e quel giorno l'Alpha lo avrebbe ricordato per sempre a causa del vestito che aveva deciso di indossare. Visto che Jackson non aveva avuto intenzione di indossare l'abito per la festa, Lydia abbinò il suo costume a quello dell'amica.  
Aveva passato la maggior parte del pomeriggio assieme a Stiles, in camera sua a truccarsi e a vestirsi  per la serata e quando uscirono dalla camera erano già passate le nove e mezza.  
Peter appena la vide fece un sorriso malizioso e si beccò un ringhiò dal suo fidanzato.  
Lydia era perfetta: i capelli ondulati color rosso fragola cadevano morbidi sul corpetto di pelle marrone abbinato ai pantaloni, anch'essi di pelle. Alla coscia aveva allacciato un cinturino a cui era stato agganciato un coltello di plastica di piccole dimensioni, indossava persino dei guanti neri di pelle. Derek non riuscì a capire da cosa si fosse vestita Lydia finché non vide Stiles.  
Il costume della sua compagna seguiva la moda Steampunk: indossava una camicia corta a mezze maniche di cotone bianco, con i bordi in pizzo e chiusa da dei bottoni di metallo. Dal sotto al seno fino alla vita era ricoperta da un corpetto con spalline marrone chiuso da tre fibbie color rame intrecciate tra loro, mentre le gambe erano ricoperte da una corta sottoveste in pizzo bianco con sopra una piccola gonna rossa. Attaccata alla gonna c'era appesa una piccola coda finta – al cui interno c'era nascosta una piccola quantità di strozzalupo, abbastanza da stanare un licantropo - che assomigliava vagamente a quella di un lupo. Ai piedi portava dei stivaletti rossi. I capelli le cadevano lisci sul corpo, la frangetta era tenuta su dal cerchietto anch'esso rosso mentre sul viso il trucco c'era, ma non era evidente. Una delle cose che lo colpirono di più, oltre al vestito, erano i suoi occhi. Aveva indossato delle lenti rosso sangue. Si era vestita da cappuccetto rosso, ma era anche da licantropo. O meglio una femmina Alpha. Derek rimase qualche secondo a contemplarla con la bocca socchiusa mentre i suoi occhi non facevano altro che ammirarla. Da un breve periodo a quella parte aveva cominciato a pensare a Stiles sotto forma di licantropo e quello che aveva visto superava di gran lunga le sue aspettative. Se l'avesse morsa e se si fosse trasformata sarebbe stata un'Alpha di tutto rispetto, almeno esteticamente. Non era un segreto che le femmine Alpha fossero molto più belle rispetto ai maschi, il motivo è un po' sconosciuto, ma alcune teorie sostengono che è per intimidire gli altri con la loro bellezza. Il che funziona molte volte.  
E, per finire in bellezza, Stiles aveva con sé anche una lunga mantella, sempre color rosso e provvista di un ampio cappuccio, che si poteva allacciare al collo tramite un gancetto d'argento.  
Era così bella che tutti, persino Jackson e Peter, rimasero a bocca aperta. Quando Stiles si voltò verso la porta, Derek guardò così male il branco che loro, appena videro il loro Alpha, non guardarono più, in sua presenza almeno, Stiles.  
Come aveva previsto Derek, la festa era piena di invitati. Non abbandonò Stiles nemmeno quella sera, andò sulla collina e si arrampicò su un albero per sedersi sopra ad un ramo. Durante le feste poteva accadere di tutto e voleva sempre esserci per evitare spiacevoli episodi. Rimase tutto il tempo seduto sul ramo, Stiles e il suo ragazzo avevano deciso di passare il resto della festa in giardino con gli altri amici di Connor. Poteva vedere il suo sorriso a metri di distanza, si stava divertendo e ballava continuamente con Connor. Lui non le staccava gli occhi di dosso un attimo, contemplava ciò che era suo per natura e lo detestava. Guardare mentre si strusciava su di lei con la scusa di ballare lo faceva ringhiare di rabbia e per poco non scese dall'albero per portarla via di peso da quella maledetta festa. Ma tutto andò bene, non andarono nemmeno al piano di sopra come facevano gli adolescenti nei film quando volevano stare da soli in intimità. Derek era sollevato per questo.   
Quando la festa finì era ormai molto tardi, ma lui tornò a casa solo quando ebbe la conferma da parte di Isaac che Stiles era salita con loro nella macchina di Jackson.  
Nel giorno della commemorazioni dei morti, ovvero due giorni dopo, Stiles non si fece sentire per tutto il giorno, era inutile chiedere spiegazioni. Da quanto ricordava quel giorno era off limits per gli altri, era l'unico giorno in cui si permetteva di stare in completo isolamento a visitare la madre e ricordarla in camera sua. Rimase sola tutto il giorno, suo padre lavorò, preferendo tenere la mente occupata piuttosto che ricordare la moglie, non perché non l'amasse più, ma perché ogni volta era una pugnalata al petto. La ricordava ogni giorno, soffriva ogni giorno per la sua perdita e così preferiva lavorare.   
Lunedì Derek apprese che Stiles era stata stata invitata da Connor al ballo del fiocco di neve che si teneva a scuola il ventidue dicembre e la ragazza accettò entusiasta.  
Il resto della settimana passò più o meno tranquilla, ogni giorno era una routine: doccia, allenamenti, doccia, marcatura e la notte passata in compagnia di Isaac. Ormai Isaac preferiva stare con lui che con Stiles, l'odore di Connor era soffocante anche per lui.  
I casi di sonnambulismo di Stiles si erano fatti più gravi, era passata da averli una o due volte a settimana ad averli tutti i giorni ed era un brutto segno. Derek si informò meglio e apprese che era abbastanza raro che gli adolescenti-quasi adulti avessero casi del genere, soprattutto quelli sani. Se accadeva questo era perché c'era un male peggiore dietro, problemi fisici o psicologici. Ma ogni medico diceva una cosa diversa e quindi non sapeva a chi affidarsi completamente. Per il resto tutto procedeva tranquillo, forse anche troppo.  
  
  
La domenica notte per Alan Deaton equivaleva a una nottata tranquilla perché era raro vedere qualcuno che portava qualche animale ferito o investito accidentalmente ed era proprio la domenica che faceva i conteggi di quanta roba aveva usato e venduto durante la settimana oltre ad occuparsi di sistemare e rifornire ogni scaffale della clinica veterinaria.  
Il veterinario prese dallo scaffale una scatola di bende da scartare e mettere negli appositi contenitori quando, voltandosi, la fece cadere rumorosamente a terra. Si massaggiò il petto all'altezza del cuore mentre guardava in modo truce l'uomo tozzo davanti a sé, ricoperto da una spessa e lunga mantella color blu notte. Si era avvicinato a lui senza far rumore.  
«Che ci fa un membro del consiglio qui nella mia umile clinica?» chiese incuriosito.  
L'uomo abbassò il cappuccio rivelando un viso paffuto e rotondo, aveva i capelli brizzolati, le sue guance erano imporporate di rosso a causa del freddo mentre degli occhi porcini lo scrutavano serio.  
  
«Loro stanno arrivando. Il consiglio ha affidato a te il compito di addestrare questa creatura» disse come se nulla fosse, l'uomo poi prese da una tasca della mantella un libro dalla copertina in pelle nera con sopra stampata due grandi lettere: UC. La porse all'emissario che la prese con mani tremanti.  
Il consiglio era un'organizzazione importante che si prendeva cura delle creature soprannaturali che correvano maggiori rischi, come ad esempio lo sterminio da parte di altre creature o dai cacciatori. Il consiglio è formato solamente da druidi emissari dall'anima pura, ovvero quelli che scelgono di servire gli altri solo per il bene e non per il male, e da una decina di Oracoli. Era l'unica organizzazione al mondo e aveva varie sedi sparpagliate per tutto il globo per restare disponibili per qualsiasi branco che aveva bisogno dei loro servigi. Infatti loro non facevano parte di nessun branco, preferendo aiutare tutti.  
E per Alan era un onore servirli.  
  
«Loro chi?» chiese Deaton, senza togliere gli occhi dalla copertina.  
Le iniziali non gli dicevano nulla ed era preoccupante. L'uomo si voltò verso la porta e tese l'orecchio.  
  
«L'Oracolo ha predetto il ritorno di una creatura che si era sempre pensata estinta» disse il druido a bassa voce. «Non si conosce bene come stanno per tornare, ma è preoccupante, sarà come ai vecchi tempi. Come nella vecchia guerra tra cacciatori e creature soprannaturali»  
Si guardò nuovamente attorno, spaventato.  
«È il nono libro che consegno quest'anno e sono tutti uguali, ne manca ancora uno da consegnare e poi è finita, almeno fino a gennaio. L'Oracolo ha scritto nel libro il nome della persona da cercare e da proteggere» mormorò lui.  
Deaton cercò di aprirlo ma senza successo.  
«Non si aprirà se non il primo gennaio, è quello l'anno in cui quelle creature torneranno tra noi» mormorò con una punta di eccitazione nella voce.  
  
«E i cacciatori vogliono ucciderli? Perché?»  
L'uomo scosse la testa.  
  
«Non conosciamo il motivo. Sono creature pacifiche e non hanno mai ferito nessun umano e mai dato problemi alle varie comunità» mormorò lui pensieroso. «Il consiglio secoli fa, quando lo sterminio iniziò, si avvicinò pacificamente ai cacciatori per chiedere spiegazioni, ma loro non diedero risposta e così iniziò anche la nostra guerra contro di loro. I cacciatori fanno solo del male a questo mondo, uccidono senza pietà, incuranti del male che fanno»  
  
«Quindi tu sai chi è la creatura?» chiese dubbioso.  
Perché tanto mistero? Perché non dirglielo subito?  
  
«Sì»  
  
«E perché non me lo dite subito? Perché devo proprio aspettare?» chiese lui leggermente confuso.  
  
«Sono creature molto sensibili, capiscono immediatamente quello che sta succedendo e se dovesse capirlo prima del tempo o se tu dovessi per sbaglio svelare quale creatura è costretto a diventare, potresti accelerare il processo di trasformazione» mormorò «Dovrai stare accanto a questa persona e guidarlo verso le sue trasformazioni, che già sono dolorose di per sé, tenerlo lontano dai licantropi più che puoi se non vuoi che loro lo sbranino sotto ai tuoi occhi»  
Deaton si massaggiò le tempie.  
  
«A Beacon Hills c'è un branco di licantropi, ma non hanno mai dato problemi, non hanno mai cercato di attaccare nessun altro branco» cominciò lui.  
  
«Devono rimanere all'oscuro di tutto, è già capitato che dei licantropi uccidessero quelle creature e non devi permettere che ciò accada. È una questione di vita o di morte, Deaton. Con il nuovo anno la tua prima priorità è tenere al sicuro questa persona»  
Deaton annuì.  
  
«Perché io?» chiese incerto.  
  
«Sei l'unico druido della zona e da quanto ho capito questa persona abita qui, probabilmente ci è anche nata e forse l'avrai già visto da qualche parte» mormorò lui.  
  
«Parli al maschile» puntualizzò lui.  
  
«Sono prevalentemente maschi e il druido non ha mai accennato a una femmina» mormorò lui   
  
«Il fatto che non l'abbia accennato non vuol dire che non lo sia, tu non dovresti saperlo, no?»  
L'uomo lo guardò di traverso.  
  
«Femmine di quella razza si sono estinte ancor prima di vedere il millennio, non ci sono possibilità che sia questo il caso. Prova a considerare la possibilità che sia una femmina, è una catastrofe annunciata» mormorò lui. «Se vuoi farti un'idea di chi potrebbe essere cerca nella scuola, si trasformano nell'anno della maggiore età, a volte prima del loro diciottesimo compleanno. Prova a cercare nelle squadre di lacrosse o nuoto. Oppure basket, qui non si pratica anche quello?» chiese pensieroso. «Non importa» aggiunse in fretta «Queste creature hanno un ottimo fisico per sopportare le trasformazioni»  
  
«Ragazzi come quelli ce ne sono tantissimi alla Beacon Hills High School» mormorò Deaton incerto.  
  
«Allora cerca quello che si comporta in modo strano, di solito nei mesi che precedono la trasformazione hanno comportamenti strani»  
Deaton annuì, era sconvolto dalla notizia. Il compito che gli era stato assegnato era più grande di lui, in tutti i sensi. Aveva in mano la vita di una creatura che sarebbe rinata dopo secoli di silenzio, immersa nel corpo delle persone senza mai svelarsi agli occhi del proprio portatore. Era accaduto anche in passato che creature del genere, quelle più pacifiche che erano state per anni cacciate e si erano pensate estinte, per difendere la propria razza si nascondessero anche per centinaia di anni, finché non trovavano l'epoca giusta, quella più tranquilla, in cui rinascere. Durante i suoi primi anni passati a studiare ogni incantesimo, pozione e creatura, aveva appreso che esistevano creature soprannaturali che non morivano mai. Alcune creature, o almeno le loro anime, passavano di generazione in generazione, dal padre al figlio ogni volta che il genitore moriva. L'anima della creatura ritornava infante e perdeva la memoria, ma non moriva mai. Erano uniche e rare ed era pressoché impossibile spiegare come ciò avvenisse. E tutto questo era strabiliante per qualsiasi druido e lui ora doveva proteggere questa persona e creatura anche a costo della sua vita.  
Guardò l'uomo uscire dalla sua clinica e, una volta chiusa la porta, andò a nascondere il libro.  
  
  
Stiles si sedette sulla poltroncina rossa e sorseggiò la Pepsi infastidita. Connor e lei dovevano passare la serata insieme al cinema, tre giorni prima aveva prenotato il film che da tanto aspettava. Inutile dire che era un film di casa Marvel. Ma Connor, purtroppo, disdette il tutto pochi minuti prima del film perché stava male. Non era una scusa visto che da giorni stava male, ogni giorno aveva qualche dolore diverso. Un giorno un forte mal di testa, l'altro un forte mal di pancia e l'altro ancora male alle ossa. Era un continuo stare male e questo durava solo da poco tempo. A Stiles non dispiaceva stare a casa con lui, a prendersi cura del proprio ragazzo, ma ci teneva così tanto a vedere quel film che decise di andarci da sola. Domenica era l'unica serata in cui nel cinema di Beacon Hills regnava la pace, visto che il giorno dopo tutti dovevano svegliarsi presto per andare al lavoro. In sala c'erano giusto qualche coppietta e qualche suo compagno di scuola. Mandò un messaggio a Connor chiedendogli come stava e dopo aver ricevuto la risposta in cui stava leggermente bene, ma che non riusciva ad alzarsi dal letto senza sentire dolore, sospirò. Spense il cellulare e immediatamente le luci si spensero, proiettando il film.   
Stiles sorrise nell'oscurità.  
  
Due ore e mezza dopo uscì dal cinema soddisfatta, la Marvel non la deludeva mai, ormai l'avevano capito anche i muri. Amava anche quei film che gli altri considerava flop, come un certo Daredevil che per Stiles invece era stato un successo, già, un non vedente che combatteva contro i cattivi era un successo per lei.   
Stiles guardò l'asfalto bagnato e sbuffò, tirò su il cappuccio e corse cercando di evitare di bagnarsi e di cadere dentro le pozzanghere. Salì velocemente in auto e si avviò verso casa, accese la radio e ascoltò le canzoni improponibili che trasmettevano a quell'ora. Sentì il cellulare squillare e, facendo molta attenzione, si mise all'orecchio l'auricolare e accettò la chiamata.  
«Pronto?» chiese curiosa.   
Non volendo staccare gli occhi dalla strada non aveva guardato l'emittente.  
  
«Stiles, sono io. Derek»   
Stiles sorrise.  
  
«Hei, tutto okay?» chiese lei diminuendo la velocità del veicolo, la pioggia si era fatta più violenta.  
  
«Si, volevo sapere se stavi tornado a casa»  
  
«Certo che sto tornado a casa. Aspetta, come fai a sapere che sto tornando ora? Hai per caso curiosato nella mia cronologia internet?» disse fingendo indignazione.  
  
«Si, devo sempre sapere dove sta ogni singolo membro del mio branco» disse lui, Stiles poteva percepire il suo sorriso dall'altra parte del telefono.  
«Connor?» chiese lui, facendo il vago.  
  
«Non è qui con me»  
  
«Ti ha dato buca?» chiese sorpreso e anche speranzoso.  
  
«No, ma ultimamente continua a stare male e oggi lo è stato più del solito quindi ha disdetto tutto» disse con un sospiro.  
  
«E ci sei andata da sola?»  
  
«Mi sembra chiaro, no?»  
  
«Perché non hai chiesto a qualcuno del branco di accompagnarti?» chiese scattando sull'attenti.  
  
«È domenica sera e domani tutto il branco, eccetto me, deve recuperare un compito di chimica. Non si possono permettere di prendersi un'insufficienza o rischiano di non passare l'esame di metà anno» puntualizzò lei.  
  
«Potevi chiedere a me» disse Derek, all'improvviso.  
Stiles rimase in silenzio, non aveva preso in considerazione il suo Alpha.  
  
«Non ti piacciono i film della Marvel. Tu sei un tipo da film stranieri lunghi cinque ore e per di più sottotitolati» mormorò la ragazza.  
  
«Per te l'avrei fatto»  
Stiles sorrise mentre le guance cominciarono a diventare lievemente rosse.  
  
«Terrò presente la cosa allora» mormorò.  
  
«Dove ti trovi in questo momento?» chiese Derek preoccupato.  
  
«Sono appena entrata nella via alberata, quella piena di alberi fitti» rispose «Piove a dirotto e quasi faccio fatica a guidare» aggiunse guardando sempre la strada.  
  
«Sta attenta» la ammonì lui.  
  
«Come sempre» rispose prontamente.  
L'auto, all'improvviso, sbandò, facendola uscire di strada e facendo sbattere il muso della Jeep contro un albero. Stiles gridò e diede una forte testata al volante, sentendo immediatamente la testa pulsare dal dolore e un caldo rivolo di sangue scenderle giù lungo la guancia.  
  
«Stiles? Che succede?» chiese Derek allarmato.  
La ragazza guardò davanti a sé: vide del fumo cominciare a uscire dal cofano e aprì lo sportello della Jeep. Non riuscendo a stare dritta, non appena scese dal veicolo cadde a terra.  
«Cristo, Stiles. Cosa succede?»  
  
«Sono uscita fuori strada» mormorò tastandosi la testa. «Che cliché»  
  
«Ti sei fatta male? Sta tranquilla, sto arrivando»  
Stiles sentì la Camaro venire avviata.  
  
«Mi esce sangue dalla testa» mormorò. «Fa tanto male, Derek»  
  
«Sto arrivando, tranquilla»  
La ragazza sentì il ruggito del motore della Camaro che veniva spinto al massimo. Si alzò barcollando e si appoggiò alla Jeep, cercando di respirare e mantenere la calma.  
_“Come diamine ho fatto a sbandare?”_ si chiese tastandosi la testa dolorante.  
All'improvviso ogni possibile via di fuga fu eliminata, delle possenti braccia l'avevano staccata dalla Jeep e stretta a sé. Stiles urlò dallo spavento e guardò il ragazzo davanti a sé, la visuale era molto limitata visto che i fari della Jeep non illuminavano tanto la zona. Spalancò gli occhi quando si rese conto chi era.  
  
«Ti sono mancato?» sussurrò al suo orecchio.   
Stiles si divincolò da lui e cadde nuovamente a terra.  
  
«Scott» mormorò la ragazza.  
L'Alpha fece illuminare i suoi occhi di rosso e Stiles ebbe un fremito, il ragazzo si accucciò su di lei e le spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, l'acqua le aveva appesantito i capelli che ora le cadevano tutti sul viso.  
«Quindi la macchina ha sbandato per colpa tua»   
Il ragazzo annuì mentre la guardava con un ghigno sul volto. Con una mano la tenne distesa e ferma sull'asfalto, sapeva che nelle condizioni in cui lei era non poteva muoversi più di tanto.  
Con l'altra mano, invece, cominciò ad accarezzarle il collo lentamente.   
  
«Sono venuto per farti un regalo» disse pronunciando quelle parole in modo lento.  
  
«Cosa? La morte?» chiese lei «Dovresti riguardare la definizione di “fare un regalo” perché la tua è completamente sballata»  
Scott sorrise e la mano scivolò fino alla spalla cominciando a massaggiarla.  
  
«No. Il morso» disse con semplicità.  
Stiles aprì gli occhi di scatto e cominciò a boccheggiare. Dal telefono, con ancora la chiamata avviata, si sentì un forte ruggito e Scott ridacchiò.  
«Derek. Fai ancora parte del suo branco?»  
  
«Non voglio il tuo morso, Scott» disse Stiles cercando di rialzarsi ma Scott, prontamente, la tenne a terra.  
  
«Lo so che lo brami, Stiles» mormorò lui con un sorriso. «E poi tu mi servi» disse con un'alzata di spalle.  
  
«Piuttosto che farmi mordere da te, mi uccido. Tu non sei più niente per me, Scott» urlò lei guardandolo negli occhi. Scott tentennò un attimo, come colpito da quelle sue parole, ma si riprese subito, premendo ancora di più la mano sul suo petto e facendola aderire di più contro l'asfalto.  
«Tu sei una persona spregevole, Scott. Non meriti nulla di tutto quello che hai. Isaac sta sempre peggio per colpa tua, io sono stata a pezzi per mesi e ora pretendi questo? Scordatelo, dovrai uccidermi»  
Scott si avvicinò al suo viso e ringhiò rumorosamente. Si avvicinò al suo collo e annusò più volte, ma, quando la guardò negli occhi, era parzialmente trasformato.  
  
«Puzzi di Derek» disse  
  
«Forse perché faccio parte del suo branco, genio?» replicò lei a denti stretti.  
  
«No, normalmente un membro del branco dovrebbe puzzare come il branco. Un mix di odori di tutti i membri, ma tu no, solo di Derek. Come se...» la guardò negli occhi e ringhiò rumorosamente. La prese per i capelli e l'alzò. Stiles rimase in equilibrio a fatica mentre la pioggia le inzuppava sempre di più i vestiti, appesantendola ogni secondo di più.  
Scott fece qualche passo indietro, prendendosi la testa tra le mani; la vista di Stiles era sfuocata, ma vide i suoi occhi che da rossi passavano al grigio. Era un continuo cambiare colore degli occhi. Stiles fece qualche passo indietro e si mise la mano dietro la tasca dei pantaloni dove teneva sempre con sé il coltellino imbevuto di aconito.  
Scott alzò lo sguardo nuovamente, le sue iridi erano di nuovo rosse, e la fissò negli occhi.  
«Posso accettare tutto, ma non questo» urlò.  
Fece un balzo verso di lei e Stiles riuscì a far penetrare il coltello nella sua spalla non appena Scott le fu addosso. Il ragazzo ululò mentre la ragazza estraeva il coltello e indietreggiava cercando di non inciampare.  
  
«Non voglio ucciderti, Scott. Per favore, lasciami in pace. Non mi hai fatto soffrire abbastanza?» chiese lei, ormai con le lacrime agli occhi.  
«Hai preso la parte migliore di me e l'hai distrutta, mi hai fatta a pezzi, mi hai uccisa più e più volte dal momento in cui sei diventato un licantropo» disse lei, tenendo il coltello davanti a sé per difendersi.  
Scott fece un balzo verso di lei, ma restò comunque a debita distanza, il sangue non accennava a smettere di uscire dalla ferita, sporcandogli la maglietta.  
  
«E come avrei fatto?» chiese divertito.  
  
«Stando con Allison»  
  
«Gelosa?» chiese con un sorriso divertito.  
  
«Sì. Ti ha portato via da me, dalla tua migliore amica. Tu hai preferito lei a me, mi avevi promesso che se tu avessi trovato una ragazza la nostra amicizia non si sarebbe mai spezzata e non hai mantenuto la promessa»  
  
«Chi potrebbe mai scegliere te quando in giro c'è Allison?» chiese lui serio. «Sono stato tuo amico solo perché non avevo altra scelta e poi, onestamente, il morso ha reso il tutto più bello. Più forza, più desiderabile. Ogni adolescente vorrebbe questo»  
Stiles scosse la testa.  
  
«Questo Scott non lo conosco. Quello che conoscevo io non avrebbe mai osato dire questo» puntualizzò lei.  
Scott si avvicinò velocemente a lei con gli artigli puntati su un suo fianco ma Stiles fu più veloce e penetrò la sua mano con il coltello. Scott si ritrasse subito mentre il coltello gocciolava sangue sulle mani della sua proprietaria. Il ragazzo ululò e la guardò male.  
  
«Finirà solo uccidendomi»  
  
«Oppure andandotene» mormorò Stiles.  
Scott imprecò mentre si guardava la mano che non accennava a guarire. Il ragazzo ringhiò e le saltò nuovamente addosso, Stiles non fece in tempo ad alzare il braccio per difendersi e finì nuovamente a terra. Le ginocchia di Scott la tenevano ferma le braccia e la ragazza cercò di liberarsi, ma lui era troppo forte.  
  
«Quando mi dissero che eri tornata nel branco di Derek non ci volevo credere, dopo quello che ti aveva fatto, tu piccola stupida, commetti lo stesso errore? Pensavo che Chris ti avesse spiegato cosa avresti rischiato se ne avessi ancora fatto parte, o sbaglio?» domandò lui irritato.  
  
«Come avete fatto a saperlo? Come fate a sapere tutto questo?» domandò lei sconfitta. Ormai era consapevole che non ne sarebbe mai uscita viva.  
  
«Tu non sei la più intelligente tra tutti noi?» domandò lui avvicinandosi al suo volto. «Prova a pensarci, chi mai mi direbbe tutte queste cose?»  
Stiles lo guardò negli occhi e cominciò a pensare, pensò a tutte le ipotesi possibili e a tutte quelle che non aveva ancora pensato e quando ci arrivò spalancò leggermente la bocca incredula.  
«Dalla tua espressione vedo che ci sei arrivata»  
  
«Tua madre» mormorò lei. «Era l'unica che poteva sapere tutto questo. Isaac le raccontava sempre tutto»  
  
«E una madre per non perdere il proprio figlio farebbe qualsiasi cosa. Anche fare la spia» sussurrò al suo orecchio.  
«Solo un essere spregevole userebbe l'amore della propria madre per i suoi secondi fini» mormorò lei guardandolo negli occhi. Scott sollevò la mano e le diede una forte sberla, l'impatto forte le provocò un taglio sul labbro.  
Il ragazzo guardò stupito la propria mano, spostando poi lo sguardo su Stiles mentre cominciava a boccheggiare.  
«Io... io non...»  
  
«Avanti, finisci quello che hai iniziato. Oppure come al solito sei troppo codardo per finire ciò che hai cominciato?» lo sfidò lei.  
Gli occhi di Scott si fecero nuovamente rossi per poi passare a grigi e, con forza, le strappò un lembo della maglietta denudandole la spalla. Stiles lo guardò negli occhi, che si erano fatti nuovamente rossi; una persona coraggiosa guarda sempre negli occhi il proprio assassino. Scott fece fuoriuscire  le zanne e si abbassò velocemente sulla sua spalla, ma qualcuno, velocemente, lo sollevò da terra e lo fece volare lontano da loro per svariati metri.   
Derek era finalmente arrivato e, a giudicare dai borbottii dietro di lei, non era solo. Il suo Alpha la guardò per qualche secondo, per valutare le sue condizioni e, dopo aver visto la spalla nuda e il taglio sul labbro, scattò verso Scott. Cominciarono a lottare mentre Stiles veniva sollevata da terra.   
La ragazza guardò la persona che l'aveva aiutata e vide il volto di Aiden che le sorrideva dolcemente. Lei poggiò la testa sul suo petto e guardò i due Alpha che lottavano senza fermarsi mai. Derek stava avendo decisamente la meglio. Jackson e Isaac fecero qualche passo in avanti per proteggere i due Omega e la loro amica, Isaac era quello più agitato ed era comprensibile. Il suo Alpha e il suo compagno stavano lottando e normalmente solo uno ne poteva uscire vincitore e, visto le condizioni di Scott, era facile intuire chi sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
Stiles chiuse gli occhi, non voleva guardare e, se avesse potuto, non avrebbe voluto sentire. La pioggia smise di cadere rendendo i rumori della lotta più udibili e si strinse di più al petto di Aiden. Sentì qualcuno sbattere sull'asfalto, il ringhio di Scott e le urla di Derek. Aprì gli occhi e si fece coraggio, si voltò verso di loro. Non si era accorto che Aiden aveva fatto qualche passo verso di loro. Scott era a terra mentre Derek era sopra di lui con una mano sul suo collo, gli artigli e le zanne ben visibili.  
  
«Per favore, Derek» cominciò Isaac, avvicinandosi a Derek con brevi passi.  
  
«Non osare chiedermelo» ruggì lui.  
Scott cercò di divincolarsi, ma Derek lo alzò e lo sbatté nuovamente a terra.  
  
«È il mio compagno. Per favore, non farlo», il suo tono era supplichevole e alcune lacrime cominciarono a rigare il suo volto.  
  
«No»  
  
«Derek... Tu sai quali rischi corro se lui muore. Anche se non dovessi tornare con lui potrei non riprendermi se tu lo uccidessi».  
Derek ruggì nuovamente verso di lui.  
  
«Non puoi chiedermi questo, non dopo quello che hai visto! La stava per uccidere!» urlò.  
Isaac boccheggiò, continuava a guardare il suo Alpha e il suo compagno e non sapeva più cosa fare.  
Scott, vedendo che Derek aveva momentaneamente abbassato la guardia, lo graffiò sul petto facendo mollare la presa sul suo collo e si rialzò velocemente.  
Jackson scattò verso di lui, lo colpì sul petto qualche volta facendolo barcollare e infine cadere a terra.  
Derek spostò Jackson con una spinta e si piombò su di lui nuovamente. Lo prese a pugni, dalla sua bocca non faceva altro che fuoriuscire sangue e Isaac cadde a terra coprendosi gli occhi. Stiles si fece mettere per terra e cercò di correre verso il suo Alpha. Gli arrivò quasi subito alle spalle.  
«Lascialo andare, ne ha prese abbastanza» urlò lei, cercando di prendergli il braccio che non faceva altro che muoversi verso la direzione di Scott.  
  
«Deve morire per quello che ha fatto» ringhiò.  
  
«Se lo ucciderai verranno gli Argent, è quello che vogliono. Lascialo andare, ti prego!» implorò lei.  
Ma Derek non le diede ascolto, continuava a picchiarlo e guardarlo negli occhi mentre una furia cieca non faceva altro che crescere in lui.  
  
«Stavi per uccidere la mia compagna» urlò dandogli un pugno sul naso, si sentì il rumore dell'osso che veniva fratturato e Scott mugugnare dal dolore.  
«Puoi fare quello che vuoi. Uccidere chi vuoi. Toccare chi vuoi. Ma lei no» ogni frase era un pugno ben assoldato in faccia, ormai il suo viso non era altro che una maschera di sangue.  
Alzò nuovamente il pugno verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi e all'improvviso si creò il legame. Il lupo di Scott, nonostante il suo status di Alpha, si era sottomesso a lui, perdendo così il titolo. Il suo lupo aveva riconosciuto la sua forza e in questi casi, quando un Alpha si scontra contro un altro Alpha e quest'ultimo comprende di stare per morire, può fare due cose: morire o sottomettersi, diventando così nuovamente un Beta. Non importa se sia un vero Alpha o meno, come funziona in natura, funziona anche per loro. Vince il più forte e se non vuoi morire ti devi sottomettere.  
«Cazzo! No!» urlò Derek alzandosi e lasciando che Isaac si prendesse cura del proprio compagno. Si massaggiò le tempie con le mani ancora sporche di sangue e si bloccò, solo ora comprendeva che aveva pronunciato quelle parole ad alta voce.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso Stiles, la ragazza lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca aperta. Jackson e i due gemelli erano tesi.   
«Stiles...» mormorò lui facendo un passo verso di lei.  
Stiles, con gli occhi pieni di paura, fece un passo indietro, tenendo le mani  davanti a sé, come per proteggersi da lui.   
Derek si irrigidì e si bloccò... Lo stava rifiutando?  
La ragazza si coprì gli occhi con le mani e cominciò a sussurrare continuamente la parola “no”. Poi all'improvviso non vide e non sentì più nulla.  
Derek la prese prima che crollasse a terra, svenuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto :3  
> Abbiamo scoperto come i cacciatori sono venuti a sapere il tutto. Avevate mai pensato a Melissa come possibile sospettata?  
> E poi, quale creatura cela il libro consegnato a Deaton?  
> E si, Scott è tornato. Come vi è sembrato?  
> Al prossimo capitolo, spero.
> 
> Se vi state chiedendo come fosse il costume di Stiles, eccolo qui: http://img11.deviantart.net/c8e3/i/2014/292/d/d/little_red_riding_hood_steampunk_by_my_oppa_by_myoppa_creation-d83e14s.jpg  
> Invece l'espressione di Derek è stata questa: http://data.whicdn.com/images/176855164/large.gif  
> Video trailer ff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QESs4mZzQPc


	11. Chapter 11

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

 

11\. Undicesimo Capitolo

 

  
 

Derek guardò il suo nuovo beta nella penombra della cantina: Scott era seduto per terra con le mani attorno a un palo di marmo, legate da una catena d'argento puro. Lo aveva interrogato per ore sul perché era ritornato ora, sul perché tutto d'un tratto aveva bisogno di Stiles e perché doveva proprio morderla, ma lui rimase zitto, guardando in basso costantemente come un piccolo cane che era stato bastonato. Gli altri membri del branco rimasero immobili sulle scale, di loro si poteva sentire solo il respiro. Ogni tanto, quando urlava contro Scott, poteva sentire Isaac tirare su con il naso preoccupato per il suo compagno. Ma a Derek non importava, non aveva voglia di usare le buone maniere con lui, non dopo quello che aveva osato fare. Guardò il Rolex che aveva sul polso e sospirò. Era ormai mattina inoltrata e non aveva ancora ricevuto notizie da parte dello sceriffo.   
Dopo aver preso tra le proprie braccia Stiles, ordinò ai suoi beta di provvedere alla macchina, dovevano nascondere le impronte della mani di Scott e mascherarle come una botta data da un tronco d'albero. Quando ebbero finito, ordinò ad Aiden di chiamare l'ambulanza e fingere di aver trovato Stiles fuori dall'auto incidentata. Non voleva lasciarla così, non dopo quello che gli era sfuggito, ma doveva. Per la sua incolumità doveva farlo. Chiuse Scott nel bagagliaio e assieme agli altri partì verso villa Hale. Fino a quando non svoltò l'angolo, guardò, nello specchietto retrovisore, Aiden chiamare il 911 e recitare la parte assegnata. Quando ritornò alla villa, comunicò a tutti che durante il tragitto verso l'ospedale aveva sentito la ragazza rispondere correttamente alle domande dei paramedici, Derek tirò un sospiro di sollievo, almeno era nuovamente cosciente e non aveva subito, per ora, danni cerebrali tali da non ricordare quello che era successo o chi era.  
Lo Sceriffo fu avvisato immediatamente e si precipitò in ospedale e congedò Aiden dalla sua mansione, dicendogli che si sarebbe fatto sentire se le cose fossero migliorate o peggiorate.   
«Scott non parlerà per oggi» mormorò Jackson, stanco. «Che ne dite se andiamo a fare colazione? Lasciamolo da solo, magari con un po' di solitudine dopo sarà più collaborativo» propose infine.  
Derek sospirò, “ _Ha ragione_ ” pensò.  
Si voltò verso il suo branco e salì le scale, gli altri lo seguirono e, dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata all'oscurità della cantina, Isaac chiuse la porta sconsolato.  
Ethan ed Aiden prepararono la colazione alla svelta, un bricco di tea caldo e una dozzina di pancakes. Derek mangiò lentamente, non sentiva nemmeno il sapore del cibo che metteva in bocca. Voleva sapere al più presto come stava Stiles, voleva uscire di casa e precipitarsi all'ospedale e controllare la sua salute di persona. Ma non poteva, temeva suo padre perché non aveva mantenuto la promessa che l'avrebbe sempre protetta. Aveva mancato la promessa e se ne vergognava così tanto da sentire male allo stomaco. Come poteva solamente pensare di essere un buon Alpha se non era riuscito a proteggere la sua compagna?  
«Non è stata colpa tua» mormorò Jackson al suo fianco.  
Si voltò verso di lui, Jackson, il suo braccio destro, sapeva sempre come stava. Ed era felice di questo perché significava che il rapporto tra loro si era “cucito” alla perfezione, un rapporto così perfetto da poter sentire chiaramente i problemi dell'altro.  
  
«Lo è» disse infine, guardando nuovamente i suoi pancake.  
Jackson scosse la testa.  
  
«Nessuno poteva prevedere una cosa del genere e tu lo sai» mormorò. «Non puoi di certo lasciarla chiusa tra queste mura come un uccellino. È successo, è capitato, ma non fa di te un cattivo Alpha» puntualizzò.  
  
«È la mia compagna! Il mio compito è proteggerla da chi vuole farle del male e ho fallito!» disse ad alta voce e sbattendo prepotentemente un pugno sul tavolo facendolo leggermente scricchiolare. «E ora, dopo averle detto quello che è per me...» lasciò in sospeso la frase, un dolore cominciò a espandersi nel petto. Delusione di aver perso così facilmente la ragione? Paura di non essere accettato?   
  
«Lei non ti rifiuterà» disse semplicemente Jackson.  
Derek chiuse gli occhi cercando di rimanere calmo.  
«Lei per te ha una specie di... cotta?» chiese incerto guardando Isaac. «Non so bene cosa sia però dura da anni»  
Derek alzò lo sguardo e lo guardò, aspettando che andasse avanti con il discorso “Stiles-potrebbe-avere-una-cotta-per-Derek”.  
«Non te ne sei mai accorto?» domandò guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
«Se avesse una cotta per me non starebbe con Connor» puntualizzò acido.  
  
«Beh... dovrà pure andare avanti con la sua vita, no?» chiese ingenuamente Isaac.  
«Insomma, magari ha perso le speranze di avere una chance con te e ha voluto provare a dimenticarti con qualcun altro»  
  
«E non puoi rimproverarla per questo, non è che tu gli abbia dato qualche chance. Anzi, con lei sei stato un po' cattivo» disse Jackson portandosi le braccia al petto.  
Derek guardò il proprio piatto, avevano ragione. Non aveva lasciato a Stiles l'idea che per lui potesse contare qualcosa se non una superficiale amicizia. E non avevano torto nemmeno sull'essere stato cattivo con lei, ma non poteva farci niente. All'epoca Stiles era così cocciuta da non obbedire agli ordini, puntualmente lo faceva uscire di testa ma non aveva mai osato toccarla per farle del male, anzi, quando la “sbatteva” al muro era solo per avere un piccolo contatto con lei, ma solo quando era necessario.  
«Per quanto mi riguarda, dovresti parlare con lei e sistemare questo cosa al più presto. Più passa il tempo e più la cosa potrebbe peggiorare».  
  
  
Tre giorni dopo, Stiles uscì dall'ospedale. I medici non avevano trovato lesioni o commozioni cerebrali, il che era quasi un miracolo per lei, ma ritennero opportuno farla rimanere in ospedale un paio di giorni per farla riposare anche per colpa della febbre che l'aveva colpita a causa della pioggia che quella sera l'aveva inzuppata. Quei tre giorni furono un inferno per la ragazza, suo padre era costantemente al suo fianco e sobbalzava a ogni suo piccolo movimento chiedendole se stava male. Vederlo così preoccupato la fece sentire un po' male. John pensò bene di negare visite da parte dei suoi amici e da parte di Derek, sequestrandole persino il cellulare, per tre giorni Connor non fece altro che mandarle dei fiori con delle dediche carine dove diceva che non vedeva l'ora di vederla e di tenerla stretta tra le sue braccia. Ogni volta che vedeva i fiori mandatole dal suo ragazzo pensava immediatamente a Derek e quello che le aveva detto.   
Ora le cose avevano più senso, il suo comportamento e la sua eccessiva preoccupazione verso di lei. Il costante comportamento del branco e la reazione che ebbero alla notizia che lei e Connor erano una coppia. Anche le parole di Chris aveva più senso ora: “Vuoi un consiglio? Leggiti qualche libro sui lupi, non sono così tanto diversi”, aveva avuto la risposta sempre sotto al naso e non l'aveva capito. I lupi sono monogami, hanno solo una compagna per la vita, come era possibile che non ci era arrivata da sola? Per una persona come lei, che si vantava costantemente di essere la mente del gruppo, il semplice non averlo capito la disgustava.   
E ora si trovava davanti a un bivio, non sapeva cosa fare. Per Stiles il semplice non confessarle la verità voleva dire che lui non la considerava degna di essere la sua compagna.   
E più che riposare, in quei tre giorni la sua testa non faceva altro che riempirsi di domande fastidiose e pensare a possibili conclusioni, come quella di abbandonare il branco.  
Appena scese dall'auto notò che qualcosa mancava nel vialetto: la sua amatissima Jeep.  
Stiles si voltò verso il padre con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
«Lei dov'è?».  
Lo sceriffo tentennò un pochino mentre Stiles cominciava ad infuriarsi.  
  
«È dal meccanico, cercano di sistemare la botta che ha subito» mormorò «Forse bisognerà cambiare qualche pezzo, vedremo cosa ci dirà il meccanico» mormorò guardando la figlia.  
«Ora entriamo prima che tu ti prenda qualche malanno, già ne hai subiti parecchi ultimamente».  
Stiles ubbidì ed entrò in casa, la prima cosa che fece fu quella di sedersi sul divano e coccolare Mulder che appena la vide cominciò a fare le fusa contento. Abbracciò quel corpicino morbido e sorrise mentre il gatto gli leccò la guancia.   
John, poche ore dopo, restituì alla figlia il suo smartphone e dopo neanche un minuto dall'accensione l'oggetto cominciò a suonare indicando che tantissimi messaggi le erano stati spediti. Li lesse tutti, molti venivano dal branco e da Connor mentre qualcuno da Danny e Melissa.  
«Ho parlato con la preside, tornerai a scuola lunedì se ti sentirai meglio» le comunicò il padre entrando in salotto.  
Stiles annuì e si concentrò nuovamente sul gatto, non aveva intenzione di pensare a quello che era successo, non era ancora pronta ad accettare le conseguenze.  
«Ti senti bene?» chiese qualche secondo dopo.  
  
«Benissimo» mormorò lei senza guardarlo.  
  
«Stiles...»  
  
«No, sul serio, sto benissimo. Da quanto ricordo, ora Scott fa parte del branco e niente mi fa stare meglio di sapere che lui è dalla parte giusta» mormorò mentre accarezzava le soffici zampe di Mulder che nel frattempo si era acciambellato e addormentato sulle sue gambe.  
Lo sceriffo rimase in silenzio mentre si rigirava il cappello tra le mani, la ragazza guardò quel gesto per un po' prima di aprire bocca.  
«Devi tornare a lavorare?» chiese.  
  
«Si, ma non starai da sola però, ho chiesto a Connor di venire qua a farti compagnia» disse cercando di sollevarle il morale. «Mi dispiace per questo, ma devo tornare al lavoro.»  
Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e sorrise.  
  
«Non ti scusare, è il tuo lavoro. La città ha bisogno del suo sceriffo e non voglio privarli della tua protezione»mormorò con un sorriso.   
Lo sceriffo si chinò verso di lei e le baciò una guancia, sollevato.  
  
  
Derek parcheggiò la Camaro a due isolati dalla casa della sua compagna. Era ormai mezzanotte passata e, nonostante lo sceriffo gli avesse intimato di starle lontano fino a lunedì – la sua scusa era perché doveva riposarsi senza avere “creature soprannaturali” attorno –,  lui non riusciva a farlo. Doveva sapere come stava e doveva chiarire quella faccenda il prima possibile. Appena arrivò a casa di Stiles, notò subito che nel vialetto c'era parcheggiata la Peugeot 2008 Crossway di Connor, ancora lucida e profumata di nuovo. Digrignò i denti e si guardò attorno per assicurarsi che nessuno lo stesse guardando prima di saltare sulla tettoia, l'ultima cosa che voleva era che un vicino allarmato dal suo gesto chiamasse la polizia per arrestarlo. Si avvicinò alla finestra e spiò al suo interno: la luce della abat-jour di Stiles era accesa e illuminava abbastanza la stanza, la sua compagna e Connor erano stretti in un abbraccio distesi nel letto. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando notò che erano ancora vestiti. Tese l'orecchio per sentire la loro conversazione.  
«Mi dispiace tanto» mormorò il ragazzo al suo orecchio.  
  
«Smettila Connor, sai benissimo che non è colpa tua» sospirò la ragazza alzandosi dal letto, facendosi leva sui gomiti.  
Il ragazzo imitò il suo gesto e la guardò negli occhi.  
«Non potevi di certo prevedere l'incidente» constatò Stiles, sentendo dei brividi gelidi percorrerle la schiena. Si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se Connor fosse stata con lei, Scott avrebbe reagito così ugualmente? O avrebbe aspettato che lei fosse da sola? Oppure non gliene sarebbe importato niente e avrebbe ucciso prima lui e poi morso lei? No, era meglio che fosse stata da sola, non avrebbe sopportato l'idea di vederlo ferito o morto per colpa sua.  
  
«Ma forse avrei potuto evitarlo» mormorò lui mettendole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
  
«O forse no, la strada era molto bagnata» constatò lei.  
Connor rimase in silenzio mordendosi il labbro, poi, tutto d'un tratto, sorrise.  
  
«L'importante è che tu stia bene ora»  
Stiles sorrise e annuì, felice che il discorso “è tutta colpa mia” fosse terminato.  
  
«Tu invece? Come stai?» chiese lei preoccupata.  
  
«Non molto bene. Diciamo che sto subendo dei... cambiamenti, diciamo» disse abbassando lo sguardo.  
Stiles lo guardò incuriosita.  
  
«Che tipo di cambiamenti?» chiese.  
  
«Capita a volte che dopo un allenamento mi senta molto più affaticato del solito, ho pensato che fosse per i continui allenamenti che man mano si erano fatti più pesanti» cominciò «Ma poi... mi è capitato anche quando non li facevo. Ho problemi a dormire, ho problemi con lo studio e mi sento sempre senza energie, però quando sono in vasca tutto questo non lo sento»  
Stiles lo guardò preoccupata.  
  
«I medici che dicono?» chiese mentre gli accarezzava il braccio.  
Gli occhi di Derek lampeggiarono nel suo stato di Alpha, voleva essere toccato anche lui così da lei. Si ritrovò geloso di quella carezza.  
  
«Non hanno trovato niente, dicono che sia per quello che sto passando, sai, gli allenamenti e la pressione che il coach continua a darci. A volte è insopportabile» si sfogò «Noi tutti facciamo del nostro meglio e lui continua a volere sempre di più e non riesco mai a dargli quel più che desidera. Ho capito che il campionato viene prima di tutto, ma se i tuoi giocatori non stanno bene, deve dare loro un po' di pausa»  
  
«A quanto pare abbiamo trovato il motivo del tuo stress» mormorò lei. «Tutto si sistemerà vedrai, probabilmente quando ritorneremo dalle vacanze natalizie sarai nuovamente in forma», cercò di consolarlo.  
Connor annuì e Stiles lo baciò per poi stringerlo in un abbraccio consolatorio. Derek si voltò e scese dalla tettoia, ne aveva abbastanza. Si andò a sedere nella penombra del portico e, dopo essersi stretto alla sua nuova giacca di pelle, cominciò a fare la guardia.  
  
  
Derek doveva essersi assopito per qualche minuto perché non appena riaprì gli occhi sentì una presenta dietro le proprie spalle. Si voltò di scatto allontanandosi dal portico di qualche metro. Appena vide chi era si rilassò per qualche secondo prima di ritornare teso. Stiles, avvolta in una coperta dal dubbio gusto in fatto di colori e stampe, era in piedi sul portico a piedi nudi e lo guardava.  
Rimasero in silenzio per molto tempo fino a quando Derek capì che doveva parlare per primo.  
«Sono venuto a vedere come stavi» disse strascicando lentamente le parole.  
Stiles rimase in silenzio continuando a guardarlo, Derek si chiese se non stesse avendo un altro episodio di sonnambulismo con gli occhi aperti. La ragazza fece qualche passo in avanti facendosi illuminare dai deboli raggi lunari. E lì vide ciò che non era riuscito a vedere dalla finestra, ovvero i segni lasciati dall'incidente: aveva un ematoma violaceo sulla guancia, un taglio sul sopracciglio che odorava di disinfettante e il labbro che era in via di guarigione.  
  
«Mai stata meglio» rispose sarcastica.  
Si sedette sui scalini coprendosi di più con la coperta, appoggiò il mento alle ginocchia e lo guardò. Derek rimase fermo al suo posto, non si sarebbe avvicinato se lei non glielo avrebbe concesso. L'imbarazzo e l'agitazione erano palpabili, sapeva che la conversazione sarebbe stata dura visto che doveva spiegarle molte cose.  
  
«Ti devo delle scuse» cominciò lui, nella sua voce si poteva sentire quanto soffrisse per quello che le era successo. «Ho giurato di proteggerti e non ci sono riuscito»  
Stiles lo guardò e sbuffò.  
  
«Non è colpa tua» mormorò «Non è colpa di nessuno, okay? Nessuno poteva prevedere una cosa del genere».  
Stiles sospirò, era chiaramente stanca che la gente si scusasse per cose di cui non avevano alcuna colpa. Derek rabbrividì, erano le stesse cose che gli aveva detto Jackson. E se avesse avuto ragione anche su le altre cose che aveva detto?  
«Scott?» chiese distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
«Incatenato in cantina, ma non parla» la informò.  
  
«Avete scoperto quello che gli è successo?» domandò tesa.  
  
«No, visto che non parla»  
  
«Quella sera non era lui, ne sono sicura» mormorò a bassa voce. «I suoi occhi cambiavano colore ripetutamente e ogni volta che tornavano normali era stupito da quello che aveva fatto»  
Derek ascoltò attentamente quello che stava dicendo, non conosceva quei dettagli. Doveva saperne di più.  
  
«Per cambiare colore intendi dal suo colore naturale ad occhi Alpha?»  
Stiles scosse la testa.  
  
«C'erano entrambi, ma erano anche grigi» disse lei stringendosi sempre più alla coperta.  
  
«Grigi?» chiese stranito. Non aveva mai sentito tale cosa, normalmente gli occhi di un licantropo cambiavano colore per due motivi e non aveva mai sentito parlare del grigio.  
La ragazza annuì.  
«Dovrò chiedere a Deaton, allora» mormorò «Lui saprà illuminarci su quanto è successo»  
Stiles rimase in silenzio nuovamente. Derek sospirò, era questo quello che aveva portato la sua confessione? A vedere la sua compagna in totale silenzio? Non era da lei, assolutamente, lei parlava costantemente e senza freni. Il fatto che fosse la sua compagna l'aveva offesa? Oppure era arrabbiata? O peggio, schifata?  
«Hai una minima idea del perché Scott ti volesse nel proprio branco?» continuò, cercando di avere più informazioni possibili.  
Stiles non rispose.  
«Ho sentito che diceva che gli servivi» aggiunse sperando in una sua risposta.  
  
«Potrebbe essere solo per il libro» mormorò piano, cominciando a guardarsi attorno.  
  
«Quale libro?» chiese Derek, stranito.  
  
«Non ti hanno detto niente gli altri?» chiese confusa.  
Derek pensò a tutte le loro conversazioni e non avevano mai menzionato un libro importante appartenente a Stiles. Il ragazzo lupo scosse la testa.  
«Hai presente il bestiario?»   
Derek annuì.  
«Beh, l'ho distrutto» disse con un alzata di spalle.  
La mandibola di Derek per poco non cadde a terra. Stiles aveva bruciato veramente quel libro appartenuto alla famiglia degli Argent? Era antico, quel libro veniva tramandato da generazione in generazione. Poteva essere considerato un cimelio inestimabile per un cacciatore.  
  
«Perché?» chiese, non sapendo cos'altro dire.  
Stiles impiegò un po' di tempo per rispondere.  
  
«Io, Isaac e Jackson facevamo ancora parte del branco di Scott, prima dell'inizio della scuola eravamo andati a caccia di una strega, aveva ucciso diverse persone in una contea non tanto lontana da qui. Controllai i simboli e feci le ricerche per conto mio, non mi fidavo degli Argent. Comunque, per quanto il nome risulti come un essere malvagio, quella persona era tutt'altro che cattiva. Dopo un paio di giorni scoprimmo che quelle morti non erano opera sua, ma la uccisero comunque» Stiles guardò in basso con la mente che le proiettava immagini di quella notte. «Gli Argent non si limitarono solo ad ucciderla, la torturarono a lungo, ma lei non usò i suoi poteri per difendersi, non voleva fare del male a nessuno. A volte, quando sono a letto, sento le sue urla nella mia testa», Stiles chiuse gli occhi come per scacciare quei ricordi «Quando tornai a casa bruciai i miei vestiti impregnati del suo sangue e con esso il bestiario».  
Derek la guardò, sentì la bile salirli su per la gola, non gli piaceva quello che aveva dovuto guardare.  
«Scott non disse nulla, Jackson e Isaac non ne parlarono più, ma penso che si vergognino troppo per quello che hanno dovuto accettare dal loro Alpha» continuò. «Non mi capacito di come una creatura soprannaturale che dice e combatte per gli indifesi non si oppone a una cosa del genere. Loro due non erano diversi.»  
  
«Quindi hai bruciato il libro perché al suo interno c'era scritto cosa fare» concluse Derek.  
Stiles annuì, vide una lacrima scorrere lungo la sua pallida guancia.  
  
«Quanto sangue innocente è stato versato per colpa dei cacciatori? Troppo.», Stiles si asciugò velocemente la guancia. «Ogni volta che ci penso ci sto male perché penso: “E se fosse successo ad Isaac? A Jackson? Ci sto male e se li avessi fermati magari...»  
  
«Non sarebbe cambiato niente» mormorò lui.  
  
«Già. Così bruciai il libro per rendere giustizia a tutte quelle creature che ingiustamente hanno ucciso. Non sarà troppo ma almeno gli Argent hanno perso una grande risorsa»  
  
«Però non capisco. Il bestiario è andato distrutto ma tu gli servi, quindi c'è un altro libro, giusto?»  
  
«È una storia lunga» mormorò.  
  
«Ho tutto il tempo che vuoi».  
Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
  
«Io ho la scintilla e questo fa di me una specie di druido»  
Derek annuì, ricordando quella conversazione fatta tanto tempo fa.  
«Deaton, dopo aver saputo dell'accaduto, disse che ero pronta e mi portò in biblioteca»  
  
«Ti ha portato in biblioteca?» chiese stranito.  
  
«Si trova in una città di cui non posso nominare il nome» cominciò «È una grandissima e antichissima biblioteca in cui al suo interno c'è nascosta un'altra biblioteca, un po' alla shadowhunters per intenderci. Ci si può accedere solo tramite una porta che possiamo vedere solo noi, e lì dentro ci sono così tanti libri da far saltare di gioia Chris. Libri e libri su ogni segreto sui licantropi, Kitsune, coyote mannari e tantissime altre creature. E non parlo solo delle conoscenze basilari, parlo di ogni loro segreto, punto di forza, punto debole, come distrarlo in un combattimento o per scappare, cosa funziona o non funziona con loro. Libri di pozioni di mille anni, antichi tomi di incantesimi e molto altro»  
Derek la fissò incredulo, non aveva mai sentito nominare un posto del genere.  
«Libri sulla creazione del mondo soprannaturale, le prime creature apparse, le discendenze di ogni creatura e mensilmente viene aggiornato. Così tante informazioni da far uscire di testa una persona curiosa come me»  
  
«Non è pericoloso tenere tutti quei libri in un posto solo?» chiese cominciando a pensare a cosa potrebbe accadere se un cacciatore mettesse le mani su un libro del genere.  
  
«Non possono, solo noi possiamo avere l'accesso. E non tutti i druidi possono accedervi»  
  
«E quali possono?»  
  
«Quelli che non hanno cattive intenzioni, come me. Quelli che piuttosto di distruggere, proteggono anche le creature che non fanno parte del branco, evitando la loro morte. Pensa che per essere ammessa ho dovuto fare una specie di test psichico con un altro druido.»   
“ _Quelli che piuttosto di distruggere, proteggono anche le creature che non fanno parte del branco, evitando la loro morte_ ”, Jackson.  
  
«Perché non sono stato informato della cosa?» chiese leggermente irritato.  
  
«Nessuno lo sapeva, a parte me e Deaton» confessò.  
  
«Perché? Come ha fatto a saperlo Scott se nessuno lo sapeva?»  
  
«Il... circolo dei druidi, se vogliamo chiamarlo così, mi proibisce di parlare con qualcuno, anche con il mio Alpha. Posso confessare solo in caso di vero pericolo, cosa che è accaduta. Per quanto riguarda Scott, i cacciatori conoscono quel posto e hanno delle spie appostate davanti. L'avranno saputo così»  
  
«Perché ti proibiscono di parlare?»  
Rimase in silenzio, cercò di aprire bocca ma non uscì nessun suono udibile.  
«Hai fatto un giuramento. E senza permesso non puoi parlarne», Derek capì, ma era comunque arrabbiato con lei.  
  
«È per una buona causa, Derek» mormorò lei.  
Derek la guardò e capì.  
  
«Tu hai scritto il tuo bestiario, il più completo. E gli Argent lo vogliono come risarcimento»  
Stiles annuì con un sorriso tirato. Derek si dondolò sui talloni, incapace di cosa dire. Gli girava la testa, in così poco tempo aveva avuto così tante informazioni e non aveva avuto il tempo per assimilarle tutte. Gli Argent volevano Stiles perché era la legittima proprietaria di un bestiario al cui interno erano custodite informazioni preziose su varie creature. Aveva  senso.   
«Perché l'hai fatto? Perché esporsi così a tanti pericoli?»  
  
«Per il branco, per avere una conoscenza più ampia delle creature che ci vorranno attaccare. Per avere sempre a portata di mano una soluzione, una soluzione che non prevede il decapitare o uccidere tale creatura» disse «Sono la più debole qui. Dovevo pur dare un contributo al branco» puntualizzò lei.  
Derek scosse la testa  e, arrabbiato, fece un passo verso di lei, le sue labbra erano diventate una sottile linea.  
  
«Tu hai dato così tanto per il branco Stiles, non te ne sei accorta? Se più forte di quanto immagini ed è per questo...»  
  
«Che il tuo lupo ha scelto me?» chiese alzandosi di scatto.  
Derek sentì lo stomaco torcersi, quella conversazione che tanto temeva era arrivata. Indietreggiò di qualche passo.  
«Ho portato pazienza sperando che tu ne parlassi per primo, ma non riesco più ad aspettare. Voglio chiarimenti su quello che hai detto, non puoi lanciare una bomba del genere e aspettare che io non ne parli» disse a bassa voce, guardò verso la finestra sperando che il suo ragazzo non si svegliasse e che non la vedesse parlare con una persona che lui non conosceva e che poteva benissimo scambiare per un malintenzionato. Ma il ragazzo lupo sentì che il cuore del suo ragazzo batteva in modo lento e regolare, era ancora addormentato nonostante la battaglia che si stava per scatenare sotto la finestra.  
«È per questo che lui mi ha scelto, Derek?» chiese nuovamente.  
  
«Si. Un maschio Alpha sceglie la propria compagna in base alla forza che ha» disse lentamente. Ormai era in quella situazione scomoda di cui era all'oscuro dell'esito, aveva paura.  
  
«Ma io sono umana, non sono forte quanto voi» puntualizzò lei.  
  
«Non c'entra nulla il fatto di essere umani o licantropi. Se una persona da dimostrazione di essere forte e di provvedere alla protezione di un membro di un branco o di un licantropo, di salvarlo e curarlo, allora lui sceglie».  
  
«Da quanto tempo va avanti?» chiese lei, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Derek non rispose.  
“Di salvarlo e curarlo” quelle scomode parole cominciarono a tormentarla.   
Quando l'aveva salvato? Tante volte. Quale volta però ha fatto scattare questa scelta?  
Aprì la bocca sbalordita e incredula quando capì.  
«Sul serio, Derek? Da così tanto tempo?» chiese lei con una nota di irritazione. «Il tuo lupo mi ha scelto dopo che ti ho salvato dall'annegamento in piscina?».  
Derek chiuse gli occhi e annuì, sospirando.  
«Deve esserci per forza un errore» mormorò lei scuotendo la testa.  
  
«No» rispose cercando di trovare la voce per rispondere.  
Sentì la sua compagna emanare sentimenti come la rabbia più pura e qualche nota amara di delusione.  
  
«Si invece, tu te ne sei andato via per parecchi mesi lasciandomi sola. Un compagno non l'avrebbe mai permesso visto che sono così territoriali e gelosi» puntualizzò lei.  
  
«Pensavo che allontanarmi da te ti avrebbe in qualche modo salvata. Ma non ce l'ho fatta. Dopo un po' realizzai che non riuscivo più a stare in un posto senza avere la tua presenza attorno»  
Stiles fece una risata di disprezzo.  
  
«Sul serio, Derek? Non riuscivi a starmi lontano? E tutte quelle volte che mi hai trattata male? Quante volte mi hai insultata o gettata al muro minacciandomi di mordermi la giugulare?»  
  
«Era per proteggerti, se avessi fatto in modo di dare l'impressione che non m'importava nulla di te, i branchi avversari non avrebbero mai preso in considerazione l'idea di farti del male per farmi arrabbiare e iniziare una guerra! E per quanto riguarda il muro, era solo un modo per... avere un contatto con te», pronunciò le ultime parole lentamente, accorgendosi di quanto maniaco potesse sembrare in quel momento.  
  
«Patetico» mormorò.  
Derek strinse i pugni e la guardò in cagnesco. Poteva accettare qualsiasi offesa ma non quella, non dopo quello che aveva fatto per proteggerla.  
«Sul serio, è un modo patetico per cercare contatto con qualcuno»  
Il ragazzo si rilassò.  
  
«Gli altri sanno qualcosa?» chiese dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
Derek annuì.  
«È ovvio che sanno qualcosa, che chiedo a fare?» chiese retorica scuotendo la testa.  
  
«Stiles...»  
  
«Quello che provi non è reale, qualsiasi sentimento tu provi per me non è reale» disse cercando di convincerlo.   
  
«È reale, invece. Tu non puoi capirlo, ma ti posso assicurare che lo è»  
Stiles si morse il labbro. Derek decise di giocarsi tutto, ormai il loro rapporto non poteva rovinarsi più di così, era giusto dire tutta la verità così poteva sentirsi libero di non dover più giustificare nessuna sua azione in futuro.  
«Da quando me ne sono andato, mi sono accorto di aver sbagliato su tutto. Il mio modo di comportarmi nei tuoi confronti, le parole che ho usato con te quando potevo evitare di farlo. Però dopo essermene andato mi sono accorto che proteggerti non mi bastava più. Volevo essere felice, completo, avere qualcuno da proteggere, amare, consolare, sapere che al mio fianco avevo la mia metà con cui avrei passato il resto della mia vita. C'è qualcosa di simbolico nel modo in cui mi hai salvato quel giorno, Stiles. Tu sei la persona che mi tiene costantemente a galla in questa vita di cui conosco solamente dolore, perdita e solitudine» disse guardandola negli occhi. Stiles lo guardava stupita, non era da lui parlare così tanto senza contare che non era affatto da lui usare quelle parole così dolci. «Se proprio vogliamo fare un esempio da nerd tu sei...» pensò velocemente a uno dei tanti film di Stiles che guardava in continuazione. «La trottola di Dom, la stessa trottola che mi tiene alla realtà dopo un lungo periodo fatto da incubi in cui non riesci più a distinguere la finzione dalla realtà. Prima che il mio lupo ti scegliesse come compagna mi sentivo come intrappolato in un incubo, poi sei arrivata tu e tutto si è fatto più chiaro, più reale, più bello. E mi pento ogni ora del giorno di non averti confessato tutto questo prima, perché vederti felice con lui» disse indicando la finestra chiusa della sua camera «Mi fa stare male, ma so che tu sei felice e questo mi fa incazzare perché vorrei essere felice per te, ma io non riesco ad esserlo»  
Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi, quello che aveva davanti era Derek e il suo lupo che parlavano con il cuore in mano e senza freni, dopo così tanto tempo aveva finalmente dato via libera al suo sfogo.   
 «Sei la persona più bella che mi potesse dare la vita»  
Stiles lo guardò. Il silenzio tornò a regnare tra loro, si guardavano costantemente negli occhi, come per scrutare i pensieri dell'altro.  
  
«Avrei preferito che ti fossi fatto avanti prima» disse all'improvviso.  
Derek la guardò stupito. Era mai possibile che Jackson avesse indovinato anche questo?  
  
«Mi amavi?» chiese il ragazzo.  
  
«Non so se fosse amore, ma forse ci si avvicinava» mormorò lei guardando l'erba che le accarezzava la pianta del piede.   
«Ero così presa da te all'epoca e mi domandavo come fosse possibile visto il modo in cui mi trattavi»  
  
«Perché ci apparteniamo» rispose semplicemente, il che era vero, dato che sono compagni.  
Stiles sorrise.  
«Provi ancora qualcosa per me?»  
  
«Si» disse a bassa voce dopo qualche secondo. «Ma è troppo tardi»  
  
«Connor» mormorò lui.  
Stiles annuì.  
  
«Che facciamo adesso?» chiese lei.  
Derek la guardò allarmato.  
  
«Vuoi abbandonare il branco?» chiese incredulo.  
  
«No, questo mai. Vorrei avere solo un po' di pausa, rimettermi in sesto e stare tranquilla a pensare. Questo mi ha destabilizzata, devo metabolizzare il tutto e accettare che i miei due migliori amici mi abbiano tenuto nascosto il tutto» rispose.  
Era prevedibile una cosa del genere, Derek affondò le mani nelle tasche della giacca e sospirò. Non poteva che accettare questa cosa, non averla attorno per un po' era sempre meglio di non averla attorno mai più.  
  
«Ma tornerai, vero?» chiese cercando più rassicurazioni.  
  
«Si.»  
Derek annuì.  
«Avvisi tu gli altri?» chiese Stiles, senza guardarlo.  
  
«Si» rispose. «Per quanto riguarda Scott? Pensavo che volessi vederlo»  
  
«Non ora, non sono abbastanza forte per sopportare altre confessioni».  
Derek annuì.  
Stiles salì lentamente le scale del portico e si voltò verso di lui.  
«Allora... ci vediamo»  
Derek annuì mentre le unghie penetravano la carne della mano tenuta in pugno.  
  
«Buonanotte, Stiles»  
  
«Buonanotte anche a te, Derek»  
Stiles lo guardò per un'ultima volta prima di entrare in casa, appoggiò la coperta sul divano e lentamente salì le scale, i suoi pensieri erano tutti concentrati su Derek e da tutte quelle parole che gli aveva dedicato. Guardò il suo ragazzo russare e fece un piccolo sorriso. Si sdraiò di fianco a lui e l'abbracciò. Cercò di concentrarsi solo su di lui, ma la sua testa non faceva altro che pensare a Derek e Derek soltanto. Si sentì sporca, pensare a lui mentre era abbracciata al suo ragazzo non era bello ed era una mancanza di rispetto. Sciolse l'abbraccio e gli diede le spalle.   
Derek guardò per l'ultima volta la sua finestra e ritornò alla Camaro. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto, aveva mostrato la parte più sensibile di lui, mostrando quel lato che aveva nascosto sotto a una corazza spessa per non farsi colpire dai suoi avversari. Si sentì libero da tutto quel peso che si portava sulle spalle da tanto tempo, ma ora aveva la consapevolezza che Stiles provava qualcosa per lui e come uno scemo, puntualmente, aveva mandato all'aria ogni possibilità. Beh, almeno per il momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco qui il nuovo capitolo.  
> Che accadrà adesso? Stiles manterrà la promessa e rimarrà nel branco oppure deciderà di lasciarlo? Il rapporto tra lei e Jackson ed Isaac cambierà o non cambierà?  
> Spero di avervi incuriositi e spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> Al prossimo capitolo, spero.


	12. Chapter 12

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

 

12\. Dodicesimo Capitolo

  
 

Stiles aspettò con grande trepidazione il lunedì mattina. Finalmente poteva uscire da quella gabbia che chiamava casa, dove il padre non faceva altro che controllarla durante la notte o tramite il cellulare, chiamandola anche sei o sette volte durante il giorno. Con suo grande dispiacere non poteva uscire; il medico le aveva detto che l'unica cosa che doveva fare era riposarsi e recuperare le forze. Una persona normale avrebbe gioito per tutto ciò: stare a casa, riposarsi sul letto davanti a un buon libro o davanti a un bell'episodio di qualche serie tv, ma lei no. Non poteva. Aveva troppo a cui pensare: Derek, Scott, i suoi amici che non le avevano detto niente. **Niente**. E stare da sola, in silenzio, non l'aiutava per niente.   
La sera dopo la confessione di Derek, la mamma di Scott, Melissa, venne a farle visita. I suoi occhi erano rossi, gonfi dal pianto e aveva delle grandi borse sotto di essi. Non faceva altro che prenderle la mano e dire costantemente che le dispiaceva per quello che suo figlio le aveva fatto. Disse che da lui non se la sarebbe mai aspettata una cosa del genere, anche dopo tutto il male che aveva recato loro, e che aveva provato a parlarci, ma lui non faceva altro che ringhiarle contro e Derek dovette mollargli un ceffone per la sua arroganza e mancanza di rispetto verso la propria madre. Raccontò che aveva parlato a lungo con lui e alla fine erano arrivati ad una conclusione: Scott sarebbe rimasto con lui fino a quando non si sarebbe ripreso del tutto. Non bastava solo parlare e raccontare tutta la verità con la promessa di non commettere nuovamente quegli errori. Doveva essere severo con lui, un Alpha che abbandonava il proprio branco per unirsi a dei cacciatori e commettere crimini contro le altre specie era condannabile secondo le “loro” leggi.  
  
  
Il suo ragazzo, Connor, sorrise mentre la vide scendere dai gradini di casa con sulla spalla il suo zaino traboccante di libri e con un luminoso sorriso sul volto. Stiles salì in auto, gli diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra e si allacciò la cintura. Connor era in forma: i capelli erano modellati all'indietro con del gel, indossava una maglietta rosso scuro con lo scollo a V e dei Jeans neri. Indossava anche gli occhiali da sole grigi.  
«Qualcuno non vede l'ora di ritornare a scuola. Lo sai se che sei strana?» chiese lui, scherzando.  
Stiles lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

«La stranezza fa parte del mio fascino, pensavo lo sapessi» rispose con un finto tono offeso.  
Connor ridacchiò e avviò la macchina. Stiles guardò fuori dal finestrino per quasi tutto il tragitto; la brina sull'erba sembrava brillare al contrasto dei raggi solari, illuminando il prato e le foglie ancora debolmente aggrappate agli alberi. Il cielo era limpido, senza nuvole e di un bell'azzurro, la temperatura era leggermente calda ed era strano per una giornata di dicembre. Ma a Stiles non importava, era la giornata giusta per ritornare a scuola. O almeno così le sembrava.  
Una volta parcheggiata l'auto a pochi metri dall'entrata della scuola, Stiles scese lentamente e si guardò attorno alla ricerca del suo branco. Anche se era arrabbiata, temeva sempre per loro. Erano rimasti in silenzio “radio” per molti giorni e quindi non poteva sapere se fosse successo qualcosa di brutto o meno. Anche se, molto probabilmente, Danny l'avrebbe avvisata, visto che lui ed Ethan facevano coppia fissa. Connor si incamminò verso di lei, le mise un braccio attorno alla vita e gli diede un bacio sulla tempia. In quel momento li vide a pochi metri di distanza da loro. Erano attorno all'auto di Derek e la stavano fissando. Stiles sentì una morsa allo stomaco e distolse lo sguardo.  
“ _Perché la mia vita deve essere così complicata?_ ”, si domandò mentre entrava a scuola.   
Connor l'accompagnò fino alla sua aula e dopo un fugace bacio, se ne andò.   
Stiles entrò nell'aula di chimica e si andò a sedere nel posto più lontano dalla cattedra, in fondo all'aula, vicino alla finestra. Si concentrò sul suo zaino e sul materiale da dare al professore, doveva distrarsi dal non guardare la porta attraverso la quale, a breve, i suoi compagni sarebbero entrati.   
Sentì una sedia vicino a lei stridere sul pavimento e guardò il suo quaderno senza osare spostare di un millimetro lo sguardo. Sapeva che di fianco a lei ci sarebbe stato Isaac, come sempre. E davanti a lei Jackson, come al solito. Sentì il suo vicino schiarisci la gola, ma lei non lo guardò.   
Il professore finalmente entrò in classe e il silenzio calò all'istante. Stiles alzò lo sguardo e vide, con la coda dell'occhio, Jackson guardarla.   
Sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

  
  
La campanella segnò la fine della lezione e, in fretta e furia, Stiles raccolse il proprio materiale e uscì di fretta dall'aula.  
«Non così di fretta, signorina Stilinski», la richiamò il professor Harris non appena mise un piede fuori dall'aula. «Devo parlarti in privato».  
Stiles rientrò in aula e guardò Isaac e Jackson passarle di fianco, sentì Jackson metterle qualcosa nella tasca dei jeans e uscire dall'aula chiudendo la porta alle spalle. Se conosceva bene quei due, sicuramente si sarebbero fermati dopo pochi passi per sentire quello che il professore voleva da lei.

«Ho fatto qualcosa di male?» chiese lei con un sospiro.  
Harris era solito rimproverarla durante le sue lezioni, anche quando non faceva nulla. Provava un certo piacere nel farlo.

«No, il che è strano» mormorò lui, sedendosi nuovamente sulla sua sedia. «All'inizio dell'anno hai fatto domanda per fare da tutor a studenti più piccoli di te, è corretto?»  
Stiles annuì.  
«Bene, si è liberato un posto. Un tutor ha dato forfait dopo l'ennesima insufficienza che il suo studente ha preso», sospirò il professore. «È un vero imbranato e visto che tu ci sai fare molto bene con gli imbranati ti affido il compito». Harris prese un foglio dal cassetto e glielo consegnò.  
«Il Coach vuole farlo entrare nella squadra, ma non vuole nessuna insufficienza», la informò, «Quel ragazzo è tutto muscoli e niente cervello».  
Stiles guardò il foglio e lesse il contenuto. Il ragazzo a cui doveva insegnare si chiamava Liam Dunbar.

«E lei pensa che io sia all'altezza del compito?» chiese.  
  
«Sei amica di Isaac che a malapena se la cava e sei qualsiasi-cosa-tu-sia con Scott McCall. Sei perfetta. Avete lezione tre volte alla settimana, il lunedì, il mercoledì e il venerdì all'ultima ora in biblioteca. Entrambi avete ore buca quindi è perfetto». Si alzò dalla sedia mentre gli studenti di un altro anno cominciarono ad entrare. «Se riesci a fargli recuperare il voto entro la fine dell'anno, potrei alzare il tuo» concluse lui.

«Aspetti, la fine dell'anno? Manca meno di un mese, come potrei fargli recuperare tre insufficienze? È quasi impossibile, dovrebbe prendere tre voti alti!».  
Harris fece un sorrisetto.

«Un voto Stilinski, lo interrogherò l'ultimo giorno di scuola su tutto il programma. Chiamala grazia. Sono sicuro che ce la farai. Senza quelle sufficienze non potrà entrare in squadra e prendere il posto di McCall. Ora vai, altrimenti farai tardi alla tua prossima lezione», Harris la liquidò voltandosi di spalle e Stiles uscì dall'aula rileggendo il foglio di Liam. Era senza speranza. Sbuffò e mise nello zaino il foglio, infilando poi una mano nella tasca dei jeans per tirar fuori un foglietto appallottolato. Lo aprì con cura e ne lesse il contenuto.

  
_Stasera tieni la finestra aperta, dobbiamo parlare._  
_J.W_  
  
  
  
La giornata passò senza problemi: lei evitava il branco e il branco, senza troppe pressioni, la seguiva da lontano. Rispettavano la sua scelta, a malincuore, ma volevano comunque tenerla d'occhio.   
A pranzo Stiles si sedette vicino al suo ragazzo e parlò con alcuni suoi amici, che più che umani sembravano maiali, ruttavano infatti di continuo e sghignazzano senza sosta davanti a dei video di Youtube. In quel momento la ragazza sentì la mancanza dei suoi amici e sbirciò al loro tavolo. Lydia non c'era, aveva preso una leggera influenza.  
Quando, dopo pranzo, Stiles entrò in biblioteca, non si sorprese nel trovarla vuota visto l'orario. Nel silenzio, guardò con nostalgia i vari scaffali e cominciò a ricordare quelli della biblioteca in cui lei andava per aggiornare il suo bestiario. Alti scaffali di cedro nero pieno di volumi di varie dimensioni, dalle copertine antiche e consumate, dalle pagine piene di polvere da quanto non erano stati aperti. Le mancavano i tappetti posti a terra che attutivano i passi e non facevano sentire nessun rumore, creando così l'illusione di privatezza, di solitudine. Le mancava persino l'aria viziosa e polverosa.  
Tornata alla realtà, la ragazza guardò la bibliotecaria, che ricambiò lo sguardo con aria truce.  
«Sto aspettando un ragazzo... Sa, lezioni di recupero» borbottò lei.  
La bibliotecaria sospirò e uscì da dietro al bancone con tra le braccia svariati volumi scolastici.  
Stiles si andò a sedere ad un tavolo vicino alla finestra e guardò l'ora: Liam era in ritardo. Tipico. Dopo qualche minuto di attesa, la porta si aprì con un cigolio e un ragazzo entrò. Era abbastanza magro, con un accenno di muscoli e i suoi occhi azzurri si potevano notare da una discreta distanza. I suoi capelli erano pieni di gel, con un ciuffo che tendeva a sinistra. Indossava una maglia verde, dei jeans scuri e delle scarpe da ginnastica consumate. Stiles e il giovane si guardarono per qualche istante negli occhi, poi il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato.  
La ragazza, aspettando ancora per qualche minuto, notò che anche lui guardava l'orologio. Possibile che stessero aspettando entrambi la stessa persona? Stiles si alzò da dove era seduta e si avvicinò al ragazzo che, quando la vide dirigersi verso di lui, indietreggiò di qualche passo.  
«Scusami se te lo chiedo» disse Stiles con un sorriso, «Ma sei tu Liam Dunbar?» chiese mostrando il foglio del suo alunno.  
Il ragazzo annuì.

«Si, sono io».  
Sembrava imbarazzato.  
«Non pensavo che Stiles fosse una ragazza. Sai... Non è proprio un nome femminile».  
Liam si passò una mano tra i capelli.

«Stiles è il mio soprannome» mormorò lei.  
Stiles notò che non la guardava negli occhi, provocandole un leggero disagio.  
«Ti crea qualche problema che il tuo nuovo tutor sia una ragazza? Se si, possiamo chiedere a Harris di cercarti un'altra persona» disse incerta.

«Oh, no. È solo che sono sorpreso, tutto qui» rispose con un dolce sorriso.  
Stiles sorrise di rimando e gli fece cenno di seguirlo. Si sedettero uno di fronte all'altro a un lungo tavolo.  
«Allora, come ti chiami?» chiese, visibilmente imbarazzato.  
Stiles trovò i suoi modi di fare carini o, addirittura, adorabili. Gli ricordava troppo Isaac.

«È un segreto» disse lei. «Mi fai vedere fin dove sei arrivato con il programma? Così possiamo fare uno schema di studio. Viste le insufficienze dovremmo ampliare le nostre lezioni nel fine settimana, oppure ti dovrai scordare le partite di lacrosse fino all'anno prossimo».  
Liam annuì e fece come richiesto.

«Un segreto, eh? Una roba alla “Se te lo dico dopo dovrei ucciderti?”» chiese mentre le passava il suo quaderno degli appunti di chimica.  
Stiles prese il quaderno e sorrise.

«Una specie» rispose.  
Liam rimase in silenzio mentre Stiles controllava fin dove era arrivato con il programma. Fortunatamente lei aveva ancora tutti i suoi schemi di studio dell'anno passato, quindi avevano una marcia in più.  
«Qual è il tuo metodo di studio?» chiese chiudendo il quaderno.

«Ehm, nessuno?»  
Stiles lo guardò scettica per qualche secondo prima di sospirare.

«Abbiamo un grande lavoro da fare, Liam» mormorò.

«Lo so» rispose sconfitto, sbattendo la testa sul banco.

«E non ho intenzione di fare tutto io» disse lei, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Non voglio che tu lo faccia» ribatté alzando lo sguardo verso di lei.  
Stiles lo scrutò per qualche secondo prima di parlare.

«Che cosa hai combinato per far scappare quell'altro?»  
Liam sorrise.

«Gli ho solo fatto capire che avevo capito il triangolo di fuoco». Stiles lo guardò dubbiosa.  
“ _Stavano ancora parlando della combustione?_ ” pensò lei con orrore.  
«Sul suo zaino» mormorò infine.  
Stiles aprì bocca dallo stupore.

«Non voglio sapere nulla» disse infine.  
Liam sorrise e si guardò attorno.  
  
«Allora, che facciamo oggi?»  
  
  
  
Alla fine della lezione, Stiles salutò Liam e si incamminò verso l'auto di Connor. Aveva passato un'ora con Liam e non era stato male, a parte l'episodio di piromania. Avevano un mucchio da fare e, visto che non aveva più nulla da fare nei fine settimana, concordarono di incontrarsi anche di sabato e di domenica per studiare a casa sua, a casa di Liam o da qualche altra parte.  
«Stiles», Danny la prese per mano e la fermò.

«Danny» lo salutò lei sorpresa. Non l'aveva visto o sentito arrivare dietro di lei.

«Quando ricominceremo a correre insieme?» chiese Danny con un sorriso tirato.

«Penso a Gennaio, in questo momento devo preservare le forze. Sai, con l'incidente e tutto il resto non devo sforzarmi fisicamente» disse con un sorriso.  
Lui annuì pensieroso.

«Oggi hai evitato tutti» constatò.

«E tu sai il perché»

«Si ma... ti pare giusto evitare tutti per quella cosa?»

«Si. Loro sapevano. Potevano informarmi!» disse lei con rabbia. «Tutti sapevano che il lupo di Derek mi aveva scelto come compagna e non mi avevano detto niente! Nulla! Mi hanno lasciata all'oscuro. Tu come avresti reagito?»

«Sarei arrabbiato, ovviamente, ma non avrei mai smesso di parlare con il mio branco! Derek aveva proibito loro tassativamente di comunicarti la cosa. E non potevano che obbedirgli» cercò di spiegare.

«Quindi non posso sentirmi tradita dalla cosa? Questa non è una cosa che si può risolvere con una pacca sulla spalla e con un sorriso. Almeno non per me».  
Danny le lasciò andare la mano e la guardò entrare nel veicolo.

«Almeno parla con Isaac. Sente troppo la tua mancanza»  
Stiles lo guardò per un attimo e sospirò. Mancava anche a lei. Troppo.  
  
  
  
Jackson trovò Stiles seduta sul letto con attorno a sé svariati fogli di schema di studio; lei alzò gli occhi per qualche secondo, per poi concentrarsi sul computer, senza salutarlo.  
«Ciao anche a te, Stiles» mormorò atterrando sul pavimento della sua stanza.  
“ _B_ _eh_ _, almeno ha tenuto la finestra aperta_ ”, pensò.

«Come vedi ho da fare, sbrigati a parlare» disse velocemente, controllando un foglio pescato a caso tra il mucchio.  
Jackson sospirò.

«Il branco sente la tua mancanza» mormorò. «Isaac è quasi diventato catatonico!»  
Stiles sbuffò.

«Isaac ha te, Derek, i gemelli e Scott» ribatté. «Può fare a meno di me per un po' di tempo»

«Vuoi proprio farcela pesare, non è così?» chiese incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Fino alla fine».

«Poi Isaac non ha Scott... non ancora» mormorò lui. «Non abbiamo ancora capito cosa diamine abbia. Ieri sera abbiamo visto tutti il suo cambio di occhi, ma non siamo riusciti a trovare niente... Non ancora» aggiunse.  
Stiles sospirò.

«Potrei cercare qualcosa a riguardo in biblioteca» mormorò senza pensarci.

«Intendi quella biblioteca super segreta di cui nessuno sapeva l'esistenza?» chiese sarcastico.

«Si. Quella. E non guardarmi così, non potevo dirlo in ogni caso»  
Jackson fece spallucce.

«Quando potrai andarci?» domandò pensieroso. «Perché qualsiasi cosa sia, dobbiamo risolverla presto»

«Potrei chiedere a Deaton di accompagnarmi venerdì pomeriggio. Ma la ricerca sarà lunga quindi presumo che potrei rimanere là dentro per almeno uno o due giorni» spiegò pensierosa.  
Jackson annuì.

«Solo tu e Deaton?» chiese.  
Stiles annuì.  
  
«Solo chi ha il permesso può entrarci» spiegò lei. «Scordatelo, tu non verrai»

«Non è di me che ti devi preoccupare».

«Immagino che non se ne parli di chiederti di lasciare la cosa segreta, non è vero?»  
Jackson annuì.

«Derek ha tutto il diritto di sapere dove va la sua compagna, soprattutto se rischia di rimanerci secca o rapita da qualche cacciatore»  
Stiles lo guardò di sottecchi.

«Come _io_ avevo il diritto di sapere che ero la sua compagna» disse alzando la voce.

«Io e Isaac lo avevamo avvertito di dirtelo subito» disse chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di stare calmo, non sopportava sempre la testardaggine della sua amica. «Ma ovviamente ha aspettato troppo e tu sei già occupata con Connor».  
Stiles aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Jackson la zittì quasi subito.  
«E se te l'avesse confessato prima probabilmente voi due ore sareste avvinghiati a letto a fare attività fisica al posto di ritrovarvi in questo momento in due case diverse e in due stati emotivi diversi», la sua voce sembrava tuonare.  
Stiles arrossì, si sentì in colpa quando l'idea di lei e Derek avvinghiati a letto cominciò a piacerle un pochino. Jackson capì subito il motivo del suo rossore e sorrise soddisfatto.  
«Va bene Stiles, continua a fare quello che stavi facendo. Io vado. Buonanotte» disse in fretta.  
Stiles ricambiò il saluto frettolosamente e vide il suo amico sparire nel buio della notte.

  
  
Martedì sembrò volare per Stiles, ma era felice che la giornata scolastica fosse già finita, perché sarebbe dovuta andare da Deaton per lavorare e parlare di venerdì.  
La ragazza entrò nella clinica vuota e salutò Deaton, il quale stava compilando dei moduli da dietro il bancone della reception.  
«Come stai? È da un po' che non ti vedo in giro» disse guardandola dalla testa ai piedi.

«Bene, grazie» rispose appoggiando la borsa dietro al bancone. «Per prima cosa vorrei chiederti una cosa» disse sedendosi di fianco a lui. «Venerdì mi potresti accompagnare in biblioteca?»

«È per Scott?» domandò senza togliere gli occhi dai moduli.  
La ragazza annuì.  
«Mi dispiace ma non posso, venerdì sono impegnato fino a tardi».  
Stiles si imbronciò.

«E sabato?»

«Mi dispiace. Ti è andata male questa settimana. Potresti chiedere a Derek di accompagnarti. Se tieni da parte l'orgoglio» disse con un sorrisetto.

«Quindi lo sai anche tu?»  
Il veterinario annuì.

«Non voglio sapere da quanto, potrei arrabbiarmi sul serio»  
Deaton alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò.

«Derek è comunque il tuo Alpha»

«Potrei chiedere a Connor» disse pensierosa e senza ascoltarlo.

«Cattiva, cattivissima idea» mormorò.

«Sì, potrei»

«E che scusa ti inventerai quando scomparirai per ore in biblioteca?»  
Stiles sospirò.

«Potresti andarci da sola, ne hai il diritto» disse in tono ovvio. «Non è neanche tanto distante da qui, potresti andarci ogni giorno dopo la scuola»

«A quanto pare non mi resta altra scelta» mormorò sconfitta.  
Deaton guardò la ragazza con la coda dell'occhio. I suoi pensieri cominciarono a vagare verso il libro affidatogli dal membro dei druidi.

«Stiles, la mia domanda ti sembrerà strana, ma... Hai notato se qualche tuo compagno di classe si sta comportato diversamente dal solito?» tentò guardandola attentamente.  
Stiles per poco non rise.

«Comportamento diverso dal solito? Lo sai vero che stai parlando di adolescenti nel pieno della loro fase ormonale, si?» domandò sarcastica. «Comportamenti diversi di che tipo?»

«Diversità nella forma fisica e o problemi di tipo psicologico».

«Si, ho notato un comportamento del genere» disse spalancando gli occhi in modo quasi teatrale.

«Davvero? Chi?» chiese allarmato.

«Tutti i miei compagni? Lo sai vero che tutti gli adolescenti durante la pubertà hanno cambiamenti fisici, psicologici e molti hanno problemi di salute per chissà quale ragione?»  
Deaton sospirò infastidito.  
«Perché?»

«Così... Siamo a Beacon Hills e non mi stupirei affatto se qualcuno dei tuoi compagni di classe si scoprisse chissà quale creatura soprannaturale»  
Stiles lo guardò sospettosa, ma alzò infine le spalle, decidendo di lasciar perdere.

«Allora, hai qualcosa da farmi fare?»  
  
  
  
«Lo sai vero che così peggiorerai solo la situazione, vero?» domandò l'Alpha al suo nuovo Omega.  
Scott distolse lo sguardo da lui.  
«Questo tuo atteggiamento non mi piace, lo sai» ringhiò con la pazienza che cominciava a terminare.  
Derek si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò. Scott non aveva intenzione di proferire parola ma fortunatamente non aveva opposto resistenza e non aveva mai osato attaccarlo alle spalle.  
«Okay. Come vuoi. Si è fatto tardi, la cena ti verrà servita più tardi», gli voltò la schiena e salì le scale per poi chiudere la porta dietro di sé.  
Isaac era appoggiato al muro come sempre, pronto ad aspettarlo per sapere se Scott era migliorato. Ma nulla. Derek scosse la testa e gli strinse una spalla in segno di affetto. Entrò in cucina, dove i gemelli avevano preparato la cena, e si andò a sedere. Istintivamente guardò alla sua destra dove solitamente Stiles sedeva e chiuse gli occhi. Il suo profumo cominciava già a svanire e non apprezzava tutto ciò.  
Sentì la porta di casa aprirsi e il vento gelido arrivò fino in cucina.

«Sta nevicando» disse Jackson ad alta voce mentre raggiungeva gli altri. «E ne sta scendendo parecchia. Speriamo che nevichi abbastanza da dichiarare la giornata di neve e quindi niente scuola» il ragazzo si sedette davanti all'Alpha e si versò della Pepsi nel bicchiere, «Io e Lydia ultimamente non stiamo passando molto tempo insieme e vorrei recuperare» aggiunse.  
Isaac si sedette di fianco all'amico mentre Aiden metteva nei piatti le salsicce calde. Quando tutti ebbero le loro pietanze nei piatti, cominciarono a mangiare avidamente.  
«Non ha detto nulla, vero?» chiese alla fine Jackson con la bocca piena.  
Derek annuì.  
«Io potrei aver trovato un modo per farlo parlare» disse dopo aver ingoiato un bel boccone.

«Quale?» chiese Ethan curioso.

«Stiles» mormorò.

«No» ringhiò Derek.

«Io sono sicuro che con lei parlerà, è la sua migliore amica»

«Ha cercato di ucciderla» puntualizzò lui.

«Non era in lui. E tu lo sai. E comunque non penso che sia tu a decidere se..». Jackson venne interrotto dallo stridio della sedia sul pavimento, Derek si alzò e piantò i palmi delle mani sul tavolo, guardandolo con le iridi rosse.

«Sta a me decidere se Stiles può o non può parlare con lui, ti è chiaro?», gli artigli cominciarono a uscirgli graffiando il pregiato legno.

«Non sta a te decidere» disse prendendo coraggio. «Derek, così non risolverai nulla! Stiles è l'unica persona che potrebbe tirare fuori la verità da Scott! L'ha sempre fatto! E poi cosa pensi che possa fare legato al palo? Nulla! Ci sarai anche tu, non la lascerai sola»

«È troppo presto per farla parlare con lui!»

«Smettila di trattarla come se fosse fatta di vetro, Derek! È la compagna di un Alpha! È forte di natura».  
Derek ringhiò e avvicinò il suo viso al suo. Gli altri Beta non osarono muovere un muscolo mentre osservavano la scena con gli occhi spalancati.

«Non osare mai più contraddirmi su Stiles, ci siamo capiti? Lei è responsabilità mia, sta a me decidere tutto quello che la riguarda»  
Jackson guardò il suo Alpha e d'istinto indietreggiò con il viso.  
«Ho detto: ci siamo capiti?»

«Sì, ti ho capito. Ma trovo che tu usi una tecnica sbagliata»  
Derek si sedette nuovamente e lo guardò negli occhi.

«Un'altra cosa Jackson, prova ancora una volta a dire a Stiles che in questo momento potrebbe essere avvinghiata a me a letto e ti stacco la testa a morsi, okay?»

«Okay»  
  
  
  
Tutti gli abitanti di Beacon Hills si svegliarono sotto una coltre di neve e, con grande gioia degli studenti, la scuola rimase chiusa. Stiles approfittò della cosa per recuperare un paio di lezioni con Liam. Si diedero appuntamento nel diner più vicino e mandò un messaggio anche a Connor, dicendogli di incontrarsi lì; lei avrebbe fatto lezione mentre lui avrebbe passato il suo tempo con le sue amate cabine dei videogiochi. Non avrebbe sopportato ancora molto di rimanere chiusa in quella casa da sola e stare con Liam e il suo ragazzo nel diner della città le sembrava appropriato. Dopo aver indossato una maglietta grigia lunga fino al ginocchio, dei leggins felpati neri e degli stivali imbottiti ed essersi fatta una coda perfetta, prese la borsa con gli appunti e il programma di studio e uscì finalmente di casa. La sua Jeep era stata sistemata il giorno prima e si accorse che suo padre le aveva messo le catene alle ruote. Salì sulla sua amata auto e partì.  
Connor la stava già aspettando seduto ad un tavolo vicino alla vetrata; appena smontò dalla macchina la salutò e vide che aveva già ordinato del caffellatte per lei. Entrò nel diner con un sorriso e dopo aver ordinato una brioche calda alla cioccolata, si andò a sedere di fronte al suo ragazzo. Lui si sporse in avanti verso si lei e la baciò.  
«Come sta la mia ragazza oggi?» chiese dopo che lei si fu versata dello zucchero nella bevanda.

«Molto meglio. È bello vedere la città così innevata» disse guardando fuori.  
La cameriera passò a portarle la sua brioche e la salutò con un occhiolino.

«Già. E tutta questa neve mi ricorda che tra poco ci sarà il ballo di fine anno» disse con un sorriso. «Non vedo l'ora di andarci, chissà, magari ci proclameranno Re e Regina della neve. Potresti portare via il titolo alla tua migliore amica».  
Stiles sbuffò.

«Questo è impossibile» mormorò. «Lydia è perfetta, vincerebbe anche se indossasse il vestito più brutto mai creato».  
Connor scosse la testa.

«Non essere così pessimista, tu sei bella quanto lei».  
Stiles sorrise e bevve un sorso della bevanda calda. Connor guardò fuori dalla finestra e sospirò.  
«Il tuo studente è arrivato» disse alzandosi. «Vado un po' a giocare a flipper. Magari supero il mio precedente record».  
La baciò nuovamente e si diresse verso il biliardino elettronico, salutando Liam quando gli passò di fianco. Stiles guardò il ragazzo incamminarsi stranito verso di lei e sedersi nel posto che prima era occupato da Connor. Sembrava essersi appena svegliato: i capelli erano un completo disastro, gli occhi ancora gonfi di sonno e sembrava aver indossato le prime cose che aveva pescato dall'armadio: una felpa verde acqua, dei pantaloni arancioni della tuta e delle scarpe da ginnastica blu elettrico. Era un pugno nell'occhio. Dopo averle detto un debole “ciao” ordinò un cappuccino e una fetta di torta alla menta quando la cameriera passò a prendere la sua ordinazione.

«Che c'è?» chiese con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

«Sembri ancora tra le braccia di Morfeo» mormorò lei guardandolo divertita. Era tenero.

«E chi è?».  
Stiles spalancò leggermente la bocca un po' incredula e scosse la testa. Era meglio lasciare perdere.

«Va bene per te se prima faccio colazione?» chiese sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi rumorosamente.

«Fa pure» disse mentre tirava fuori dalla cartella il programma e l'astuccio.Liam sorrise in segno di gratitudine.  
Il cellulare vibrò dall'interno della tasca del cappotto e Stiles lo tirò fuori. Lesse l'ora e si domandò chi potesse essere alle otto e un quarto di mattina. Normalmente non la cercava nessuno a quell'ora quando non c'era scuola, a parte Derek. Tutti i suoi compagni, probabilmente, si erano rimessi a dormire. Erano troppo grandi per fare una battaglia di palle di neve di primo mattino.  
Aprì il messaggio.

  
Da: Lydia. (08:15)  
Ti prego Stiles, dimmi che questa cosa del iononparlopiùconilbranco finirà presto!  
Jackson è piuttosto irritante al momento e non la smette di parlarne!  
Io ho bisogno di eliminare la mia frustrazione facendo dell'ottimo sesso e non di passare il mio tempo a fare da psicoterapista!  
Stiles per poco non si strozzò con il caffellatte.

Per: Lydia. (08:16)  
Mi dispiace, ma se la sono cercata.  
E poi puoi eliminare la frustrazione da sola; non avevi detto che tu eri la tua migliore amante?

 

Sorrise e mise via il cellulare. Non doveva distrarsi troppo.  
Liam impiegò quasi dieci minuti buoni a finire la sua colazione e quando cominciarono a studiare era perfettamente sveglio. Il ragazzo si rivelò un ottimo alunno, quando spiegava determinate cose era concentrato e prendeva appunti di quello che spiegava nel modo più semplice che poteva. La sua penna non faceva altro che andare a capo nel foglio e ogni tanto la interrompeva chiedendole di spiegare nuovamente una determinata parte che non aveva ancora capito. E lei pazientemente lo faceva.  
Ogni tanto facevano una pausa di qualche minuto, giusto per ordinare qualche bevanda o qualche cibo. Connor dopo la fine di ogni partita la guardava con un sorriso e aveva l'aria di uno che voleva dirle qualcosa al più presto. Qualcosa di importante. Tre ore dopo Stiles disse che per oggi avevano finito e che avrebbero ripreso l'indomani a casa sua. Gli occhi di Liam si illuminarono e sorrise, promise che avrebbe passato la serata a studiare e a leggere gli altri due dei quattro capitoli che mancavano e che domani l'avrebbe interrogato.  
Si salutarono con un imbarazzato saluto della mano e, dopo aver pagato le sue consumazioni, uscì dal diner. Stiles si alzò dal suo posto e si stiracchiò; la schiena le doleva molto. Sistemò il tavolo e dopo aver preso la borsa raggiunse il suo ragazzo. Notò che aveva consumato delle bevande mentre faceva da tutor. Appoggiò la borsa sopra al tavolino più vicino e lo abbracciò da dietro appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e guardando il punteggio sulla schermata del cabinato.  
«Superato il tuo record?» chiese con un sorriso.  
Connor sorrise.

«Non ci sono neanche andato vicino» mormorò affranto.  
  
«Sono sicura che se ci metti d'impegno ci riuscirai».  
Sentì il tintinnio della campanella posta sopra la porta e con la coda dell'occhio vide due ragazzi entrare. Si voltò verso di loro e si gelò sul posto. Derek e Isaac si erano seduti un po' più lontani da loro, Isaac gli dava le spalle mentre Derek era davanti a lui, dove poteva vedere chi entrava e chi c'era in fondo al diner.

«Vuoi provare tu?» chiese indietreggiando un po', aderendo il suo corpo a quello della ragazza.  
Stiles lo guardò e annuì. Erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che aveva giocato a flipper. Si posizionò davanti al cabinato e Connor mise una monetina nella fessura. Una biglia di metallo apparì vicino al meccanismo di lancio. Stiles prese la leva e sentì Connor prenderle la mano con la sua.  
«Il segreto sta nel lanciare la biglia il più forte e più in alto possibile» mormorò con voce suadente al suo orecchio provocandole dei brividi lungo la schiena. «Così il punteggio aumenterà».  
Assieme al ragazzo lasciò la leva e istantaneamente mise entrambi gli indici sui pulsanti laterali per muovere le alette che avrebbero bloccato la biglia e che l'avrebbero lanciata in alto, evitando di sorpassarle e finire la partita. Stiles deglutì mentre guardava la biglia sbattere contro i vari ostacoli e tintinnare gioiosamente, annunciando che il punteggio stava man mano crescendo. Le dita si mossero sui pulsanti senza rendersene conto. Avere Connor dietro di lei che le sussurrava cosa fare e quando pigiare il tasto non era adatto. Non con Derek lì. Non con un Alpha che la considerava sua compagna. Non con un lupo dentro sé che guardava un altro prendere e toccare una persona che era nata per stare con lui, per completarsi.  
«Sai, questo fine settimana potremo passarlo assieme» mormorò. «Pensavo che ci meritiamo di passare un po' di tempo insieme. Io e te da soli, senza compagni o amici attorno. Ho le chiavi dello chalet del lago dei miei e potremo passare tutto il tempo lì». Connor le passò un braccio sulla vita e la strinse stretta a sé. «Pensavo che forse potremmo portare il nostro rapporto in un piano più... fisico».  
Stiles spalancò gli occhi e si girò verso di lui, dietro di sé il cabinato tuonò indicando la partita persa. La ragazza aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma non fece in tempo, poiché poco lontano da sé sentì un rumore di vetri infranti. Lei e Connor si voltarono verso il rumore e videro che Derek aveva stretto così forte il bicchiere da romperlo in tanti piccoli cocci. I loro occhi si incontrarono per qualche istante prima di distogliere lo sguardo.  
«Accidenti, che forza» mormorò Connor.

«Già» disse lei in fretta.  
Non sapeva cosa fare, cosa rispondere e se fosse rimasta lì, insieme a Connor e Derek, temeva che sarebbe successo qualcosa di brutto. Connor guardò l'ora e sospirò.

«Credo che sia il caso di andare. Nonostante la scuola chiusa per neve io ho comunque gli allentamenti» disse mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle per guidarla verso la cassa.  
Pagò per entrambi e uscirono dal Diner. L'aria era ancora più gelida, ma almeno aveva smesso di nevicare. Connor l'accompagnò all'auto e la guardò.  
«Per questo fine settimana fammi sapere, okay?» chiese sistemandole una ciocca di capelli sfuggita dalla coda dietro l'orecchio. «Se è troppo presto basta dirlo, non mi arrabbio» aggiunse con un sorriso amabile. Stiles annuì, rossa in viso, e si scambiarono un bacio e la promessa di sentirsi più tardi. Connor le chiuse la portiera e Stiles si mise la cintura e prese tra le mani il volante. Mise in moto l'auto e, quando vide il suo ragazzo avviare la macchina, uscì dal parcheggio del Diner senza guardare al suo interno. Salutò nuovamente Connor dallo specchietto retrovisore e presero due strade diverse. Finalmente era arrivato il momento di fare qualche ricerca in biblioteca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco qui il nuovo capitolo, mi scuso veramente tanto se ci ho messo molto tempo per pubblicarlo, non ho scusanti. Spero che l'attesa ne sia valsa la pena.  
> Nel prossimo capitolo vedremo la biblioteca e scopriremo finalmente quello che è successo a Scott. E cosa dire di Stiles e Connor? Porteranno la loro relazione su un piano più fisico oppure no?  
> Al prossimo capitolo, spero.
> 
> Video trailer ff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QESs4mZzQPc


	13. Chapter 13

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

 

 13. Tredicesimo Capitolo  
  

 

Se a Stiles avessero detto che un giorno avrebbe fatto parte di una congregazione segreta di druidi di cui pochi eletti potevano farne parte – i più degni di spirito tra le varie razze – lei avrebbe riso loro in faccia. Era quasi inconcepibile per lei che una semplice umana, così debole in confronto a un normale druido o creatura soprannaturale, potesse entrare in una biblioteca proibita a quasi tutti gli altri. Da quanto ne sapeva, di druidi umani ne esistevano veramente pochi, ne conosceva giusto tre o quattro escludendo ovviamente Deaton.

  
Stiles smontò dalla Jeep con le membra doloranti, il tragitto era stato più lungo del previsto a causa di un ingorgo dovuto a un incidente lungo l'autostrada. Prese la borsa e guardò il suo segreto con un sorriso. Da fuori lo stabile non aveva affatto l'aspetto di una biblioteca comune, a prima vista sembrava un grande edificio tribunale con la sua enorme scalinata esterna in marmo bianco, le enormi finestre in legno chiaro e le possenti porte blindate. Salì le scale facendo attenzione a non scivolare - visto i gradini bagnati - ed entrò nell'atrio: le lunghe colonne bianche poste all'entrata toccavano il soffitto, di fianco a loro si trovavano due poltrone rosso scuro con di fianco un tavolino in noce sopra il quale erano appoggiati degli opuscoli e delle lampade da mensola. Le pareti erano di un bianco panna con al centro del soffitto un grande lampadario che illuminava tutta la stanza. In mezzo all'atrio stava un lungo bancone di noce nera, ai lati due vasi dai colori vivaci mentre al centro c'erano tre computer. Per terra davanti al bancone c'era un tappetto dai colori sbiaditi. Nel muro a sinistra invece si trovava una grande porta marrone attraverso la quale si poteva accedere, tramite un lungo corridoio, alla biblioteca. Si avvicinò al bancone, tirò fuori la sua tessera dalla borsa e guardò l'anziana bibliotecaria intenta a pigiare dei tasti su una tastiera, si schiarì la gola e la signora – a giudicare dalla targhetta sulla maglietta il suo nome era Betty – la guardò.  
«Posso esserti utile?» disse con un sorriso.  
Stiles ricambiò il sorriso mentre le mostrava il documento. La signora la prese tra le sue mani segnate dal tempo, lo passò sopra a un macchinario simile al POS – lo stesso macchinario che si trova anche nei supermercati quando si vuole pagare con il bancomat – e guardò il monitor in attesa di una conferma.  
«Tu sei una di quelli» disse sorpresa.  
Stiles annuì, tutti gli addetti della biblioteca sapevano che al loro interno si trovava un'altra biblioteca e mantenevano il segreto visto che tutti erano o druidi o creature soprannaturali innocue che stavano dalla parte dei buoni.  
«Bene» disse porgendole il documento e aprì con una chiave, che stava sempre appesa al suo collo, un cassetto alla sua sinistra. Mormorò il nome di Stiles ed emise un suono soddisfatto quando tirò fuori una scatolina in marmo con il suo nome sopra. «Questa è tua. Non devo ricordarti le regole, vero?» chiese porgendole la scatola.  
  
«Riportare indietro la scatola con il suo contenuto e non portare fuori nessun libro della biblioteca» mormorò a bassa voce, sporgendosi verso di lei.  
Betty annuì con un sorriso. Stiles fecce un cenno di saluto, varcò la porta e percorse il lungo corridoio guardando come ogni volta i quadri stampati e incorniciati lungo le pareti verde chiaro. Prese il cellulare e mandò un messaggio a Derek. Una volta entrata nella biblioteca vera e propria il cellulare, o qualsiasi apparecchio tecnologico, non funzionava.   
  
  
Per: Sourwolf (13:45)  
Sono in “biblioteca” a cercare informazioni su quello che potrebbe essere successo a Scott.  
Il cellulare dentro non funziona quindi sarà inutile cercarmi. Non so con esattezza a che ora uscirò  
quindi ti cercherò io per farti sapere se ho trovato qualcosa.  
A più tardi.  
  
  
Una volta inviato il messaggio spense il cellulare senza aspettare una risposta da parte sua. Derek poteva essere ancora arrabbiato per ciò che era successo al diner e non aveva intenzione di dirgli dove si trovava – o dargli informazioni su quale contea poteva trovarsi – o ascoltare la sua sfuriata. Suo padre era stato avvisato che sarebbe tornata a casa tardi, una sua amica di una contea vicina la copriva dicendo che stava da lei e che se avesse chiamato di inventarsi una scusa sul perché non poteva rispondere al momento. Odiava mentire a suo padre, specialmente dopo quello che aveva passato, ma anche volendo non avrebbe potuto dargli nessuna risposta.  
Entrò nella biblioteca che lei definiva “per i normali” e si guardò attorno: i vari scaffali di seconda mano erano colmi di libri dalle varie copertine, tenute in sei maldisposte file da quattro, i tavoli erano allineati in tre file ordinate e c'erano pochissime persone occupate a leggere. Camminò silenziosamente tra i scaffali guardandosi attorno fino ad arrivare alla fine della stanza dove l'unica cosa che c'era era una porta con un cartello che citava “Solo per gli autorizzati”. Aprì la scatola e tirò fuori una chiave di metallo di colore viola ed aprì la porta. Per una persona normale non era altro che un banale sgabuzzino, nel caso qualcuno avesse buttato l'occhio quando uno di loro ci entrava, infatti, non avrebbero visto altro che una stanza di due metri per tre, dalle pareti grigie con dei piccoli scaffali nelle pareti di destra e sinistra sui quali erano appoggiati dei prodotti di pulizia. Quello che loro non vedevano era la porta di legno chiaro dagli intagli floreali posta nella parete centrale.  
Stiles chiuse a chiave la porta alle sue spalle e si affrettò ad aprire l'altra. Entrò con un sorriso sulle labbra e la richiuse alla svelta. Camminò a passo spedito lungo tutto il corridoio semibuio dalle pareti tappezzate da simboli protettivi, la maggior parte dei quali erano rune, e arrivò davanti a un'altra porta, uguale a quella d'entrata. Una volta entrata, le si parò davanti Laysa - l'addetta alla biblioteca dei druidi, una giovane strega mingherlina dai lunghi capelli grigi e dalla carnagione olivastra – che la guardava con pazienza con i suoi occhi viola e un sorriso smagliante.  
«È da un bel po' di tempo che non ti fai vedere» mormorò lei prendendo la scatola di marmo dalle sue mani. «Sei venuta ad aggiornare il bestiario?» chiese mentre si recava dietro al bancone, dietro al quale, sul muro, c'erano incassati degli armadietti di legno.   
  
«No, questa volta sono venuta a fare delle ricerche».  
Si guardò attorno, il bancone era ricoperto dai fogli di giornale con diverse notizie cerchiate di rosso, penne ed evidenziatori erano ovunque, le mensole erano piene di fotografie appartenenti a tutti i membri della biblioteca. Si soffocava in quella stanza visto che era di forma triangolare e molto piccola, dalle pareti marrone scuro e il pavimento piastrellato di nero. Le uniche fonti di luce provenivano dalla lampada da ufficio, uguale identica al logo della Pixar, appoggiata sul bancone e un lampadario a goccia marrone. Ma la cosa più bella era LA porta, la stessa che portava tutti nella biblioteca parallela. Esteticamente non stonava con il resto: ad arco, di legno marrone con il pomello grigio scuro, posta di fianco agli armadietti dove erano custoditi tutti i libri dei druidi.  
Laysa le passò il suo bestiario – un grosso libro di pelle con stampate le sue iniziali sulla copertina – e le sorrise.  
«Grazie» mormorò prendendo il bestiario, «Ci vediamo più tardi».  
Laysa annuì sedendosi nuovamente dietro al bancone e ricominciando a leggere un articolo di giornale lasciato in sospeso. Stiles strinse stretta a sé il libro e si avvicinò alla porta girando lentamente il pomello.  
La biblioteca era molto diversa dalla stanza in cui era stata poco prima e dalla biblioteca che si trovava dopo poche porte. Sembrava di entrare in un altro mondo: la luce non mancava, i raggi del sole filtravano dalle molte finestre posizionate alla perfezione tra loro nei tre piani. La biblioteca era un'enorme stanza dalla quale, tramite diverse scale, si poteva accedere ad altri due piani, che più che piani erano balconi di legno larghi tre metri e mezzo, con librerie piene di libri e tomi antichi. Al centro della stanza, sopra a degli antichi tappeti, c'erano posizionate in fila di sei tre lunghe scrivanie in mogano munite di sedie dove si poteva trovare anche un computer fisso di ultima generazione. La cosa strana di tutti quei computer era che erano collegati ad Internet che, se per qualche ragione non si riusciva a trovare il significato di qualche parola che non era presente nel dizionario soprannaturale, o non si aveva idea di dove si trovasse un certo luogo, poteva essere usato. Ma se qualcuno cercasse di usare l'email, i social network o entrare in qualche chat room, il computer si sarebbe disconnesso automaticamente. Il tutto, ovviamente, era per evitare fughe di qualsiasi tipo. Dopo le scrivanie c'erano altre sette file di librerie, anch'esse piene di libri e dopo di esse altre sei file di scrivanie. Il soffitto era per tutta la sua lunghezza ricoperto da un affresco molto colorato che illustrava la nascita delle prime creature soprannaturali: streghe, licantropi, volpi e coyote mannari, fantasmi ed altre creature che Stiles non aveva riconosciuto. Se si guardava l'affresco con molta attenzione, si potevano notare due cose in particolare: tutte le creature guardavano verso il centro del disegno e tutte erano avvolte da una nuvola azzurra che sembrava brillare. Al centro esatto dell'affresco si poteva vedere un cerchio dove si sarebbe dovuto trovare chi o cosa creò tutte quelle creature; invece vi si trovava una grossa palla di luce propria che galleggiava nell'aria. Quando Stiles la vide per la prima volta chiese a Deaton cosa fosse e lui rispose che per loro, per i druidi, era la vita che aveva generato tutto quel mondo e Stiles scoprì di amare quella palla, specialmente di notte perché sembrava che si abbassasse di tonalità e le faceva credere di trovarsi all'aperto e al chiaro di luna.  
In fondo alla stanza, invece, si trovava un'altra porta che conduceva alla sala ristoro e ai servizi igienici. La sala era stata introdotta solo di recente e furono soddisfatti dell'aggiunta visto che così si evitava il via e vai di gente dalla biblioteca, cosa che insospettiva la “gente comune” che vedeva le persone entrare in uno sgabuzzino. Non c'era niente di meglio di un po' di cibo o di una bevanda calda per rilassare la mente e lo stomaco dopo aver passato ore e ore chini sui libri a fare ricerche o ad aggiornare il proprio libro e la propria conoscenza. Persino la stanza era munita di un incantesimo, in molti avevano provato - per curiosità - a portare del cibo fuori dalla stanza, una volta messo un piede fuori con del cibo o con una bevanda in mano quelle scomparivano per ricomparire su uno dei tavolini del ristoro. Non si poteva consumare nulla al di fuori di quella stanza. Chiamali scemi!  
  
Stiles appoggiò la borsa e il suo bestiario sulla seconda fila di scrivanie, la seconda di sinistra. Lì era dove di solito si metteva; la luce che entrava dalla finestra di fianco a lei era molta e in caso di necessità lei poteva uscire subito. Si sedette sulla sedia e aprì il libro, si rifece la coda e cominciò a leggere con pazienza tutti i capitoli del lupo mannaro con la speranza di non essersi dimentica qualcosa.  
  
 

Derek sbuffò sonoramente e appoggiò il cellulare sul comodino. Aveva chiamato Stiles tredici volte e lei non aveva risposto. Certo, l'aveva avvertito che nel posto in cui andava il telefono non avrebbe preso, ma era infuriato lo stesso. Doveva dirglielo, era pur sempre il suo Alpha! Lei era una sua responsabilità e aveva promesso a tutti che l'avrebbe tenuta al sicuro. E se le fosse successo qualcosa? Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Isaac bussò alla sua porta ed entrò trovando il suo Alpha sdraiato sul letto a pancia in giù.  
«Tutto bene?» chiese.

«Come potrebbe andare bene?» ringhiò lui.  
Isaac indietreggiò di qualche passo dalla porta. Derek sospirò.

«Scusa Isaac... è solo che non è un buon momento» mormorò alzandosi dal letto e guardando il suo Beta. Non doveva trattarlo così, non era colpa sua.

«Ti capisco» disse mettendosi le mani dentro le tasche della felpa. «So cosa si prova»  
Derek lo guardò di sottecchi.

«Già. Ma ora lui è qui»

«Davvero? Ti sembra Scott quello che abbiamo incatenato in cantina?»

«Abbiamo dovuto farlo, lo sai»

«Si, ma da come ci guarda è come se fosse la prima volta che ci vede» mormorò Isaac cercando di non piangere. «Non è normale»  
Derek gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gliela strinse.

«No, non lo è» disse guardandolo negli occhi. «Ma Stiles è andata in biblioteca e potrebbe trovare una spiegazione su quello che è successo a Scott».  
Isaac annuì distrattamente.

«Quindi... è per quello che sei così arrabbiato?» chiese annusando l'aria attorno a sé. «O sei arrabbiato per quello che è successo al diner?»  
Derek si allontanò bruscamente e cominciò a guardare il muro evitando il contatto visivo.  
  
«Stiles doveva avvertirmi, doveva dirmi dove stava andando e non dirmelo quando c'era già arrivata»

«Quindi non sei arrabbiato per il diner? Io sarei più arrabbiato per la seconda che per la prima, più lontano sta da Connor meglio è»  
Derek digrignò i denti.

«Lei è libera di fare le proprie esperienze con chi vuole»

«È la prima volta che sento un Alpha dire che la propria compagna può fare sesso con chi vuole» disse Peter entrando nella stanza. «Se questa cosa giungesse alle orecchie di altri branchi diventeresti lo zimbello della nostra specie». Le iridi di Derek diventarono rosse e Isaac deglutì uscendo dalla stanza.

«Io vado, devo finire di leggere un libro per la scuola», disse prima di scappare a gambe levate.

«Certo riccioli d'oro, finisci pure di leggere After1. Poi magari corri a fare il provino per il ruolo del protagonista, potrebbe essere la volta buona che diventi famoso»  
Derek prese il nuovo arrivato dalla colletta della camicia e lo alzò dal pavimento.

«Cosa vuoi?» chiese guardandolo negli occhi.

«Che c'è? Non posso venire a trovare il mio giovane nipote?» chiese lui con un ghigno divertito.  
Derek lo lasciò, facendolo cadere per terra. Lui si rialzò e si sistemò la camicia valutando i danni.  
«Ti consiglio di sistemare quel tuo problemino di rabbia, potrebbe essere controproducente per te. Sappiamo tutti come sei quando ti arrabbi»

«Te lo ripeterò per l'ultima volta: cosa vuoi?»

«Ero nei paraggi. Questa casa era anche mia una volta, ricordi?» disse sedendosi sul divano. «Ma basta parlare di me. Parliamo di te e di questa tua stupida concessione che lasci a Stiles»  
Derek ringhiò.

«Stiles può fare quello che vuole con chi vuole».

«Anche il sesso? Non le concedi troppe libertà? L'allontanamento momentaneo dal branco, la relazione con quel moccioso e ora questo?»

«E cosa dovrei fare? Prenderla da parte e dirle di mollarlo perché il mio lupo ha scelto lei e quindi dovrà stare con me e basta? Mi trasformerò pure in un animale ogni tanto, ma sono prima di tutto un umano. Voglio che lei abbia la libertà di scegliere. Non voglio che lei si senta costretta a stare con me perché io non ho scelto di stare con qualcun'altra».  
  
«Se proprio non vuoi costringerla, puoi sempre provare a corteggiarla per davvero, nipote. Lei non prova comunque qualcosa per te?»  
Derek rimase in silenzio e guardò con più attenzione lo zio.  
«Lei si trova davanti a un bivio, giusto? A lei piacciono due persone, tu e Connor. Perché non mostri il tuo lato romantico e coccoloso alla tua compagna? Mostrale cosa puoi darle, non solo fisicamente ma anche tramite quelle stupide cose che voi chiamate sentimenti. Sempre se tu non ne hai altri a parte la rabbia e il continuo essere un musone».  
Derek incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò sospettoso.

«Perché me lo dici ora?»

«Perché pensavo che quell'idiota di mio nipote ci avesse già provato», Derek alzò il sopracciglio non del tutto convinto. «E poi abbiamo fatto una scommessa con gli altri».

«Voi cosa avete fatto?» urlò con la faccia rossa di rabbia.  
Dal piano di sotto si cominciò a sentire i mugolii dei Beta, sapevano che presto ci sarebbe stata l'ennesima punizione.

«E ti stupisci della cosa? Io, Lydia e Isaac abbiamo puntato su di te, pensa, abbiamo persino trovato il vostro nome: Sterek»

«Sterek?» chiese confuso.

«È l'unione dei vostri nomi. Stiles e Derek: Sterek. Non è divertente?»  
Derek grugnì stupito, come potevano essersi permessi di scommettere su una cosa così delicata? L'Alpha cominciò già a pregustarsi la punizione. E la vendetta. Entrambe le cose andavano ad alternarsi sempre di più.  
«Ma non è solo per questo» disse infine.

«Mi stai dicendo che non è solo per i soldi? Da quando in qua ti interessa qualcuno diverso da te stesso?»  
Peter sorrise in un modo strano, un sorriso che Derek non aveva mai visto sul suo volto.

«Mi stai dicendo che non ti piacerebbe avere un nuovo Hale in giro per casa? Di risentire la risata di un bambino echeggiare per le stanze? Abbiamo sempre avuto una famiglia numerosa e, non lo so, mi manca».  
Derek rimase in silenzio. Suo zio che si comportava così? Non era mai successo.

«E perché non lo fai tu? Forse la tua compagna non si trova a Beacon Hills»  
Peter sbuffò e si alzò dal letto, camminando verso l'uscita.

«Chi ti ha detto che non l'abbia già trovata?» chiese con un ghigno.

«Beh... Aspetta. TU HAI UNA COMPAGNA?»  
  
  
  
Stiles chiuse il Bestiario infastidita, non aveva trovato nulla che potesse anche vagamente spiegare il perché di quel suo comportamento, nulla di nulla. La ragazza cominciò a guardare tutte le librerie, doveva cercare informazioni da sola. Fortunatamente ogni libreria era munita di cartellino con scritto quali temi si trovavano in quel ripiano e quale creatura veniva trattata. Ma nonostante questo ci avrebbe comunque messo un'eternità. Si alzò dalla sedia e s'incamminò verso l'area “licantropia” e cominciò a leggere ogni cartellino: caratteristiche fisiche, caratteristiche psicologiche, anatomia umana e animale, riconoscere un umano affetto da licantropia, malattie e cura del lupo. Prese il primo dei sette volumi del ripiano “Malattia e cura del lupo” e lo sfogliò velocemente cercando comunque di fare il meno rumore possibile per non disturbare gli altri -della cui presenza non si era neanche accorta. I capitoli erano tanti: “Guida all'estrazione e cura da pallottole di Wolfsbane”, “Malattie di stagione: come allietare i sintomi del calore” e “Come procedere con il proprio partner di diversa specie nel primo rapporto sessuale di stagione”, “Come curare le ferite di un Omega”.  
Stiles chiuse di scatto il libro e sbuffò.  
«Trovato nulla di interessante?» chiese una voce maschile dietro di lei.  
La ragazza fece un balzo dallo spavento e si girò velocemente, il ragazzo cominciò a ridere.  
Theo Conrad: un ragazzo di ventisei anni alto un metro e settantacinque, dal fisico palestrato e dalla carnagione chiara, occhi scuri e capelli castani. Indossava una t shirt Henley grigio chiaro, dei jeans neri e delle scarpe da ginnastica scure e sulla spalla portava una borsa a tracolla di finta pelle chiara. In mano aveva il suo bestiario, il libro era di pelle nera con le sue iniziali sulla copertina.

«Non farlo mai più» mormorò lei incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Da quanto le avevano detto, Theo era un druido soprannaturale ovvero un druido e una creatura che però nessuno sapeva di quale razza. Ma nonostante questo era molto simpatico, sempre pronto ad aiutare gli altri quando non riuscivano a trovare qualcosa, ma specialmente era un fedele amico. Almeno dentro la biblioteca.

«Scusami» sorrise, «Trovato nulla di interessante?» domandò nuovamente.

«No» rispose lei sconsolata.

«Che cercavi di preciso?» chiese appoggiando la tracolla su una scrivania vicina.  
Stiles rimase in silenzio, non del tutto sicura di potergli rivelare la verità.  
«Non dirò nulla a nessuno, promesso. Stiamo dalla stessa parte, ricordi?».

«Okay, va bene. Sto cercando qualcosa che possa spiegare il comportamento del mio migliore amico. Ti ricordi di Scott? Beh, è tornato. E mi ha attaccata, ma durante l'attacco le sue iridi hanno cominciato a cambiare colore e dopo un combattimento con il mio Alpha, Derek, il suo lupo si è sottomesso ed è diventato nuovamente un suo beta. Ora è legato nella sua cantina e non risponde alle sue domande».  
L'espressione di Theo era in costante cambiamento: rabbia, delusione, calma, di nuovo rabbia.

«E tu stai bene?» chiese cercando di tenere calma la voce.

«Sono stata un paio di giorni in ospedale ma ora sto meglio»  
Theo rimase in silenzio per un paio di secondi prima aprire bocca.

«Non troverai nulla qui. Devi cercare nell'area dei cacciatori» mormorò lui pensieroso.

«Abbiamo un'area del genere qui?» domandò stupita guardandosi attorno.

«Si, Stiles, ne abbiamo una molto vasta» disse lui con ovvietà, «Non lo sapevi?»

«No! Nessuno mi ha detto nulla. Dove si trova?» domandò con trepidazione.

«Secondo piano della biblioteca» disse guardando in alto, «Vieni, ti accompagno».  
  
  
  
Derek entrò in cucina, dove si erano riuniti Isaac, Ethan ed Aidan.  
«Tu hai una compagna e non me lo hai detto?» chiese sbalordito. «Perché?»

«Perché t'importa?» domandò prendendo dal frigo della torta alla fragola che Isaac aveva preparato la sera prima.

«Perché ho una compagna anche io e so cosa significa» disse con ovvietà. «Hai detto che volevi riformare la famiglia, ma vedo che non è così»  
Peter si tagliò una grande fetta di torta e la mise sul piatto, prese una forchetta e ne gustò un pezzo.

«Non devo dirti tutto»

«Invece dovresti visto che sono l'Alpha di questo territorio, devo sapere chi è, così potrò tenerla al sicuro» disse incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Ripeto: chi ti ha mai detto che è di questo territorio?» domandò dopo un altro boccone di torta.  
Derek rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.

«No, è impossibile. Tu stai tralasciando qualcosa, non puoi stressarmi continuamente con la storia che devo fare mia Stiles perché il mio lupo la vuole mentre tu non fai nulla con la tua compagna»  
Peter mise il piatto nel lavello e alzò le spalle.

«Che ci vuoi fare? Sono solo un inoffensivo Omega» disse uscendo dalla cucina e dirigendosi verso l'uscio. «Ricorda quello che ti ho detto riguardo Stiles, corteggiala, portala fuori a cena. Sii romantico... se ci riesci» e con un sorriso uscì di casa.

«Peter Hale ha una compagna?» chiese Ethan sorpreso. «Non l'avrei mai detto»

«Dai vostri racconti pensavo che avesse già fatto qualcosa in merito, Peter non era uno che non mollava mai?»

«Penso che sia più complicato di così» mormorò Isaac.

«Cioè?» chiese Ethan.

«Peter non ama mostrarsi debole e meno ancora dire di essere un Omega, di trovarsi nel punto più basso della catena gerarchica» disse guardandolo negli occhi.

«E quindi?»

«La sua compagna è già occupata con un licantropo, probabilmente un beta» concluse Derek passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«Aspettate, quindi più di un licantropo può avere come compagna la stessa persona?» domandò Aiden.

«No. È impossibile. Probabilmente è la sua parte umana ad essersi innamorato di lei» disse Derek.

«Quindi Peter sta aspettando che quel licantropo trovi la sua vera compagna?» chiese Isaac.

«È possibile»

«Non puoi fare nulla?» chiese Ethan, «In qualità di Alpha intendo»  
Derek scosse la testa.

«Quello non è compito mio» disse guardando l'ora, sei meno un quarto.  
Guardò i suoi beta che lo fissavano impazienti.  
«Andiamo fuori per un allenamento corpo a corpo» disse togliendosi la maglietta e mostrando i suoi possenti pettorali.

«Perché? C'è la neve. E poi avevamo detto che oggi non ci sarebbe stato nessun allenamento» mormorò velocemente Isaac.

«È vero, ma voi avete scommesso su di me e Stiles. O fate una sessione di allenamento o dovrò punirvi in un altro modo. A voi la scelta»  
  
  
 

Stiles li contò tutti, l'area dedicata ai cacciatori contava centoventisei libri di varie dimensioni ma quasi tutti erano da cinquecento pagine.  
«Cosa ti fa pensare che troverò la mia risposta in uno di questi libri?» domandò Stiles.

«Il tuo amico, Scott, è stato manipolato. È chiaro»

«Da cosa lo deduci?» domandò lei prendendo un libro a caso, non c'erano targhette che dicevano quali temi si potevano trovare in quel ripiano.

«Mi hai raccontato molto di Scott, vi conoscete da quando siete piccoli, tu sei stata l'unica ad aiutarlo fin da quando lui è diventato un licantropo. Come ben sai un licantropo è diviso in due parti, la parte animale e la parte umana. La parte umana può essere manipolata con facilità mentre quella animale no. Non puoi aizzare un lupo ad attaccare un membro del suo branco, non puoi ordinargli di uccidere una persona che considera una sorella di sangue, i lupi sono creature fedeli. La mente del lupo di Scott è stata manipolata, bisogna trovare con quale sostanza per poterlo aiutare» disse velocemente. «I cacciatori in passato usarono già questa tecnica, portano la sua parte umana ad affezionarsi al cacciatore per poi drogarlo ed ordinargli di fare qualsiasi cosa loro vogliano» prese un libro da uno scaffale e cominciò a sfogliarlo. «Bisogna solo trovare il libro giusto»  
Stiles lo guardò con la bocca semi-aperta. Deaton e lei avevano pensato a una cosa del genere, a una sorta di manipolazione ma non si erano mai chiesti se ci fosse di mezzo qualcosa di più.

«Vuoi veramente aiutarmi con questo? Non vorrei disturbarti con i miei problemi, sei venuto qui per il tuo bestiario alla fine»  
Theo smise di leggere e la guardò negli occhi.

«I tuoi problemi sono anche i miei, Stiles. Come già detto prima, siamo sulla stessa barca».  
Stiles sorrise e cominciò a leggere.

  
 

Isaac entrò in casa sfinito e con uno strappo al braccio che probabilmente sarebbe passato l'indomani mattina. Derek li aveva massacrati, non aveva dato scampo a nessuno. Appena uno di loro finiva a terra ne attaccava un altro. E avevano solamente scommesso, non osava pensare cosa avrebbe fatto loro se avessero osato fare qualcosa di peggio. Si sedette sul divano e si massaggiò il braccio dolorante e aspettò che gli altri entrassero. Tese l'orecchio per sentire come stava Scott e si tranquillizzò quando sentì il battito regolare del suo cuore. Aiden ed Ethan entrarono in casa, entrambi con diversi graffi sulle braccia e con dell'abbondante terra sui vestiti. Al contrario di Derek, ovviamente, che entrò in casa senza neanche una macchia di sporco o di sudore. Per lui era stata una passeggiata.  
L'Alpha, dopo aver controllato il cellulare, entrò in cucina a prendere delle bottigliette d'acqua, tornò in salotto e le consegnò ai suoi beta.  
«Non punirai Jackson?» domandò Isaac dolorante.

«Domani, quando verrà per il suo allenamento» disse sedendosi di fianco a lui, posò una mano sul suo braccio e il dolore sparì quasi istantaneamente.

«Stiles si è fatta sentire?» domandò Ethan dopo un generoso sorso di acqua fredda.  
Derek scosse la testa.

«E se in biblioteca non trovasse nulla?» chiese Isaac preoccupato.

«Se non trovasse nulla in quel posto non ci resta che cercare gli Argent e usare le maniere forti»

«Vuoi ucciderli?» domandò Aidan.  
Derek ci pensò per qualche secondo.

«No, anche se vorrei. Non posso rischiare di ritrovarmi con il territorio pieno di cacciatori. Gli Argent hanno molte conoscenze e non voglio ritrovarmi a combattere con un inferiorità numerica del genere»

«E se gli Argent venissero a riprendersi Scott accompagnati da altri cacciatori?» domandò Isaac. «Non combatteremo perché siamo meno di loro?» chiese quasi con rabbia.

«No»

«Ma tu hai detto che non vuoi combattere con un inferiorità numerica così grande» puntualizzò lui.

«È vero. Un conto è rapire un cacciatore, un altro è che loro ci dichiarino guerra perché vogliono un MIO membro del branco. Se dovesse succedere mi vedrò costretto a chiamare altri Alpha di contee vicine» disse cercando di non pensare a uno scenario possibile.

«Puoi farlo?» chiese Isaac.

«Si. È un codice d'onore, Isaac, se il capobranco si trova in difficoltà con dei cacciatori, o con qualsiasi altra creatura malvagia, si può chiedere aiuto ad altri Alpha. Si può accettare o rifiutare l'aiuto, se si rifiuta non ci saranno conseguenze come ad esempio una vendetta. Se si accetta si crea un'alleanza duratura»

«Allora speriamo per il meglio» mormorò Isaac.  
  
  
  
«Forse ho trovato qualcosa» disse Stiles ad alta voce.  
Theo si avvicinò a lei, guardò la pagina che gli indicava e cominciò a leggere:

 

 

  
_La droga delle Tre Effe {Fungo, Fiore, Frutto}_  
_La droga delle Tre Effe contiene tre ingredienti vegetali altamente allucinogeni e tossici._  
_Gli ingredienti che formano questo tipo di droga sono:_

 

_\- Pluteus Salicinus (fungo allucinogeno)_  
_Si trova principalmente in tutta Europa e negli Stati Uniti, cresce sempre tra estate e autunno sugli ontani e sui salici. L'allucinogeno comporta alcune alterazioni nel colore delle iridi dei licantropi: le iridi possono diventare grigie, verdi o viola._

  
_\- Stramonio, anche detto Erba del Diavolo o Erba della Strega (Pianta velenosa munita di fiori)_  
_Lo stramonio cresce nelle regioni sub – tropicali e nei climi temperati. È molto diffuso in America, Asia ed Europa._

  
_-Nocciolo del ciliegio._  
_Contengono glucosidi cianogenici che provocano sintomi di intossicazione di tipo neurologico con possibili convulsioni, spasmi e difficoltà respiratoria._

_Questo tipo di droga veniva usata dai cacciatori sui licantropi considerati_ _“innocenti” ovvero quei licantropi che non avevano idea di chi fossero nelle nott_ _i_ _di luna piena. Durante quelle notti cospargevano una carcassa di qualche tipo di animale con quelle sostanze e aspettavano per ore che la creatura cadesse nella trappola. Una volta drogato,_ _il licantropo ris_ _u_ _lta essere più docile e più facile_ _d_ _a catturar_ _e_ _e_ _da_ _portar_ _e_ _in una cella_ _,_ _aspettando il giorno e quindi aspettare che ritorni_ _nella sua forma originale. Una volta ritornato umano, i cacciatori spiegavano al malcapitato la situazione e l'aiutavano durante la sua trasformazione. Purtroppo questa tecnica venne abbandonata col tempo, quando i cacciatori che non vedevano nessuna differenza tra umano e licantropo diventarono più dei cacciatori che noi definiamo “i buoni”. I cacciatori del ventesimo secolo cominciarono a usare nuovamente questa tecnica con l'unico scopo di catturare, torturare e uccidere i licantropi._

 

«Non ci posso credere, una volta i cacciatori erano anche buoni» mormorò Stiles. «Pensi che a Scott sia capitata la stessa cosa?»

«Si. Penso che tu abbia appena trovato quello che gli hanno fatto» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco qui il nuovo capitolo!  
> In questo nuovo capitolo si è scoperto cosa è successo veramente a Scott. Stupiti? O ci eravate già arrivati?  
> E come vi è sembrato Theo? Un piccolo indizio: nel capitolo c'è una frase molto importante. A voi le conclusioni :3 E Peter? Secondo voi chi potrebbe essere la sua compagna?  
> Spero che il capitolo sia stato di vostro gradimento.  
> Al prossimo capitolo, spero.  
> Video trailer ff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QESs4mZzQPc


	14. Chapter 14

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

 

14\. Quattordicesimo Capitolo

  
  
 

Erano ormai le dieci passate quando Melissa McCall sentì qualcuno bussare con molta insistenza alla porta. Posò sul bracciolo del divano il libro che stava leggendo – Mangia, prega, ama – e con passo felpato, e una grande ansia addosso, andò ad aprire: Stiles Stilinski bagnata dalla testa ai piedi non attendeva altro che entrare all'asciutto. Melissa si spostò all'istante per farla passare e con un sorriso la ragazza entrò.   
«Scusa se non ti ho avvisata del mio arrivo» mormorò con tono colpevole.  
Da quando Scott era partito con gli Argent lei e Melissa, col tempo, si erano sentite sempre meno. Si sentiva colpevole per non essere stata accanto a lei nel momento del bisogno, il suo dolore non era lontanamente paragonabile a quello della madre del suo migliore amico.  
  
«Non ti preoccupare Stiles, questa è anche casa tua» disse Melissa con un sorriso stanco.  
Stiles sorrise a sua volta e la guardò negli occhi.  
  
«Sono qui per Scott».  
Il suo sguardo si fece più attento e prese per le spalle la ragazza.  
  
«Gli è successo qualcosa? Gli Argent lo hanno ripreso? O... È morto?» chiese pronunciando l'ultima parola a bassa voce.  
Stiles scosse velocemente la testa.  
  
«No Melissa, nulla di tutto questo è successo. Anzi, è una bella notizia. Abbiamo scoperto ciò che è successo a Scott e ora Deaton lo sta curando»  
Melissa l'abbracciò all'istante e scoppiò a piangere e a singhiozzare. Stiles rimase immobile e molto dolcemente le accarezzava la schiena aspettando che si calmasse.  
  
«Scusami Stiles, tu sei qui davanti a me tutta bagnata e io non mi sono preoccupata di darti un asciugamano» disse strofinandosi le guance con un fazzoletto pescato dalla tasca del pigiama.  
«L'ultima volta che sei venuta qui hai lasciato un cambio di riserva, che ne dici di farti un bagno caldo e di cambiarti prima di raccontarmi tutto?»  
Stiles annuì e seguì Melissa fino al piano di sopra, recuperò dall'armadio di Scott i suoi vestiti e dopo averli presi entrò in bagno.  
  
  
Una volta finita la doccia ed aver indossato i vestiti asciutti, scese al piano di sotto e si sedette davanti al bancone della cucina aspettando che Melissa finisse di preparare un thè caldo. Una volta avuta la sua tazza cominciò a raccontare: le raccontò di aver fatto una ricerca approfondita – tralasciò il dettaglio della biblioteca – e una volta trovato ciò che gli Argent aveva fatto a Scott chiamò immediatamente Deaton. Il veterinario si affrettò a recuperare tutti gli ingredienti necessari per iniziare una cura di disintossicazione - fortunatamente aveva tutto il necessario - e si precipitò a villa Hale. Purtroppo Derek le aveva proibito di andare alla villa per il semplice motivo che Scott poteva risultare  molto aggressivo durante la prima iniezione.  
«Quindi... l'hanno drogato?» chiese Melissa dopo aver ascoltato con molta attenzione tutto ciò che aveva raccontato Stiles.  
La ragazza annuì.  
  
«Una droga che funziona solo con i licantropi» specificò.  
  
«Quindi tutto quello che ha fatto è stato per colpa della droga?»  
Stiles rimase in silenzio.  
  
«È possibile, non ci è dato saperlo» mormorò lei.  
  
«Cosa vuoi dire?»  
  
«Che tutto è possibile. È possibile che Scott sia stato drogato già da prima che partisse o che non lo fosse.» disse, «O forse gli Argent l'hanno drogato quando ha capito di aver sbagliato e voleva tornare a casa»  
Melissa strinse i pugni fino a far diventare le nocche bianchissime.  
  
«E il tempo in cui ci impiega una persona come Scott a disintossicarsi è uguale a quello delle persone normali?» domandò.  
  
«No. I licantropi assimilano più velocemente e quindi hanno una disintossicazione più veloce. Secondo Deaton potrebbe non avere più nulla in circolo da metà gennaio».  
  
«E per quanto riguarda il comportamento? Rimarrà lo stesso o... cambierà in modo permanente?»  
  
«Dipende da Scott. Secondo Deaton  avrà un comportamento aggressivo nella prima settimana perché il siero verrà iniettato ogni dodici ore. Non sapremo nulla di certo fino a quando la settimana sarà passata»  
Melissa annuì distrattamente.  
«Sono sicura che Scott starà di nuovo bene»  
  
«Stiles, ho conosciuto persone pacifiche diventare le più aggressive dopo una sola dose di droga, non starò tranquilla finché non vedrò mio figlio tornare quello di prima con i miei stessi occhi».  
Stiles annuì e guardò la sua tazza, non sapeva cos'altro fare.  
«Scusami Stiles, sono... terrorizzata»  
  
«Non devi chiedermi scusa, sei sua madre e sei preoccupata per lui. Lo comprendo» disse prendendole una mano tra le sue. «Ma lui ora è qui con noi, ora lo stanno curando e verrà aiutato da Derek e da tutti noi» disse con convinzione. «Scott non è solo»  
Melissa la guardò e sorrise.  
  
«Sai, ero sicura che l'avresti trovata tu la cura per mio figlio. È sempre stato così, fin da quando eravate piccoli. Ti sei sempre presa cura di lui, sempre. Ogni volta che non riusciva a prendere in tempo l'inalatore tu eri lì con quello di riserva e quando si è trasformato in licantropo tu al posto di scappare come avrebbe fatto una persona sana di mente ti sei informata e lo hai aiutato. E lo hai fatto ancora, nonostante quello che ti ha fatto.» disse scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso. «Quando mi dissero che quello che ti era successo la settimana scorsa era stato causato da Scott non ci credevo, non l'avrebbe mai fatto, non di sua spontanea volontà. Tu sei come una sorella per lui e tu sei come una figlia per me. Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per mio figlio», l'abbracciò stretta a sé e Stiles cercò di non piangere dalla commozione, Melissa era l'unica persona che poteva farla piangere con quelle parole.  
La donna guardò prima l'ora e poi Stiles.  
«Si è fatto molto tardi, vuoi fermarti qui a dormire? Ti prometto che ti sveglierò presto domani così potrai andare a casa a prendere tutto ciò che ti occorre per la scuola».  
Stiles guardò l'ora e si, si era fatto molto tardi. Annuì e sorrise.   
Rimasero ancora per un po' in cucina a finire il thè, una volta finito si diedero la buonanotte e salirono al piano di sopra. Stiles entrò in camera di Scott e si guardò attorno, era da mesi che non entrava in quella camera. Appese alle pareti c'erano le loro fotografie, quelle del primo branco e quello che aveva formato lui come Alpha. C'erano molte foto di lui e di Allison, di lei e Scott e qualcuna di Scott ed Isaac. Si mise sotto alle coperte e sul comodino vide una fotografia di lei e del suo migliore amico di quando erano molto piccoli. La prese, la strinse al petto e si addormentò.  
  
  
Stiles scese dalla Jeep con lo zaino in spalla e corse dentro la scuola, mancava pochissimo al suono della campanella e non poteva proprio tardare. Nonostante si fosse svegliata un'ora prima del solito, aveva tardato perché dopo aver visto il cappello del padre sul divano di Melissa, aveva passato venti minuti ferma in macchina a pensare quando aveva visto per l'ultima volta l'indumento.   
Entrò in classe pochi istanti prima che la porta venisse chiusa definitivamente per tutta la durata della lezione. Sospirò con un sorriso e sotto lo sguardo infastidito del professore, Stiles si andò a sedere in fondo all'aula vicino a Jackson.

«Pensavo che non venissi più» mormorò l'amico prestando attenzione alla lavagna.  
  
«Sono sempre pronta a sbalordirti mio caro» mormorò la ragazza prendendo dallo zaino l'astuccio e il quaderno di chimica.  
Isaac seduto un posto più avanti scrisse qualcosa su un foglietto e, dopo aver appurato che il professor Harris si fosse rigirato a scrivere qualcosa alla lavagna, fece finta di stiracchiarsi e lasciò cadere sul banco della ragazza il foglietto.  
Stiles lo prese quasi subito e lo aprì facendo molta attenzione.  
  
  
Perché puzzi come Scott?  
  
  
Stiles prese una penna dall'astuccio e scrisse la risposta.  
  
  
Sono andata da Melissa ieri sera, volevo informarla della “bella” notizia e quando si è fatto tardi mi ha proposto di dormire da lei.  
Non avrei mai immaginato che il letto di Scott mi fosse mancato così tanto.  
Sai come sta in questo momento?  
  
  
Stiles piegò con cura il fogliettino e quando vide Isaac mettersi una mano dietro al collo glielo passò. Il ragazzo lupo lesse il bigliettino e dopo aver dato una controllatina al professore cominciò a scrivere.   
La ragazza guardò Jackson seduto di fianco a lei intento anche lui a scrivere qualcosa su un pezzo di carta. Stiles sospirò, il professore si sarebbe sicuramente accorto di qualcosa. Lydia, seduta tre file più avanti, si girò verso di lei e le fece un occhiolino e mimò con le labbra “A pranzo stiamo insieme”.  
Stiles annuì e quando abbassò lo sguardo sul banco per poco non prese un colpo: Jackson le aveva lasciato un bigliettino. Maledetta super velocità.  
Lo aprì.  
  
  
Hai veramente intenzione di farlo con Connor?  
  
  
Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. Tipico di Jackson. Buttò giù una veloce risposta.  
  
  
Non sono affari tuoi!  
  
  
Piegò il biglietto e glielo passò.  
Isaac si stiracchiò nuovamente e lasciò cadere il foglietto sul banco.  
Stiles lo aprì velocemente.  
  
  
Derek ci ha mandato via di casa ancora prima che arrivasse Deaton.   
Non voleva che nessuno di noi vedesse. Tirò fuori che poteva essere pericoloso per tutti e che solo lui, un Alpha, poteva gestirlo.   
Io, Aiden ed Ethan siamo andati a casa di Jackson e staremo là fino a quando le acque non si saranno calmate. Derek ha detto che potrebbe essere più pericoloso per me... sai... in uno di quei attacchi il suo lupo potrebbe riconoscermi come compagno e quindi potrebbe attaccami.  
  
  
Stiles lesse più e più volte l'ultima frase e le vennero i brividi.  
Girò il foglietto e scrisse otto parole.  
  
  
Tu da oggi verrai a stare da me.  
  
  
Piegò il foglietto e glielo passò come prima.   
Sperò che i bigliettini fossero finiti.  
  
  
  
La campanella suonò e Stiles non fece in tempo a mettere nello zaino i suoi libri di grammatica inglese che Lydia comparì di fianco a lei. L'amica la guardò con un sorriso e aspettò che avesse messo tutto a posto prima di prenderla sottobraccio e dirigersi in sala mensa.  
«Allora, come va?» chiese la rossa continuando a sorridere.  
  
«Non ti dirò nulla, te lo scordi» disse Stiles una volta entrata in mensa.  
  
«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando» disse Lydia prendendo il suo vassoio.  
  
«Certo» disse Stiles prendendo il fogliettino di Jackson dalla tasca della felpa e lo mise sul suo vassoio.  
Lydia lo aprì e ne lesse il contenuto.  
  
«Accidenti» mormorò mentre Stiles si prendeva un piatto con un trancio di pizza.  «Siamo o non siamo migliore amiche?» chiese lei facendo il broncio.  
  
«Si che lo siamo» affermò lei.  
  
«E perché con me non ne vuoi parlare?» chiese.  
Stiles pagò il suo cibo e la guardò.  
  
«E che parlarne con te mi crea un po' di imbarazzo» disse e si diresse verso un tavolo vuoto.  
Lydia imprecò e si affrettò a pagare per raggiungerla, non voleva demordere.  
  
«Fammi capire» disse una volta seduta davanti a lei «Ti imbarazza a parlare di sesso con me?»  
Stiles annuì e addentò un pezzo di pizza.  
«Come puoi imbarazzarti con me? Con Scott ne parlavi apertamente ed è un maschio!».  
  
«Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Lo conosco da più tempo»  
Lydia la fissò e quando i ragazzi del branco le raggiunsero la ragazza disse ad alta voce “Un altro tavolo o vi uccido”, i ragazzi rimasero a fissarla per qualche secondo prima di obbedire.  
«Non dirmi che ti sei arrabbiata!»  
  
«È ovvio! Io ti parlo sempre dei miei rapporti sessuali con Jackson»

«Cosa di cui io farei a meno» disse Stiles.  
Lydia la guardò negli occhi.  
  
«Non sono abbastanza importante per te?» chiese lei.  
  
«Ma certo che lo sei!», Stiles cedette. «Senti, cosa vuoi sapere?»  
  
«Lo vuoi fare?» chiese Lydia.  
  
«Io credo di si» disse sincera Stiles.  
  
«Cosa ti frena?» le domandò l'amica aprendo la confezione di insalata e cubetti di formaggio.  
  
«Derek»  
Lydia si bloccò.  
  
«Derek? Non sei sicura di volerlo fare perché Derek cosa?»  
  
«Questa cosa della compagna, hai presente?», Lydia annuì. «Mi logora, da una parte vorrei farlo con Connor ma dall'altra no perché non vorrei ferire Derek e il suo lupo»  
  
«Quindi t'importa di Derek»  
  
«Si»  
  
«E vorresti farlo anche con Derek?»  
  
«Intendi una Threesome o io e lui e basta?»  
Lydia la guardò con un sorriso malizioso.  
  
«Non pensavo che tu fossi una tipa da Threesome», la rossa sorrise.  
  
«Lydia» la rimproverò lei.  
  
«Intendevo tu e lui»  
Stiles rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
  
«A volte mi è capitato di pensarci, sai, io e lui soli nel bosco»  
Lydia aprì la bocca sbalordita.  
  
«Tu e lui nel bosco? Selvaggio, mi piace!»  
  
«Beh, di certo il letto non è la prima cosa che mi viene in mente quando penso a Derek e me»  
Stiles vide con la coda dell'occhio Jackson scrivere velocemente qualcosa al telefono e notò con ansia il suo sorriso.  
«Non starà facendo quello che penso, vero?» chiese Stiles con orrore.  
Lydia guardò il suo ragazzo e sorrise.  
  
«Jackson è un grande sostenitore della Sterek» disse la ragazza con orgoglio.  
  
«Sterek? Sul serio?» chiese quando fece il collegamento con il suo nome e quello di Derek.  
  
«Perché, non ti piace?»  
Stiles sbuffò e incrociò le braccia.  
«Senti Stiles, tu hai scelto Connor. E per quanto io non approvi la tua scelta ti posso dire di non farti condizionare da questa situazione. Derek ha accettato a modo suo la tua relazione e qualsiasi scelta tu farai, lui non te ne farà mai una colpa, okay?»  
  
«Okay»  
  
  
Deaton stava sistemando l'archivio quando sentì il rumore della porta che veniva aperta, Stiles era appena arrivata. La ragazza lo raggiunse pochi secondi dopo con l'aria distrutta e il viso sconvolto, si andò a sedere su una poltrona vicina e chiuse gli occhi.  
«Giornata stancante?» chiese il veterinario con un sorriso.  
  
«Di più», mormorò Stiles senza aprire bocca. «Ieri sono stata quasi tutto il giorno in biblioteca a farmi venire il mal di testa per cercare quello che avevano fatto a Scott e la fortuna ha voluto che io la trovassi. Poi oggi a scuola è stata una noia mortale e per poco non mi addormentavo sul banco, senza contare le ripetizioni che do a Liam ed è stato un disastro. Quindi questa giornata è stata tragicamente stressante».  
  
«Almeno ne è valsa la pena, no?» domandò Deaton chiudendo il cassetto dell'archivio.  
  
«Si, si può dire così», Stiles aprì gli occhi e guardò il suo capo intento a prendere delle siringhe da un'anta in alto. «E Scott? Come sta?»  
Deaton si voltò per guardarla.  
  
«Poteva andare peggio. Solitamente quando inietti a un licantropo una dose potente risulta essere molto, molto aggressivo. Lo è stato per un paio di minuti ma poi si è tranquillizzato»  
  
«Ma non è nella norma, no?» domandò Stiles.  
  
«No. Forse centra anche il fatto che era un ex Alpha e quindi, non so, è un po' più forte di un beta normale. Ci sono svariate possibilità. Comunque, si riprenderà» la consolò l'uomo.  
Stiles annuì e si alzò dalla sedia.  
«Cosa vuoi che faccia oggi?» chiese lei, guardandosi attorno.

«Oggi avrò un'operazione da fare quindi mi serve che tu mi sistemi l'ambulatorio per le visite che dovrò fare più tardi. Fa come il solito: mi riempi il cassetto di garze sterili, di siringhe e sistemi la stanza. È un periodaccio questo, chissà come mai ma gli interventi peggiori li faccio sempre in inverno».  
Stiles annuì e si recò nell'ambulatorio pronta a mettersi al lavoro. Ovviamente la stanza era già pulita quindi non aveva molto da fare, indossò dei guanti spessi e si mise al lavoro: raccolse i sacchetti dai cestini e li andò a buttare nell'apposito contenitore per i rifiuti tossici, mise dei nuovi sacchetti ai cestini vuoti, rifornì l'ambulatorio di garze, siringhe, disinfettante per uso animale e per precauzione pulì nuovamente il tavolo di metallo in cui gli animali venivano posati per far sì che il veterinario li controllasse. Uscì dall'ambulatorio e vide Deaton parlare con una signora che portava un trasportino con dentro un piccolo cagnolino bianco acciambellato. Stiles si avvicinò al bancone della reception e si sedette al suo posto, il veterinario prese il trasportino, salutò la signora e quando andò via guardò la ragazza.  
«Ci vediamo più tardi».  
Stiles annuì e guardò il veterinario sparire dentro alla sala d'intervento. Annoiata, aprì un cassetto per prendere una rivista da sfogliare e trovò un plico di fogli con scarabocchiate sopra le stesse due lettere: UC. Controllò attentamente la calligrafia, era quella di Deaton. Guardò ogni foglio, sia davanti e dietro ma non trovò nulla fino all'ultimo foglio: in basso dopo l'ennesimo UC c'era aggiunto “Che creatura è UC??”. Stiles lesse e rilesse quelle parole.   
C'era una nuova creatura in città che si firmava con le iniziali UC? No, impossibile. L'avrebbe sicuramente scoperto tramite suo padre oppure leggendo il giornale della città, delle morti sospette per mano di un killer che si firmava “UC” di certo non sarebbe passato inosservato dalla stampa.   
Prese il cellulare e uscì dallo studio, fece qualche passo avanti – temeva che Deaton potesse ugualmente sentirla – e chiamò Derek.  
L'uomo lupo rispose dopo pochi squilli.  
  
«Ciao Stiles», la ragazza poté sentire il sollievo nel tono di Derek.  
  
«Ciao Derek, scusa se ti chiamo, so che hai molto di cui occuparti al momento» mormorò pensierosa.  
  
«Non ti preoccupare, Scott sta dormendo in questo momento. È successo qualcosa?» domandò.  
  
«Beh, ecco... non saprei come definirlo. Può essere che mi stia preoccupando per nulla»  
  
«Racconta» la incitò il ragazzo.  
  
«In questo momento sto lavorando da Deaton e aprendo un cassetto per prendere un giornale ho trovato un mucchio di fogli con le stesse lettere: UC. Cosa c'è di strano ti chiederai, beh, nell'ultimo foglio ha scritto “Che creatura è UC?”. Quindi... c'è qualche nuova creatura in città di cui non so nulla?» chiese velocemente.   
  
«Deaton non mi ha detto nulla. È la prima volta che sento queste due lettere e non so a quale creatura associarle. Ho mandato il branco a fare un controllo della zona e non hanno fiutato nulla di anomalo quindi non è della nostra zona. Può darsi che stia facendo una ricerca per una contea vicina, magari hanno problemi con una creatura soprannaturale e lui sta solo dando una mano». Derek smise di parlare per qualche secondo.  
«Potrei chiedere a tuo padre, così, per sicurezza» aggiunse.  
  
«No, lo farò io. Stasera tornerà a casa presto, ti farò sapere se lui sa o meno qualcosa»  
«Okay. Sta comunque attenta»  
  
«Lo sono sempre»  
Stiles terminò la chiamata e rientrò nello studio veterinario.  
  
  
Lo sceriffo Stilinski rientrò a casa per l'ora di cena. Appoggiò il cappello sull'appendiabiti e si recò in cucina dove sua figlia stava apparecchiando la tavola. Si sedette al suo posto e sorrise alla figlia. La giornata lavorativa era stata a dir poco stancante, pensava che diventare lo sceriffo di una piccola contea fosse un lavoro tranquillo, a Beacon Hills non accadeva quasi nulla di sconvolgente. Le chiamate d'emergenza che ricevevano più spesso erano per disturbo alla quiete pubblica o per mettere al fresco per una notte un cittadino ubriaco un po' troppo vivace. Ma da quando Peter Hale era ritornato e aveva morso Scott, tutto era cambiato. Le morti sospette erano aumentate, prima si riceveva qualche chiamata di un cadavere ritrovato nei boschi appartenente a un forestiero attaccato da un animale selvatico, ma ora ricevevano chiamate di attacchi in casa da parte di animali, persone mutilate e uccise nei parchi, nei boschi o davanti a dei negozi da persone in carne e ossa. È come se con il ritorno di Peter Hale la criminalità si fosse spostata sulla sua cittadina.  
Stiles gli mise davanti un piatto di pennette integrali con sugo vegetale.  
«Dimmi che non è l'unico piatto che mangerò stasera» mormorò lo Sceriffo.  
Prese la forchetta dal tovagliolo e aspettò che anche sua figlia si fosse seduta con la pietanza per poter iniziare a mangiare.  
  
«Per secondo ho preparato delle bistecche di tacchino accompagnate da stracchino e verdura» disse la ragazza alzando gli occhi al cielo. Nonostante i suoi problemi di salute a suo padre non andava proprio giù l'idea che non avrebbe mangiato così spesso cibi da fast food.  
  
«Almeno c'è delle carne» disse dopo aver addentato un po' di pasta, non era affatto male. Certo, non come un hamburger, ma non era male.  
«Ho visto Melissa oggi, ho saputo della bella notizia».  
Stiles sorrise.  
  
«Da quanto tempo non vedevi Melissa?» chiese lei, sapendo già cosa avrebbe detto suo padre.  
  
«Da un bel po'. Sai, con il tanto lavoro che mi sta capitando ultimamente non ho molto tempo per andare a trovare le persone» disse facendo il vago.  
  
«Sai, ieri ero passata da lei per raccontarle che avevamo trovato una soluzione per Scott».  
  
«Lo so, ho letto il messaggio dove mi dicevi che dormivi da lei. È stato bello leggerlo, è un po' come tornare ai vecchi tempi» disse dopo un sorso d'acqua.  
  
«Lo so. È stato bello... Ma sai, uscendo da casa il mattino dopo ho visto il tuo cappello sul suo divano. Quando è stata l'ultima volta che sei andato di persona a trovarla?» domandò.   
Provò soddisfazione nel vedere suo padre diventare lievemente rosso e con la bocca semichiusa.  
  
«Non ricordo» rispose prontamente.   
  
«Sai, non ci troverei nulla di male. Sei probabilmente l'unico adulto a parte Melissa che conosce la verità su Scott quindi con te poteva sfogarsi».  
  
«Potrei averlo lasciato lì dopo aver saputo che Scott se n'era andato»  
«E Melissa non te l'ha riportato? E non penso che non l'abbia mai spostato dal divano» disse con il sorriso di chi la sa lunga.  
Lo sceriffo rimase in silenzio e rimase così fino alla fine del primo piatto. Stiles non chiese altro sulla questione di Melissa, ne avrebbe parlato lui per primo. O almeno così sperava.  
Stiles mise sul lavello i piatti e si affrettò a prendere la seconda portata. Una volta consegnato il pasto al padre si andò a risedere con il suo piatto.  
«Senti papà, per caso sai se ultimamente in una contea vicina sia comparso qualche serial killer? O una persona che si è firmata come “UC”?» chiese come se nulla fosse.  
Suo padre la guardò per qualche secondo confuso.  
  
«No, se ci fosse stato un serial killer che uccide in una contea vicina sarei stato avvisato da un altro sceriffo. E no, non so nulla di una persona che si firma in quel modo» disse passandosi stancamente una mano sulla fronte.   
«Di cosa stiamo parlando? Di una persona come te e me o una persona come Derek o simile?»   
  
«Non ne sono così sicura» disse incerta, non voleva rivelare così prematuramente la cosa. Poteva essere un falso allarme.  
  
«E quelle iniziali? Dove le hai sentite?» domandò deciso.  
  
«Le ho lette da Deaton, aveva dei fogli pieni di quelle iniziali»  
  
«Se è stato scritto da Deaton probabilmente riguarderà “quel mondo”. Domattina prima di passare in ufficio ci andrò a parlare» disse sicuro.  
  
«Ma papà...» si lamentò lei.  
  
«Niente “ma papà” Stiles, devo sapere prima quello che potrebbe accadere. Devo essere preparato perché sono io quello che deve spiegare alla stampa quello che sta accadendo nella mia città!».  
  
«Hai ragione. Però potrebbe anche non essere nulla» disse mettendosi dell'insalata nel piatto.  
  
«Quello lascialo decidere a me».  
Stiles alzò le spalle, era inutile discutere con uno Sceriffo che non solo doveva combattere contro il crimine, ma anche con il “crimine soprannaturale”.  
«Stasera dormi a casa?» chiese, sapeva che a volte si fermava da Derek  anche se ultimamente loro due non si parlavano molto.   
  
«Si. E credo che domani mattina andrò a correre».  
  
«Lo sai che non puoi, il medico ha detto che devi stare a riposo» disse severo.  
  
«E tu sai che non puoi mangiare spesso il cibo del fast food, ma so che quando fai la notte ceni con quel cibo»  
  
«E tu come lo sai?» chiese lui sbalordito.  
  
«Sono l'amata figlia dello Sceriffo, se voglio ottengo qualsiasi informazione voglia dai tuoi uomini».  
Lo sceriffo sbuffò.  
  
«Dimmi almeno che stasera c'è il dolce»  
  
«C'è dello yogurt dietetico in frigo, o quello o niente»  
Lo sceriffo aprì bocca per ribattere ma Stiles lo guardò malissimo e decise di lasciar perdere. Si alzò sconsolato per prendere lo yogurt.  
  
  
Lo sceriffo venne svegliato verso le sei e mezza da una chiamata dal suo vice. Una persona non identificata aveva denunciato il ritrovamento di un cadavere nei boschi e dopo aver dato le coordinate dove potevano trovarlo riattaccò. Era da molto tempo che non riceveva una chiamata del genere e gli bastava per fargli venire i brividi su tutto il corpo. Si alzò e in fretta si vestì, ci mise pochissimo tempo visto che aveva sempre i vestiti a portata di mano. Uscì dalla sua stanza e quando  entrò in camera di Stiles la trovò vuota, si era dimenticato che era andata a correre. Cominciò a sudare freddo, il posto che la persona anonima aveva indicato era molto vicina alla pista dove Stiles e il suo amico andavano a correre. Si precipitò giù dalle scale e andò a recuperare il telefono, chiamò la figlia ma non ricevette risposta. Uscì di casa in fretta e avviò la macchina con una strana sensazione addosso e impiegò quasi dieci minuti per raggiungere il posto. Vide il vice Parrish aspettarlo nei pressi del bosco, scese dalla vettura e corse verso di lui.  
«È stata identificata la vittima?» chiese alla svelta.  
  
«Il medico legale sta arrivando» disse prontamente il suo vice.  
  
«Ma l'hai vista, no?»  
  
«Signore, è difficile sapere chi sia, la faccia è stata mangiata. Ci vorrà il DNA per poterla identificare. Ma non penso che sia stato un animale visto le ferite che ha sulle braccia» rispose un po' disgustato, ricordava ancora la scena e non era piacevole.  
  
«Per poterla identificare? È una donna?» chiese.  
  
«Si, signore».  
Guardò verso il bosco con agitazione.  
  
«Com'è vestita?» chiese infine.  
  
«Indossa una felpa rossa e dei pantaloni neri. Le manca una scarpa da ginnastica rossa, l'avrà persa mentre scappava. Se posso chiedere, perché è così agitato?»  
  
«Mia figlia viene sempre a correre qui e non risponde al telefono»  
Il vice aprì bocca per dire qualcosa ma non disse nulla, non sapeva cosa dire.  
  
«L'accompagno»  
Lo sceriffo seguì il vice per parecchi minuti fino ad arrivare davanti a una piccola folla di persone, si guardò attorno e vide Danny bianco come un cencio ma di Stiles nessuna traccia.   
«È dietro a quel cespuglio»  
Guardò dove l'uomo indicava e vide che dietro il cespuglio spuntavano fuori due gambe, al piede sinistro mancava una scarpa. Si avvicinò e guardò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Ed ecco qui il nuovo capitolo!  
> Spero che sia stato di vostro gradimento nonostante la mia lunga assenza!  
> Al prossimo capitolo, spero.  
> Video trailer ff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QESs4mZzQPc


	15. Chapter 15

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

15\. Quindicesimo Capitolo

 

Lo sceriffo Stilinski si girò verso la folla con un espressione meno tesa, il corpo che giaceva senza vita pochi metri più indietro non era quello di sua figlia.   
Guardando attentamente il cadavere, si poteva notare che la vittima soffriva di sindattilia in una mano – ovvero l'unione di due dita – cosa di cui Stiles non era affetta.  
Il vice sceriffo Parrish si avvicinò a lui preoccupato.  
«Signore... è lei?», chiese titubante.

«No», rispose con tono sicuro.

«Ne è certo, signore? Non sarebbe più opportuno aspettare il test del DNA?».  
  
«No, mia figlia non è affetta da una malformazione alle dita. Non è lei».   
Sorpassò il nastro giallo e prima di incamminarsi verso l'uscita per incontrare il coroner, Danny lo fermò.  
  
«Sceriffo Stilinski, posso chiederle...».  
  
«No», rispose interrompendo la sua domanda, «Non è lei».  
L'espressione di Danny si fece più tranquilla, nonostante gli dispiacesse per la ragazza morta a pochi metri da loro, non poteva che essere più che felice per la sua amica.  
  
«Ha idea di chi sia?».  
L'uomo scosse la testa.  
  
«No, non posso parlarne e lo sai», disse guardandolo severamente.  
«Mi potresti fare un favore?».  
Danny annuì con la testa.  
«Potresti fare un giro di telefonate per sapere se Stiles è stata vista in città? O se qualcuno l'ha sentita? Stamattina non sono riuscito a rintracciarla».  
  
«Certo, mi metto subito al lavoro», disse tirando fuori dalla tasca della felpa lo smartphone.  
  
«Grazie. Senti, se la senti o la trovi a scuola le potresti dire di chiamarmi?».  
  
«Lo consideri già fatto».  
  
«Grazie».  
Salutò Danny con un cenno del capo e si avviò.  
Aveva una strana sensazione addosso. Quella ragazza innocente, tralasciando il viso e la mano, era molto simile a Stiles e senza l'evidente malformazione alle dita sarebbe stato facile confonderla con sua figlia. Poteva essere una coincidenza? Ne dubitava fortemente, si trovavano a Beacon Hills dove le coincidenze non esistevano. Dove tutto accadeva per un motivo.  
  
  
  
Stiles entrò velocemente in casa, salì di corsa le scale e recuperò la batteria di riserva dello smartphone dal cassetto della scrivania di camera sua. Non si era minimamente accorta che si era completamente scaricato e non poteva andare a scuola con un telefono non funzionante, come avrebbe potuto chiamare qualcuno in caso di necessità?  
Cambiò la batteria con quella carica e accese l'apparecchio, scese le scale e guardò l'ora: mancava mezz'ora al suono della prima campanella. Aveva ancora tempo.  
Si recò in cucina e notò che suo padre non aveva portato via con sè, come faceva ogni mattina, il thermos pieno di caffè decaffeinato. Prese un budino al cioccolato dal frigo e cominciò a mangiarlo mentre Mulder salì sul tavolo e cominciò a osservarla. All'improvviso il cellulare cominciò a suonare senza sosta e Stiles lo guardò preoccupata per qualche secondo prima di controllare chi l'aveva cercata così tante volte. Rimase stupita dalle numerose chiamate senza riposta e dai messaggi che venivano da suo padre, dall'intero branco e da Connor. Anche Peter Hale l'aveva cercata e se lui cercava qualcuno voleva dire che la situazione era grave, a lui importava solo sè stesso.  
Alla svelta, chiamò suo padre che rispose dopo due squilli.  
«Stiles?» chiese allarmato.  
  
«Papà? Che sta succedendo?» chiese la ragazza mentre usciva di casa.  
  
«Stai bene?».  
  
«Certo che sto bene, perché non dovrei? Mi dici che sta succedendo?».  
  
«Stamattina alla centrale hanno ricevuto una chiamata in cui si denunciava il ritrovamento di un cadavere di sesso femminile, il luogo indicato era il bosco in cui tu vai a correre. Stamattina, quando mi hanno informato della cosa, ho cercato di chiamarti ma non sono riuscito a trovarti. Stiles, pensavo fossi tu. La ragazza assomigliava a te!»  
Stiles rimase in silenzio, che poteva dire?  
«Perché non hai risposto? E se non eri a correre, dove ti trovavi?»  
  
«Ero al diner con Liam, il ragazzo a cui do ripetizioni. Oggi ha un compito importante e verso le sei del mattino mi ha chiamata chiedendomi se poteva ripassare con me, non potevo non accettare. E non ti ho risposto perché evidentemente non ho sentito il telefono, poi mi si è anche scaricato», disse salendo sulla Jeep. Si allacciò la cintura e aspettò di terminare la chiamata per avviare il motore. Cominciò a scendere una leggera pioggerellina e si rilassò ascoltando il rumore che provocava sui finestrini dell'abitacolo.  
«Sapete già chi è?».  
  
«No, ci vorrà del tempo viste le sue condizioni», mormorò sfinito. «Il coroner ha detto solo che è un'adolescente. Abbiamo già avvertito la scuola, se qualcuno risulterà assente ci informeranno e noi andremo a controllare».  
  
«È uno di quei brutti casi?».  
Stiles era preoccupata per suo padre, da quando il soprannaturale aveva preso piede in città, i casi si erano fatti più pericolosi e crudi. Lui non era una persona particolarmente sensibile alle scene violente però nonostante questo, dopo un caso particolarmente brutto - ovvero in cui la vittima veniva uccisa in modo molto violento - ritornava a casa scosso. E lei non voleva che suo padre stesse in quel modo.  
  
«Si, è uno di quei casi brutti. Dovrò chiamare Derek, non credo che sia stata opera di un animale comune», disse a bassa voce. «Va a scuola ora, mandami un messaggio appena arrivi o se vai da qualche parte e sta sempre con uno dei tuoi amici».  
  
«Papà, il fatto che la vittima somigliasse a me non vuol dire che fossi io la vittima designata».  
Stiles sentì lo sbuffo di suo padre.  
  
«Per cortesia Stiles, fa come ti dico».  
  
«Okay, come vuoi. Ora vado a scuola, a stasera».  
  
«A stasera. Ti voglio bene».  
«Ti voglio bene anche io», rispose la ragazza.  
Terminò la conversazione e inviò un messaggio a tutti quelli che l'avevano cercata dicendo che stava bene e che si sarebbero rivisti a scuola. Mise lo smartphone nello zaino e si avviò.  
  
  
  
Stiles non fece in tempo a spegnere il motore della Jeep che Jackson le aveva aperto la portiera.  
«Non ti facevo un così perfetto cavaliere», scherzò lei scendendo dalla Jeep.  
  
«Non scherzare, ho saputo tutto», disse prendendola per mano e trascinarla dentro l'edificio scolastico.  
  
«Lo sai che so camminare da sola, vero?», si guardò attorno alla ricerca di Connor.  
  
«Lui è già in classe», mormorò arrabbiato.  
  
«Ma che ti prende?», la ragazza riuscì a sfilare la mano dalla sua e se la massaggiò, Jackson, involontariamente, aveva stretto un po' troppo la presa.  
«Non dirmi che riguarda la ragazza trovata nel bosco!».  
  
«Sentì, Ethan è andato a prendere Danny e ha sentito l'odore di una creatura per metà soprannaturale».  
  
«Mi dispiace per la ragazza ma questo non vuol dire che stava cercando me», disse a bassa voce mentre un gruppo di studenti li sorpassava. «È stato Derek a chiederti di controllarmi?»  
  
«È stata una decisione di tutti. Siamo preoccupati per te».  
Stiles lo guardò per qualche secondo negli occhi e si voltò, percorse il tragitto che le mancava per arrivare in classe in completo silenzio. Una volta entrata nell'aula di letteratura inglese, si andò a sedere vicino a Lydia che la salutò con un sorriso preoccupato.  
  
  
Stiles non parlò con nessuno del branco, sapeva di risultare una ragazza capricciosa ma per quanto amasse il mondo soprannaturale, era stanca. Aveva partecipato a tutti gli allenamenti, portava sempre con sé della polvere di Wolfsbane e un coltello d'argento che nascondeva nello stivale sinistro. Era stanca che gli altri cercassero di proteggerla, come se lei non fosse in grado di farlo da sola. Aveva ferito Derek una volta, un Alpha! E questo doveva pur contare qualcosa! Senza contare il fatto che era un druido e si stava addestrando negli incantesimi di protezione, ma per loro tutto questo non bastava. Dovevano trattarla come una ragazzina ogni volta che qualcosa non andava. Si sentiva soffocare, ogni giorno di più.  
Quando Connor la venne a prendere per il pranzo, disse che aveva preso una spavento allucinante quando venne a sapere che avevano ritrovato un cadavere nel bosco e che nessuno l'aveva sentita.  
«L'hanno già identificata», disse Connor una volta seduti a tavola.  
  
«Chi è?».  
  
«Pamela Palmer, a quanto si dice nel sito del giornale della città, i genitori hanno identificato gli oggetti personali che la polizia scientifica ha trovato nella scena. Era un anno più piccola di noi».  
  
«Non la conoscevo».  
  
«Credo che nessuno la conoscesse», disse pensieroso.  
  
«Perché dici questo?», chiese Stiles curiosa.  
  
«Si è trasferita qui a settembre, i suoi compagni di classe la dipingono come una ragazza timida, sempre con un libro tra le mani e molto silenziosa. Non parlava mai con nessuno».  
Alcuni compagni di squadra di Connor si sedettero al loro tavolo e cominciarono a parlare dell'imminente gara.  
  
«Non mangi?», chiese notando che il ragazzo non aveva niente sul vassoio.  
  
«No», mormorò lui massaggiandosi la pancia. «Non ho appetito, stamattina mi sono svegliato con la nausea, evidentemente ho mangiato qualcosa di pesante ieri sera.».  
Con la coda dell'occhio vide Aiden scrivere qualcosa sul cellulare, sapeva già dove voleva andare a parare.   
  
  
  
La campanella suonò con la soddisfazione di tutti, la giornata scolastica si era conclusa.  
Stiles guardò i suoi compagni durante l'uscita e nessuno sembrava triste o preoccupato per la recente perdita subita. Lei non conosceva Pamela ma si sentiva comunque triste per lei, morta in quel modo e da sola. Scosse la testa cercando di non pensarci e sentì il braccio di Connor stringerle la vita. La ragazza lo guardò con un sorriso.   
Arrivati alla sua Jeep si diedero un bacio e il ragazzo le accarezzò una guancia.  
«Il fine settimana è ormai alle porte, hai deciso cosa vuoi fare?».  
  
«Dovrò parlarne con mio padre, ma si, verrò», disse sicura.   
  
«Mi stai dicendo che ne parlerai con lui? Di tutto quello che abbiamo pianificato? Non credo che ti lascerà venire».  
Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
«È ovvio che non dirò tutto tutto, dirò solo che io e te abbiamo programmato una gita fuori porta».  
  
«È per la notte cosa ti inventerai?» chiese lui con un sorriso.  
  
«Chiederò ad una mia amica di coprirmi».  
Lydia l'avrebbe sicuramente aiutata, magari poteva venire anche lei e fermarsi in un Hotel a quattro stelle, come piaceva a lei, del posto.  
  
«Fammi sapere allora».  
Stiles annuì e Connor si avvicinò per baciarla mentre la sua mano scendeva sul suo corpo per palpeggiarle il sedere.  
All'improvvisò si sentì qualcuno schiarirsi la gola e quando Stiles si girò per vedere chi li aveva interrotti, non voleva far altro che scavare un buco nel terreno e uscire dall'altra parte del pianeta.  
«E tu saresti?», chiese Connor scocciato.  
  
«Derek Hale. Un amico di Stiles», rispose duramente.  
Stiles distolse lo sguardo da lui, sembrava che il suo viso stesse per prendere fuoco.  
  
«Hale? Quel Derek Hale che ha portato la scuola a vincere quattro campionati di pallacanestro di fila?», chiese con ammirazione.  
  
«Si, quel Derek Hale», rispose con un finto sorriso.  
  
«Perché non mi avevi detto che conoscevi Derek Hale?», chiese Connor alla propria ragazza senza distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo più grande.  
  
«Beh, non credevo che tu fossi un suo fan», mormorò incerta.  
  
«E chi non lo è? È una leggenda».  
Derek sorrise compiaciuto.  
«Non ti avevo riconosciuto! Hai messo su una bella massa di muscoli! Aspetta, non eri tu quello che aveva rotto il bicchiere al Diner?», chiese all'improvviso.  
  
«Si, a volte non mi rendo conto di stringere un po' troppo le cose».  
Connor sorrise.  
«Stiles e il nostro gruppo di tanto in tanto facciamo delle cene insieme. È da un bel po' che non ne facciamo una e mi chiedevo se ti andasse di partecipare alla cena di stasera».  
  
«Per me sarebbe un onore», Stiles guardò stranita il proprio ragazzo.  
È come se stesse toccando il cielo con un dito da tutta la felicità che stava provando.  
  
«Non è pericoloso?», chiese lei.  
Derek la guardò severo.  
«Intendo, per il cane affetto da rabbia che tieni al sicuro in cantina».  
  
«Al momento è dal veterinario, abbiamo deciso che forse è più opportuno che se ne occupi lui per adesso».  
  
«Hai un cane con la rabbia?»  
  
«Si. È stato morso da un pipistrello cacciatore», disse divertito guardando Stiles.  
  
«Un cosa?»  
  
«Un pipistrello predatore, Derek preferisce usare la parola cacciatore»  
  
«Che è la stessa cosa», puntualizzò lui.  
  
«Spero che si riprenda presto», mormorò Connor.  
  
«Sono sicuro che si riprenderà velocemente».  
  
«Comunque... per stasera a che ora dobbiamo venire?», chiese l'umano ritornando a essere felice.  
  
«Per le sette e mezza andrà benissimo».  
  
«Bene». Mormorò Connor.  
«È stato un piacere conoscerti Derek, davvero un piacere. Ma ora devo andare, ho gli allenamenti di nuoto e non posso mancare», strinse la mano al ragazzo più grande e si voltò verso Stiles. «Ti vengo a prendere più tardi» disse.   
La baciò e se ne andò con un sorriso.  
La ragazza si voltò verso Derek, era arrabbiatissima.  
  
«Mi avevi detto che non ti saresti messo in mezzo», disse.  
Il ragazzo lupo la guardò per qualche secondo prima di rispondere.  
  
«Mi manchi», disse guardandola negli occhi.  
Stiles notò che aveva le punte delle orecchie rosse.  
  
«Cosa?», chiese sbalordita.  
  
«Mi manchi. Più di quanto puoi immaginare».  
  
«Tu odi Connor ma lo hai invitato a cena. Perché? È per quello che ti ha scritto Aiden?».  
  
«Si, lo odio. Ma fa felice te. E si, è anche per quello. Quel ragazzo ha qualcosa che non va e voglio essere sicuro di non sbagliarmi sul suo conto».  
  
«Come farete se all'improvviso piomberà a casa tua durante uno dei vostri allenamenti? Da quanto ho capito, potrebbe succedere».  
Derek sorrise.  
  
«Hai scordato il mio super udito?».  
Stiles lo guardò silenziosamente.  
«Io ti avevo fatto una promessa. Non ti avrei costretta a fare niente, che saresti tornata quando ti saresti sentita pronta, ma io non riesco ad aspettare. Mi è fisicamente impossibile non vederti per così tanto tempo».  
  
«Beh, per un anno ci sei riuscito a starmi lontano, o sbaglio?».  
Derek aprì bocca per ribattere ma la chiuse subito.  
«Scusa», si sentì immediatamente in colpa.  
  
«No, hai ragione. Ma ti sono stato lontano per una ragione che poi si è rivelata sbagliata», disse prendendo coraggio. «Ma io, come ho già detto in precedenza, non riesco a starti lontano a lungo. Fa molto stalker, lo ammetto, ma non posso controllarlo. Ho bisogno di sapere che tu stai bene, di vedere che tu stai bene. Mi basta una cena ogni tanto, non penso di chiedere molto».  
Stiles lo guardò, non sapendo cosa dire.  
«Prometto che non ti metterò i bastoni tra le ruote, che non rovinerò la tua storia con Connor e qualsiasi decisione prenderete insieme».  
  
«Quindi lo sai?», chiese distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.  
  
«È una tua scelta, non ho nessuna voce in capitolo. Non ho nessun diritto di proibirti di fare determinate cose con il tuo ragazzo».  
Stiles diventò rossa.  
«Ci vediamo stasera».  
La ragazza annuì e guardò Derek salire sulla sua auto e sparire.  
  
  
Mancava poco alle sette e mezza e Derek era agitato.  
Stiles sarebbe stata di nuovo in casa sua e avrebbero cenato insieme.  
«Sei davvero così felice di cenare con la tua compagna e il suo ragazzo?», chiese Peter dal salotto.  
Il ragazzo lupo alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.  
  
«Vattene», ringhiò lui dalla cucina.  
«Rovinerai tutto, come al solito».  
  
«Quello che potrebbe rovinare tutto sei tu. Cosa faresti se l'umano cominciasse a toccare la tua compagna sotto al tavolo? O se la baciasse davanti a te?», chiese l'uomo divertito.  
  
«Perché devi fare così?», domandò Ethan entrando in casa assieme al proprio gemello.  
Finalmente il branco stava arrivando, con loro presenti sarebbe stato più facile gestire la situazione.  
  
«Perché deve capire che di compagna ce n'è una sola», disse lui avvicinandosi ai gemelli.  
  
«Perché non pensi alla tua di compagna? Che ne dici, zio?», chiese Derek con gli occhi da Alpha.  
Isaac entrò in casa seguito da Jackson e da Lydia.  
La ragazza dai capelli rosso fragola indossava dei vertiginosi tacchi alti abbinati a un vestito lilla lungo fino al ginocchio con un cinturino di pelle nera attorno alla vita. I capelli, che erano sempre raccolti in elaborate acconciature, erano lasciati cadere sulla schiena in una morbida treccia.  
  
«Non è ancora arrivata?» chiese lei entrando in cucina.  
Derek scosse la testa.  
«E lui che ci fa qui?», indignata dalla sua presenza, si allontanò da lui.  
  
«Sono solo di passaggio, bambolina, non ti preoccupare», disse con un sorriso.  
  
«Come hai chiamato la mia ragazza?», chiese Jackson con le zanne che cominciavano a spuntare.  
  
«Non ora», ringhiò Derek.  
Peter e Jackson smisero all'istante di prendersi in considerazione e Derek notò che suo zio continuava a guardare Lydia. Molte volte, quando passava davanti alla casa della ragazza per controllare il perimetro, sentiva l'odore di suo zio. Come se lui avesse passato la notte a guardare la finestra della sua stanza. Che fosse lei la sua compagna?  
Sentì il rombo di una macchina in lontananza e, assieme ad Isaac, finì di sistemare la tavola per la cena. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Peter uscire dalla porta senza dire nulla e notò che annusava la scia di profumo di Lydia tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Doveva parlargli il prima possibile.  
  
  
Stiles salì i gradini di Villa Hale e vide il suo ragazzo guardarsi attorno meravigliato. Anche a lui piaceva la dimora di Derek.  
Quando la porta venne aperta si trovarono davanti il padrone di casa in tutto il suo splendore. Indossava una camicia bianca abbinata a dei jeans scuri e delle scarpe da sera italiane. Molto diverso dal vestiario scelto da Connor, una camicia a quadri, dei jeans stretti chiari e converse viola.  
«Benvenuti nella mia umile dimora», disse con un sorriso facendoli entrare.  
  
«La tua casa è fantastica, ucciderei per averne una simile».  
Connor si guardò attorno con aria sognante, immaginandosi padrone di una casa del genere.   
  
«Sei bellissima stasera», disse Lydia avvicinandosi a lei con un bicchiere di vino.  
Per la cena aveva optato per un semplice vestito con la gonna a ruota blu scuro e delle ballerine nere, un trucco leggero e i capelli lasciati sciolti sulle spalle.  
  
«Lo è sempre», mormorò Connor prendendola per la vita e dandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
Con la coda dell'occhio vide Derek stringere leggermente i pugni e si rese conto che partecipare alla cena non era stata poi così una bella idea.  
  
«La cena è già pronta, volete accomodarvi?» chiese Derek indicando la cucina.  
Annuirono entrambi e quando entrarono nella stanza, Connor rimase sorpreso dalle persone presenti alla cena.  
  
«Ci sarà da divertirsi», mormorò Jackson con un sorriso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Ed ecco qui il nuovo capitolo!  
> Vi avverto che dal prossimo capitolo in poi ci saranno sempre più colpi di scena, come l'identità della creatura, il significato di UC, delle belle notizie per Stiles e un avvenimento che porterà la ragazza a chiudersi di più con gli altri.  
> Spero che questo capitolo sia stato di vostro gradimento.  
> Al prossimo capitolo, spero.  
> Video trailer ff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QESs4mZzQPc


	16. Chapter 16

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

16\. Sedicesimo Capitolo  
 

 

L'atmosfera si fece tesa non appena tutti presero i loro rispettivi posti a tavola. Stiles sedeva in mezzo tra Connor e Isaac mentre Derek stava davanti alla propria compagna con i gemelli dalle due parti. Jackson e Lydia stavano a capotavola. L'Alpha, per l'occasione, aveva preparato come primo piatto le lasagne al forno. Guardò compiaciuto come tutti mangiavano la pietanza con gusto.  
«Queste lasagne superano di gran lunga quelle che mi prepara ogni domenica mia mamma!», mormorò l'unico maschio umano presente in cucina.   
  
«Mi fa piacere saperlo», commentò Derek con un sorriso tirato.  
Dopo quelle due uniche battute, in cucina cadde un silenzio imbarazzante. Le uniche cose che si sentivano erano i denti delle forchette che sbattevano sui piatti di ceramica, il tintinnio della bottiglia che toccava i calici di vetro e il costante ticchettio del nuovo orologio appeso in corridoio.  
Stiles sentì Isaac al suo fianco sospirare debolmente.  
  
«Che cosa farai questo week-end?», domandò senza guardarla, rimanendo concentrato sul suo piatto.  
  
«Io e Stiles dovevamo andare in un posto per tutto il fine settimana ma ci sono stati dei cambiamenti», disse Connor, rispondendo per lei.  
  
«Come mai?», chiese Derek nascondendo la sua curiosità.  
Connor prese un tovagliolo e si pulì accuratamente la bocca.  
  
«Lo Sceriffo preferisce avere sua figlia vicina. Quello che è successo a Pamela, la nostra compagna trovata morta stamattina, deve averlo spaventato», disse lui versandosi dell'acqua nel calice.  
Stiles guardò negli occhi Derek e vide che stava cercando di celare il suo palese sollievo. La ragazza lo guardò socchiudendo gli occhi e strinse le labbra in una linea sottile.   
  
«Stiles mi ha detto che sei un campione di nuoto», disse Derek, dopo una lunga pausa silenziosa. «Ho fatto una ricerca sulle gare vinte in questa stagione e devo dire che i tuoi tempi sono veramente da record».  
Connor sorrise compiaciuto.  
  
«Devo dedurre che andrai in un college in cui le gare di nuoto hanno una grande importanza», disse Jackson guardando prima Connor e poi Stiles.  
  
«Sono stato preso alla Indiana University, lo stesso in cui andò Mark Spitz. È il mio idolo!» rivelò il ragazzo eccitato.  
Jackson assunse un'aria sorpresa.  
  
«Sei stato preso in quel college? I miei complimenti!» disse il Beta con un sorriso.   
«Ma non pensi di sognare un po' troppo? È impossibile diventare un campione come Mark», commentò con un sorriso.

 

«Penso che sia bello avere dei sogni. Non trovi?», chiese Stiles con un sorriso tirato.  
  
«E ditemi, come farete a mandare avanti la vostra relazione?» continuò il Beta come se Stiles non avesse posto nessuna domanda. «Se non sbaglio sei stata ammessa alla Beacon Hills University», disse guardando l'amica, «Non siete un po' troppo lontani?».  
La ragazza lo guardò freddamente e cominciò ad avvertire quella voglia violenta di gettare addosso al suo amico della polvere Wolfsbane.   
Connor rimase in silenzio, era incerto su come rispondere. Stiles distolse lo sguardo da Jackson e guardò Derek con un sopracciglio alzato. Lydia, fortunatamente, venne in loro aiuto e cominciò a fare domande vaghe, allontanando tutti da quella pericolosa conversazione. Stiles non voleva credere che il suo amico si fosse permesso di fare quella domanda. Era forse una punizione perché si era momentaneamente allontanata dal branco? Non era giusto, non erano affari suoi con chi stesse al momento. Guardò in silenzio come il branco interagiva con il suo ragazzo, si erano fatti un po' tutti più simpatici e meno prepotenti. Forse era per l'occhiata che Derek aveva dato a tutti in un momento in cui Connor non la stava guardando? O forse avevano “assaporato” il suo stato d'animo e avevano deciso di smetterla? Perchè Stiles non era arrabbiata, era furiosa. Non vedeva l'ora che la serata terminasse per potersene tornare al sicuro in camera sua.  
  
  
Derek si accorse che l'odore piccante della furia avvolgeva la sua compagna.  
Per quasi tutta la cena era rimasta in silenzio, rispondeva ogni tanto a qualche domanda posta dal branco o da Lydia e non aveva più degnato di uno sguardo Jackson. Questo non era quello che voleva. Era certo che dopo quella cena Stiles si sarebbe fatta sempre meno presente. Poteva già prevedere il suo abbandono dal branco - cosa che tra l'altro non avrebbe accettato - e non parlare più con nessuno di loro. Forse si era spinto un po' troppo oltre con questa idea di invitare Connor e di indagare su di lui. Il ragazzo non aveva niente di sospetto, nessun odore anomalo. Era un semplice umano. Purtroppo.  
Dopo il caffè si spostarono tutti in salotto a chiacchierare sulle prossime partite di lacrosse e le prossime gare di nuoto fino a quando Connor non gli chiese di raccontare il percorso che lo portò a diventare un campione della pallacanestro. Certo, un campione del liceo si intende.  
Stiles lo ascoltò curiosa, lei conosceva il suo lato burbero che gli aveva sempre mostrato e non il liceale ingenuo di moltissimi anni fa.  
  
  
A un certo punto, a metà del racconto di Derek, la ragazza cominciò a sentire dei forti giramenti di testa e le vertigini, lo stomaco torcersi dolorosamente e una sensazione di disagio provenire dalla parte posteriore della gola. Si alzò di scatto mettendosi velocemente la mano davanti alla bocca e corse al piano di sopra, superò le varie stanze fino ad arrivare in bagno. Fece in tempo a raggiungere la tazza che vomitò rumorosamente. Stiles aprì gli occhi, che aveva tenuto chiusi per tutta la durata del tempo in cui era stata china sul wc, e vide solo del liquido bianco e la pasticca di Adderall. Si alzò, strappò un po' di carta igienica e si pulì la bocca preoccupata. Non aveva mai vomitato la medicina prima d'ora.  
  
  
Derek si scusò in fretta con l'ospite e corse di sopra. Si appoggiò al muro davanti alla porta e aspettò che la sua compagna uscisse. La sentì strappare della carta igienica e pulirsi la bocca, avviare l'acqua e lavarsi i denti. Pochi minuti dopo uscì dal bagno e lo guardò sorpresa, come se non si aspettasse di trovare lui ad attenderla.  
«Tutto bene?» chiese preoccupato.  
  
«Si», mentì lei.  
Derek la guardò per qualche secondo e incrociò le braccia al petto. Aveva riconosciuto l'odore della menzogna.  
  
«Ci vuole del coraggio per mentire davanti a un lupo mannaro», la rimproverò lui.  
Stiles sospirò.  
  
«Possiamo parlarne domani?» chiese lei incamminandosi verso le scale.  
Derek fu più veloce, con un braccio le cinse la vita e la girò lentamente verso di lui.  
  
«Sono preoccupato per te», disse guardandola negli occhi.  
  
«Ho solo vomitato. Non è nulla di grave», mormorò cercando di nascondere il suo turbamento.  
Derek inspirò forte e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
«Bene», si arrese alla fine.   
  
«Possiamo andare?», chiese la ragazza guardando il suo braccio che ancora le cingeva la vita.  
  
«Non subito, ora che siamo soli vorrei parlarti di una cosa», mormorò Derek senza lasciarla andare. La ragazza lo guardò con aria interrogativa.  
«Ho notato che il mio odore su di te sta svanendo, probabilmente la mia giacca sta perdendo la mia traccia e stasera vorrei passare da te per venirla a prendere per riconsegnartela domenica. E se non ti dispiace, vorrei marchiarti con il mio odore. Per sicurezza».  
Stiles sospirò e annuì, Derek, pochi attimi dopo il suo consenso, l'abbracciò stretta strofinando il viso sul suo collo. Sorrise quando avvertì i brividi che stava provando la ragazza, si accorse che la mano di Stiles stringeva la sua camicia e mugolò quando l'uomo lupo, preso dal momento, leccò un piccolo lembo di pelle del collo. La sua bocca si spostò sulla sua guancia e la ragazza rise quando la sua barba le solleticò il viso e respirò a pieno polmoni il suo odore: pagine vecchie, cioccolato fondente e l'odore del bosco dopo una tempesta. Quell'odore così famigliare che lo tranquillizzava all'istante e lo facevano sentire al sicuro.  
  
«Pensavo che mio padre ti avesse chiamato per farti perlustrare il luogo dove è stata ritrovata» disse Stiles senza mollare la presa dalla sua camicia. Poteva sentire il suo fiato sulle labbra.  
  
«Ho appuntamento con lui domani mattina».  
Si allontanò da lui e lo guardò con le guance in fiamme.  
«Scusami... Mi sono lasciato andare», mormorò sentendo già la mancanza della propria pelle contro la sua.  
  
«Comunque, per me va bene se più tardi passi per prenderti la giacca», mormorò senza guardarlo.  
Il ragazzo annuì mentre Stiles si sistemava la gonna dell'abito. Scesero al piano di sotto e Connor si avvicinò a lei con un sorriso, lui le circondò i fianchi con un braccio e la strinse a se baciandole una guancia. Stiles vide Jackson sorridere compiaciuto.  
  
«Tutto bene?», domandò preoccupato.  
Stiles guardò il proprio ragazzo e annuì.  
«Credo che sia il caso di andare», mormorò guardando l'ora. «Grazie per la serata Derek, e a tutti voi, mi sono proprio divertito», disse stringendo la mano dell'adulto.  
  
«Grazie a te per essere venuto questa sera», rispose educatamente.  
Accompagnò gli ospiti alla porta e, dopo che Stiles salutò tutti, li guardò salire in macchina e allontanarsi verso la città.  
Jackson si avvicinò a lui con un piatto di crostata in mano e lo guardò.  
  
«Forse è il caso di aprire un po' le finestre, non credi? Con tutti i feromoni che hai buttato fuori quando stavi di sopra con Stiles potremmo andare tutti in calore prima della stagione degli amori».  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli mollò un sonoro scappellotto dietro al collo.  
  
  
  
Le note di “Breathe Me” risuonavano in tutto l'abitacolo. Stiles guardava fuori dal finestrino con la testa appoggiata al poggiatesta del sedile.  
«Sei stata insieme a lui?», domandò Connor dopo aver abbassato un po' la musica.  
La ragazza si voltò sperando di aver capito male.  
  
«Lui chi?», chiese facendo finta di non capire.  
  
«Derek Hale», rispose con tono indecifrabile.  
  
«No. Perché lo pensi?», domandò spostandosi con il corpo verso di lui.  
Connor strinse saldamente le dita sul volante, le sue labbra erano strette in una riga sottile.  
  
«Hai visto il modo in cui ti guarda? Come se gli appartenessi!» disse sputando acidamente l'ultima parola.  
«Non lo so, c'è un qualcosa di così animalesco nel suo sguardo quando ti guarda, come quando un leone osserva attentamente la sua preda e la cosa non mi piace. Per niente».  
  
«Non siamo stati insieme», ripeté lei.  
  
«Se ti fa qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, dimmelo» disse lui senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada.  
Stiles sospirò rumorosamente.  
  
«Derek non mi farà niente, te lo posso assicurare», disse guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
I raggi lunari illuminavano i rami spogli degli alberi creando delle figure inquietanti sulla strada asfaltata da poco. Stiles notò che nel cielo tempestato di stelle la luna era quasi piena e questo voleva dire che tra poco il branco si sarebbe trasformato. E questo significava che avrebbe passato quella serata assieme a Lydia nella villa di Derek.  
  
«E poi sei ancora minorenne mentre lui è un adulto, è illegale!», disse con rabbia.  
  
«Non dirmi che sei geloso!», ribatté lei con un sorriso.  
Connor la guardò per qualche secondo in cagnesco prima di guardare nuovamente la strada.  
  
«Lui è perfetto», affermò con ovvietà. «Hai idea di quante ragazze vorrebbero essere al tuo posto? Avere Derek Hale come amico? Amico stretto per giunta! E per non parlare dell'immenso privilegio di avere una camera personale nella sua villa».  
Stiles si irrigidì e chiuse gli occhi irritata.  
  
«Non posso credere che te l'abbiano detto!», mormorò massaggiandosi le tempie.  
«Chi è stato?»  
  
«Ethan».  
Stiles rimase stupida, non avrebbe mai immaginato che Ethan fosse quel tipo di persona che si metteva in mezzo a situazioni che non lo riguardavano.  
  
«E quindi? Cosa centra?»  
  
«E perché non me lo hai mai detto?», chiese con rabbia.  
  
«È una cosa irrilevante dato che mi ha dato quella camera prima che ci mettessimo insieme!», disse alzando la voce. «Non ci credo che stiamo litigando per Derek Hale!».  
  
«Certo, è irrilevante. Per te è irrilevante, non per me! Quello ti vuole portare a letto, l'ho capito dal momento in cui ci siamo seduti a tavola».  
Stiles rimase a bocca aperta.  
  
«Derek non mi vuole portare a letto!», urlò lei.  
Stiles credeva fermamente in quello che aveva appena detto, peccato che dopo pochi attimi il suo cervello le fece ricordare che lei era a tutti gli effetti la sua compagna e questo supponeva che lui avesse anche dei desideri carnali verso di lei.  
Scosse la testa sconfitta.  
  
«Questo lo dici tu! Tu non hai idea di come funziona il cervello di un uomo, è peggio di un adolescente in piena fase ormonale!», disse ad alta voce stringendo sempre di più il volante.  
  
«Derek è diverso!», disse distogliendo lo sguardo da lui. «Tu non lo conosci, non puoi sapere come è veramente».  
  
«Derek è diverso, non puoi sapere come è veramente», la scimmiottò lui con un ghigno.  
«Ti proibisco di vedere quel tipo. E non voglio che ti avvicini a Jackson o a uno di quei coglioni. Per l'amor del cielo, hai visto come si comportano? Non hanno occhi che per Hale, sembra un cazzo di capobranco!» urlò, sbattendo un pugno sul volante. «E per questo che Jackson faceva quelle stupide domande sull'università».  
  
«Non smetterò di vedere i miei amici solo perché sei geloso di Derek», risposebStiles con tono freddo.  
  
«Sempre se puoi ancora chiamarli amici. Non sei stata con loro ultimamente, o sbaglio?», domandò divertito.  
«O farai come ti dico...»  
  
«O cosa? Connor, cosa farai se non farò come mi dici?».  
Il ragazzo la guardò e sorrise, la macchina frenò così bruscamente che per poco la ragazza non andò a sbattere con la testa sul cruscotto.  
«Che cazzo ti è preso?» urlò lei spaventata.  
  
«Scendi», disse sbloccando la sicura.  
Stiles rise.  
  
«Mi vuoi lasciare qui? Da sola? Non oseresti».  
  
«Scendi», ripeté lui. «Spero che tu abbia il telefono carico così potrai chiamare i tuoi preziosi amici. O il tuo solo-amico Derek Fottuto Hale», disse con tono pieno di disprezzo.  
Stiles, che era diventata una statua, lo guardò incredula. Da quando in qua Connor si comportava così? Perché era diventato così maledettamente geloso da lasciarla a piedi in una strada poco trafficata e malamente illuminata?  
«Scendi!», urlò così forte da farla sobbalzare.  
Stiles si slacciò velocemente la cintura e scese dalla macchina. Il freddo la colpì prepotentemente come uno schiaffo, cominciò a tremare e si strinse le braccia al petto per cercare un po' di calore.  
Connor ripartì a tutta velocità lasciandola sola al buio. La ragazza iniziò a sentire che le dita cominciavano a perdere sensibilità e alla svelta compose il primo numero che le venne in mente.  
  
«Buonasera Stiles», rispose Peter dopo due squilli. «In che cosa posso esserti utile a quest'ora della notte?»  
  
«Mi servirebbe un favore».  
  
«Di che genere?», domandò malizioso.  
Stiles, nonostante il freddo, alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
«Mi servirebbe un passaggio», mormorò a bassa voce.  
Chiedere favori a Peter non era saggio, lo sapeva, ma era urgente.  
  
«Per andare dove?»  
  
«A casa».  
  
«E non ti può portare Derek o qualcun altro del branco?», chiese per niente interessato.  
  
«È una storia lunga. Puoi o non puoi?»  
  
«Certo. Dove sei?».  
Stiles si guardò attorno ma non trovò nessun segno riconoscibile di dove fosse in quel momento.  
  
«Non ne ho idea».  
  
«Perfetto. Il tuo telefono non ha l'applicazione gps?»  
  
«Si. Controllo e ti mando un messaggio».  
Terminò la chiamata senza salutarlo e controllò la sua posizione, mandò un messaggio a Peter e aspettò.  
Ribolliva di rabbia, come si era permesso di dire una cosa del genere? E anche se fosse andata a letto con Derek non erano affari suoi. La stanza gli era stata data prima che loro si mettessero insieme e non aveva senso tutta quella gelosia!  
Il vento gelido le scompigliò i capelli facendola rabbrividire di più, non sentiva più i piedi e temeva che se Peter non fosse arrivato in tempo avrebbe cominciato ad andare in ipotermia.  
Cinque minuti dopo vide dei fari di un auto avvicinarsi e fermarsi davanti a lei.  
Si avvicinò e vide Peter che l'aspettava seccato all'interno dell'auto, salì e mise le mani sulle bocchette della ventilazione, fortunatamente l'uomo aveva avuto l'intuizione di accendere il riscaldamento per lei visto che loro non ne hanno mai bisogno.  
  
«Che ci fai tutta sola in un posto come questo?» chiese Peter dopo essere partito.  
  
«Io e Connor abbiamo litigato e ha deciso di farmi proseguire a piedi», disse guardando davanti a sé.  
  
«E lui ti ha abbandonata per strada consapevole che in giro circola uno spietato assassino? Se fossi in te mi cercherei un fidanzato un po' più protettivo nei tuoi confronti, che non ti lasci da sola al buio a causa di uno stupido litigio», disse con un sorriso. «Conosco un candidato perfetto per te».  
  
«Ma perché continuate a stressarmi con questa storia?», chiese esausta.  
Ne aveva abbastanza, per un paio di ore non voleva più sentire parlare di compagni o fidanzati.  
  
«Perché Derek è il tuo compagno?», chiese con ovvietà.  
  
«Derek non è il mio compagno!», disse guardandolo di traverso.  
Peter si fermò al semaforo e si voltò verso di lei.  
  
«Tu sei la compagna di Derek e questo fa di lui il tuo di compagno», disse, «Non credo che sia così difficile da capire, no? Poi se non sbaglio, anche tu provi qualcosa per lui».  
Stiles, imbronciata, rimase in silenzio con le braccia conserte.  
«Tu e lui vi appartenete, Derek ti aveva già riconosciuto come compagna ancor prima che tu nascessi. Aveva sentito il tuo odore quando eri ancora nel ventre di tua madre», mormorò.  
Stiles si voltò verso di lui stupita da quella notizia.  
  
«Cosa? Lui mi aveva detto che il suo lupo mi aveva riconosciuto dopo il salvataggio dall'annegamento in piscina!».  
  
«Talia ha preferito fargli perdere la memoria. È stata l'unica cosa che poteva fare per tenerti al sicuro».  
  
«Perché?», chiese lei curiosa.  
  
«È più sano quando due compagni si incontrano e si riconoscono quando sono adulti. Quando i bambini incontrano la loro compagna diventano troppo possessivi. Ricordo ancora quando Derek una notte scappò di casa per piazzarsi sotto alla finestra dei tuoi cercando di proteggere te e tua madre da un possibile cacciatore o da un mostro che poteva vagare da quelle parti».  
Stiles guardò Peter incredula.  
«Anche se ora Derek lo sa, una volta che il lupo riconosce la propria compagna ricorda tutto, anche la prima volta che ha fiutato il tuo profumo».  
  
«Non me lo aveva mai detto», mormorò abbassando la testa e guardandosi le mani che nel frattempo avevano riacquistato la sensibilità.  
  
«Credo lo abbia fatto perché non voleva sembrare troppo inquietante ai tuoi occhi», disse.  
Peter fermò l'auto e Stiles si rese conto che erano arrivati a destinazione.  
«Stiles, Derek sta male. Troppo male. Non te lo dico perché voglio farti sentire in colpa, ma perché voglio essere sincero con te. Per lui non stare con te, non solo fisicamente che sia chiaro, gli fa provare un dolore atroce. In questo momento è in uno stallo continuo perché normalmente cose di questo genere non accadono, le compagne come te accettano subito perché entrambi provano lo stesso sentimento. Vi appartenete, che vi piaccia o meno».  
  
«Non voglio che lui stia male per colpa mia», mormorò tristemente.  
Peter sospirò e scosse la testa.  
  
«Se al momento non vuoi riconoscerlo come compagno, puoi sempre fare una cosa».  
Stiles lo ascoltò attentamente.  
  
  
  
Quando Derek entrò dalla finestra in camera di Stiles si rese subito conto che qualcosa non andava. La ragazza, in pigiama, stava distesa sul letto a guardare il soffitto. Quando si rese conto della sua presenza si alzò con il busto e lo guardò, i suoi occhi erano rossi e acquosi, il suo odore era un misto tra imbarazzo e colpevolezza ma si accorse anche che un altro odore l'accompagnava. Ringhiò rumorosamente facendo diventare cremisi i suoi occhi.  
«Perché puzzi di Peter?», domandò avvicinandosi a lei di qualche passo.  
  
«Durante il tragitto verso casa, Connor e io abbiamo litigato pesantemente e mi ha fatto scendere dalla macchina lasciandomi a piedi. Poi, per non morire dal freddo, ho chiesto un passaggio a Peter», disse tutto d'un fiato.  
Derek scosse la testa infastidito e arrabbiato.  
  
«Non posso credere che ti abbia lasciato da sola con un assassino in giro», le zanne cominciarono a fuoriuscirgli dalla bocca così come gli artigli da entrambe le mani. Si voltò di scatto dandole le spalle.  
  
«Derek?», lo chiamò lei preoccupata.  
  
«Dammi qualche secondo», rispose con un ringhio.  
Doveva calmarsi, non doveva perdere la testa. Ma come non poteva perderla? L'aveva lasciata lì, da sola, al buio! E se le fosse capitato qualcosa? E se qualche malintenzionato di passaggio in quella strada l'avesse rapita e l'avesse uccisa? Gli venne il voltastomaco al solo pensiero e si concentrò leggendo i titoli dei testi scolastici che aveva sulla scrivania e guardando i colori vivaci del mini alberello di Natale che aveva posto in cima ai libri.  
Quando si voltò verso di lei era di nuovo il Derek umano, la collera non gli era minimamente passata però era riuscito a tenere a bada il suo lato animalesco che minacciava ancora di uscire.  
«Perché avete litigato?», domandò serio.  
  
«Perché è geloso di te. E quando ha scoperto della mia stanza nella tua villa, beh, ha pensato che io e te fossimo andati a letto insieme. Mi ha persino proibito di vedere te e gli altri».  
  
«Una persona che tiene veramente alla propria ragazza non chiederebbe mai una cosa del genere», disse sedendosi sulla sedia della scrivania.  
Stiles sorrise e si guardò le mani.  
  
«Peter mi ha parlato di un episodio che ti è capitato quando eri piccolo», cominciò lei, cambiando discorso.  
Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia preoccupato.  
  
«Quale?», domandò sperando che non l'abbia messo in ridicolo.  
  
«Della prima volta che tu mi hai “fiutato”», disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
Derek si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
  
«Santo Cielo», mormorò.  
  
«E anche di come ti senti in realtà per via di questa situazione».  
Derek ringhiò ancora più furioso, Peter non aveva il diritto di impicciarsi in questa situazione. Guardò ovunque tranne la sua compagna.  
«Non pensavo che la mia lontananza ti provocasse del dolore fisico e che tu saresti stato male finché io non avrei accettato di essere la tua compagna. Isaac non aveva mai accennato a questa cosa.».  
  
«Non voglio che tu ti senta in obbligo di stare con me».  
  
«Ma tu stai male», cominciò lei.  
  
«Posso gestirlo», disse guardandola negli occhi. «Voglio che tu viva la tua vita senza rimpianti»  
  
«So che è giusto quello che dici... Però mi sento ugualmente in colpa», disse tristemente a bassa voce.  
Derek si alzò dalla sedia e si sedette di fianco a lei, prese il suo viso tra le mani e la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
«Non è colpa tua, è una mia scelta. Non devi sentirti in colpa, okay? Io... Posso aspettare per tutto il tempo che vorrai. Guardando indietro so benissimo di essere stato incoerente su alcune cose ma posso fare in modo di non metterti il bastone tra le ruote con le tue relazioni future».  
Stiles appoggiò la fronte a quella del ragazzo e cominciò a piangere.  
  
«Sono stata egoista. Ho pensato solo a me stessa ultimamente e ho lasciato da parte il branco. Non ho pensato a te, a quello che avresti potuto provare e io mi sento così male perché sono un cazzo di druido e molte domande me le dovevo fare», disse cominciando a singhiozzare. Derek, prontamente, le asciugò le lacrime e l'abbracciò stretta a lui.  
  
«Non è colpa tua, non ti riterrò minimamente responsabile di quello che mi sta accadendo. È un dolore che sono pronto ad accettare, anche se non mi riconoscerai mai come compagno. Io sono felice che tu sia la mia anima gemella, tu non hai idea di cosa voglia dire per un licantropo sapere di averne una», disse sincero.  
  
«Perché non tutti ne hanno una?», chiese asciugandosi le guance.  
  
«Purtroppo no, a volte capita a chi ha commesso atti indicibili in passato», disse accarezzandole i capelli.  
  
«Come a Peter?», domandò lei, tristemente.  
  
«Io credo che Peter abbia una compagna», disse con un sorriso.  
Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi.  
  
«Davvero? E chi?», domandò stupita.  
Cominciava a sentirsi un pochino meglio anche se il senso di colpa non l'abbandonava.  
  
«Ho alcuni sospetti su Lydia», disse.  
  
«Ma lei sta con Jackson», disse sorpresa.  
  
«Si, però il lupo di Jackson non l'ha ancora riconosciuta. Normalmente i Beta cominciano a riconoscere i propri compagni quando l'Alpha ha riconosciuto la sua. Ad esempio, Isaac è stato il primo Beta a riconoscere Scott, e ho il sospetto che Ethan abbia riconosciuto Danny come proprio compagno».  
  
«Aspetta, cosa?», chiese sbalordita. «Quante cose mi sono persa?» domandò sconsolata.  
  
«Diciamo che è ancora un segreto, penso che Ethan ci voglia vedere meglio su questa cosa».  
«E per quanto riguarda i tuoi dubbi sul branco, non devi averne, loro ti vogliono bene. Si comportano così perché loro ti vedono come la loro femmina Alpha».  
  
«Mi stai dicendo che mi vedono come una madre?», domandò.  
Derek annuì.  
  
«Probabilmente per Isaac lo sei di più rispetto agli altri».  
  
«Allora sono una pessima mamma», disse gettandosi sui cuscini. «In pratica ho abbandonato i miei cuccioli».  
“ _Li ha chiamati “I miei cuccioli_ ”, pensò felice Derek. Sorrise alla vista di Stiles con in braccio un loro figlio. Magari con i suoi stessi occhi color cannella di cui amava perdersi dentro.  
  
«Vorrai dire i nostri cuccioli», la corresse con un sorriso.  
Stiles sorrise di rimando un po' più tranquilla.  
  
«Peter mi ha detto che proveresti meno dolore fisico se passassimo più tempo insieme e visto che avevo promesso a mio padre che per la mia sicurezza sarei venuta a dormire da te, volevo chiederti se tu volevi dormire qui. Non ho le forze per muovermi, sai il freddo e tutto il resto», disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
La guardò per qualche secondo e annuì con un sorriso.  
  
«Fammi avvisare il resto del branco», tirò fuori lo smartphone dalla tasca dei pantaloni e scrisse un messaggio al gruppo del branco. Una volta finito, Derek si voltò e chiuse la finestra mentre Stiles si mise sotto le coperte. Notò che aveva lasciato del posto per lui e la guardò sorpreso.  
  
«Vuoi che dorma con te?», chiese confuso.  
Forse aveva sbagliato a interpretare il tutto.  
  
«Pensavi che ti avrei fatto dormire sul pavimento come un lupo dorme sul terreno del bosco?» chiese divertita. «Se ti fa sentire a tuo agio ti posso portare una ciotola con scritto sopra “Sourwolf”»  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
«Smettila, è solo che non sei costretta a dividere il tuo letto con me».  
  
«Lo so. Non mi sento costretta a farlo. Ma se tu non vuoi ti posso procurare un cuscino e una coperta. Però il letto è sempre la scelta più comoda».  
Derek la guardò attentamente. Stava facendo sul serio? Pensava che avrebbe dormito sul pavimento o in una posizione un po' comoda sulla sedia, non si aspettava di certo che avrebbe dormito con lei.  
Da una parte non voleva, temeva che durante la notte il suo lupo con il costante contatto con il suo profumo non l'avrebbe più lasciata andare, dall'altra parte sapeva che poteva controllare i suoi istinti e desiderava da troppo tempo dividere il letto con lei. Anche solo per dormire.  
«Allora?», le chiese Stiles con voce impaziente.  
  
«Cosa penserebbe tuo padre se vedesse la mia Camaro parcheggiata qui davanti una volta tornato a casa?», chiese lui titubante.  
  
«Mio padre non tornerà prima di domani mattina, credo per le sei.  È dal coroner che aspetta i risultati dell'autopsia e delle varie sostanze trovate sulla scena del crimine. Se vuoi metto la sveglia così potrai andare un po' prima.».  
  
«Non ti preoccupare, la metto sul mio cellulare».  
Stiles annuì e lo guardò mentre impostava la sveglia.  
Una volta finito, si tolse la giacca e l'appoggiò sulla sedia per poi togliersi anche la maglietta rimanendo a petto nudo. Vide la proprio compagna distogliere lo sguardo imbarazzata e si avvicinò a lei lentamente, dandole la possibilità di cambiare idea prima che lui si distendesse di fianco a lei.  
«Non credi che sarebbe meglio se ti togliessi anche i jeans?», chiese Stiles una volta seduto nella sua parte del letto.  
Derek si voltò di scatto.  
  
«Come?», chiese sperando di non aver capito male.  
  
«Non credi che sarebbe meglio se ti togliessi anche i Jeans?», ripeté lei, «Con i Jeans non si dorme bene, anzi, il contrario. Non hai libertà di movimento», aggiunse.  
  
«Non credo che sia il caso», disse convinto.  
  
«E perché? Dobbiamo solo dormire», constatò lei.  
Derek aprì bocca per ribattere però decise di non farlo. Aveva ragione, dovevano solo dormire e farlo con i Jeans gli era impossibile. Si tolse le scarpe e prima di abbassarsi i pantaloni udì Stiles dire: “ _Sono sicura che tu sei un tipo da boxer_ ”. Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e se li tolse.  
«Avevo ragione!»  
Il ragazzo si distese sulla sua parte del letto e si coprì fino alla vita con le coperte. Rimasero in silenzio, schiena contro schiena. Derek poteva sentire il battito di Stiles accelerare e il suo profumo avvolgerlo sempre di più, se avesse potuto l'avrebbe imbottigliato per poterlo annusare ogni volta che lo desiderava.  
«Come sta Scott?», domandò la ragazza, interrompendo il silenzio.  
  
«Bene, secondo Deaton potrebbe non avere più nessuna droga in circolo prima del previsto».  
  
«E poi cosa accadrà?», chiese preoccupata.  
  
«Dovrà dirci tutto quello che sa e poi dovrò allenarlo di nuovo. Sarà difficile per il branco accettarlo dopo quello che ha fatto», mormorò.  
Stiles annuì e guardò la sveglia digitale appoggiata sul comodino. Ormai la mezzanotte era passata.  
  
«A che ora hai appuntamento con mio padre?», domandò curiosa.  
  
«Alle cinque e mezza. La zona è chiusa al pubblico ma vorrebbe evitare assolutamente che qualcuno lo vedesse entrare con tre non agenti della polizia».  
  
«Chi altro viene a parte te?», chiese sorpresa.   
  
«Peter e Deaton», rispose con semplicità.  
  
«Perché loro due?», chiese curiosa.  
  
«Hanno trovato dei strani simboli intagliati su un tronco e dei tagli sul corpo della ragazza, forse lui gli ha già visti da qualche parte. E Peter, beh, fa sempre comodo avere un naso in più».  
Stiles sorrise.  
  
«Hai ricevuto notizie da parte di Cora?», chiese la ragazza cambiando discorso «È da molto tempo che non la sento»  
  
«Verrà la settimana prossima per le vacanze di Natale», disse con un sorriso.  
Si sentiva quotidianamente con sua sorella, era rimasta a Boston e non aveva intenzione, per ora, di unirsi a nessun altro branco. Sperava che almeno si sarebbe unita al suo.  
«Mi chiede molto spesso di te», aggiunse infine.  
Stiles sorrise.  
  
«Immagino che mi detesti per quello che ti sto facendo passare», mormorò tristemente.  
Derek si voltò verso di lei facendo aderire il suo petto alla sua schiena. Combatté con la voglia di abbracciarla stretta a sé.  
  
«Onestamente non ama che io stia così ma le ho intimato di farsi gli affari suoi. Non voglio che tu ti senta soffocare da questa situazione».  
Stiles non rispose, era concentrata sulla sensazione del suo respiro sui suoi capelli.  
«Ti chiedo già scusa se Cora...»  
  
«Festeggerai il tuo compleanno assieme al branco o preferisci stare solo?», chiese all'improvviso la ragazza.  
  
«Come?»  
Stiles si girò verso di lui, le loro gambe si intrecciarono quasi automaticamente e lo guardò negli occhi. Derek sussultò quando sentì il petto della ragazza, coperto solo da un maglioncino sottile, appoggiarsi al suo. Gli piaceva moltissimo tutto quel contatto e poteva sentire il lupo dentro di sé ringhiare soddisfatto.  
  
«Il tuo compleanno è il 25, no?», chiese lei.  
Derek annuì con un sorriso. Si ricordava la data del suo compleanno.  
«Quindi come preferisci festeggiarlo?», domandò.  
  
«Non festeggio il mio compleanno», disse con un alzata di spalle.  
Stiles lo guardò a bocca aperta.  
  
«Tu cosa? Perché?».  
  
«Perché non ho nessuno con cui condividere veramente quel giorno. A parte Cora, ma nemmeno lei festeggia il suo compleanno quindi è come se fosse un giorno qualunque».  
Stiles capiva quello che provava, persino lei per un paio di anni dopo la morte di sua madre aveva smesso di festeggiarlo. Non trovava il senso di essere felice quando non si ha tutte le persone che ami attorno in un giorno speciale come quello.  
  
«Che ne dici se lo festeggiamo insieme?» domandò, «Non bisogna fare le cose in grande. Magari una cena con il branco e un film. Oppure si va al cinema. Ma devi ricominciare a festeggiare, Derek. Pure io avevo smesso di festeggiarlo dopo la morte della mamma, però poi Scott e papà mi hanno fatto capire che lei non avrebbe voluto tutto questo, che anche se lei fisicamente non c'è è sempre con me».  
Stiles, esitante, mise una mano sul petto di Derek, all'altezza del cuore  
«Perché le persone che non ci sono più sono sempre qui, nel nostro cuore. Non ci abbandonano mai».  
Derek, senza distogliere il contatto visivo con la ragazza, strinse la sua mano ancora salda sul petto e la lasciò lì, beandosi di quel contatto sincero.  
«Ma almeno il Natale lo festeggerai?», chiese curiosa.  
Il ragazzo lupo non rispose e lei capì.  
«Ti andrebbe di festeggiarlo con me e papà? Ovviamente l'invito vale anche per Cora», chiese con un sorriso.  
Nessuno del branco si era mai preoccupato per lui in quel modo, nessuno gli aveva posto quelle domande che portavano a risposte così tristi. Non aveva mai pensato di ricominciare a festeggiare i vari avvenimenti importanti come il compleanno o il Natale, ma ora che la sua compagna gli aveva proposto di passare non solo il giorno della sua nascita ma anche un giorno di festa per tutti, gli aveva fatto accendere quel fuoco che ogni bambino ha. Gli era ritornata quella insolita voglia di riaprire curioso i regali, di comprare un vero albero e di addobbarlo con lei, di andare a comprare regali e scambiarseli nella notte della Vigilia. Lo voleva di nuovo e per farglielo desiderare gli erano bastate due sue proposte.  
  
«Mi farebbe veramente piacere passare quei due giorni con te», mormorò.  
Il viso della ragazza si illuminò e sorrise felice. Notò che non aveva ancora tolto la mano dalla sua nonostante fosse sudata.  
«Ti da fastidio?», chiese incerto.  
  
«Cosa?».  
  
«Tutto questo contatto tra di noi», disse stringendo dolcemente la mano. «Sai, per la storia di Connor non vorrei che ti sentissi a disagio»  
Stiles scosse la testa.  
  
«No. Mi piace», bisbigliò. «È come se fosse... naturale», aggiunse.  
Ogni volta che Derek la toccava sentiva come una sorta di formicolio piacevole, un calore confortante e ogni volta che non sentiva più quel contatto il suo corpo soffriva.  
Stiles sbadigliò sonoramente e quando l'Alpha percepì i brividi di freddo su il corpo della propria compagna la coprì di più con la coperta e si avvicinò a lei.  
  
«Credo che sia il caso di dormire ora», mormorò dolcemente.  
  
«Mi sveglierai quando te ne andrai?» chiese lei, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla.  
  
«Sì, ti sveglierò».  
La ragazza si addormentò quasi subito e Derek rimase per un lungo tempo fermo in quella posizione, memorizzando ogni particolare di lei, di ogni neo che riusciva a vedere, di ogni movimento che faceva durante il sonno e si addormentò ascoltando il suo lento respiro come se fosse uno dei suoni più belli del mondo.  
  
  
La sveglia suonò puntualmente e Derek spense il telefono il più fretta possibile per evitare che la sua compagna si svegliasse, ma invano. Stiles si alzò di scatto stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
«È già ora?», domandò con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
Derek annuì e si alzò di malavoglia. La ragazza socchiuse gli occhi e guardò fuori dalla finestra, faceva ancora buio e si poteva udire la forza del vento che si abbatteva sugli alberi facendo scuotere tra loro i sottili rami spogli. Il ragazzo si vestì alla svelta, sapeva che lo Sceriffo odiava i ritardi. Stiles si alzò dal letto e, traballando, uscì dalla camera. Derek, stranito, dopo essersi messo le scarpe la seguì fino in cucina e vide che stava preparando il caffè.  
«Non dirmi che volevi andartene senza aver bevuto qualcosa di caldo», disse dopo uno sbadiglio.  
  
«Pensavo che saresti tornata a dormire», rispose alzando le spalle.  
La ragazza prese una brioche e la mise nel microonde lasciandola riscaldare per due minuti. Derek, che nel frattempo si era seduto a tavola, la osservava girare per la cucina nascondendo un sorriso.   
Al lupo dentro di sé piaceva tutte queste attenzioni, lo faceva sentire in qualche modo amato.   
Pochi minuti dopo Stiles gli mise davanti una tazza di caffè nero fumante e una calda brioche vuota e si sedette di fianco a lui.  
«Grazie» disse dopo un sorso di caffè. L'aveva persino zuccherato come piaceva a lui. «Tu non prendi niente?».  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
  
«Tornerò a letto dopo e di certo il caffè non aiuta il sonno», rispose con un sorriso stanco.  
«Più tardi mi farai sapere se ci sono novità?», aggiunse dopo l'ennesimo sbadiglio.  
Derek addentò famelico la brioche e annuì.  
«Bene»  
Nonostante volesse rimanere più tempo con lei, finì presto la colazione per far sì che ritornasse a dormire, poteva sentire quanto stanca fosse. Derek appoggiò sul lavandino il piatto e la tazza e si recò davanti alla porta.  
«Grazie per avermi fatto compagnia stanotte», mormorò lei una volta raggiunto.  
  
«Spero che tu abbia dormito bene»  
  
«Benissimo. E tu?»  
  
«Pure io».  
Il che era vero, non ricordava di aver mai dormito così bene da dopo l'incendio.  
Derek aprì la porta e una folata di vento entrò in casa facendo rabbrividire la ragazza.  
Stiles si avvicinò a lui e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
  
«A più tardi allora».  
  
 

Derek arrivò a destinazione cinque minuti dopo e l'unica persona che vide fu Peter. Smontò dalla macchina e si guardò attorno, la volante dello Sceriffo e l'auto di Deaton erano già parcheggiate. Si avvicinò a rapidi passi verso suo zio e man mano che si avvicinava vedeva che sul suo viso si formava un sorriso.  
«Dal tuo odore devo dedurre che non hai passato la notte da solo», disse con tono allegro.  
Derek lo guardò in cagnesco e ringhiò.

«Non avevi nessun diritto di dirle quelle. Ora a causa tua si sente in colpa!».  
Peter alzò le spalle.

«Ho solo detto la verità e da quanto mi sembra, sono l'unico ad essere stato sincero con lei».  
Derek fece un passo verso di lui con un sorriso beffardo.

«Perché non provi a essere sincero anche con Lydia?», domandò incrociando le braccia.  
Il sorriso sul volto di Peter sparì all'istante e dalle sensazioni che poteva fiutare era in difficoltà.

«Non capisco cosa centri lei adesso».

«È la tua compagna, no?», domandò guardandogli il viso catturando ogni sua espressione, «Non mentirmi, il giardino di casa sua puzza di te».  
Peter deglutì e Derek sorrise vittorioso.  
«Smettila di impicciarti in affari che non ti riguardano oppure sarò costretto a parlare con Lydia».

«Non lo faresti mai», disse il più anziano stringendo i pugni.

«O sennò che faresti? Ricordati chi è l'omega tra i due e poi valuta quale opzione scegliere», disse in tono serio.  
Peter rimane in silenzio, Derek annusò l'aria e sentì provenire da lui la furia.  
«Dove sono lo Sceriffo e Deaton?», domandò serio concentrandosi su cose più importanti.  
Suo zio sospirò rumorosamente.  
  
«Nel bosco, lo Sceriffo voleva fare vedere ad Alan alcuni simboli che ha trovato sul tronco di un albero», mormorò, «Seguimi, ti porto da loro».  
Seguì Peter per quasi tre chilometri e quando arrivarono a destinazione vide i due uomini che se ne stavano in silenzio davanti al posto in cui era stata ritrovata la vittima. L'intero luogo era stato ripulito minuziosamente e vide lo Sceriffo guardarlo con serietà.  
«Derek», lo salutò lui con un cenno del capo.   
  
«Sceriffo», lo salutò lui.  
Deaton gli fece un cenno che ricambiò.

«Spero che le informazioni che vi darò siano sufficientemente buone per avervi buttato giù da letto a quest'ora», disse in tono grave.  
  
«Derek lo spera», disse Peter con un colpo di tosse.  
L'Alpha lo guardò in cagnesco facendo diventare gli occhi cremisi e John, istintivamente, si mise una mano sulla fondina pronto ad usare la sua pistola. Quando vide che gli occhi di Derek erano ritornati al suo colore naturale si tranquillizzò.  
  
«Dall'autopsia e dalle analisi è risultato che è morta di paura e  che le ferite sul volto sono state fatte post-mortem da qualche animale».  
  
«Morta di paura?», chiese Derek aggrottando le sopracciglia.   
  
«Non aveva delle ferite sulle braccia?», domandò all'improvviso Peter appoggiandosi a un albero.  
  
«Si, all'interno della ferita hanno trovato una punta d'acciaio», disse passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
  
«E sapete già a quale arma appartiene?», chiese Peter.  
  
«Ci stanno ancora lavorando», sospirò stanco.  
  
«Quindi... Com'è andata? Qualcuno l'ha seguita con l'intento di farle del male e lei dalla paura è morta e gli animali hanno banchettato sul viso della ragazza?», domandò stranito Derek.  
  
«Si, ufficialmente è così che è andata», confessò lo Sceriffo.  
  
«E non ufficialmente?», domandò Derek.  
Lo Sceriffo gli fece cenno di seguirlo, assieme a loro vennero anche Deaton e Peter. Si fermarono quattrocento metri più avanti, davanti a una quercia.  
Derek guardò attentamente il tronco finché non vide in basso due simboli, si accucciò per vederli meglio: un pentagramma e un triangolo con all'interno dei cerchi posti negli angoli.  
  
«Stregoneria? Sul serio?», domandò Peter scettico.   
  
«Potrebbe essere più di questo», disse Deaton con tono grave, «Lo Sceriffo Stilinksi ha trovato una pagina di pergamena strappata più volte poco distante dal cadavere».  
  
«E ti fa ricordare qualcosa?», chiese Derek.  
L'uomo scosse la testa.  
  
«So che la pergamena viene usata in qualche rito magico ma non ho mai sentito parlare di un pentagono intagliato su un tronco vicino al luogo di un omicidio», disse sospirando, «Credo proprio che ci voglia una lunga ricerca, magari chiama Stiles, è portata per le ricerche», disse il veterinario guardando negli occhi l'Alpha.  
Il ragazzo annuì, aveva recepito il messaggio.  
  
  
  
Derek seguì Alan fin dentro l'ambulatorio veterinario. Erano solo loro due visto che Peter aveva preferito tornarsene a casa. Entrarono nel suo studio e si sedette su una sedia.  
«Ora mi puoi dire perché mi hai seguito fino a qui?».  
L'Alpha sospirò.  
  
«UC», mormorò guardandolo negli occhi per vedere la sua reazione.  
Alan era sorpreso e si immobilizzò chiedendosi come poteva aver scoperto il tutto.  
  
«Come fai a saperlo?», chiese lui sedendosi dietro la scrivania.  
  
«Stiles ha trovato dei fogli con quelle iniziali e dopo una frase del tipo “Che diamine di creatura è”. Mi devi dire qualcosa Alan? Sbaglio o mi avevi promesso che mi avresti informato di qualsiasi cosa?», il suo tono era decisamente freddo.  
  
«Io... Non potevo. E no, non è UC».  
  
«Dimmi tutto e non tralasciare neanche il minimo dettaglio», disse sgarbatamente.  
Il veterinario cominciò a innervosirsi.  
  
«Non posso, ho promesso di non dire nulla a nessuno».  
  
«Smettiamola con questi cazzo di segreti da druidi! Ne avete fin troppi! Come possiamo collaborare se non mi puoi dire nulla?», domandò furioso l'Alpha. «Ho un territorio e delle persone da proteggere».  
  
«Sul serio, non posso», continuò il druido in difficoltà.  
Derek ringhiò rumorosamente e Deaton deglutì. Alla fine non ne sapeva molto, quali informazioni poteva dargli?  
«Però ti posso assicurare che non colpa di quella creatura! Sono innocue!»  
  
«Ti crederei se mi dicessi che razza di creatura è».  
Davanti al silenzio di Deaton cominciò a ringhiare sempre più rumorosamente, giusto per farlo spaventare e confessare tutto. Ma per sua sfortuna, il veterinario non accennava a dire qualcosa e continuava a rimanere in silenzio. Poteva avvertire l'odore della sua paura e quando vide la sua fronte imperlata dal sudore freddo smise di ringhiare.  
La sua tecnica non funzionava, che altro poteva fare?  
  
«Credimi, ti prego», il suo tono implorava di credergli e Derek sospirò.  
Deaton non l'aveva mai tradito e non poteva stare di certo dalla parte del male, giusto? Faceva parte di quello stupido circolo della biblioteca, doveva pur significare qualcosa, no?  
«Un giorno forse potrei spiegarti tutto, ma non oggi. Ti prego».  
L'Alpha chiuse gli occhi e sentì il lupo dentro di sé innervosirsi sempre di più.  
  
«Non comprendo il motivo per cui tu stai difendendo quella creatura», cominciò Derek, «Ma se dovessi incontrarla per caso e la ritenessi pericolosa, stanne certo che la ucciderò».  
  
«Non accadrà mai. È pacifica».  
  
«Vedremo».  
Si alzò dalla sedia e dopo aver dato un'ultima occhiata al veterinario, se ne andò sbattendo la porta.  
  
  
  
Stiles aveva appena riempito la ciotola di croccantini per Mulder quando sentì bussare alla porta con tanta insistenza. Sorpresa, andò ad aprire, non aspettava nessuno e si domandò chi poteva essere. Quando aprì la porta si ritrovò davanti Derek con i vestiti della sera prima e con un sacchetto di carta piuttosto grande da cui proveniva un odore invitante.  
«Che ci fai tu qui?», domandò stupita.  
  
«È un piacere anche per me vederti, Stiles», mormorò secco entrando in casa senza il suo permesso.  
Stiles richiuse la porta alle sue spalle e lo seguì fino in cucina dove appoggiò sul tavolo il sacchetto.  
  
«Quello cos'è?», chiese con la pancia che cominciava a brontolare.  
Derek si sedette e sorrise.  
  
«La tua colazione».  
Stiles aprì il sacchetto e vide un maxi bicchiere di cappuccino e tre cupcake dai colori vivaci chiusi in una scatola di plastica trasparente.  
  
«Perché mi hai portato la colazione?», domandò prendendo un cupcake alla fragola.  
Si leccò le labbra e ne assaggiò un pezzo, chiuse gli occhi dal piacere mentre il sapore del frutto si espandeva in tutta la bocca. Derek deglutì a quella vista che riteneva magnifica.  
  
«Volevo ricambiare per stamattina. E anche così potrai affrontare il viaggio che faremo senza fermarci per mangiare».  
Stiles aprì gli occhi e, dubbiosa, piegò leggermente la testa da una parte.  
  
«Di quale viaggio stai parlando?»  
  
«Deaton non riesce a capire quale rituale sia stato fatto e ha consigliato di chiamare te per andare a fare delle ricerche in biblioteca».  
Stiles sbuffò.  
  
«Poteva andarci anche lui comunque», brontolò dopo aver dato un altro morso al dolce, «Potevo anche avere da fare».  
Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
  
«Che impegni avevi?», domandò curioso.  
  
«Dovevo uscire con Lydia per andare e prendere il vestito per il ballo e a comprare i regali di Natale», disse con un sospiro.  
  
«Pensavo che non ci andassi più al ballo visto quello che aveva fatto Connor», disse Derek sconsolato.  
  
«Stamattina è venuto qui a casa mia e abbiamo chiarito un po'», disse lei con un alzata di spalle, «Certo, ora le cose non saranno esattamente come prima».  
  
«Capisco», mormorò frustato il ragazzo.  
  
«E poi c'è il ballo, non mi va di pensare di aver speso dei soldi inutilmente».  
Derek rimase in silenzio e guardò con un espressione addolorata la sua compagna che finiva in silenzio la sua colazione.  
«Vado a prepararmi», comunicò.  
L'Alpha annuì e sospirò quando la sentì chiudere la porta della sua stanza.  
Sentì lo smartphone vibrare dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e lo prese alla svelta, Jackson gli aveva mandato un messaggio.  
  
Da: J. Whittemore (10:45)  
Il branco si sta chiedendo come è andata la nottata.  
Qualche miglioramento?   
Dobbiamo lasciarvi casa libera per i prossimi giorni?

 

Per: J. Whittemore (10:45)  
Desideri così tanto la morte, Whittemore?

  
Da: J. Whittemore (10:46)  
Non ha ancora mollato quel coglione?  
Pensavo seriamente che Stiles fosse più intelligente.

Per: J. Whittemore (10:47)  
Quale carotide preferisci che ti strappi per prima?  
Interna o esterna?

  
Quando sentì Stiles uscire dalla camera mise al suo posto il telefono e cercò di rilassarsi.  
«Spero di non averci messo molto», disse la ragazza mentre scendeva dalle scale.  
  
«Non più del solito», mormorò lui alzandosi dalla sedia.  
Stiles si avvicinò a lui con finta aria offesa e sorrise. Indossava una camicia bianca lunga fino a metà coscia con sopra un gilè nero che le arrivava fino al sottoseno, dei leggings felpati neri e delle converse bianche. Derek la trovò splendida anche se aveva lo chignon scompigliato.  
  
«Il viaggio sarà abbastanza lungo quindi è meglio se ci avviamo subito».  
Stiles scrisse su un foglietto dove stava andando e che sarebbe rincasata tardi e lo lasciò sul tavolo per avvisare suo padre, dopo aver indossato un trench coat verde militare e aver preso la borsa uscirono di casa.  
La ragazza si fermò quando vide che l'Alpha si stava avviando verso la Camaro.  
  
«Qualcosa non va?», chiese Derek aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
  
«Pensavo che saremo andati con Roscoe», disse la ragazza indicando la sua Jeep.  
Derek rise.  
  
«Vuoi veramente che salga su quell'ammasso di ferraglia? No. Andiamo con la mia, è più sicura», disse togliendo la sicura della macchina.  
Stiles incrociò le braccia infastidita, come aveva osato chiamare la sua piccolina in quel modo?  
  
«Non credo che sia fattibile».  
Derek sbuffò.  
  
«E perché mai?»  
  
«Perché non sai dove dobbiamo andare e tu sai che non posso rivelarti il nome della contea in cui dobbiamo dirigerci, non posso scriverlo e nemmeno digitare le coordinate sul gps», disse con un sorriso trionfante.  
Derek assimilò per qualche secondo la notizia di dover salire per forza sulla Jeep e chiuse prepotentemente lo sportello della macchina. Le puntò un dito contro.  
«Se proprio dobbiamo andare con la tua, guido io».  
  
«E come farai? Non posso dirti dove dobbiamo andare», domandò con un ghigno.  
«Sali senza fare storie, Sourwolf. Fidati di me, okay? E poi cosa sono tutte queste storie? Ti ricordi quella volta che mi hai costretta a portarti da Deaton perché ti avevano sparato in un braccio? Ci siamo andati con questa Jeep. Portale rispetto.».  
Di malavoglia, Derek salì e sbuffò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Non dirmi che sei uno di quei uomini che dicono: “Donna al volante pericolo costante”».  
  
«No. Ma ho un po' di dubbi visto che questa Jeep non è molto sicura. È vecchia», disse guardandosi attorno. Lo era, si notava fin troppo.  
  
«Sono la figlia dello Sceriffo, so guidare alla perfezione! E poi mio padre non mi farebbe mai guidare una macchina che si potrebbe distruggere con facilità», costatò lei.  
Derek mise il broncio e guardò fuori dal finestrino.  
«Questo sarà un viaggio molto lungo», disse la ragazza prima di tirare un lungo sospiro.  
  
  
  
Due ore e quarantaquattro minuti dopo, Stiles parcheggiò la Jeep davanti alla biblioteca.  
Derek, dopo essere smontato dall'abitacolo, guardò l'edificio davanti a sé. Non aveva l'aspetto di una biblioteca ma di una struttura dedicata a qualcosa di più importante, come molti studi legali o un tribunale. Si guardò attorno: le strade erano pulitissime, non si vedeva neanche una cartina per terra. Gli alberi piantati sul largo marciapiede distavano tra loro due e metri e mezzo, ogni tanto si potevano vedere delle panchine in marmo e qualche fermata del bus da entrambi i lati della strada. La via in cui si trovava la biblioteca era per lo più commerciale, non si vedevano altro che bar, caffetterie, negozi di cartoleria, negozi dedicati alla casa o negozi di abiti lussuosi.  
Salirono insieme la scalinata di marmo bianco, entrarono nell'edifico e Derek fece una giravolta su stesso per guardare il posto in cui erano appena entrati. Poteva avvertire nell'aria la magia degli incantesimi eseguiti per rendere il posto più sicuro. Fece attenzione a non urtare le molte persone che si stavano mettendo in fila davanti al bancone e raggiunse Stiles.  
«C'è sempre così tanta gente?», domandò teso l'Alpha.  
Non gli piaceva stare in un posto con così tanta gente che non conosceva.  
  
«Non sempre, dipende dai giorni», mormorò Stiles guardandolo.  
«Perché sei così teso?», chiese dopo averlo visto in volto.  
Derek le mise un braccio attorno alla vita stringendola a sé con fare protettivo, svariate persone in coda di fianco a loro si voltarono per guardare la scena con curiosità e notò che molti lo guardavano con un sorrisetto dopo aver capito il motivo di quel gesto.  
  
«Non mi avevi detto che alcuni di loro erano creature», disse cominciando ad arrabbiarsi.  
  
«Ti devo ricordare che queste persone sono state scelte perché non posso e non vogliono nuocere ad altri?», domandò seccata.  
  
«Scusa», disse allentando la presa ma senza togliere il braccio sulla sua vita.  
Fortunatamente la fila cominciò ad andare avanti velocemente e dopo dieci minuti toccò a loro. Ormai c'erano solo loro presenti.  
Li accolse una donna sulla trentina, dai capelli corvini e dagli occhi color azzurro ghiaccio. Sulla targhetta si poteva leggere il suo nome: Natalie. Il profumo che emanava quella donna era nauseabondo per Derek, cercò di non darlo a vedere ma era abbastanza difficile per lui nasconderlo. Era forte, acido e indossava una quantità industriale di profumo a basso costo.  
  
«Buongiorno, avete la tessera?», chiese con tono annoiato.  
Stiles le passò il suo documento e dopo averlo passato sul POS, le passò la sua scatola con la chiave. Natalie, guardò con interesse Derek non appena lo vide.  
«E lei? Ha la sua tessera?», domandò con tono leggero.  
La donna si passò una mano tra i suoi lunghi capelli e lo guardò con aria interessata. Troppo interessata.  
  
«No», disse lui guardandola con sufficienza.  
  
«Posso sapere il perché accompagna questa ragazzina?», domandò sporgendosi verso di lui mostrando la sua ampia scollatura.   
Stiles la guardò con un sopracciglio alzato e notò che Derek non degnava di uno sguardo ciò che lei palesemente voleva che guardasse.  
  
«Sono il suo Alpha».  
Gli occhi di Natalie si illuminarono all'istante e sorrise.  
  
«Lei è un Alpha?», chiese a bassa voce, «È così raro trovarli che accompagnano i loro druidi in questo posto».  
Derek non rispose e si scambiò un'occhiata con Stiles.  
«Non ho mai conosciuto una persona del vostro grado dal vivo, ma devo dire che tutto quello che ho sentito sul vostro conto è vero. Così belli e fisicamente perfetti, pronti a proteggere il vostro branco. Sa, sono sempre stata affascinata dai licantropi e dagli Alpha, mi piacerebbe moltissimo discutere di alcune cose del vostro mondo. Le andrebbe di, non so, bere un caffè insieme di tanto in tanto?».  
La mandibola di Stiles per poco non cadde a terra. Non poteva crederci, ci stava davvero provando con lui davanti a lei, come se nulla fosse?  
  
«Beh, ecco...» cominciò a dire Derek.  
  
«Se vuole posso darle io qualche informazione sugli Alpha. Ad esempio, lo sa che hanno una sola compagna per la vita?», domandò la ragazza interrompendolo alla svelta.  
Derek sentì una nota pungente di gelosia provenire da lei.   
“ _È positivo che sia gelosa, no?_ ” si domandò tra se e sé e sorrise quando capì che si, era positivo.  
  
«Ma davvero? Che cosa interessante», mormorò Natalie guardandolo negli occhi. «E lei l'ha già trovata la sua compagna?», domandò parecchio interessata.  
“ _Ma davvero crede di avere qualche speranza?_ ” pensò inacidita Stiles.  
  
«Si», rispose lei per lui. «E in questo momento le sta di fronte».  
Natalie si ritrasse quasi subito e borbottò qualcosa imbarazzata mentre apriva un cassetto per cercare qualcosa.  
Pochi secondi dopo consegnò a Derek una tessera plastificata da attaccare alla giacca con scritto “AA” in rosso:  Accompagnatore Alpha.  
  
«Questo badge le permetterà di rimanere qui fino a quando vorrà, anche dopo l'orario di chiusura “normale” per le persone comuni. Se qualcuno dovesse dirle di andarsene, lei non deve far altro che mostrarglielo e loro la lasceranno in pace», disse velocemente, «Saprà già che non potrà entrare con lei quindi questo è una specie di lascia passare che le da la possibilità di prendere un libro, qualsiasi, e leggerlo mentre attende che lei faccia ritorno».  
Derek annuì e Stiles lo prese per un braccio e, dopo aver salutato la donna, lo trascinò fino all'interno della stanza piena di scaffali. La ragazza lo guardò con il broncio e avvicinò a lui il palmo della mano.  
  
«Dammi le foto dei simboli da cercare», disse velocemente.  
Derek recuperò una busta con tutte le informazioni all'interno della giacca di pelle e glielo diede. Stiles fece un cenno e la vide scomparire dietro a una porta con attaccato un cartello con su scritto “ **Solo per gli autorizzati** ”. L'Alpha si andò a sedere in una sedia vicina e ascoltò il battito cardiaco della sua compagna. Da quella stanza sentì provenire rumori di serrature che si aprivano e che si chiudevano e all'improvviso non la sentì più. Il lupo dentro di se si agitò ma Derek cercò di calmarsi.  
“ _Evidentemente quella biblioteca è così protetta da far perdere letteralmente ogni traccia della persona che ci entra_ ”, pensò cercando di essere obiettivo.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli e pensò con un sorriso al comportamento che Stiles poco prima aveva avuto. Quando quella donna, Natalie, aveva prestato più attenzione a lui che alla ragazza davanti a sé, aveva intuito che ci stava provando. Era inutile pensare diversamente, persino il suo odore che si faceva più malizioso ogni secondo che passava la incriminava. Guardò l'ora, erano quasi le due e, se Stiles non aveva mentito riguardo la grandezza di quel posto, era sicuro che sarebbero rimasti lì fino a tardi. S'incammino tra i scaffali alla ricerca di un libro interessante con cui intrattenersi.  
  
  
  
Stiles appoggiò il trench coat su una delle tante sedie libere della seconda fila. Era la prima volta che vedeva così tanti druidi con il proprio Bestiario in mano alla ricerca di informazioni su qualche rito o creatura antica. Aprì la busta che Derek gli aveva dato e ne lesse il contenuto:  
  
\- Primo simbolo: pentagramma intagliato su un albero.  
\- Secondo simbolo: triangolo con all'interno dei cerchi posti negli angoli.  
\- Nelle ferite è stato trovato una punta di ferro.  
\- Pergamena fatta a pezzi ritrovata vicino alla vittima.  
  
Guardò le foto e sospirò.  
La ricerca si sarebbe prolungata per ore. Non doveva solo cercare il significato di quei simboli ma anche in quale rito comparivano e capire quale creatura era stata evocata.  
Si recò velocemente nella sezione “Significato e l'uso dei simboli della società soprannaturale” e  dopo un'attenta controllata prese tutti e cinque i volumi dove era presente sul dorso il simbolo del pentagramma e li portò sulla sua parte di scrivania. Fortuna che erano relativamente corti.  
Aprì il primo libro e lesse la prefazione, evidentemente un simbolo poteva venire usato per diversi riti tutti diversi tra loro. Stiles sospirò e cominciò a leggere.  
  
  
Derek era immerso nel libro “La storia infinita” quando percepì un odore che stava per raggiungerlo, non l'aveva mai sentito prima e cominciò a preoccuparsi. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e ad un tratto scorse un ombra grigia passargli di fianco. Lo guardò meglio e notò che quella ombra non era altro che un ragazzo con una felpa scura. Il giovane si fermò all'improvviso, si voltò lentamente verso di lui e Derek memorizzò ogni suo particolare: carnagione chiara, occhi scuri e capelli castani. E si, l'odore proveniva da lui. Lo sconosciuto socchiuse gli occhi e lo fissò facendoli diventare arancioni. L'Alpha in risposta ringhiò debolmente facendoli diventare cremisi.  
“ _Cosa diavolo è?_ ” pensò preoccupato.   
Il ragazzo scosse la testa e se ne andò lasciando attorno a sé l'odore della collera. Derek si guardò attorno e si sentì sollevato quando notò che nessuno si era accorto dello “scontro” che avevano appena avuto.  
  
  
  
Theo si sedette di fianco a Stiles e la guardò mentre leggeva un libro con interesse. Sbuffò e si voltò verso di lui e sorrise stanca.  
«Hei», la salutò lui facendole l'occhiolino.  
  
«Ciao».  
  
«Lettura impegnativa?», chiese mentre apriva il suo bestiario.  
  
«Già, devo fare una ricerca su questi simboli», disse passandogli le foto.  
Theo li guardò e la ragazza notò che si era soffermato a lungo sul triangolo.  
«Hai già visto questo simbolo?», domandò lei speranzosa, picchiettando senza sosta l'indice sulla foto.  
Il moro scosse la testa e gli restituì il materiale.  
  
«Non lo troverai  qui», la informò prendendo una penna dall'astuccio.  
  
«E tu come fai a saperlo?», chiese infastidita.  
  
«Perché i simboli con i triangoli sono classificati e noi non abbiamo accesso a quei libri», disse con semplicità.  
  
«Pensavo che noi avessimo accesso a tutto», costatò lei.  
Theo scosse la testa.  
  
«Ci sono alcuni simboli che solo pochi eletti possono avere l'onore di conoscere».  
  
«Perché? Noi facciamo parte dei buoni!»  
  
«Non so come risponderti», mormorò lui.  
Stiles sospirò sonoramente e girò pagina per leggere nuove informazioni.  
  
«Sei venuta insieme a qualcuno?», domandò pochi minuti dopo.  
  
«Con il mio Alpha. Perché?», la ragazza si voltò per guardarlo.  
  
«Nell'altra biblioteca ho avuto un contatto visivo con un'Alpha», disse senza guardarla, «Avevo percepito il tuo odore addosso a lui. Quindi è lui il capo del branco. Onestamente lo facevo più muscoloso e più vecchio».  
Stiles sorrise divertita.  
  
«Pensi che sia troppo giovane?».  
  
«Beh, lo è. È uno status tramandato dalla famiglia?», domandò curioso.  
  
«Sì, sì può dire così».  
  
«Che intendi?»  
  
«Storia troppo lunga», sospirò lei girando pagina.  
Theo annuì.  
  
«E siete molto uniti?», chiese con tono incerto.  
  
«Uniti in che senso?», domandò distrattamente mentre leggeva un pezzo interessante sperando che fosse quello che stava cercando.  
  
«Come sua beta umana».  
Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e sospirò nuovamente.  
  
«Io non sono la sua beta umana. Sono la sua... compagna», rossa in viso distolse lo sguardo e cercò di concentrarsi sul libro.  
  
«Capisco», mormorò Theo freddamente. «Ti tratta bene?», domandò dopo pochi secondi.  
  
«Si», rispose stranita dalla domanda, «Perché?»  
  
«Non ti forza a fare nulla, vero?», domandò a denti stretti.  
Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi.  
  
«No! Perché mai dovrebbe?» chiese sconvolta, «Aspetta, sei preoccupato per me?»  
Theo non la guardò.  
  
«Alcuni Alpha non si comportano come dovrebbero con i propri compagni o compagne. Non hai idea di cosa subiscono certe persone solo perché sono legate a un licantropo», mormorò rabbrividendo. «E sì. Sono preoccupato per te».  
  
«Derek non è quel tipo di persona», disse cercando di tranquillizzarlo.  
Theo annuì incerto e si concentrò nuovamente sul suo bestiario. Stiles decise di non indagare oltre.  
  
  
  
Deaton si sdraiò sul divano e guardò ancora una volta il libro che gli era stato consegnato dall'emissario che ora giaceva sul tavolo. Sapeva di essere stato uno stupido a scrivere quelle iniziali su dei fogli per poi lasciarli in giro, chiunque poteva trovarli e leggerli. Un errore del genere non si sarebbe mai più ripetuto, questo era chiaro.   
“UC”, qualsiasi creatura fosse, era pacifica. Su questo ne era sicuro. Gli oracoli non avrebbero chiesto una protezione da parte sua se così non fosse stato.   
Il telefono squillò e guardò l'ora. Era quasi mezzanotte. Si alzò con un sospiro e rispose alla chiamata.  
«Pronto?».  
Tutto quello che chiedeva era che la chiamata si concludesse in fretta per potersene andare a dormire.  
  
«Deaton, sono Stiles. Scusami per l'ora.».  
Il veterinario si andò a sedere nuovamente sul divano, probabilmente la chiamata sarebbe durata molto.  
  
«Hei, non ti preoccupare», la assicurò, «Hai trovato qualcosa?».  
  
«Si, ho trovato quasi tutto», mormorò stanca.  
  
«Che hai scoperto?»  
  
«Che il pentagramma e la pergamena fanno parte dello stesso rito», disse velocemente, «Ho fatto fatica a collegare le cose visto che quel simbolo viene usato per più riti».  
  
«Sai chi l'ha praticato?», le chiese lui.

  
«È stata opera di una strega. Solo loro possono usare il pentagramma assieme alla pergamena», disse Stiles, «Quel simbolo viene usato da loro per evocare uno spirito maligno, dei demoni o una creatura creata dalle loro penne. Usano la pergamena per evocarli visto che il nome di chi vogliono evocare o il disegno della creatura che vogliono rendere reale deve essere fatta sulla pelle di un animale».  
  
«La pergamena viene fatta con la pelle del vitello o dell'agnello», sospirò, «Perché non ci ho pensato io?».  
  
«Esatto. Per far si che l'evocazione riesca, devono intagliare i simboli su un albero vicino al luogo in cui vogliono che avvenga il delitto e dopo aver recitato la formula, strappare la pergamena per “liberare” il maligno».  
Deaton si diede una pacca sulla fronte.  
“ _Perché non ci ho pensato? È così elementare!_ ”  
  
«Hai idea di quale creatura abbia evocato?», domandò temendo la risposta.  
Stiles rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
  
«No», disse infine. «Però ho fatto una ricerca su questo. Non ho trovato nessuna creatura che si possa evocare con questi requisiti. Dovremo dedurre che la cosa che hanno evocato non esiste», concluse la ragazza.  
  
«Stai dicendo che una strega ha disegnato un mostro su una pergamena e l'ha evocato?», domandò scettico. Non aveva mai sentito nulla del genere. Generalmente le streghe non si affidano alla loro fantasia ma a creature già esistenti che possono controllare.  
  
«Credo che sia l'unica ipotesi plausibile».  
  
«E sai quanto dura l'effetto del rito?», domandò spaventato.  
Sapere che là fuori circola ancora un mostro non ancora identificato non presagiva nulla di buono.  
  
«L'effetto dura fino a quando non avrà svolto il suo compito. Una volta uccisa la sua vittima sparisce».  
  
«Ne sei sicura?», domandò lui dirigendosi davanti alla finestra per spiare il suo vialetto.  
  
«Sì. Ho controllato altri libri e tutti dicono così, la durata è uguale per tutti i tipi di evocazione».  
Deaton si rilassò.  
  
«Bene», mormorò tornando al suo posto, «Avete idea su quale mostro sia stato evocato?».  
  
«Beh, io avrei un'idea. Ma Derek l'ha scartata subito in quanto non credibile», disse seccata.  
  
«E quale sarebbe?»  
  
«Visto che la ragazza è morta di paura e che nelle ferite è stato trovato un pezzo di artiglio di ferro il primo mostro che mi è venuto in mente è stato Freddy Krueger».  
Deaton sentì Derek sbuffare vicino a lei.  
  
«Ma lui uccide nei sogni», constatò lui.  
  
«Si, ma se te lo ritrovi davanti schiatti di paura comunque. Se lui è stato evocato, di regola, dovrebbero essere stati evocati anche i suoi poteri. Il suo potere è quello di ucciderti con la tua paura più grande perché conosce ogni tuo punto debole. Certo, questo avviene nei sogni però cosa succederebbe se avesse i suoi poteri  anche nel mondo reale?»  
  
«Non credo che una strega vada a disegnare lui per uccidere una ragazza»  
Alan sentì Derek dire “Te l'avevo detto”.  
  
«Beh, allora vedete voi. Non so più cosa pensare», sbottò infastidita.  
  
«Senti, ne riparleremo domani, okay? Magari con la mente più lucida avremo più idee chiare. State tornando a casa?».  
«No», mormorò lei. «È troppo tardi, ci fermeremo in un Motel lungo la strada per riposare».  
Alan annuì e sbadigliò.  
  
«Ci sentiamo domani allora»  
  
«Okay.»  
  
  
Derek guardò indeciso i pigiami che aveva di fronte, tutti avevano stampato sopra degli animaletti dallo sguardo tenero con gli occhi a forma di cuoricino, i colori erano sgargianti ed era sicurissimo che a Stiles non sarebbero piaciuti. Avevano deciso di fermarsi in un Motel lungo la strada visto che entrambi erano troppo stanchi per tenere gli occhi aperti e quindi anche per guidare. Stare ore e ore seduti in una biblioteca era stancante, soprattutto se te ne stavi da solo a leggere un libro aspettando risposte. Con uno sbuffo prese due magliette da uomo grigie della sua taglia e dei pantaloni dello stesso colore, ovviamente non avevano nulla da mettersi per la notte e Derek si era offerto di andare al supermarket, lontano solo seicento metri dal motel, per prendere qualcosa. Mise gli abiti nel cestino di plastica e si incamminò verso gli scaffali ricolmi di cibo. L'Alpha aveva già mangiato, verso l'ora di cena Stiles era uscita un attimo dalla sua biblioteca e gli aveva detto che se avesse voluto sarebbe potuto andare a consumare un pasto perché sicuramente lei ne avrebbe avuto ancora per molto. Lui accettò entusiasta anche perché stava morendo di fame. Non rimase molto via, il giusto per riempirsi un po' lo stomaco. Ma ora la fame era tornata, Stiles non aveva ancora cenato e si affrettò a prendere qualche tramezzino imbottito, le sue patatine preferite, delle brioche per il giorno dopo e del thé in bottiglia.  
Pagò in fretta, visto che era notte tarda a parte lui non c'era nessuno. Uscì e s'incammino velocemente verso il Motel e una volta arrivato, prese dalla tasca interna della giacca di pelle le chiavi con inciso sopra il numero ventiquattro e aprì la loro stanza.  
Stiles era distesa sul letto e stava controllando qualcosa su telefono, appena lo vide entrare lo mollò sul cuscino e si alzò.  
«Hai fatto presto», mormorò contenta.  
  
«Non c'era nessuno», rispose lui con un sorriso.  
Svuotò la busta di cartone sul letto svelando alla ragazza ciò che aveva comperato. Prese per primo il suo pigiama e lo guardò attentamente.  
«Non sapevo cosa prenderti», si scusò lui.  
  
«Non ti preoccupare», mormorò lei con un piccolo sorriso. «Vado a farmi la doccia. La faccio ora perché non so se ne avrò voglia di farla dopo cena».  
Derek annuì e mentre la sua compagna si faceva la doccia, sistemò tutto il cibo e le bevande sulla scrivania posta davanti al grande letto matrimoniale.  
Purtroppo non avevano altre stanze disponibili, le singole erano state tutte prese visto che, a detta del padrone del Motel, in città c'era un convegno di qualcosa che non aveva afferrato. La stanza era molto minimale: un letto matrimoniale dalla trapunta grigia e cuscini bianchi, due comodini ai lati del letto con due lampade nere, un comò dove posare i vestiti e una scrivania posta davanti a letto. Come la maggior parte delle camere di Motel, aveva una grande finestra dove guardare fuori. Purtroppo la camera era davanti all'insegna luminosa e visto che la luce era di un accecante verde, decisero di coprire la finestra con la spessa tenda di un colore simile al bianco sporco. Si spogliò alla svelta e indossò il suo nuovo pigiama di riserva per poi togliersi la maglietta per il troppo caldo.  
Stiles uscì dalla doccia con addosso solo la maglietta che le arrivava a metà coscia.  
«I pantaloni mi stanno troppo larghi», si scusò lei.  
Derek annuì e Stiles lo raggiunse davanti alla scrivania per prendersi il tramezzino e si guardò attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
  
«Che stai cercando?», domandò lui.  
  
«I bicchieri per bere», Stiles lo guardò, «Non li hai presi?».  
Derek scosse la testa.  
La ragazza si voltò e indossò i leggings.  
  
«Ho visto un distributore qua fuori, mi sembra che vende anche i bicchieri di plastica».  
Indossò in fretta le scarpe, raccolse un paio di monete dal suo portafoglio e uscì. Fortunatamente non faceva molto freddo come la sera precedente. Arrivata davanti alla macchinetta, sorrise soddisfatta vedendo che vendevano quello che cercava. Pagò venticinque centesimi come richiesto e prese i quattro bicchieri.   
«Sul serio, Derek? Mi hai controllata dalla porta?», domandò alzando gli occhi al cielo quando vide che l'Alpha l'aveva osservata per tutto il tempo dall'uscio della camera.  
Derek la fece entrare e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
  
«Mi avevi detto che il posto pullulava di cacciatori, volevo solo essere sicuro».

  
«Giusto», mormorò lei.  
Cenarono in silenzio, ognuno assorto nei propri pensieri. Derek ogni tanto la guardava. Era strana, non faceva altro che guardare un punto imprecisato davanti a sé. Normalmente lei parlava senza sosta e sinceramente, in momenti come questi, sentiva nostalgia di quando Stiles aveva uno dei suoi attacchi logorroici.  
Finita la cena, buttarono nel cestino i rifiuti e si misero sotto le coperte. Derek stava con la schiena rivolta verso la porta e la finestra mentre Stiles era in posizione supina.  
Sapeva che Derek la guardava nell'oscurità, sentiva il suo respiro sulla sua pelle e capì che era molto vicino a lei.  
«Mi dispiace per oggi. Sai, per la scenata di gelosia», mormorò a bassa voce. «Non so perché mi sono comportata così».  
  
«Non ti preoccupare», rispose prontamente l'Alpha, «In realtà mi è piaciuto», confessò.  
  
«Avrebbe funzionato anche se fossi stato un maschio?», domandò la ragazza voltandosi verso di lui.  
  
«Come?»  
  
«Il tuo lupo mi avrebbe riconosciuto se fossi stato un maschio al posto di una femmina?».  
  
«Si», rispose lui dopo un po', «Non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Forse un po' l'odore, ma il mio lupo ti avrebbe riconosciuto comunque».  
Stiles rimase in silenzio a lungo, immaginandosi un mondo alternativo dove lei era in realtà un lui  ma non riusciva a vedersi in quei panni.  
«Posso abbracciarti?», chiese titubante il ragazzo.  
La ragazza strisciò verso di lui e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto mentre Derek la stringeva in un abbraccio.   
L'Alpha non si sarebbe mai stancato di tutto questo, di passare la giornata con lei, di consumare un misero pasto assieme alla sua compagna e a dormire abbracciati. Poteva vivere solo di questo, sentire il suo odore sulla sua pelle, guardarle il volto e perdersi nei suoi innocenti occhi, di sentirla parlare durante i suoi attacchi logorroici e di sentire il suo calore durante la notte. Poteva seriamente passare il resto della sua vita così.  
Si addormentarono in quella posizione, abbracciati l'uno con l'altro senza dire più nulla.  
  
  
  
Ritornarono a Beacon Hills verso le otto del mattino, il padre di Stiles era all'oscuro di tutto e l'unica cosa che sapeva era che aveva passato tutta la giornata di ieri, e la notte, a casa di Derek a fare ricerche. Si fece accompagnare fino alla centrale e salutò l'Alpha promettendogli che quella sera non avrebbe tardato ad andare da lui. Derek aveva appuntamento con Deaton, dovevano parlare del problema della strega e avanzare ipotesi sul perché si trovasse lì e il motivo per cui aveva fatto ciò che aveva fatto.   
Rimase un'ora con suo padre a parlare delle novità e di quello che aveva appreso e lo Sceriffo cominciò a sentirsi male solamente sentendo la parola “stregoneria”.  
«Come posso proteggere la città dalle streghe? La mia pistola è totalmente inutile», disse preoccupato.  
  
«Ci penserà il branco», lo consolò la figlia.  
  
«Tu stanne fuori», disse con tono severo.  
  
«Ma...»  
  
«Niente ma! Tu te ne resti a casa di Derek mentre loro sistemano la faccenda, ci siamo capiti?».  
Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo e annuì, accontentando il padre.  
  
«Quasi dimenticavo», mormorò all'improvviso lei, «Ho invitato Derek e Cora al cenone di Natale. Spero non sia un problema per te»  
Lo Sceriffo scosse la testa.  
  
«Derek mi ha chiamato ieri pomeriggio per chiedermi se andava bene per me. Gli ho risposto che non c'era nessun problema e lui mi ha chiesto se era possibile festeggiarlo a casa sua così avrebbe invitato anche Melissa e Isaac».  
  
«Oh, bene allora».

  
  
Alle nove venne a prenderla Lydia, dovevano assolutamente recuperare la giornata di ieri. Andarono al centro commerciale e recuperarono i loro vestiti, comprarono delle scarpe nuove e della bigiotteria da abbinare all'abito. L'amica le regalò un nuovo rossetto che secondo lei le donava moltissimo e le consigliò come truccarsi per il ballo. Passarono tre ore e mezzo in giro per i negozi a comprare i regali di Natale per tutti i membri del branco e per entrambe fu un' impresa.  
Quando la rossa l'accompagnò a casa era ormai ora di pranzo e anche con lei, si diedero appuntamento per la serata.  
Appena rientrata, andò a posare le borse in camera e si precipitò a fare un'altra doccia e a cambiarsi d'abito. Pranzò con una semplice insalata di pomodori e finì i compiti lasciati in sospeso il venerdì sera, chiamò Liam per sapere come era andato il compito – lui era ottimista sul risultato e Stiles ne fu felice -, sistemò casa, fece i piatti e un paio di lavatrici. Chiamò Connor per sapere come aveva passato la giornata e parlarono per quasi due ore. Poi si rilassò con Netflix attendendo la sera per andare da Derek.  
  
  
«Ritorneremo alle prime luci dell'alba, non temete, se rimarrete qui chiuse in casa non vi accadrà nulla», disse per la terza volta Jackson guardando entrambe le ragazze sedute comodamente sul divano.  
  
«Lo sappiamo», sospirò infastidita Lydia. «Quante volte vorrai dircelo ancora?».  
  
«Fino a quando non vi entrerà in testa», mormorò lui. «Non è la prima volta che una di voi esce di nascosto durante la luna piena».  
Stiles lanciò un'occhiata a Lydia e lei alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
«Ricordatevi di chiudere a chiave la porta», disse Derek, entrando in salotto.  
  
«Hai ancora problemi di sonnambulismo?», chiese Lydia sospettosa.  
  
«Ogni tanto» rispose tristemente Stiles.  
  
«Dobbiamo andare», Derek si trovava davanti alla porta aperta e attendeva che tutti i suoi Beta uscissero di casa. Jackson diede un bacio veloce alla sua ragazza e uscì.  
Stiles si alzò e si diresse verso il suo Alpha.  
  
«Fate attenzione», lo ammonì lei.  
Derek annuì.  
  
«Come sempre».  
Uscì di casa e Stiles chiuse a chiave la porta e sospirò. La serata era ancora lunga e non voleva far altro che starsene seduta sul divano a rilassarsi. Lydia propose di preparare del popcorn e di guardare qualche film romantico e Stiles accettò, era troppo stanca per ribattere.  
Quando i popcorn furono pronti, la rossa avviò il dvd di “500 giorni insieme”. Stiles guardò con noncuranza il film, non era il suo genere. L'unica cosa positiva era l'attore che aveva recitato anche nella sua trilogia preferita di Batman. Guardò l'amica che fissava il film con aria sognate e sospirò, non l'avrebbe mai capita. Finito il film, Lydia ne mise su un altro, “Amori e altri rimedi”, purtroppo Jake non era abbastanza per farla rimanere sveglia, dopo neanche venti minuti collassò sul divano.  
  
  
Lydia, che nel frattempo si era addormentata a metà del secondo film, giaceva immobile sul divano incurante di quello che stava accadendo. Stiles stava avendo un altro episodio di sonnambulismo ed era appena uscita dal soggiorno per salire silenziosamente le scale, superò le varie stanze e salì per la seconda gradinata verso la loro biblioteca. Camminò fino in fondo alla stanza e aprì la porta che portava sul davanzale, ritornò indietro e prese una sedia da dietro la scrivania. La trascinò sul pavimento provocando uno stridio fastidioso e, nonostante tutto quel baccano, Stiles non accennava a svegliarsi. La ragazza lasciò la sedia a pochi centimetri dalla ringhiera e ci salì sopra per poi salire sul parapetto. Nonostante l'equilibrio precario, si accucciò sulle gambe come se fosse volesse saltare sull'albero vicino. Continuava a oscillare avanti e indietro le braccia e quando stava per risollevarsi e saltare, qualcuno la prese per un braccio e la fece cadere sulle piastrelle del davanzale.  
Stiles si svegliò di scattò e urlò in preda allo spavento. Si guardò attorno impaurita e dopo aver visto dov'era e la sedia vicina alla ringhiera, collegò tutto. Si mise le mani tra i capelli e cominciò a sentire un oppressione al petto come quando le capitavano gli attacchi di panico. All'improvviso sentì delle mani forti prenderle il viso e la sensazione di panico cominciò lentamente a svanire. Stiles alzò lo sguardo e vide Scott accucciato di fianco a lei che la guardava seriamente preoccupato. La ragazza, d'istinto, si ritrasse dal suo tocco e lo guardò spaventata.  
«Non voglio farti del male», disse con calma, «Io sto meglio ora».  
  
«Come mai sei libero? Come mai non ti sei trasformato?».  
  
«Deaton si è dimenticato di chiudere la gabbia per bene dopo l'ultima iniezione», disse tenendo sempre lo stesso tono di voce, «E non so il perché non mi sono trasformato stasera».  
  
«Allontanati da lei!», urlò Lydia da dentro la biblioteca.  
Scott si girò di scatto verso di lei e ringhiò rumorosamente facendo lampeggiare i suoi occhi da Beta.  
  
«Va tutto bene, Scott», disse Stiles accarezzandogli un braccio per farlo stare tranquillo.  
Scott la prese in braccio e la issò sulla spalla, salì sulla sedia e sul cornicione e si lanciò nel vuoto. Stiles urlò dallo spavento e chiuse gli occhi aspettandosi l'imminente rovinosa caduta che però non avvenne, atterrarono morbidi sul terreno e Scott cominciò a correre. Quando passarono velocemente davanti alla porta, Stiles vide che era stata letteralmente buttata giù, doveva essere per forza opera del suo amico.  
«Scott, non corriamo pericoli», cercò di convincerlo, «Mettimi giù».  
L'amico ringhiò in risposta e Stiles capì che non sarebbe mai riuscita a convincerlo. Quando le permise di toccare terra erano ormai arrivati a casa McCall e lo guardò sospettosa.  
«Che ci facciamo qui?», domandò lei.  
  
«Questo è il posto in cui devi stare. In cui dobbiamo stare. Questa è casa nostra».  
Prese dalla tasca dei Jeans le chiavi di casa e aprì la porta.  
«Mamma le ha lasciate a Deaton nel caso avessi avuto bisogno di vestiti», disse dopo aver visto la sua espressione sorpresa. La prese per un braccio e la portò al piano di sopra fino al bagno facendola entrare con forza.  
  
«Cosa vuoi fare?», domandò allarmata.  
  
«Voglio che ti levi quell'odore di dosso!», mormorò avviando l'acqua calda per fare in modo che Stiles si lavasse e si togliesse quell'odore che lui riteneva disgustoso.  
  
«Scott, questo è l'odore del branco».  
“ _Non è ovvio?_ ”, pensò Stiles.  
  
«Quello è l'odore di Derek. Puzzi solo di lui. Non mi piace e non voglio che lui ti sporchi con il suo profumo!», disse con rabbia. «Ti ha trattata male per anni e ora pretende che odori come lui? Se lo può anche sognare».  
  
«E perché dovrei accontentarti? Anche tu mi hai trattata male per mesi, ricordi?».  
Scott si bloccò e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
«Io... Mi dispiace. Mi avevano riempito la testa di falsità, dicevano che dovevo abbandonarvi e stare con loro, che sarebbe stato più sicuro per te. Che assieme a loro saremmo stati più forti. Però quando ho capitò la verità era troppo tardi... Volevo tornare indietro e implorare perdono ma non potevo. Non riuscivo a scappare, ogni volta che ci provavo mi davano della roba che mi bruciava e... Io ci ho provato, credimi», Scott si accucciò per terra e cominciò a piangere sonoramente. Stiles l'abbracciò e gli baciò la testa.  
  
«Che ne dici di prepararmi dei vestiti per la notte? Intanto mi faccio una doccia.», domandò lei.  
Doveva assecondarlo. Era da sola con un licantropo che non si era ancora trasformato e per quanto ne sapeva non era ancora guarito del tutto. Scott si asciugò le lacrime e annuì uscendo dal bagno.  
Stiles respirò a fondo per calmarsi e cominciò a spogliarsi lentamente ascoltando i rumori che provenivano da fuori. Sapeva che Lydia avrebbe cercato di contattare Derek e gli altri membri del branco ma sapeva anche che finché non sarebbero ritornati umani non avrebbero potuto aiutarla.  
Entrò nella vasca e si lavò accuratamente più volte sia il corpo e i capelli con lo shampoo di Scott, giusto per fargli sentire di più il suo odore che quello degli altri. Finito il bagno, avvolse il suo corpo  in un asciugamano morbido e si affrettò ad asciugare come meglio poteva i capelli, quando aprì la porta trovò Scott con in mano dei boxer e la sua maglia da Lacrosse.  
  
«Indossali», ordinò.  
Stiles li prese alla svelta e dopo aver socchiuso la porta li indossò con calma. Vide che nel bagno c'era ancora il suo spazzolino e si lavò nuovamente i denti. Uscita dal bagno, Scott si avvicinò a lei e l'annusò per un paio di minuti buoni. Soddisfatto, la prese nuovamente per il braccio e la portò in camera sua, le indicò il letto e lei obbedì mettendosi sotto le coperte. Il Beta chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, spense la luce e si spogliò rimanendo solo con i boxer. Si mise sotto le coperte con lei e l'abbracciò molto stretta nascondendo il suo viso nell'incavo del collo della ragazza.  
«Sai dei nostri genitori?», domandò all'improvviso.  
  
«No, cosa?».  
  
«Stanno insieme. La camera di mamma è piena dell'odore di tuo padre e penso che qualche volta ci abbiano anche fatto sesso», respirò il suo odore e ringhiò debolmente. «Non pensi che siano una bella coppia?», domandò. Sentiva il suo sorriso sulla sua pelle.  
  
«Sì», disse sinceramente.  
  
«Sarebbe bello se un giorno si sposassero, non trovi? Saremo legalmente fratello e sorella».  
  
«Ricordo che sognavamo che accadesse un giorno», mormorò con un sorriso.  
Scott annuì.  
  
«Perché volevi buttarti?», domandò serio parecchi minuti dopo.  
  
«Non volevo buttarmi. Ho avuto un episodio di sonnambulismo», spiegò, «Mi capita da un bel po' di tempo in realtà».  
  
«E perché Derek non ha fatto niente?», domandò con rabbia.  
  
«Non è colpa sua, non può controllare quando mi succede», lo difese lei.  
  
«Però poteva chiudere tutte le finestre e le porte! E se non ci fossi stato io e tu ti fossi buttata di sotto?», domandò serio.  
  
«La vera domanda è: Cosa ci facevi a Villa Hale?».  
  
«Volevo scusarmi con te».  
Stiles rimase in silenzio. Cominciava a sentirsi strana, da una parte era felice che Scott fosse ritornato quello di un tempo, almeno in apparenza, ma dall'altra parte voleva fuggire da quella situazione, aveva paura che lui le facesse del male come l'ultima volta.  
«Non ti farò più del male, te lo prometto», disse sentendo che attorno a lei aleggiava l'odore della preoccupazione.  
«Di chi è questo odore?», mormorò all'improvviso. «È molto debole in realtà come traccia, è umano».  
Stiles deglutì.  
  
«Credo che sia di Connor».  
  
«E chi è questo?», domandò per niente convinto.  
  
«Il mio ragazzo».  
  
«Tu hai un ragazzo?», domandò incredulo.  
Stiles annuì.  
“ _È così difficile da credere?_ ”, pensò lei un po' irritata.  
«Capisco», mormorò. «Non mi piace il suo odore».  
  
«A quanto pare a nessuno piace », confessò con tono secco, «Che cosa ti facevano fare gli Argent?», domandò Stiles, seria. «Loro ti hanno mandato da me per prendere il Bestiario? Se ci pensiamo bene non posso portarlo fuori!», mormorò lei decisa.  
  
«Non era per il bestiario», confessò lui.  
Stiles sentì che cominciava a tremare e d'istinto lo abbracciò.  
«Volevano te perché avevano bisogno...»  
All'improvviso Scott si girò di scatto allontanando le coperte dai loro corpi e cominciò a ringhiare sonoramente, la sua posizione era di difesa e il suo corpo la copriva come per proteggerla. Stiles si alzò con il busto non capendo e poi udì che la porta d'entrata veniva aperta rumorosamente facendola sbattere addosso al muro, sentì anche dei pesanti passi salire velocemente le scale e lei cominciò ad avere sempre più paura. La porta della camera si aprì di scatto e quello che la ragazza vide nell'oscurità non erano altro che due occhi color rosso sangue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Un applauso a voi che siete arrivati fin qui senza esservi addormentati o annoiati.  
> E quindi, cosa ne pensate di Stiles e del suo comportamento?  
> Spero che questo capitolo sia stato di vostro gradimento.  
> Al prossimo capitolo, spero.  
> Video trailer ff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QESs4mZzQPc


	17. Chapter 17

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

 

17\. Diciassettesimo Capitolo

 

  
Il tempo in quella stanza sembrava essersi fermato. Stiles non riusciva più a udire nulla se non il proprio cuore battere all'impazzata facendole quasi del male. Derek fece un passo in avanti e la luce della luna lo avvolse mostrando il suo volto non del tutto trasformato, i canini allungati che fuoriuscivano dalla bocca parevano brillare a contatto con i raggi lunari che passavano dalla finestra lasciata semi aperta. La ragazza sapeva che l'Alpha stava facendo del suo meglio per non attaccare Scott solo perché temeva che a ferirsi sarebbe stata lei.  
«Vattene.», ringhiò Scott.  
  
«Sai benissimo che non posso farlo. Hai rapito Stiles e tu hai bisogno di cure. Stasera sarò clemente viste le tue condizioni e non ti farò del male se verrai da Deaton di tua spontanea volontà.», disse Derek cercando di parlare con tono calmo.  
  
«Non ho rapito Stiles, l'ho salvata!», ringhiò il Beta, «Se non fossi arrivato in tempo ora lei sarebbe morta spiaccicata sul terreno.»  
Derek guardò nuovamente Stiles preoccupato. Lydia lo aveva subito chiamato non appena aveva visto Scott prendere Stiles e correre via velocemente con la sua amica su una spalla.  
«Ti definisci il suo Alpha, il suo compagno, la sua amica gemella ma dov'eri in quel momento? Tu devi essere la persona che deve proteggerla da ogni pericolo, no?». Ad un certo punto Scott cominciò a ridere e Stiles sapeva che ormai mancava molto poco all'inevitabile scontro. Derek si irrigidì e strinse le mani in due pugni serrati, si potevano sentire le nocche schioccare da quanta forza stava usando.  
Scott scese dal letto con un balzo atterrando a pochi centimetri da lui. Sul suo viso apparve un ghigno e Derek ringhiò.  
«Scommetto che con Peter una cosa del genere non sarebbe mai successa e che anzi, probabilmente lui si sarebbe già preso quello che gli aspettava.».  
Il tutto accadde molto velocemente, veloce quasi quanto un battito di ciglia.  
Derek aveva preso per il collo il giovane Beta e lo scaraventò addosso alla parete che aveva di fianco, aveva usato quasi tutta la sua forza e si stupì nel vederlo rialzarsi quasi subito. L'Alpha parò con meticolosità tutti i pugni con cui Scott voleva colpirlo e il ragazzo più grande, dopo aver deciso di averne abbastanza, prese per i capelli il minore e fece scontrare un paio di volte il suo viso con il muro creando man mano un buco sempre più profondo.  
  
«Smettila!», l'urlo di Stiles lo fece fermare all'istante.  
Guardò il Beta e notò che era svenuto e il suo viso era in condizioni orribili: il naso era rotto in più punti, c'erano parecchie lacerazioni ed era tutto ricoperto di sangue.  
Mollò la presa da Scott e lo vide scivolare a terra fino a sentire il suo corpo sbatterci contro. Sospirò e recuperò il telefono dalla tasca posteriore dei Jeans e compose velocemente il numero di Deaton.  
  
«Vieni a recuperare Scott a casa sua.», disse senza dare la possibilità di dire al veterinario “Pronto?”, «No, non è cosciente, ti spiegherò tutto non appena sarai arrivato.», e senza salutarlo chiuse la chiamata.  
Derek si voltò verso di lei e vide che era ancora seduta sul letto, notò le sue gambe nude e la maglietta che indossava e si irritò ancora di più.  
«Potresti andarti a mettere dei pantaloni di Melissa?», domandò distogliendo lo sguardo da lei.  
Stiles scese dal letto e, dopo aver dato un'occhiata al corpo di Scott, scappò nell'altra stanza alla ricerca di qualche pantalone della tuta della signora McCall.  
La ragazza sentì Derek trascinare Scott giù per le scale e ne ebbe la conferma una volta uscita dalla stanza con i pantaloni addosso; Dalla camera del Beta partiva una lunga scia di sangue che finiva una volta raggiunta la scala. Scese al piano di sotto e vide Scott, ancora svenuto, sdraiato sul divano e il suo Alpha intento a mandare un messaggio a qualcuno. Andò in cucina e prese sul tavolo un canovaccio pulito per poi farlo bagnare con dell'acqua fredda del rubinetto. Tornò in fretta in salotto e cominciò a pulire il sangue che imbrattava il viso del suo amico.  
  
  
Stiles osservò Scott da dietro la gabbia in cui era stato rinchiuso. Deaton era arrivato da loro in pochissimo tempo e senza farsi vedere, con l'aiuto di Derek, caricò il ragazzo lupo ancora privo di sensi nel retro del suo piccolo furgone.  
Una volta giunti alla clinica curò le sue ferite per poi rimetterlo nel posto in cui era fuggito e questa volta disegnò sulle sbarre di ferro dei simboli per rafforzare l'intera struttura. Poco più tardi Derek chiamò Melissa e le spiegò quello che era successo, lasciando però Stiles fuori dalla storia. Le disse che avrebbe pensato lui a pagare tutti i danni che aveva procurato alla stanza di Scott ma a lei non interessava, in questo momento le interessava maggiormente la salute di suo figlio e che non fosse in giro a fare del male a persone innocenti.  
«Non obbedisce ai miei ordini, mai. Vuole sempre dimostrare che lui è il più forte tra i due, dà ordini a tutti e vuole, anzi, pretende che noi ci sottomettiamo a lui!», disse Derek quasi con un ringhio. «Deaton, non sono comportamenti normali per un Beta!»  
Il veterinario guardò la gabbia e si massaggiò le tempie frustato.  
  
«Potrebbe essere ancora la droga che ha in circolo. Gli fa credere di non essere un Beta anche se si è sottomesso a te.», disse con tono stanco.  
  
«E se non fosse la droga?», domandò Derek.  
  
«Non lo so... A questo punto potrebbe anche essere per il fatto che lui era un vero Alpha e che il suo lupo deve ancora accettare che ora non lo è più. Potrebbe essere che per il suo lupo sia difficile venire a patti che ora a comandare sei tu.», mormorò. «Credo che sia arrivato il momento di fare un cambiamento drastico per la sua guarigione.», concluse.  
  
«Che cosa hai in mente?»  
  
«Non può più stare qui, deve stare in un posto tranquillo e lontano dall'odore di Stiles. Penso che sia lei che in qualche modo lo attiva per scappare.», disse pensieroso, «È sempre agitato, non dorme quanto dovrebbe ed è sempre in stato ansioso. E non parliamo degli altri animali che soggiornano alla clinica, sentono il suo odore e di conseguenza hanno paura di lui e la maggior parte mordono le sbarre per poter fuggire.»  
  
«Okay, posso capire il perché tu non voglia tenerlo qui. Allora dove?», domandò curioso.  
  
«Ho una casa di proprietà non tanto lontano dal confine che separa Beacon Hills con un'altra contea. È isolata, nessuno potrà sentire le sue urla o i suoi ululati.»  
  
«E chi starà con lui?»  
  
«Io. Ho delle settimane di ferie arretrate, al mio posto farò venire un mio fidato collega che manderà avanti la clinica per tutta la durata della mia assenza.», disse.  
Era la verità, era da tempo che pensava a questa soluzione. Per Scott stare rinchiuso nella clinica non gli avrebbe giovato per niente, aveva bisogno di stare tranquillo con nessun odore che potesse alterare la sua condizione. Sapeva che Stiles era un personaggio chiave per la sua condizione, a volte la chiamava a gran voce per dirle qualcosa ma quando Deaton gli chiedeva cosa voleva dirle lui ritornava in modalità silenziosa e continuava a fissare il vuoto.  
  
«Dovrò venire a controllarlo ogni tanto, è comunque un mio Beta.», pronunciò quelle parole a malincuore. Lo odiava ma non poteva negare che tra loro c'era un legame e non poteva non sentire quel celato desiderio di protezione verso di lui.  
  
«Si, è ovvio.», mormorò. «Ma dovrai essere l'unico a fargli visita, meno odore sente meglio è per lui.»  
  
  
Lydia li aspettava entrambi davanti all'uscio di casa Hale con una coperta di pile verde chiaro che le copriva il corpo fatta eccezione per la testa. Stiles notò che la porta era stata sostituita con una nuova e si domandò chi fosse stato a sostituirla a tarda notte dato che nessun altro del branco era presente.  
Scese dall'auto e s'incamminò verso l'amica senza voltarsi verso Derek che intanto stava facendo retromarcia per ritornare alla clinica ad aiutare Deaton per portare al sicuro Scott.  
Nonostante fosse presto, Lydia aveva preparato la colazione e tra un boccone e l'altro Stiles le aveva spiegato cosa era successo sotto lo sguardo scioccato dell'amica.  
«Perché Scott non dice una volta per tutte il perché gli Argent ti vogliono con loro?», domandò Lydia stanca. «Non credo che sia solo per avere il tuo Bestiario.», aggiunse.  
  
«Forse lo dirà una volta guarito.», mormorò Stiles.  
  
«E se non lo farà?», chiese Lydia.  
  
«Dovremmo scoprirlo da soli immagino.».  
Lydia la guardò preoccupata mentre l'amica si versava una dose generosa di sciroppo ai mirtilli sopra alla piccola pila di pancake che aveva nel piatto.  
  
«E se volessero ucciderti?», ipotizzò lei distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
«L'avrebbero già fatto.», disse dopo essersi pulita la bocca con un fazzoletto, lo sciroppo zuccherato le aveva sporcato la maggior parte delle labbra.  
  
«E se stessero aspettando il momento giusto?».  
  
«Di momenti giusti ne hanno avuti un sacco mentre ero a casa da sola e con il branco lontano da me.», Stiles si alzò e l'abbracciò per rassicurarla.  
  
«Ho una strana sensazione.», mormorò ricambiando l'abbraccio.  
Stiles sorrise.  
  
«Lydia, sono circondata quasi tutto il tempo dal branco, cosa potrebbe accadermi?», domandò cercando di non mostrarsi a sua volta preoccupata.  
  
«Non lo so Stiles, ma ti ripeto che sento che qualcosa di brutto sta per succedere.», ripeté lei sciogliendo il suo abbraccio.  
L'amica la guardò sospettosa.  
  
«Ultimamente hai sognato la mia morte?», domandò lei.  
Lydia scosse la testa.  
«Hai avuto una qualche visione che ti possa far pensare che a me o a un membro del branco accadrà qualcosa di brutto?».  
La ragazza scosse di nuovo la testa.  
«Possiamo dire che sia solo una sorta di suggestione causata da quello che è accaduto poco fa? Con Scott e tutto il resto?», domandò con un sorriso.  
  
«Potrebbe essere... Ma non ci metterei mai le mani sul fuoco.», disse sicura.  
  
«Meglio di niente, non trovi?», chiese lei.  
Lydia non rispose e preferì concentrarsi con lo sguardo dietro di lei.  
  
«Solo... Stai attenta, okay?», chiese con voce tremante.  
Stiles sorrise e annuì.  
  
  
Stiles fece appena in tempo ad entrare in aula prima che la campanella dell'inizio delle lezioni cominciasse a suonare. Mentre passava tra i banchi per recarsi dalla sua amica, sentì le sue compagne di classe dire con eccitazione che non vedevano l'ora che arrivasse il fine settimana per andare al ballo del fiocco di neve.  
«Mi ero quasi scordata di quello stupido ballo.», mormorò Stiles mentre si sedeva al suo posto.  
  
«Visto quello che ti è capitato ultimamente è anche normale.», disse Lydia guardandosi attorno alla ricerca del suo ragazzo. «Sai dove sono finiti gli altri?», domandò fissandola.  
Stiles si guardò attorno e notò che mancavano all'appello tutti i membri maschili del branco.  
  
«È probabile che Derek abbia chiesto loro di recarsi a casa sua stamattina presto, ieri è stato tutto il tempo da Deaton per sorvegliare Scott mentre lui sistemava le ultime cose in clinica prima di mettersi in ferie.», disse a bassa voce per non farsi sentire dagli altri.  
  
«Derek ti ha detto se ci sono delle novità?», domandò lei curiosa.  
Stiles scosse la testa. In realtà non lo aveva sentito affatto.  
Isaac, Jackson, Danny ed Ethan si presentarono tutti insieme alla seconda ora.  
Stiles li guardò entrare uno per uno e farsi posto attorno a lei e Lydia.  
«Allora... Dove siete stati?», domandò Lydia fissando il suo ragazzo.  
  
«Derek.», mormorò in risposta Ethan. «Abbiamo avuto una breve riunione», aggiunse.  
  
«Di che cosa avete parlato?», domandò Lydia, “«E perché Stiles non ha partecipato?».  
  
«Ci ha informato dell'intera faccenda e ci ha anche detto che per un po' di tempo le cose cambieranno, sai, con Scott e la sua guarigione avremo poco tempo da passare insieme dopo gli allenamenti.», disse Jackson.  
  
«E Stiles non ha partecipato perché lei sa già quello che è accaduto mentre a noi ha detto poco o niente.», finì Isaac.  
Stiles notò un piccolo sorriso nel suo volto, sorriso che non vedeva davvero da molto tempo.  
Isaac arrossì quando notò che lo stava fissando.  
«Scott ha chiesto di me.», spiegò lui, «E questa cosa mi rallegra un sacco. Lo vedo come un buon segno... Magari le medicine stanno davvero facendo effetto nonostante quello che ha fatto.», disse pensieroso.  
Stiles si sentì sollevata nel sentire quelle parole. Scott non aveva mai chiesto del proprio compagno, nemmeno quando stavano nel suo branco assieme ad Allison.  
Che fosse davvero un indizio che annunciava la sua lenta guarigione?  
  
«Per oggi non ci sarà nessun allenamento.», disse Jackson guardando l'amica, «Mi ha detto di dirti che stasera verrà a casa tua per parlarti.».  
  
«Di cosa?», domandò lei.  
Jackson fece spallucce.  
«Non me lo ha voluto dire.», mormorò, «Probabilmente è una cosa che riguarda solo voi due.», aggiunse per poi voltarsi verso la sua ragazza e parlare d'altro.  
Stiles guardò Isaac dubbiosa e lui scosse la testa, neanche lui sapeva il perché volesse parlarle in privato.  
  
  
Deaton entrò nel suo ufficio e guardò l'ora con impazienza; Il suo sostituto sarebbe presto arrivato per prendere momentaneamente le redini della clinica e doveva ancora finire di mettere i libri sul soprannaturale che gli servivano dentro al suo scatolone. Non era sicuro che gli sarebbero serviti tutti ma li voleva avere sotto mano nel caso si fosse trovato in un momento di difficoltà.  
Ci vollero alcuni minuti prima di chiudere lo scatolone con uno sguardo soddisfatto, poi guardò verso la sua cassaforte e si avvicinò per prendere il libro che gli era stato affidato dai grandi Oracoli.  
Digitò velocemente il codice per aprirlo e una volta aperto rimase per qualche secondo a guardare il suo contenuto con la bocca semiaperta dalla sorpresa. Una goccia di sudore scivolò sul suo volto mentre si formava un'espressione di panico e terrore: il libro era sparito.  
  
  
Stiles stava finendo di sistemare i temi di letteratura che avrebbe dovuto consegnare l'indomani mattina quando sentì qualcuno battere qualche colpetto sul vetro della sua finestra.  
Alzò lo sguardo in fretta e quando vide che era Derek andò ad aprire per farlo entrare.  
«Potevi entrare dalla porta.», disse lei mentre si sedeva sul letto per finire di sistemare le pagine di scuola.  
  
«È una vecchia abitudine.», si giustificò lui sedendosi sulla sedia della scrivania.  
  
«Hai novità su Scott? Non ci siamo sentiti da ieri mattina quando mi hai lasciata a casa tua.», chiese senza guardarlo.  
  
«No, lui si comporta in modo molto ostile verso di me o verso Deaton.», mormorò stanco appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.  
  
«Però ha chiesto di Isaac.», continuò la ragazza sempre senza guardarlo.  
Derek la fissò, all'Alpha infastidiva parecchio il fatto che lei negasse il contatto visivo e si domandò cosa aveva fatto questa volta per averla fatta arrabbiare.  
  
«Non siamo sicuri al cento per cento che il suo interesse sia sincero o meno.», rivelò lui.  
A quel punto Stiles alzò lo sguardo dai fogli e lo guardò.  
  
«E perché mai non dovrebbe essere sincero?», domandò sorpresa.  
  
«Potrebbe farlo per il suo interesse. Facendo così potrebbe convincere Isaac che sta guarendo, che sta andando tutto bene a tal punto di aprirgli la gabbia per farlo evadere.», spiegò Derek.  
  
«Giusto.», mormorò lei.  
  
«Qualcosa non va? Ti vedo strana.», chiese l'Alpha guardandola.  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
«Sei sicura?».  
  
«È per il ballo della scuola», cominciò lei, «Papà mi ha detto che dato quello che è successo ci saranno dei poliziotti in borghese a controllare i studenti, sia fuori che all'interno dell'edificio.».  
  
«È già tanto che non lo abbiano annullato.», disse Derek. «Tu ci andrai ancora?», chiese infine.  
Stiles sollevò lo sguardo ancora una volta su di lui e sorrise.  
  
«Certo.», rispose, «Non dovrei andarci secondo te?».  
  
«No, puoi andarci.», iniziò lui, «Ero venuto qui apposta per questo. Volevo dirti che non ti metterò i bastoni tra le ruote questa volta.».  
Stiles alzò un sopracciglio incredula delle sue parole, non era la prima volta che lo diceva e sapeva che viste le circostanze doveva aspettarsi una piccola imbucata da parte dell'Alpha.  
«Sono serio questa volta. Hai il diritto di fare le tue esperienze con chi vuoi e quando vuoi. Solo ti chiedo di stare attenta e di non allontanarti dalle strade sicure. E ti pregherei di portarti una piccola arma nel caso dovesse servire.», finì lui.  
La ragazza lo guardò per qualche secondo con sospetto ma alla fine sorrise nuovamente.  
  
«Ti ringrazio.», mormorò.  
Sapeva quanto sforzo gli era servito per dire quelle parole e quanto sforzo gli servirà per mettere in pratica quello che le aveva appena detto. Per Derek lei era la sua anima gemella, la sua ancora, la persona che il suo lupo aveva scelto come compagna per la vita. Se mai lei dovesse morire non ce ne sarebbe mai stata un'altra e lui sarebbe rimasto solo fino a consumarsi dal dolore.  
Per lui provava qualcosa, ne era certa, ma provava dei sentimenti anche per Connor e questo l'aveva portata a prendere una decisione. A volte si domandava come sarebbero andate le cose se Derek si fosse fatto avanti prima, fantasticava sulla loro routine o sulle piccole cose che avrebbero fatto fuori a cena o quello che si sarebbero detti in privato.  
Ma c'era Connor e, per quanto le avesse fatto del male quella volta che l'aveva lasciata sola, non riusciva a staccarsi da lui.  
Il telefono di Derek squillò e lo prese velocemente dalla tasca dei jeans e avviò la chiamata senza guardare chi lo cercava.  
«Arrivo subito.», disse velocemente per poi alzarsi e avvicinarsi alla finestra.  
  
«È successo qualcosa di grave?», domandò Stiles preoccupata.  
Derek si voltò verso di lei e scosse la testa.  
  
«No, nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Ci sentiamo presto.», con un balzò uscì dalla finestra e atterrò sul prato per poi correre velocemente via.  
  
  
  
  
«Quindi Derek ti ha detto che non ti metterà più i bastoni tra le ruote?», le chiese Lydia mentre infilzava con la forchetta delle frutta.  
  
«Si, anche se dubito manterrà la promessa questa volta.», rispose Stiles guardandosi attorno alla ricerca dei suoi amici.  
Per pranzo avevano deciso di pranzare all'aperto approfittando del bel tempo.  
  
«Tu sei ancora decisa di andare a fondo con Connor?», domandò la rossa fissandola.  
  
«Si.», rispose.  
  
«Anche se non sei al cento per cento sicura dei tuoi sentimenti per Derek?», domandò lei.  
Stiles sospirò stanca.  
  
«Avanti Lydia, dimmi tutto quello che devi e finiamola qui.».  
La rossa si sporse verso di lei con un sorriso.  
  
«Come fai a dire che Connor è quello giusto se non hai mai provato a stare con Derek? Ti piacciono tutti e due, no? Come hai fatto a capire che il tuo ragazzo è degno di condividere un passo così importante mentre Derek no?”».  
  
«Se non ricordo male eri entusiasta di Connor, o ricordo male?», domandò cercando di sviare il discorso.  
L'amica annuì.  
  
«Si, all'inizio. Poi ho saputo di Derek e ho cambiato idea.», disse facendo spallucce.  
  
«In base a cosa?», domandò.  
  
«Al fatto che siete anime gemelle. Ora, non dico che devi metterti per forza con Derek per questo motivo ma provare a capire se Connor è davvero quello giusto. Magari neanche il grande Alpha è quello giusto per te, ma bisogna capirlo. Per te, per non avere rimpianti.».  
  
«E cosa consiglieresti di fare per capirlo?».  
  
«Dicono che ad alcune persone basta un bacio per capire se una persona ci piace davvero o meno.», mormorò lei. «A me è successo così con Jackson. È bastato un bacio per capire che era quello giusto.», aggiunse con un sorriso.  
Stiles cominciò a sentire una strana stretta allo stomaco, sapeva di Peter e del suo possibile legame che aveva con Lydia. E se fosse vero? E se la sua amica fosse per davvero la compagna dello zio di Derek? E quante possibilità c'erano che l'Alpha si sbagliasse? Se fosse vero questo voleva dire solo una cosa: Jackson avrebbe spezzato il cuore di Lydia.  
Lo guardò con sospetto mentre il suo compagno di branco si sedeva di fianco alla sua fidanzata dandole un bacio sulla guancia. Lui lo sapeva, lo aveva capito dai suoi piccoli segnali: le faceva sempre indossare le sue giacche, la marcava con il suo profumo, la toccava con fare possessivo e tutto questo lo faceva ogni volta che compariva Peter.  
Ogni volta che vedeva la sua amica voleva dirglielo, avvertirla di questa possibilità ma si chiedeva sempre: “E se Derek e Jackson si sbagliassero? E se quello che fa Peter è solo un suo modo di divertirsi per dare fastidio agli altri? Vale la pena dirglielo e farla stare male e poi scoprire che era tutto un grosso errore?”.  
Stiles addentò un pezzo di carne mentre arrivava alla conclusione che, anche se era una sua amica stretta, non doveva impicciarsi e lasciare fare a Jackson.  
«E poi ora abbiamo la prova che non sei del tutto sicura di Connor.», disse la rossa con un sorriso.  
Stiles la guardò stranita.  
«Se non lo fossi non mi avresti mai chiesto consiglio su come scoprire se Derek è quello giusto o meno.».  
  
  
I restanti giorni della settimana passarono molto veloci per tutti a causa degli esami di metà anno e mancavano poche ore al ballo del fiocco di neve.  
Stiles passò quei giorni tra i libri e il supermercato con cui andava assieme a suo padre o con Melissa; Dato che a Natale sarebbero stati in tanti era necessario comprare razioni in più di cibo dato che seduti a tavola con loro c'erano anche dei lupi e il loro stomaco era a dir poco enorme con una fame più grande della loro. Potevano fare anche una spesa unica ma le due auto non erano sufficientemente capienti e suo padre, quando notò la mole di cibo che avevano comprato, sbiancò pensando al denaro che avrebbe dovuto condividere con Derek e Melissa.  
Secondo lei i suoi esami erano andati davvero bene, aveva risposto a tutte le risposte e, parlandone con Lydia, tutte erano corrette. Era felice perché per lei questo voleva dire solo una cosa: una preoccupazione in meno. Ora poteva pensare e prepararsi per gli esami finali e al college.  
Non vedeva l'ora di cominciare quella nuova avventura!  
«Ora potete andare, l'allenamento è finito!», disse Derek dopo l'ennesima lotta con i suoi Beta per valutare quanto forti o deboli erano diventati con il passare dei giorni.  
Stiles appoggiò i pesi per terra, un allenamento che Derek le aveva imposto da un paio di giorni, e si passò una mano sulla fronte sudata.  
Guardò l'ora e tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel sapere che aveva molto tempo per prepararsi per il ballo di stasera.  
Riprese i pesi e li portò nello scantinato e li appoggiò pensierosa nel supporto degli attrezzi.  
Nei giorni scorsi non aveva pensato solamente allo studio e al cibo che si sarebbe consumato durante la cena di Natale, aveva pensato anche alle parole di Lydia.  
Pensare in realtà era una parola molto grossa, quelle parole non l'abbandonavano mai, neanche quando si coricava a letto per ripassare una materia scolastica.  
Dopo quanto era successo con Connor la loro relazione non era come quella di prima, c'era una frattura adesso nella base che sorreggeva la loro storia. Lei lo aveva perdonato anche se a volte si chiedeva se aveva fatto bene a cedere così facilmente, secondo Lydia un comportamento del genere non era affatto da perdonare in modo così semplice ma che doveva insistere e lasciarlo sulle spine per molto tempo. Ma lei lo amava... O pensava di amarlo. Con le parole dell'amica non era poi così sicura, lui era il suo primo ragazzo, la sua prima cotta che non si trasformava con una parola in friendzone. Ora era molto insicura su tutto.  
Aveva sempre avuto un'attrazione per Derek, in alcuni casi era molto palese, ma non andava oltre l'immaginarsi una storia con lui. Ai tempi non ci pensava nemmeno a provarci con l'Alpha.  
Come poteva Derek, definito da tutti come un Adone, notare una polpetta come lei che rotolava vicino a Scott? Era impossibile immaginarlo innamorato di lei.  
«Tutti gli altri sono andati.», disse l'Alpha interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. «Forse dovresti andare, non credo che tu voglia fare tardi all'appuntamento con Connor.», aggiunse tranquillamente.  
Stiles annuì e si voltò verso di lui.  
“ _Dicono che ad alcune persone basta un bacio per capire se una persona ci piace davvero o meno.”_  
Le parole di Lydia le tornarono di nuovo in mente e sospirò, proprio ora dovevano rimbombarle nella testa?  
  
«Si, forse è il caso che vada.», mormorò lei.  
Si incamminò verso le scale e lo superò.  
_“Dicono che ad alcune persone basta un bacio per capire se una persona ci piace davvero o meno.”_  
Di nuovo quelle parole la colpirono non appena aveva superato l'Alpha e si bloccò sul primo scalino che portava al piano superiore.  
Stiles non sapeva proprio cosa fare. Da una parte lo voleva davvero baciare e capire se Lydia aveva ragione mentre dall'altra non voleva tradire il suo ragazzo. Si sentiva come come una di quelle ragazzine dei telefilm in cui la protagonista era finita in un triangolo sentimentale. E lei odiava quei stupidi telefilm!  
«Stiles, tutto bene?», domandò Derek, avvicinandosi verso di lei.  
  
«Si, non è nulla.», mormorò lei stando sempre ferma e con le spalle voltate verso di lui.  
Sentì il suo cuore battere velocemente e sapeva che anche il ragazzo lupo lo poteva sentire.  
  
«Sei sicura?», chiese.  
La ragazza si voltò verso di lui e notò che era proprio davanti a lei, lontano solo pochi centimetri. Bastava davvero un piccolo movimento dei due per potersi toccare.  
Lo guardò negli occhi, i stessi occhi che quando lui non la guardava – o meglio mentre lei pensava che lui non la notava – fissava in adorazione e che aveva sognato per così tanti notti che le era impossibile contarle.  
Poteva ancora sentire la vocina di Lydia dirle in ripetizione quella frase e poteva anche sentire le sue guance farsi più calde ogni secondo che passava. Derek, inspiegabilmente, la stava attraendo verso di lui, come una calamita. Sentiva il suo intero corpo fremere, desideroso di toccarlo e assaporare le sue labbra. Stiles non riusciva a capire il perché di tutto questo.  
Derek rimaneva invece fermo a guardarla con una strana espressione sul volto, non capiva cosa stava succedendo alla sua compagna. Era come bloccata, voleva dirgli qualcosa ma non ci riusciva. O non voleva farlo, il ragazzo non lo sapeva.  
Stava finalmente per chiederle cosa non andava e se aveva voglia di parlarne quando la vide avvicinarsi a lui, chiudere gli occhi e baciarlo.  
L'Alpha chiuse gli occhi nello stesso momento in cui le sue labbra avevano incontrato le sue. Era un bacio molto diverso da tutti quelli che aveva mai dato in vita sua. Le sue labbra parevano ardere mentre le sue erano fresche come l'acqua che scendeva giù dalle montagne, delicate come porcellana e avevano un buon sapore, lo stesso sapore di cui lei profumava.  
Erano diventate una droga già con questo piccolo assaggio. Senza che lui potesse controllarle, le sue mani finirono sui suoi fianchi, stringendoli piano, e delicatamente le morse il labbro inferiore facendole schiudere le labbra. Derek sentì le mani delle sua compagna passare incerta tra le ciocche dei suoi capelli e la sentì gemere mentre la sua lingua si scontrò con la sua.  
Stiles si allontanò in fretta dalle sue labbra e aprì gli occhi, notò subito che la sua espressione era cambiata e che ora sembrava quasi terrorizzata.  
  
«Io...», mormorò salendo all'indietro di uno scalino. «Mi dispiace, devo andare.», si voltò di scatto e corse su per le scale. La sentì correre per il corridoio, aprire la porta, camminare nel vialetto e salire in macchina per poi partire a tutta velocità.  
Derek invece era ancora lì, fermo davanti al primo scalino della scala ancora incredulo di tutto quello che era successo con il sapore delle sue labbra sulle sue.  
  
  
  
«Hai baciato Derek?», domandò con un urlo Lydia due ore dopo.  
  
«Non urlare o rischi di rompermi un timpano.», la rimproverò Stiles.  
Si guardò allo specchio per controllare se il vestito le stava ancora bene o se c'era da sistemare qualcosa.  
  
«Dimmi com'è stato?», chiese lei, avida di informazioni.  
Stiles sospirò e spense la luce della sua camera.  
  
«Maledettamente perfetto.», rispose lei mentre scendeva le scale.  
Era vero. Era stato diverso, quello che aveva provato per tutto il tempo non lo aveva mai provato in tutta la sua vita.  
Le era sembrato che il tempo scorresse sempre più lentamente, i rumori si facevano sempre più ovattati e l'unico rumore che poteva sentire era il suo cuore che batteva sempre più velocemente.  
Quel bacio era stato molto diverso da tutti quelli che aveva ricevuto da Connor e anche le sensazioni lo erano state.  
Sembrava sul serio che le loro labbra combaciassero davvero, come se fossero state create l'una per l'altra, come se nessun altro poteva sentire tutte quelle sensazione se non loro due. Erano state fatte per loro, per Derek e Stiles.  
Ricordava ancora perfettamente tutto: la sua barba che le solletica il membro, le sue labbra che toccavano le sue come una carezza - un amorevole carezza-, il suo profumo di pino e terra che sembrava entrarle dentro e le labbra che pizzicavano dalla voglia di avere qualcosa di più. Le loro lingue che si toccavano, che si bramavano e lei che voleva sempre e costantemente quel contatto che la faceva stare bene. E poi quella sensazione di farfalle nello stomaco, di una strana felicità che la pervadeva e le mani che volevano toccargli il viso e approfondire di più il bacio e il contatto con la persona che aveva davanti. Si era sentita bene, davvero bene, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo ed era proprio per quello che sentiva che si era distaccata da lui.  
Per quanto fantastico era stato aveva comunque un ragazzo e odiava adesso sentire tutto quello per Derek mentre stasera sarebbe uscita con Connor.  
  
«Stiles, ci sei?», domandò Lydia. «Perché non rispondi?», chiese nuovamente.  
  
«Come?», rispose lei ritornando alla realtà.  
  
«Ti ho chiesto se non è un buon segno se lo hai trovato dannatamente perfetto.», domandò.  
  
«Io non lo so, ora sono più confusa di prima.», mormorò. «E tutto questo grazie a te.».  
  
«Non puoi incolparmi se tu hai deciso deliberatamente di seguire un mio consiglio.», replicò lei. «È arrivato Jackson, ci vediamo tra poco al ballo!», la salutò per poi riattaccare.  
Stiles prese la sua borsetta rettangolare gialla e mise al suo interno lo smartphone.  
Suo padre non era in casa, era alla centrale a sbrigare del lavoro d'ufficio e dopo sarebbe passato a scuola per un giro di ronda con un suo collega.  
Sentì suonare alla porta e la ragazza sobbalzò dalla sorpresa. Si avvicinò lentamente sperando che non fosse Derek e quando l'aprì ci trovò Connor con in mano una scatoletta con al suo interno un fiore legato a un nastro da polso.  
  
«Sei incantevole.», disse il suo ragazzo entrando in casa e ammirando il suo abito.  
Indossava un semplice vestito color giallo canarino con le spalline sottili e la gonna a ruota con le tulle. Aveva abbinato al colore del vestito delle scarpe della medesima tonalità con il tacco corto e con il cinturino alla caviglia. Il trucco invece era semplice dato che non voleva esagerare e appesantire la pelle del viso. Per i capelli, invece, aveva preferito un acconciatura semi raccolta lasciando gran parte dei capelli sciolti sulle spalle.  
  
«Ti ringrazio.», rispose con un sorriso mentre richiudeva la porta.  
  
«Questo è per te.», disse mostrandole il fiore azzurro con delle sfumature bianche dentro alla scatola di plastica.  
La ragazza continuò a sorridere mentre le mostrava il polso per poi fare cenno di metterglielo.  
Connor scosse la testa e sorrise aprendo la scatola e prendendo con cura il fiore, sembrava molto delicato. Glielo legò al polso e Stiles lo guardò con ammirazione; Lo trovò molto bello anche se stonava con il suo abito.  
«Tuo padre è in casa?», chiese guardandosi attorno.  
Stiles scosse la testa.

«No, è al lavoro. Poi verrà a scuola per controllare se tutto va bene.», disse mentre prendeva la borsetta.  
  
«E quindi nessuno ci farà la foto ricordo prima di andare via?», domandò lui contrariato.  
  
«Purtroppo no.», disse lei.  
Connor tirò fuori lo smartphone e avviò la telecamera frontale.  
  
«Allora dovremmo farla noi da soli.», disse avvicinandosi a lei e mettendole un braccio attorno alla vita.  
Stiles guardò verso il telefono e sorrisero insieme mentre lui scattava la foto.  
  
«Ora possiamo andare.», disse Connor con un sorriso.  
Si avvicinò alla porta e l'aprì per lei. Stiles sorrise e prese le chiavi mentre Connor si occupava di spegnere la luce del soggiorno. Mentre chiudeva la porta a chiave notò con la coda dell'occhio che il suo ragazzo stava mandando la foto a qualcuno ma non ci badò molto, forse la stava mandando a un suo amico informandolo del loro arrivo. A chi altri poteva mandarla?  
Connor era davvero un perfetto gentiluomo: le aprì la portiera della macchina, aspettò che fosse salita prima di richiuderla e durante il tragitto verso la scuola le teneva, quando poteva, la mano e gliela baciava.  
Stiles, d'altro canto, si sentiva male e aveva la nausea. Non per colpa di Connor ma per colpa sua e del bacio che aveva dato poco prima a Derek. Non lo trovava corretto verso il ragazzo che aveva di fianco. Si sentiva una completa merda.  
  
  
Il parcheggio della scuola era pieno di persone in abiti super colorati ed era difficile dire quale fosse il più bello. Tutte le ragazze avevano sul volto un sorriso raggiante mentre i loro accompagnatori le guardava chi con occhi sognanti e chi con un sorriso ammiccante, ogni tanto si scambiavano occhiate con i loro amici per dirsi chissà cosa.  
Dopo aver mostrato all'insegnante i biglietti pagati questo diede loro delle spille da indossare o da tenere per dimostrare che potevano entrare. Non tutti, purtroppo, si erano potuti permettersi i soldi per i biglietti. Connor prese per mano Stiles ed entrarono in palestra.  
La ragazza rimase a bocca aperta: il soffitto era ricoperto da palloncini bianchi e azzurri, chiaro riferimento al fiore, e attaccati al nodo che li teneva chiusi c'erano legati dei nastri viola e di tanto in tanto si vedevano dei fiocchi di neve intagliati nel polistirolo appesi. Il pavimento era quasi ricoperto da coriandoli di plastica a forma di stelline, tutti di colori diversi. Ai lati della palestra, fatta eccezione per il lato sinistro centrale in cui c'era il palco con il DJ sopra, c'erano dei lunghi tavoli del buffett e delle bevande e anche un piccolo spazio per farsi fare delle foto con gli amici e con il proprio accompagnatore mentre un po' per tutta la palestra c'erano sparsi dei tavoli con sedie. Le tovaglie erano tutte bianche con tovaglioli e bicchieri di plastica azzurri.  
La musica non era molto assordante e la gente stava già ballando nonostante la festa fosse iniziata davvero da nemmeno venti minuti.  
Connor la trascinò in mezzo la pista dal suo gruppo di amici, Stiles li salutò e non badò alle loro chiacchiere perché stava cercando i suoi amici non vedendoli da nessuna parte. Dovevano esserci già dato che Jackson era passato a prendere la sua ragazza molto prima dell'arrivo di Connor.  
Vide il suo ragazzo ridere a una battuta del suo compagno di squadra e avvicinò le sue labbra al suo orecchio per farsi sentire meglio.  
«Vuoi qualcosa da bere prima che di andare a scatenarci per bene?», domandò lui.  
La ragazza annuì e lo guardò avvicinarsi con fatica al tavolo delle bevande.  
All'improvviso sentì una mano toccarle la spalla e si voltò per vedere il sorriso di Lydia.  
  
«Ti stavo cercando, dove ti eri nascosta?», domandò Stiles abbracciandola.  
  
«In realtà eravamo ancora fuori, stavamo aspettando gli altri.», disse facendo cenno all'entrata.  
Vide Jackson parlare con Isaac ed Aiden mentre Ethan si stava avvicinando alla pista da ballo con Danny per ballare.  
Si voltò verso Lydia di nuovo e la guardò con ammirazione nel suo abito con scollo a barca lungo una spalla di colore rosso e pieno di paillettes. I suoi capelli erano legati in una coda alta con i capelli che scendevano mossi.  
  
«Sei davvero stupenda stasera.», si congratulò Stiles.  
Lydia fece un sorriso di ringraziamento.  
  
«Ti ringrazio, stasera ho in mente un bel programma per me e Jackson.», disse facendole l'occhiolino.  
Lydia vide Connor arrivare con due bicchieri pieni di punch analcolico e la guardò.  
«Quindi stasera è quella notte.», disse come affermazione.  
  
«Lydia, ti prego.», la pregò l'amica.  
  
«Ecco a te.», disse Connor mentre le passava il bicchiere.  
Stiles lo prese con un sorriso e ne assaggiò un sorso.  
«Ciao Lydia.», la salutò lui.  
La ragazza fece un cenno verso di lui e guardò il suo ragazzo farsi strada verso di lei.  
  
«Connor, sono felice di vederti qui stasera!», disse Jackson dandoli una pacca sulla spalla.  
  
«Sembri sorpreso.», commentò Connor.  
  
«Lo siamo un po' tutti stasera, dico bene?», chiese guardando Stiles.  
La ragazza capì e in quel momento non voleva far altro che sprofondare sotto terra.  
  
«Ti puoi spiegare?», chiese Connor.  
  
«Con tutta la storia di Pamela e il fatto che molti genitori volevano annullare il ballo.», spiegò semplicemente il Beta.  
  
«Si, hai ragione. Alcuni miei amici sono stati obbligati a rimanere a casa perché i loro genitori erano preoccupati. A quanto pare pensano che sia la sera perfetta per commettere un omicidio.», commentò lui guardandosi attorno.  
  
«E i tuoi genitori sono preoccupati?», chiese Jackson con un sorriso.  
  
«Immagino che siano preoccupati anche se non troppo. Un po' come i tuoi genitori... Ci hanno lasciato andare alla festa, no?», domandò con un sorriso.  
Connor guardò la sua ragazza e le avvolse un braccio attorno ai fianchi.  
«Andiamo a ballare?», domandò guardandola negli occhi.  
Stiles annuì, era meglio uscire da questa situazione al più presto.  
Mentre si dirigevano verso la pista piena di studenti, Stiles si voltò verso Jackson e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e lui risponde con una risata. O almeno quello le sembrò.  
Appoggiarono i bicchieri su un tavolo e riuscirono ad arrivare in mezzo alla pista e cominciarono a ballare al ritmo di musica. Connor non se la cavava affatto male ed erano anche i migliori a giudicare da come ballavano gli altri.  
Con loro, pian piano, si unirono anche Jackon e Lydia.  
A Connor cominciava a dare fastidio la costante presenza di Jackson e si avvicinò alla sua ragazza.  
«Senti, andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?», domandò più forte che poteva. «Tutto questo ballare mi ha messo fame.».  
Stiles annuì e, mano nella mano, si spostarono verso i tavoli sotto lo sguardo vigile di Jackson.  
  
  
  
  
Derek cercava di ascoltare la conversazione tra Stiles e Connor ma purtroppo, a causa della musica, non riusciva a sentire correttamente tutte le parole e non riusciva sempre a focalizzarsi sempre solo su loro due. Aveva promesso a Stiles che non le avrebbe messo i bastoni tra le ruote ma questo non le impediva di controllare che tutto procedeva per il meglio.  
Anche se dopo quel bacio, il loro primo bacio, faceva fatica a mantenere di nuovo la parola. Non aveva ancora realizzato davvero quello che era successo, sembrava un sogno. Lo aveva baciato! Lei lo aveva baciato, aveva fatto la prima mossa e cosa aspettava che facesse adesso? Che se ne stesse lontano come se nulla fosse? Si, probabilmente si aspettava questo ma non riusciva a starle lontano più di tanto. Non poteva di certo uscire allo scoperto adesso durante la festa ma cercava di rimanere tranquillo, sapeva che Jackson e gli altri avrebbero fatto il resto nel caso servisse una mano, lui doveva starne fuori.  
Si era imbucato all'interno della scuola e aveva scelto i spogliatoi come sua 'base', scegliendo un bagno in disuso come posto in cui sedersi e ascoltare.  
Ogni tanto sentiva entrare una coppietta intenta a fare i loro comodi ma bastava un suo “Occupato!” per farli scappare via tra le risate.  
Sentì la porta degli spogliatoi aprirsi e dei passi pesanti avvicinarsi sempre di più al suo nascondiglio. Vide l'ombra dello sconosciuto fermarsi davanti alla sua porta e cercò di fare meno rumore possibile.  
«Sai Derek, non sei così bravo ad intrufolarti senza farti vedere a volte.», disse lo sceriffo Stilinski serio. Derek si rilassò ed aprì la porta.  
  
«Di solito sono bravo.».  
  
«Forse lo sei quando non c'è molta gente in giro.», disse lo sceriffo facendo cenno di uscire.  
  
«Non ho intenzione di fare del male a nessuno, volevo solo controllare che il branco rigasse dritto.», comunicò Derek obbedendo al maggiore.  
«O forse sei qui per controllare lo stato di salute di mia figlia.», disse lui con un sorriso mal celato.  
Derek si imbarazzò.  
  
«Mentirei se le dicessi che non è così.», confessò.  
  
«Beh, dopo questa sera la vedrai più spesso immagino.», disse lo Sceriffo guardandolo.  
Derek lo guardò stranito.  
  
«In che senso?», domandò.  
  
«Con le vacanze di Natale, la cena e tutto il resto penso che passerete molto tempo insieme.», disse, «O Stiles ha altri piani?», domandò.  
  
«No, ha ragione, avremmo tutti più tempo per stare insieme.», disse Derek.  
Lo Sceriffo distolse lo sguardo da lui e si concentrò sul colore delle piastrelle del muro.  
  
«Sai, se dovessi scegliere tra te e Connor preferirei te, senza dubbio.», disse, «Se la cosa ti può consolare.».  
L'Alpha rimase quasi con la bocca aperta dallo stupore.  
  
«Pensavo fosse contento che spendesse il suo tempo con una persona che non si trasformava durante le notti di luna piena.», disse Derek imbarazzato.  
  
«Si, l'ho pensato, lo ammetto. Ma Connor non è adatto a lei. Ha un qualcosa che non mi convince quel ragazzo.», disse lo Sceriffo.  
  
«Cosa?», domandò Derek.  
Anche lui aveva avuto la stessa sensazione.  
  
«Non lo so. Ma so che ha qualcosa che non va. Me lo sento.».  
All'improvviso il walkie-talkie gracchiò.  
  
«Sceriffo, abbiamo avuto una segnalazione del ritrovamento della macchina di Chris Argent.», disse un'agente.  
Derek drizzò le orecchie.  
  
«Dove?», domandò.  
  
«Davanti al cartello dell'uscita ad ovest di Beacon Hills, Signore.», rispose.  
  
«Qualcuno al suo interno?», chiese.  
  
«Nessuna segnalazione riguardo qualcuno all'interno del veicolo.».  
  
«Chiama Parrish e digli di raggiungermi il più presto possibile.», ordinò.  
  
«Subito Sceriffo.», e la comunicazione si concluse.  
Lo Sceriffo si mosse verso l'uscita e Derek lo seguì.  
  
«Perché avete chiesto di segnalarvi l'arrivo degli Argent?», chiese l'Alpha.  
Lo Sceriffo non accennava a smettere di camminare.  
  
«So che si è presentato da mia figlia e ha ordinato a Scott di rapirla. Ti basta?», chiese.  
  
«Posso venire anche io?», domandò speranzoso.  
  
«Sei il benvenuto, due occhi e un naso in più ci saranno molto utili ragazzo!».  
  
  
  
Stiles era imbarazzata, suo padre era appena andato via augurandole una buona serata e di stare sempre in compagnia di qualcuno.  
A quanto pare il suo turno di ronda era finito e i suoi servigi erano essenziali altrove.  
Sapere questo la faceva stare meglio, non avrebbe avuto gli occhi di suo padre addosso tutta la serata limitando tutti i suoi movimenti.  
La serata però stava procedendo bene nonostante i senti di colpa che le attanagliavano lo stomaco.  
Avevano ballato, mangiato un po' di cibo, bevuto e ballato di nuovo. Non sapeva con esattezza quanto tempo era passato da quando erano entrati ma non le importava. Si stava divertendo, nonostante tutto, e questo le bastava.  
Connor la baciò con trasporto e le mise una mano sulla guancia.  
«Che ne dici se spostiamo la festa in un altro posto?», domandò, «Nel ballo invernale non eleggono la Regina e il Re del ballo quindi possiamo anche andare se ci va.», aggiunse.  
Stiles lo guardò negli occhi e annuì.  
Il suo ragazzo la prese per mano soddisfatto e si fecero largo tra la folla verso l'uscita.  
Non osò neanche guardare i suoi compagni di branco, era sicura che avrebbe visto nei loro volti la piena disapprovazione.  
Uscirono dalla scuola e un forte vento li colpì.  
Stiles si passò velocemente su e giù le mani sulle braccia e Connor si tolse la giacca e gliela porse. Sempre mano nella mano camminarono nel parcheggio semivuoto e Stiles si sentì male.  
Non era l'agitazione che di solito aveva chi stava per fare l'amore per la prima volta, era più una sensazione di insicurezza. Non era poi così sicura di volerlo fare. Forse era complice il bacio? Ne era quasi sicura.  
Quando prima aveva baciato Connor sperava di trovare Derek una volta riaperti gli occhi e non il suo ragazzo. Si era sentita anche un po' delusa dalla cosa.  
«Vedrai,», cominciò il ragazzo, «Ti piacerà moltissimo.».  
Lei lo guardò e si chiese se davvero era quello che voleva.  
Guardò davanti a sé, sapeva che stava parlando ma non lo stava ascoltando.  
Era sempre stata convinta che Connor era davvero la persona giusta, provava davvero dell'affetto per lui ma c'era sempre una piccola parte di lei che diceva di “No”. Non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno e non si era mai ammessa che non era del tutto sicura.  
Poi con Derek e la storia dei compagni, Connor che l'aveva lasciata sul ciglio della strada da sola e al buio quella sera, al bacio con l'Alpha... Tutto questo la facevano sentire sempre più confusa.  
Lo guardò nuovamente, fissò i suoi lineamenti, le sue labbra e si chiese se davvero era lui quello giusto. Provò a immaginarsi tra vent'anni con lui, sposati e con dei bambini in braccio.  
Ma più ci provava, più si sforzava e più non ci riusciva.  
Vedeva qualcosa, ma al posto di Connor vedeva Derek. Derek Hale con la fede nell'anulare che sorrideva mentre teneva un neonato in braccio seduto sul divano del portico mentre lei era circondata da tre bambini che correvano e giocavano ad acchiapparella.  
Poi, come uno schiaffo, la verità la colpì in pieno volto.  
Era sempre stato Derek, sempre.  
Non si capacitava del perché, da quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta, si era così tanto infatuata di lui fino a provare qualcosa che andava aldilà del semplice affetto.  
Per lei ogni scusa era buona per vederlo, anche a partecipare alle missioni più rischiose. Certo, lo faceva anche per il suo migliore amico Scott, ma una piccolissima parte lo faceva anche per Derek, per aiutarlo e sapere che andava tutto bene.  
Ora capiva perché era stata così male per lui quando se n'era andato senza lasciare un biglietto, non era solo un 'semplice' dolore che si provava per una persona che non 'cera più ma era la sua anima che soffriva perché la sua metà era lontana da lei.  
E quando l'aveva salvato dalla piscina aveva sentito quel legame, quel legame che pensava di sentire solo nella sua testa, che si faceva sempre più forte.  
Era mai possibile che sia lui che lei si erano riconosciuti come compagni quella notte?  
Era stato il bacio a svegliarla e farle capire come stavano per davvero le cose?  
Forse si era messa con Connor perché si, le piaceva davvero, ma aveva nascosto la verità ai suoi occhi e alla sua mente per non soffrire più?  
Si sentì stupida per tutta questa situazione.  
«E poi», aggiunse il ragazzo, «Con il tempo farà sempre meno male. È solo questione di abituarsi al dolore all'inizio.», finì lui.  
Connor deviò in una via e parcheggiò davanti al distributore di benzina.  
Appena il ragazzo scese dall'auto prese il cellulare dalla borsetta, evitò di leggere i vari messaggi che Lydia e gli altri le avevano mandato, e mandò un messaggio a Derek.  
 

  
Per: Derek. (22:55)

Mi dispiace davvero per tutto quello che ti ho fatto.

Solo ora ho capito davvero.  
Sei sempre stato tu il mio compagno Derek, il mio vero compagno.  
Ora mi faccio riaccompagnare a casa da Connor. Se ti va puoi passare?  
Spero che tu venga davvero.  
  
  
Avviò il messaggio e strinse lo smartphone al petto.  
Sperò con tutto il cuore di sentirlo al più presto, sarebbe stata più tranquilla.  
Connor finì di fare il pieno e Stiles mise via il telefono prima che lui entrasse in auto.  
«Sarà una notte indimenticabile!», disse con un sorriso.  
Stiles si schiarì la voce, non sapeva dove iniziare.  
Il ragazzo mise in moto e uscirono velocemente dalla piazzuola.  
  
«Io non sono più sicura di farlo.», disse piano la ragazza.  
Connor si voltò per qualche secondo verso di lei.  
  
«È normale avere paura e di sentirsi insicuri la prima volta.», disse con tono comprensivo.  
Stiles deglutì.  
  
«Si, lo so che è normale», iniziò lei.  
  
«Bene, quindi sai che alla fine basta solo stare tranquilli far si che vada tutto bene.», disse quasi sollevato.  
  
«Non è questo il problema, Connor.».  
  
«E quale sarebbe?», domandò lui.  
  
«Non credo che sia tu la persona giusta con cui condividere un passo così importante.», mormorò lei.  
Connor rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di parlare.  
  
«Stiles, la tua è solo paura. Ne abbiamo parlato tante volte di questo giorno e non avevi mai avuto ripensamenti.», disse lui calmo.  
  
«All'epoca era così. Ma, Connor, credimi, mi dispiace.», confessò.  
L'espressione del ragazzo era indecifrabile.  
  
«Quindi tra noi è finita?», domandò.  
  
«Mi dispiace.», ripeté.  
Si sentiva una vera merda a concludere una storia così, involontariamente l'aveva preso in giro per tutto il tempo della loro relazione. Era sicura che lui non l'avrebbe mai perdonata per questo e già vedeva le occhiatacce che i suoi compagni le avrebbero riservato una volta tornata a scuola.  
  
«Lui chi è?», domandò.  
Stiles preferì rimanere in silenzio, non voleva aggravare la situazione.  
«È Derek, vero?».  
Prese una via che Stiles non conosceva, senza lampioni che illuminavano il loro tragitto e si stavano, a quanto poteva vedere, inoltrando in un bosco.  
  
«Dove stiamo andando?», domandò lei guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
Connor non rispose.  
«Connor!», urlò lei.  
  
«Pensavo di essere abbastanza bravo da distogliere la tua attenzione dall'Alpha ma a quanto pare mi ero sbagliato.», disse ad alta voce il ragazzo.  
A Stiles si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Come faceva a sapere che Derek era un Alpha? Ma lui si riferiva all'Alpha lupo o all'uomo Alpha? Il cerchio protettivo di Peter aveva fallito?  
«So tutto su Derek, Stiles. E del suo maledetto branco del cazzo!», urlò battendo le mani sul volante.  
Stiles lo guardò a bocca aperta, a quanto pare il cerchio del più anziano dei Hale non era servito a nulla.  
«Pensavo davvero di salvarti dalla loro fine, lo sai? Ma ho fallito.», continuò, «Sono stato semplicemente stupido a pensare di poter essere abbastanza per una persona che è legata a vita a un lupo!», aggiunse mentre andava sempre più veloce.  
  
«Tu sei un cacciatore?», domandò la ragazza.  
  
«Non ancora.», rispose, «Sono solo una sorta di stagista. Prima di diventare un cacciatore devi fare un sacco di cose, lo sai? O forse nella tua preziosa biblioteca non ci sono queste informazioni?».  
  
«Gli Argent.», mormorò Stiles.  
  
«Gli unici e soli! I più grandi cacciatori della nostra epoca. Mi hanno accolto a braccia aperte nella loro famiglia. Lo sai, Chris mi tratta come se fossi un figlio.», disse quasi felice.  
  
«Si vede quanto non li conosci. Loro ti stanno manipolando, Connor. Loro fanno fare il lavoro sporco agli altri mentre loro se ne stanno comodi e sicuri nella loro base!», disse cercando di creare un appoggio per convincerlo a crederle.  
  
«La mia fedeltà non vacillerà mai, sappilo.», la informò.  
Connor si fermò e Stiles guardò davanti a sé. Davanti a loro c'erano quattro auto di grossa cilindrata di colore scuro e, dopo qualche secondo dal loro arrivo, tutti i fari si accesero all'improvviso. Stiles chiuse gli occhi e si lamentò dal dolore che sentiva dall'improvvisa luce.  
«Scendi.», ordinò Connor.  
Stiles si voltò verso di lui e vide che in mano aveva una pistola e che la stava puntando verso di lei. Deglutì e decise di obbedirgli.  
Scese piano dall'auto e sentì le portiere della altre macchine aprirsi. Ora i suoi occhi si erano abituati alla luce e riusciva più o meno a vedere le persone che le si presentavano davanti.  
Le prime due erano impossibili da non riconoscere: Allison e Chris Argent, vestiti nei loro abiti da cacciatori, la guardarono soddisfatti. Finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, l'avevano tra le mani.  
Altre persone si avvicinarono ma Stiles non ne riconobbe neanche uno, immaginò comunque che fossero anche loro cacciatori.  
  
«È così bello rivederti, Stiles.», disse Chris.  
  
«Non posso dire lo stesso di voi.», rispose seria.  
  
«Ho fatto un buon lavoro, non è vero?», chiese Connor eccitato mentre si avvicinava al suo, sperava presto, capo.  
  
«Si, Connor, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro.», rispose senza staccare gli occhi dalla ragazza.  
Puntò l'arma contro di lei con un sorriso.  
«Signori e signore, eccola qua la femmina Alpha!», disse quasi teatralmente.  
Stiles si guardò attorno e riuscì quasi a vedere i volti degli altri cacciatori. Erano tutti felici di qualcosa che ancora a lei sfuggiva.  
  
«Vuoi uccidermi?», domandò lei. «Per scatenare una guerra?».  
_Proprio ora?,_ pensò, _Proprio ora che avevo riconosciuto Derek come compagno?_  
  
«Io non voglio scatenare nessuna guerra Stiles, credimi.», disse mentre si avvicinava. «Voglio solo pareggiare i conti, capisci?», chiese mentre le premeva la canna della pistola sopra al cuore, «Voi mi avete tolto una persona preziosa. Non ti sembra corretto che anche Derek e al suo branco tocchi perdere un elemento così prezioso?», finì.  
  
«Almeno la mia morte libererà Scott dalle vostre sudicie mani.», disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
Se era costretta a morire non valeva la pena farlo guardando negli occhi il proprio assassino mentre si diceva una frase d'effetto come quella? Lo pensava davvero e le sembrava una tipica frase che diceva l'eroe di turno quando pensava di morire. Solo che lei, al contrario dell'eroe, sarebbe morta per davvero.  
Chris sorrise.  
  
«Ma chi ha mai parlato di Scott?», domandò lui quasi ridendo.  
Abbassò di qualche centimetro la pistola, appena sotto al cuore, e sparò.  
Il rumore dello sparo fece spaventare e scappare tutti gli uccelli che dormivano sugli alberi, persino qualche gufo che assisteva alla scena volò via.  
Stiles non si rese contò di essere a terra, era troppo occupata a cercare di respirare mentre il dolore si faceva ogni secondo che passava più pungente, poteva sentire il suo corpo quasi bruciare. Le sue mani, strette attorno alla ferita, e il suo vestito si stava sempre di più impregnando di sangue fino a bagnare la terra sotto di lei.  
  
«Questo non era nei piani!», mormorò Connor agitato. «Mi avevate detto che l'avremmo portata via da Beacon Hills in silenzio e senza dare nell'occhio!».  
  
«A volte i piani cambiano, Connor.», disse Allison mentre guardava Stiles agonizzare dal dolore.  
Un uomo dietro al ragazzo gli sparò e il proiettile uscì in verticale dal suo stomaco.  
  
«Prendete la benzina e il resto del materiale, dobbiamo fare pulizia prima che venga la polizia.», ordinò Chris. Allison andò a prendere una tanica di benzina e la mise ai piedi del padre.  
  
«Sarà divertente domani mattina leggere la prima pagina del giornale locale.», mormorò assaporando presto la sua vendetta.  
  
«911, qual è la vostra emergenza?», domandò la centralinista.  
  
«Ho sparato e dato fuoco alla figlia dello Sceriffo Stilinski della contea di Beacon Hills.”, rispose Chris parlando attraverso un app per modificare la voce. Guardò soddisfatto il falò che si era fatto davanti a lui, i corpi bruciavano che era una meraviglia.  
«E ho anche sparato al suo ragazzo, non conosco il suo nome. Dite alla famiglia che lui non era nei miei piani», aggiunse.  
  
«Aspetti, avete appena detto che avete sparato e bruciato la figlia dello Sceriffo?», chiese allarmata.  
  
«Si.», rispose con tranquillità. «So che la mia posizione è tracciata e che la conversazione è registrata. Questo messaggio è per lo Sceriffo: Buona caccia.».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Non ho davvero scusanti per questo mio grande ritardo nel postare il nuovo capitolo.  
> Non so neanche se qualcuno in effetti è rimasto a leggere questa storia.  
> Nel caso grazie per essere rimasto a leggere ed a continuare questa avventura che a breve, finalmente, finirà. Se vi va di lasciare anche una piccola recensione per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate dell'andamento della storia, se vi piace o meno, mi farebbe solo che piacere.  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> Al prossimo capitolo.  
> Video trailer ff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QESs4mZzQPc


	18. Chapter 18

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

 

18\. Diciottesimo Capitolo

 

La piccola chiesa era piena di persone, nessuno in realtà si aspettava così tanta partecipazione da parte dei compagni di scuola di Stiles e dell'intera comunità. Lo Sceriffo Stilinski ancora non ci credeva che stava guardando la bara in cui sarebbe riposata per sempre la sua unica e amatissima figlia. Appena gli arrivò la notizia, tramite la radio della polizia, che uno sconosciuto aveva chiamato e confessato l'omicidio e il vilipendio del suo corpo gli parve che il mondo si fosse fermato.  
Tutti i ricordi di quella sera erano confusi e sfocati, come se non appartenessero a lui ma ad un estraneo in cui si era messo a guardare nella sua testa senza il suo consenso. La macchina che andava a tutta velocità con le sirene che strillavano rumorosamente, la grave fermata che aveva fatto una volta arrivato nel luogo designato e gli agenti, tutti gli agenti, che lo tenevano in una stretta ferrea per non permettergli di oltrepassare la linea gialla e di inquinare le preziose prove che erano sparpagliate lungo tutto il perimetro circoscritto.  
E poi quel maledetto falò... Aveva ancora fresca l'immagine di un corpo, quello di sua figlia, che veniva aggredito dalle voraci fiamme. Era rimasto tutto il tempo a fissarlo, avevano dovuto nuovamente trattenerlo mentre il coroner controllava le condizioni del cadavere e per decidere quale metodo utilizzare per confermare la sua l'identità.  
Ci vollero solo pochi giorni per confermarla tramite l'analisi dentale, era senza ombra di dubbio il corpo di Stiles. Le prove non mentivano, lo Sceriffo lo sapeva. Per Connor, invece, era andata ancora peggio. Oltre la pallottola che lo aveva trapassato da parte a parte era stato anche bruciato vivo; Era morto soffrendo e l'unica consolazione, per così dire, del vecchio Stilinski era sapere che sua figlia era morta qualche secondo dopo essere stata ferita risparmiandole così il dolore di sentire la pelle bruciare.  
Il funerale del ragazzo era stato celebrato il giorno prima e per rispetto lui ci era andato accompagnato da Melissa. Lo stesso avevano fatto anche i genitori di Connor presentandosi al funerale della sua amata figlia.  
Lo Sceriffo si sentiva un completo fallimento come padre e come persona; Aveva promesso alla sua defunta moglie che avrebbe protetto la loro creatura da tutti i mali che questo mondo avrebbe avuto il coraggio di partorire, aveva promesso a se stesso che si sarebbe preso una pallottola al suo posto se fosse stato necessario e che non avrebbe mai e poi mai rimpianto il suo gesto. Aveva promesso che avrebbe fatto tutto per proteggerla... Ma così non è stato. Tutto quello che aveva fatto non era stato abbastanza.  
I giornali sembravano esserci andati a nozze con l'accaduto, non passava giorno che in prima pagina non comparisse un articolo o un piccolo trafiletto con nuovi dettagli o possibili novità.  
Lo avevano chiamato 'Il nuovo Zodiac'. I giornalisti lo avevano chiamato così perché assomigliava alle vittime del vero 'Zodiac', tutte coppiette uccise mentre si trovavano appartate in posti isolati con genitori che non sapevano in quale luogo si trovassero esattamente.  
Altri giornali, invece, ipotizzavano che erano stati vittime di una regolazione di conti perché i ragazzi aveva visto qualcosa o che addirittura avessero rubato della droga appartenuta a qualche signore malavitoso.  
La polizia non tardò a negare tutto: non erano stati uccisi da un Serial Killer, era troppo presto per parlare di un possibile omicida seriale dato che non c'erano state ancora altre vittime uccise in quel modo, e non erano stati vittime di una regolazione di conti e che non possedevano droga e la macchina di Connor, così come i loro vestiti, erano sprovvisti di tracce anche minuscole di sostanze stupefacenti.  
La polizia, inoltre, cercò di calmare i cittadini dicendo che il caso dei due innamorati – così venivano chiamati – non combaciava con quello di Pamela: i crimini non erano stati fatti dalla stessa persone perché il modus operandi, le prove e le tracce biologiche trovate nelle due scene del crimine erano completamente diverse, totalmente.  
Dalla sera del ballo scolastico, lo Sceriffo Stilinski si era stabilito da Melissa. Non riusciva ad entrare in casa, gli era difficile pure toccare la maniglia della porta. Ogni volta che pensava di tornarci, lui sperava sempre di trovarci dentro, seduta sul divano intenta a guardare un nuovo episodio della sua serie televisiva, sua figlia. Ogni volta che ci pensava sentiva il cuore fargli male e quindi aspettava il momento giusto in cui si sarebbe sentito pronto per ritornare in quella casa fatta solo di ricordi.  
Ci pensò Melissa ad andarci, prese tutti gli indumenti del suo amante e tutti i suoi effetti personali e prima di andarsene si premurò di chiudere tutte le porte e le finestre della casa. Prese con se anche tutte le ciotole di Mulder e Mulder stesso. Forse il gatto sarebbe stato terapeutico per lui.  
Lo Sceriffo distolse lo sguardo dalla bara e guardò Derek seduto di fianco a lui alla sua destra e vide la sua espressione profondamente addolorata, la stessa che aveva lui in quel momento.  
Derek dopo aver appreso che quel corpo femminile apparteneva alla sua compagna perse completamente le forze e si inginocchiò davanti a lui e scoppiò in lacrime mentre il suo aspetto comincia a mutare e i suoi occhi a diventare rossi.  
Per portarlo via dall'ospedale dovettero forzarlo e l'intero branco faticò parecchio, anche loro erano fortemente provati dalla perdita della loro femmina Alpha.  
Lo portarono al sicuro all'interno del suo territorio dove poteva sfogarsi liberamente con la natura circostante.  
Ore dopo il ragazzo lupo si presentò a casa McCall a chiedergli perdono per non aver protetto la sua compagna come doveva fare un vero Alpha e gli porse un proiettile d'argento spiegando che nella loro cultura quando un Alpha veniva meno ai bisogni della propria anima gemella causandone così la morte, il padre di lei o di lui poteva decidere liberamente della sua sorte.  
Nel caso di un padre Alpha, potevano combattere fino a quando lui non sarebbe morto per avere giustizia. Nel caso il padre fosse stato un Beta o umano, veniva dato un proiettile d'argento che una volta sparato e introdotto all'interno del corpo del licantropo, lui avrebbe aspettato la morte senza chiedere soccorso. Si sarebbe lasciato morire. Sarebbe morto per far sì che si potesse vendicare di Stiles.  
Lo Sceriffo prese la pallottola dalla sua mano, la guardò per qualche secondo e la gettò dritta nel cestino dei rifiuti.  
Non lo riteneva responsabile della sua morte, era stato proprio lui ad acconsentire di venire assieme a lui a controllare la macchina degli Argent. La colpa per la sua negligenza, alla fine, non era che sua. Aveva abbassato la guardia proprio nel momento in cui non doveva farlo. Derek, dopo aver udito quelle parole che lo discolpavano, lo abbracciò all'improvviso.  
Era stato inaspettato, sapeva che lui non si lasciava andare in gesti del genere se non con persone che conosceva bene e con cui aveva già una certa intimità. Sapeva che le sue parole lo avevano sollevato da tutte le colpe che era convinto di avere ma sapeva anche che non si sarebbe mai perdonato per quello che era successo a sua figlia e che non avrebbe mai trovato un secondo di pace finché non avrebbe trovato tutti i colpevoli e uccisi dal primo all'ultimo. Sapevano benissimo chi erano gli artefici dei due omicidi ma non avevano le prove per incastrarli.  
Nessuna telecamera aveva ripreso gli Argent entrare o uscire da Beacon Hills e ci sarebbero servite settimane prima di avere i risultati di tutte le telecamere e per sapere se erano state manomesse in qualche modo. Non potevano nemmeno chiamarlo per farlo venire in centrale per interrogarlo sul perché la sua auto si trovava lì lontano km da casa sua. Non aveva, per ora, commesso nessun reato per poterlo perseguire legalmente e Melissa gli aveva consigliato di non fare cose avventate perché la cosa poteva ritorcersi contro e farlo finire in guai ben peggiori. Lei era convinta che la giustizia avrebbe trovato i veri assassini, lei ci credeva ancora mentre lo Sceriffo stava man mano perdendo le speranze.  
Il giorno stesso della conferma dell'identità del corpo femminile, i piani alti avevano convocato John e comunicato che lo avrebbero messo per paio di settimane in ferie, tutte pagate, per lavorare sul dolore della perdita appena subita. Al suo posto avrebbero messo un'altra persona a sostituirla ed a lavorare sul caso dei due innamorati. John lo conosceva, aveva sentito parlare così bene di lui e del suo operato ma sapeva che non aveva le doti sufficienti per arrivare alla verità. Accettò le ferie, non poteva in nessun modo opporsi alla scelta dei suoi superiori.  
La cerimonia era stata carina, alcuni suoi amici avevano parlato di lei, di come se la ricordavano e che l'avrebbero tenuta per sempre nei loro cuori. Si era sentito commosso davanti a tutte quelle loro parole, Stiles diceva sempre di come tutti a scuola nessuno – o quasi nessuno – la notava e vedere che invece era il contrario lo aveva fatto sentire leggermente sollevato. Sapere che sua figlia era amata anche di nascosto da alcune persone era confortante. Si sarebbero ricordati di lei, non sarebbe mai scomparsa dalla mente e dai cuori di tutte queste persone.  
Lydia aveva parlato davanti a tutti ma ad un certo punto Jackson corse da lei per sorreggerla perché il dolore che provava le impediva di continuare a parlare e stare in piedi allo stesso tempo. Lui non salì sul podio per ricordarla un'ultima volta: Lo aveva già fatto da solo nella camera ardente davanti alla sua bara e voleva, anzi desiderava, che tutte quelle parole rimanessero un segreto tra lui e la sua bambina.  
Una volta uscito dalla Chiesa vide che altra gente si era radunata fuori per dare un ultimo saluto a sua figlia e per vedere la sua bara venire portata via per la cremazione. Alzò lo sguardo al cielo e vide che grosse nuvole grigie minacciavano una tempesta e si stupì di vedere, in mezzo alla strada tra la folla, Mulder che lo fissava, come se anche lui fosse venuto a dare un ultimo saluto alla sua padroncina.

 

\- GENNAIO -

 

Seduto sul letto della sua stanza, Derek, non faceva altro da ore che rigirarsi tra le dita la chiave dell'abitazione di Stiles. Suo padre gliela aveva data dopo essersi stabilito da Melissa, per lui era ancora troppo doloroso ritornarci. Da quanto gli aveva detto Isaac, che ancora occupava la sua vecchia stanza, lo Sceriffo ogni tanto si dirigeva a casa in macchina ma che non era mai riuscito a scendere dall'auto e mettere un piede nel vialetto. Derek lo capiva, lo capiva eccome. Aveva quella chiave da settimane ormai e non aveva mai trovato la forza di infilare la chiave nella toppa e girarla per aprire la porta ed entrare.  
Sua sorella Cora, atterrata il giorno dopo l'omicidio di Stiles, si era proposta più volte di accompagnarlo. Secondo lei entrare in quella casa, guardare le sue fotografie, entrare in camera sua ed annusare il suo profumo ancora presente gli sarebbe stato d'aiuto. Così come aprire il suo regalo di Natale ancora incartato e appoggiato sulla scrivania assieme ai regali del branco.  
Ma Derek, così come per i suoi beta, non si sentiva ancora pronto ad andarci; Nella sua testa era come se non accettasse la sua morte. Accettarlo voleva dire accettare che non l'avrebbe mai più vista, non sentire più la sua risata, la sua voce, il suo odore... Aveva avuto la sua bara a pochi centimetri da lui ma non aveva mai visto il suo corpo, per la sua mente e per il suo lupo era come se non fosse morta nonostante il suo sangue riversato in quel terreno e la chiamata anonima in cui l'assassino confermava l'omicidio appena avvenuto e chi erano le vittime.  
E poi il suo ultimo messaggio in cui ammetteva di amarlo e di aver finalmente aperto gli occhi.  
Avrebbero avuto una vita insieme, finalmente, dopo tanti ostacoli e difficoltà sarebbero potuti essere felici insieme. Avrebbero passato il resto della loro vita insieme, si sarebbero sposati e se lei avesse voluto avrebbero avuto anche dei figli. Strinse i pugni facendo cadere la chiave per terra.  
Gli Argent erano gli unici responsabili, lo erano sempre stati fin dall'inizio. Prima la sua famiglia e ora Stiles. Lui e il suo lupo non avrebbero mai avuto pace. Avrebbe ucciso ognuno di loro, questo era sicuro.

 

\- FEBBRAIO -

 

Le indagini si erano quasi fermate. Non avendo trovato prove sufficienti da portarli ad un sospettato sembrava quasi che la polizia brancolasse nel buio. Questo fino a quando a Derek e al resto del branco non arrivò un avviso di comparizione dalla centrale per parlare in modo informale di Stiles.  
John gli aveva detto che facevano così perché pressati dalla stampa, dai cittadini e dai piani alti a chiudere il caso, sembrava quasi che per tranquillizzare tutti dovessero mettere qualcuno dentro, fregandosene altamente se la persona in questione era o meno il vero colpevole. Anche se completamente sbagliato, in molti facevano così. Mettevano in galera una persona che combaciava con il profilo dell'assassino, anche se non lo era, il più delle volte manomettendo le prove per farle combaciare con le impronte e il DNA del finto assassino. Andarono in centrale tutti insieme, più i genitori e alcuni avvocati, e uno alla volta vennero interrogati.  
Ovviamente non avevano nulla in mano e quindi non potevano accusare qualcuno. Le domande erano classiche e banali: Quanto bene vi conoscevate voi e la vittima? Stiles e Connor avevano dei nemici? Si erano cacciati nei guai? Ultimamente aveva mostrato comportamenti strani o erano sospettosi?. Tutti avevano risposto negando qualsiasi comportamento strano o sospettoso ed erano riusciti a convincere il nuovo Sceriffo.  
Quando toccò a lui lo Sceriffo lo fece accomodare, gli disse che tutto era registrato e se voleva qualcosa da bere prima di cominciare. Quando Derek scosse la testa lo Sceriffo si andò a sedere dall'altra parte del tavolo, davanti a lui.  
«Quanto bene vi conoscevate voi e la vittima?», domandò guardandolo negli occhi intensamente, pronto a catturare qualsiasi sua espressione.

«Molto bene, direi. Ci conosciamo da anni.», rispose con tono tranquillo tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui.

«Così bene che in casa vostra la vittima aveva persino una sua camera personale?», domandò serio. «Questo è quello che mi hanno gli amici dell'altra vittima, Connor.»  
Derek cercò di rimanere calmo, aveva già capito dove voleva andare a parare.

«Gli amici di Stiles sono anche i miei, passiamo molto tempo insieme e molte notti le passavano a dormire da me, quindi mi era sembrato opportuno che ognuno di loro occupasse una stanza. Non saprei neanche che farmene sinceramente.», disse sempre con un tono pacato e tranquillo.  
Lo sceriffo si alzò dalla sedia, si avvicinò a lui e si appoggiò al tavolo e lo guardò.

«Dimmi signor Hale, quanti anni ha? Ventiquattro o venticinque immagino.», chiese con un sorriso di chi già assapora una piccola vittoria.

«Dove vuole arrivare?»

«Dico solo che è strano che tu, un adulto già fatto e finito, frequenti dei liceali.»

«I loro genitori sanno dove sono, si fidano di me. Molti di loro hanno avuto dei problemi in passato e io li aiuto. Può chiedere benissimo conferma ad ognuno di loro, le loro risposte non saranno diverse dalla mia.», disse deciso.

«Lo farò, stanne certo.», annunciò con tono grave. «E dimmi, il tuo rapporto con Stiles?»

«Solo amicizia.», disse.  
Derek cercò di non stringere i pugni in una ferrea morsa, non voleva che lui sospettasse qualcosa da quel gesto. Cercò anche di tacere il ringhio del lupo che pian piano stava facendo e cercò di concentrarsi sul suo respiro e di rimanere calmo.  
Amici... Era un'offesa al loro puro legame.

«Pura amicizia?», domandò incredulo e con un sorriso trionfante. Si avvicinò alla porta vicina allo specchio-finestra e dopo qualche secondo quella si aprì. Sbucò una mano che teneva stratta un fascicolo marrone, lo Sceriffo lo agguantò velocemente per poi precipitarsi a grandi passi vicino a lui.  
«Mi dispiace davvero per tutto quello che ti ho fatto. Solo ora ho capito davvero. Sei sempre stato tu il mio compagno Derek, il mio vero compagno. Ora mi faccio riaccompagnare a casa da Connor. Se ti va puoi passare? Spero che tu venga davvero.», lo Sceriffo pronuncio le sue parole e Derek voleva solo prenderlo per la collotta e scaraventarlo fuori dalla porta, lui non era degno di pronunciare quelle frasi. Le ultime frasi della sua compagna che lo riconosceva. «Non mi risulta che sia solo pura amicizia, o sbaglio?».

«Stiles è... Era un'adolescente in piena fase ormonale, è la classica situazione in cui una ragazzina si innamora di un ragazzo più grande di lei. È successo a tutti, no? Anche a lei immagino. Non so, non ha mai preso una cotta per una sua insegnante o di una cara amica di suo fratello o sorella maggiore?», domandò cercando di rimanere sempre calmo. Dire tutte quelle falsità lo stavano facendo stare male.

«Quindi era solo amicizia da parte tua?», domandò.

«Si, può chiedere a chiunque. Avete altre domande?».  
Lo Sceriffo lo guardò sospettoso e alla fine appoggiò il fascicolo sul tavolo con un sonoro sbuffo.

«No, puoi andare. Ma sappi che ti terrò d'occhio. Ancora una cosa. I nostri esperti mi hanno detto che non appena hanno cercato di accedere al suo cellulare molte informazioni sono state cancellate in automatico... Sai se per caso aveva dei segreti che custodiva gelosamente?».  
Derek fece cenno di no e lo Sceriffo lo liquidò con un gesto della mano e lui uscì dalla stanza. Stava ribollendo dalla rabbia e uscì dalla centrale in gran fretta prima che il suo lupo uscisse e combinasse qualche danno irreparabile. Il suo branco lo stava aspettando davanti alla sua macchina e una volta davanti a loro fece cenno alle loro auto e di seguirlo. Obbedirono senza dire una parola.

 

Mezz'ora dopo erano tutti davanti a una tazza di thè a casa McCall con il signor Stilinski seduto a capotavola intendo ad ascoltare quello che era appena accaduto in centrale. Quando Isaac finì di raccontare la sua conversazione, John si voltò verso Derek.  
«A te com'è andata?»  
Derek sospirò stringendo non tanto forte la sua tazza ancora bollente.

«Con tutto il rispetto per lo Sceriffo ma dubito fortemente che arriverà ad arrestare i veri colpevoli.», iniziò lui.

«Perché dici questo?», domandò John.

«Perché più che un assassino sembra che stia cercando il perfetto capro espiatorio. Ha domandato il perché io avessi delle stanze anche per loro finendo per insinuare che il mio rapporto con il branco non sia solo di amicizia ma che sotto sotto ci sia qualcos'altro.», mormorò infastidito.

«Purtroppo quando la gente ti mette pressione per catturare il colpevole si commette degli sbagli.», mormorò lui.

«Sbagli che però mettono in galera per chissà quanti anni una persona innocente. Sempre se ne esce viva e con tutti e quattro gli arti.», lo rimbeccò Melissa.  
Il telefono di John squillò e lui, dopo un sospiro esasperato, lo prese e avviò la chiamata senza guardare chi lo stesse chiamando.

«Pronto? Ciao Frank!», si alzò e uscì di casa dalla porta sul retro.

«Come sta?», domandò Derek a Melissa.  
La donna sospirò stringendo la tazza di thè.

«È ancora troppo presto... Fa ancora fatica a dormire la notte, mangia poco e passa quasi tutto il tempo in cui rimane da solo a guardare le foto della figlia. A volte in piena notte si alza e va al cimitero e sta là fino a quando ormai non è mattino inoltrato.», disse preoccupata. «Ha persino rifiutato l'aiuto da parte di uno specialista, secondo me a John sarebbe molto utile. Deve lavorare sul dolore e sulla perdita. Se non lo farà rimarrà per sempre imprigionato impedendogli di ritornare a vivere».  
John rientrò in casa mentre salutava il suo amico e guardò i suoi ospiti.

«Lo Sceriffo Anderson non potrà mai incolparvi di qualcosa, nessuno di voi. Un mio collega, Frank Johnson, lavora nel distretto di polizia del Delaware e mi ha comunicato che ieri sera è arrivata in centrale la stessa chiamata dallo stesso uomo che ha chiamato noi. A quanto pare hanno ucciso sei persone, quattro adulti e due adolescenti.»

«Non riusciranno mai a prenderli.», mormorò con rabbia Isaac.

«Non se ci pensiamo noi.», rispose Derek.

 

\- MARZO -

 

Rafael McCall era intento a scrivere il resoconto finale di un caso appena concluso, fortunatamente, nei migliori dei modi quando il telefono posto sulla sua scrivania suonò spezzando il silenzio creatosi da poco nel suo ufficio della sede dell'FBI.  
«Rafael McCall.», comunicò al suo interlocutore senza smettere però di scrivere.

«Agente McCall, sono il Direttore Dipett.», rispose l'uomo dall'altra parte della cornetta con tono autoritario.  
Rafael smise immediatamente di scrivere facendo cadere rumorosamente la penna sul tavolo , gonfiò il petto raddrizzando così le spalle. Nelle rare volte in cui riceveva una sua chiamata faceva così, come se lo avesse per davvero davanti a sé e i suoi colleghi, ogni volta, lo prendevano in giro quando erano presenti alla sua chiamata.

«Mi dica Direttore.», disse rimanendo sull'attenti mentre guardava l'ora. «Non aspettavo una sua chiamata così presto.».  
Lui e il suo team avevano appena chiuso un caso di grande importanza dato che il principale sospettato era un membro importante del governo Americano.

«Sono appena stato chiamato dallo Sceriffo della polizia dell'Alabama. Durante una perquisizione di un sospettato hanno trovato delle coordinate che portavano a un edificio abbandonato da decenni. Al posto di trovare ciò che speravano di trovare hanno trovato un luogo pieno di foto di donne rapite con dei prezzi sopra, alcune con la scritta 'comprato' sopra. Ci sono anche dei registri in cui ci sono scritti sopra i numeri di telefono dei compratori.», disse con fare calmo, «Per questo lavoro ho bisogno di te e della tua squadra, siete gli unici che per ora non mi hanno mai deluso e siete sempre stati all'altezza di casi delicati come questi.».

«Chiamo ora la squadra per avvertirli. Partiremo domani mattina verso le sei per essere là per mezzogiorno.»

«Tienimi informato e per ora non dire niente alla stampa, fallo solo quando sei certo di avere qualche nome in mano. Non mi sembra il caso di allarmare la gente e farla vivere sul chi vive per chissà quanto tempo.», disse Dipett tutto d'un fiato.  
Rafel tentennò un po', non era così che lui e la sua squadra lavoravano, avevano sempre fatto conferenze stampa mirate a tranquillizzare la cittadina e per annunciare novità importanti appena scoperte e per dire a loro come comportarsi davanti a questi soggetti ancora sconosciuti. La sua richiesta sembrava alquanto strana.

«Come ordinate, Signore.»

«Perfetto. A presto!»

 

La struttura era isolata dal resto della città di Vestavia Hills da svariati km, per prendere la strada che portava davanti alla vecchia centrale del latte, il posto in cui avevano segregato e venduto successivamente delle donne, era ben nascosta; Sarebbe sfuggito anche al guidatore più esperto e attento. La centrale era molto grande e per ispezionarla tutta in modo da non lasciare neanche la più piccola prova ci sarebbero voluti ben più di ventiquattro ore.  
Lo Sceriffo Jefferson - un uomo sulla quarantina molto alto, muscoloso, dagli occhi verdi e capelli marroni chiari – si presentò alla squadra dell'FBI annunciando di essere stato lui a chiedere il loro aiuto in questo caso particolarmente delicato e che secondo la squadra della scientifica i sequestratori avevano utilizzato solo un'ala dell'ex centrale del latte.  
Lo seguirono all'interno della struttura fino all'ala da lui poco prima citata e non appena entrarono capirono subito che i colpevoli sapevano perfettamente quello che facevano, probabilmente erano da anni che praticavano questo tipo di 'lavoro' vista la loro organizzazione nel gestire il tutto.  
Nella prima stanza in cui entrarono, più o meno di centoventicinque metri quadri, contenevano decide e decine di celle di metallo con al loro interno dei materassi e dei cuscini logori tutti addossati su tutte le pareti della stanza. Sparpagliati in diversi punti si trovavano delle luci collegate a delle grosse batterie portatili, erano sicuri che avrebbero illuminato ogni angolo della stanza senza lasciare un angolo al buio. Al centro, invece, si trovavano dei tavoli in alluminio in cui, a giudicare dal piccolo fornello a gas lì vicino, preparavano il cibo per le loro detenute.  
I bagni, successivamente mostrati, erano inaspettatamente puliti: agganciati al muro si trovavano dei scaffali contenenti scatole e scatole di assorbenti di diverse marche e misure, di fianco ai lavabi invece un paio di phon, asciugamani ancora piegati, trucchi costosi e creme per il corpo e per il viso.  
Le docce, invece, erano provviste di shampoo e bagnoschiuma per i più diversi tipi di capelli e tipi di pelle.  
In una stanza lì vicino trovarono una moltitudine di bauli a cassa molto grandi in cui al suo interno si trovavano ancora molti vestiti costosi e di diversi tessuti pregiati.  
Rafael guardò la sua squadra e notò che tutti loro avevano la sua stessa espressione interrogativa. Chi mai spenderebbe così tanto denaro per delle donne rapite? Tutti i rapitori con cui loro hanno avuto a che fare cercavano sempre di spendere il meno possibile, per loro non era altro che uno spreco di soldi. Uno spreco di soldi che gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare una somma di denaro da capogiro.  
L'ultima stanza che lo Sceriffo mostrò a loro doveva essere quella del capo di tutta quell'operazione criminale. La stanza non era molto grande ma era la più pulita e la più ordinata tra tutte: al centro si trovava un'elegante scrivania in mogano con i bordi intagliati in strani disegni somiglianti a delle foglie in cui sopra c'erano ancora dei fascicoli, una sedia imbottita dal valore di qualche migliaio di dollari, due divani posti ai due lati della stanza e nelle pareti moltissimi quadri erano appesi, quadri che raffiguravano imitazioni delle opere più famose della storia.  
«Assorbenti, trucchi, prodotti per il corpo... Queste merde trattavano troppo bene le loro prigioniere. Di solito non fanno così. Però il tutto non ha senso! Avete visto il loro giaciglio? Materassi e cuscini logori e poi i prodotti e i vestiti erano di lusso!», mormorò l'agente Barton, un componente del suo Team dai capelli biondi e occhi azzurri, una volta rientrati in auto.  
Avevano appena finito di perlustrare l'ala della centrale e ora stavano seguendo la macchina dello Sceriffo che gli avrebbe portati alla base per controllare tutte le prove che avevano raccolto gli uomini della scientifica.

«È possibile che venivano vendute a persone estremamente ricche. Forse loro sfogliavano le foto e prima di comprarle volevano vederle di persona, forse per quello avevano tutta quella roba costosa, per renderle più... Appetibili per il compratore.», disse Rafael.

«Sicuramente quei registri saranno pieni di nomi falsi e numeri ormai disattivati. Risalire a loro sarà quasi impossibile.», sbuffò infastidita l'agente Morrison, una donna giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi, dal sedile del passeggero.

«Da quanto mi ha detto lo Sceriffo Jefferson, gli agenti della scientifica per ora non hanno trovato impronte digitali. Questi sono troppo preparati per essere dei dilettanti alle prime armi, questa vendita di esseri umani andrà avanti da chissà quanto tempo.», disse Rafael.  
Aveva una strana sensazione allo stomaco, non sapeva da dove veniva tutto quel malessere che in quel momento stava provando. Non era da lui, affatto.

«Se fosse davvero così, senza impronte, dati e qualsiasi traccia biologica, come faremo a trovarli?», la domanda di Clint rimase senza risposta.

 

Le foto erano un centinaio e non raffiguravano solo donne come avevano pensato, ma anche uomini. Dietro a ogni foto c'erano scritti i loro dati: la data del loro presunto rapimento seguita da quella della vendita, il loro prezzo e due iniziali in basso a destra. La squadra non aveva idea del loro significato, più sfogliavano foto e più ne trovavano di diverse ma sempre nello stesso punto. Al momento potevano fare solo ipotesi.  
«E mai possibile che nessuno si è mai accorto dei collegamenti?», domandò l'agente Cruz, l'ultimo uomo arrivato del suo team, mentre appoggiava sulla lunga scrivania, data in prestito dallo Sceriffo, una fotografia di una vittima scattata negli anni settanta.

«Tutti sono stati rapiti in diversi Stati D'America, la maggior parte in circostanze diverse.», mormorò l'agente Barton mentre cercava le vittime nel database delle persone scomparse.  
Rafael guardò alcuni documenti numerati, quella centrale che fungeva da base non era la prima ma nemmeno l'ultima, evidentemente era successo qualcosa di così grave da farli scappare in fretta e furia da non portarsi via tutti i fascicoli per nascondere i loro crimini. Per loro, quei documenti, potevano essere le prove schiaccianti per arrivare al capobanda criminale, o almeno lo sperava.

«Che fine ha fatto il ragazzo da cui hanno preso la mappa?», domandò l'agente Morrison.

«Sempre da quanto mi ha detto lo Sceriffo è riuscito a scappare.», disse Rafael alzandosi dalla sedia per sgranchirsi un po' le gambe.

«Stai scherzando? Come hanno fatto a farselo sfuggire?», domandò l'agente con la furia negli occhi.

«Calmati, Morrison.», la riprese Rafael.

«Se aveva le coordinate vuol dire che sapeva chi era il capo e che fine hanno fatto tutte queste donne.», disse mentre indicava le foto sulla scrivania, «Era l'unica persona che poteva portarci a loro e se lo sono fatti scappare. Se quel verme va a dire al suo capo che ora la polizia sa tutto potrebbe uccidere tutte quelle vittime e non ritornare fino a quando le acque non si saranno calmate del tutto.»

«Lo so, Morrison, pensare a uno scenario del genere fa male ma noi dobbiamo mantenere la calma, rimanere lucidi e non farci prendere da quello che proviamo se vogliamo riuscire a catturare i colpevoli.», disse Rafael con tono freddo. «Lo Sceriffo Jefferson ha diramato un avviso e girato a tutti i telegiornali del paese la sua foto dicendo che lo stanno cercando per omicidio.»

«Ma non è vero.», disse Cruz alzando lo sguardo verso il suo capo.

«Si, non è vero ma ha dovuto inventarsi qualcosa. Il Direttore Dipett ha chiamato anche lui, per ora non vuole che questa storia si sappia.», comunicò Rafael passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«Ma non vi sembra un po' strano questo ordine da parte del Direttone?», chiese Barton distogliendo lo sguardo dallo schermo del computer. «La maggior parte delle persone scritte in quelle fotografie sono state denunciate alla polizia, molte altre invece no e penso che le loro famiglie credono ancora oggi che i loro figli, sorelle, fratelli o persone care se ne siano andate di loro spontanea volontà.», proseguì, «Non sarebbe giusto informare tutti del vero destino dei loro cari?», chiese infine.  
Rafel concordava in pieno con l'agente Barton ma in questo caso non era lui a comandare.

«Questi sono i nostri ordini e che ci piacciono o meno noi dobbiamo obbedire.»

 

Era passata ormai un'ora dall'ultima conversazione e quando alzò gli occhi da una fotografia che ritraeva una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi rinchiusa in una cella, vide l'agente Cruz guardare con una strana espressione una foto che aveva tra le mani da chissà quanto tempo.  
«Tutto bene Cruz?», domandò, «Hai bisogno di prenderti una pausa?».  
Sapeva che per lui era difficile questo caso dato che sua sorella gemella, un paio di anni fa, fù rapita e poco dopo uccisa da una banda che trafficavano esseri umani.

«Come?», domandò alzando lo sguardo verso di lui.

«Hai bisogno di una pausa?», ripeté.  
Cruz scosse la testa.

«No, è solo... Lei è di Beacon Hills, giusto?», domandò un po' perplesso.

«Si.», rispose un po' stranito dalla sua domanda all'apparenza fuoriluogo.

«Lei conosce lo Sceriffo Stilinski?», domandò.

«Si, piuttosto bene.».  
Cruz guardò di nuovo la foto per poi guardare lui.

«So che sembra impossibile data la sua recente scomparsa ma... Questa non è sua figlia?», chiese mentre gli porgeva la foto. «La sua foto era su tutti i telegiornali e giornali, a me sembra proprio lei.»  
Il resto del team si girò verso di lui sorpreso.  
Rafael prese la foto dopo qualche secondo. Nella sua testa si diceva “È impossibile, l'hanno uccisa e hanno riconosciuto il cadavere. Perché mi domanda una cosa del genere?”, ma il suo cuore urlava di si, che era lei. Quando Melissa gli comunicò la morte della ragazza si sentì male, non avevano da tempo nessun tipo di rapporto ma ricordava sempre come lei e suo figlio Scott erano inseparabili, in pratica l'aveva vista per un po' di tempo crescere.  
Guardò la foto e si bloccò. Era lei. Sicuramente era lei. Seduta su un logoro materasso mentre la sua mano stringeva un fianco il suo sguardo restituiva il suo, notò inoltre che indossava una maglietta senza maniche bianca e delle mutande dello stesso colore. Aveva solo quello addosso e sentiva la rabbia cominciare a mangiarlo.  
Girò la foto immediatamente, doveva esserci uno sbaglio, sicuramente. Forse era una ragazza che le assomigliava moltissimo, una sosia.  
Invece, purtroppo, il suo nome per intero e il suo cognome erano scritti in una elegante calligrafia, forse femminile, e la data in cui era stata scattata quella foto era gennaio mentre la data del rapimento riportava quello del suo presunto rapimento. Notò con disgusto che era stata comprata, venduta come un prodotto del supermercato, nei primi giorni del mese di febbraio. Era la prima volta che non riportavano la data esatta della vendita.  
«Perché hanno inscenato la sua morte?», domandò Cruz.

«Non lo so... Ma tutto questo non mi piace per niente. Se sono arrivati ad inscenare la morte di una ragazzina allora questi compratori sono persone ancora più peggiori a cui noi solitamente diamo la caccia.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Ecco un nuovo capitolo!  
> Stiles è ancora viva, sorpresi? Contenti? Ve lo aspettavate?  
> Se vi va di lasciare anche una piccola recensione per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate dell'andamento della storia, se vi piace o meno, mi farebbe solo che piacere.  
> Ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno messo la storia tra le seguite/ricordate/preferite, tutte le persone che hanno recensito la storia e tutti i lettori silenziosi.  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> Al prossimo capitolo.
> 
> Video trailer ff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QESs4mZzQPc


	19. Chapter 19

"Teen Wolf e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari  ~~a cui ho venduto l'anima~~ , il mio è solo un divertimento"

19\. Diciannovesimo Capitolo

 

Tutta la squadra lo stava osservando.  
Il silenzio che si era creato nella stanza era tombale, non si sentivano nemmeno i rumori provenire dalle stanze adiacenti o dall'esterno. Sembrava che il tempo avesse deciso di punto in bianco di fermarsi.  
Tutti si stavano facendo le stesse domande: Perché? Perché fingere la morte di una ragazzina? Perché rapire proprio la figlia di uno Sceriffo? Perché tutto questo?  
«Penso che sia il caso di aspettare l'esito dei DNA, non dobbiamo affrettare tutto perché rischieremo di fare un buco nell'acqua.», disse l'agente Barton distogliendo lo sguardo dalla foto della ragazza. «Hanno prelevato molteplici campioni di DNA dai materassi, dai vestiti e sulle sbarre delle celle. Se Stiles è stata là lo scopriremo presto.», concluse.

«Se è lei, se è davvero lei, allora questo caso non si chiuderà mai.», mormorò l'agente Morrison.  
Cruz guardò la sua collega confuso.  
«Se hanno finto la morte di Stiles è giusto chiedersi con quante altre persone hanno usato questa modalità», spiegò.

«Ed è impossibile chiedere un mandato per controllare tutte le persone che sono state uccise carbonizzate. Non sappiamo neanche da quanto tempo va avanti tutto questo.», disse Rafael passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«Ma non sono i primi a farlo.», precisò Barton, «Abbiamo già lavorato in casi in cui il rapitore aveva messo in atto una finta morte della sua vittima.»

«Si, ma perché fingere questa morte e non quelle degli altri?», chiese Cruz.

«E se fosse stata richiesta?», ipotizzò l'agente Morrison. «Mettiamo caso che qualcuno l'abbia vista, che abbia perso la testa per lei e, con i giusti uomini, si è messo in contatto con questi criminali per farla rapire. Forse il finto omicidio è servito solo per nascondere questo crimine.»

«Se è davvero lei è, probabilmente, l'unica ipotesi plausibile. La persona che potrebbe aver pagato questa organizzazione criminale è quindi una persona che possiede molto denaro e di conseguenza la cerchia dei possibili compratori si restringe parecchio.», disse Rafael.

«Ma perché fingere la morte?», domandò lo Sceriffo Jefferson.  
La squadra si voltò sorpresa, non l'avevano sentito arrivare alle loro spalle e ascoltare la loro conversazione.  
Rafael si avvicinò a lui di qualche passo e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

«Fingere la morte della ragazza è l'unico modo per far si che loro rimangono puliti agli occhi degli altri. Se anche venisse vista da qualcuno nessuno sospetterebbe niente per due motivi: Il primo è che la sua morte non è passata su tutti i telegiornali del Paese mentre l'altro, quello più importante, qualora qualcuno avesse visto o letto la notizia della sua morte penserebbe che lei sia solo una sosia. Chi mai direbbe qualcosa quando sa che l'esame di riconoscimento è stato positivo?», spiegò Rafael.  
Lo Sceriffo si avvicinò alla scrivania, prese la foto della ragazza e la guardò attentamente.

«Ho una figlia della sua stessa età.», mormorò triste, «Ma nonostante questo non riesco neanche lontanamente immaginare il dolore che sta provando suo padre in questo momento. Ora dovrò comunicargli che sua figlia è viva e che adesso è nelle mani di un vecchio porco chissà dove.», finì con rabbia.

«Prima di chiamarlo dovremo accertarci che sia lei.», disse Morrison.

«Giusto.», rispose lo Sceriffo appoggiando la foto dove si trovava prima. «Immagino che vorrete che mandi tutto il materiale nella vostra sede dell'FBI per fare analizzare ogni prova.»

«No.», annunciò Rafael, «Faremo analizzare tutto qua. Anche se questo vorrà dire aspettare qualche giorno in più per avere i risultati.»

«Ne siete sicuri?», domandò confuso.  
Rafael fece cenno di si con la testa.  
«Allora andrò a dire ai tecnici di laboratorio di mettersi al lavoro e chiedergli per cortesia se possono mettere questo caso prima di tutti gli altri.»  
Si congedò con un gesto del capo e si allontanò da loro.  
Morrison guardò tutti i suoi compagni per poi guardare stranita il suo capo.

«Sospetti che all'interno dell'FBI ci sia una talpa?», chiese la donna con cautela.

«È una precauzione. Se Stiles è quella ragazza allora il medico che ha confermato la sua morte potrebbe far parte del libro paga di quei criminali.», mormorò Rafael facendo attenzione a non farsi sentire dagli altri poliziotti. «Ho letto il nome del medico e fa parte dell'FBI dato che la polizia di Beacon Hills ha richiesto di lui. Noi abbiamo solo i migliori e noi non sbagliamo mai.».

«Per riconoscere la signorina Stilinski hanno utilizzato la prova dentale. E se avessero cambiato le lastre per far si che il cadavere risultasse essere Stiles?», chiese Barton.

«È per questo che voglio essere cauto, non voglio accusare nessun collega fino a quando non ho prove solide in mano.», spiegò Rafael.

«Nel caso fosse vero... Cosa faremo dopo?», domandò l'agente Cruz.

«Non ci resta che arrestarlo e farlo confessare. Ogni sua autopsia verrà riesaminata, dubito che loro abbiamo utilizzato sempre lo stesso modo per uccidere, è possibile che abbiano anche inscenato finti suicidi o infarti naturali. Non sapendo per quanto tempo ha lavorato per loro è possibile che abbia falsificato le morti di tante persone.»

«Non oso immaginare i titoli dei giornali se tutto questo risulterà essere vero. L'agenzia subirà un brutto colpo.», mormorò delusa Morrison.  
Il telefono di Rafael squillò e lui lo prese alla svelta avviando la chiamata.

«Direttore Dipett.», lo salutò lui dopo aver visto chi lo stava chiamando.

«Agente Rafael, mi scuso anticipatamente con lei se la sto chiamando così presto ma volevo sapere se aveva novità da darmi riguardo il caso.», chiese. Dal suo tono di voce sembrava essere in uno stato ansioso.

«Nessuna novità, signore. Tra un momento all'altro i tecnici cominceranno ad analizzare le prove raccolte sulle scene del crimine e ci informeranno non appena troveranno qualcosa.»

«Bene. C'è altro?», domandò.

«Abbiamo analizzato le foto trovate e molte di loro sono presenti nel database delle persone scomparse. E non hanno ancora catturato la persona che aveva le coordinate del posto.», annunciò.

«Capisco.», rispose quasi sollevato, «Continua a tenermi aggiornato.»

«Come sempre, signore. Avrà presto mie notizie.»  
Il Direttore riattaccò e l'agente mise il telefono al suo posto.

«Rafael?», lo chiamò Morrison sorpresa.  
Da quando lavorava con il suo capo non l'aveva mai visto o udito mentire al Direttore dell'FBI.  
«Sospetti del Direttore?», chiese sconcertata.

«Non ha tutti i torti se lo fa.», disse Barton, «Nessuna conferenza stampa finché non ci da il permesso di farla? Tutto deve passare prima da lui e poi agire... Non è così che abbiamo sempre lavorato. È sospetto. Perché dobbiamo avere il permesso per avvisare le famiglie che i loro cari sono stati rapiti e non se ne sono andati di loro spontanea volontà?»

«È solo un sospetto, non abbiamo nessuna prova, neanche l'ombra di una, che ci porti a pensare che lui sia corrotto e che sappia tutto.».

«Però prima non la pensavi così. Eri tutto un “Dobbiamo rispettare le regole”.», le ricordò Morrison.

«Questo è vero.», ammise lui, «Ma dopo quello che abbiamo visto in quella centrale abbandonata in cui è praticamente fuori norma per un crimine del genere, dopo tutte quelle ragazze rapite e la finta morte di Stiles mi hanno portato a pensare che forse mentire non è sempre sbagliato quando lo si fa per proteggere queste persone.», disse indicando le pile di foto sulla scrivania, «A volte bisogna fidarsi più dell'istinto che degli ordini che ci vengono impartiti.»

«Che cosa faremo allora?», domandò Cruz.

«Continueremo a cercare informazioni. Aspetteremo gli esiti delle prove e aspetteremo che quel ragazzo venga presto catturato per farci dire tutto quello che sa.»  
  
  
  
Deaton stava sistemando la reception della sua clinica veterinaria quando vide entrare Melissa dalla porta principale con un grande scatolone tra le mani.  
L'uomo sorrise gentilmente alla donna e lei ricambiò mentre appoggiava sul lungo bancone ciò che gli aveva portato.  
«Signora McCall, che cosa la porta qui di buon mattino?», domandò l'uomo educatamente senza smettere di sorridere.

«Sono venuta a portarti questo.», rispose mentre indicava la scatola.  
Deaton ci guardò dentro e vide molteplici cose differenti: vari libri di incantesimi, libri sull'utilizzo delle varie piante medicinali, fiale con al loro interno delle strane polveri e ampolle chiuse con dei tappi di sughero che conservavano liquidi dai vari colori scuri.  
«Ogni tanto vado a casa di John per dare un po' di aria alle stanze e oggi mentre passavo l'aspirapolvere sul pavimento della camera di Stiles ho trovato tutta questa roba sotto al suo letto.», spiegò la donna, «E ho pensato di portartela visto che tu pratichi questa particolare... Cosa.», finì lei non sapendo come definire quello che lui praticava. Non se ne intendeva molto e dopo tutto quello che è successo non lo voleva neanche sapere.

«Grazie, di sicuro mi saranno utili.», rispose con cortesia portando il tutto nel suo ufficio.  
Melissa lo seguì e lo vide mettere la scatola sotto la sua scrivania.  
Deaton sapeva benissimo che non era venuta solo per portargli tutti gli oggetti di Stiles che aveva trovato in camera sua. Quella mattina il suo sostituto lo aveva chiamato dicendogli che aveva una grave urgenza e se poteva sostituirlo per tutta la mattinata, Melissa doveva sapere che lui era qui sennò non sarebbe mai venuta. Non era affatto una coincidenza.  
«Senti...», cominciò lei, «Come sta mio figlio?», domandò infine titubante.  
Da quando lo avevano rinchiuso sia lui che Derek avevano deciso di non far vedere nessuno il giovane McCall. Nemmeno Isaac aveva il permesso di fargli visita e lui era il suo compagno per la vita.

«Al momento è stabile.», disse, «Abbiamo appurato che non ha più quella droga in circolo da abbastanza tempo per cominciare a farlo uscire con qualcuno che lo tiene d'occhio. I suoi comportamenti violenti si stanno mostrando sempre meno.».  
Melissa sorrise contenta dell'enorme miglioramento del figlio.

«E lui sa quello che è successo a Stiles?», domandò un po' timorosa.

«No... Visto il miglioramento di Scott abbiamo deciso insieme di aspettare ancora un po', almeno fino a quando non sarà capace di gestire le sue emozioni.», spiegò.

«Pensi che lui sapesse già quello che le avrebbero fatto?», chiese distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.  
Alan scosse la testa con convinzione.

«No, Scott non avrebbe mai permesso una cosa del genere. Sicuramente gli avranno mentito.», disse guardandola. «O forse, e questa è una mia ipotesi, Stiles non voleva seguirli ed è accaduto quello che è accaduto.», mormorò infine.  
Melissa guardò un punto fisso davanti a sé, non doveva essere per nulla facile pensare che il proprio figlio aveva cercato di rapire la sua migliore amica per poi farla uccidere dagli Argent.  
Loro ovviamente non potevano sapere cosa era successo per davvero, le loro erano solo congetture, ma speravano sempre per l'ipotesi meno peggiore tra le tante.  
«John come sta?», chiese cercando di distoglierla da tutti quei pensieri.

«Dopo tanto tempo ha finalmente accettato di farsi aiutare da uno psicologo.», rispose sollevata, «Al lavoro gli hanno allungato le ferie, non è ancora pronto a tornare, non è ancora abbastanza lucido da permettergli di svolgere adeguatamente il suo lavoro.».

«Non si sa ancora niente per quanto riguarda gli Argent e l'indagine?», domandò incuriosito.  
Ogni tanto chiedeva a Derek come procedevano le indagini e ogni volta lo vedeva scuotere la testa.

«Nulla... John chiama lo Sceriffo quasi settimanalmente per chiedere come sta andando il caso ma riceve sempre risposte negative.», rispose mentre prendeva il cellulare che fino a qualche secondo fa suonava indicando l'arrivo di un nuovo messaggio, «Da quanto so la famiglia di Connor ha ingaggiato un detective privato, come noi erano troppo stanchi di aspettare.».  
Lesse per qualche secondo il messaggio in silenzio e poi lo guardò.  
«Ora devo andare, ho un urgenza al lavoro.», si scusò lei.  
Lo salutò ed uscì a grandi passi dalla clinica.  
Deaton, dopo averla salutata, e vista uscire dalla porta principale, tornò nel suo ufficio per firmare dei documenti per dei medicinali di cui doveva fare un'ordine. Aveva appena firmato l'ultima scartoffia quando sentì tintinnare il campanello posto sopra alla porta d'ingresso. Si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse alla reception aspettandosi di trovare Melissa visto che quella mattina sull'agenda non era registrato nessun appuntamento.  
Al suo posto, invece, ci trovò un suo collega della biblioteca soprannaturale.  
Lo guardò stupito, avevano parlato pochissime volte e non capiva il perché lui ora si era presentato all'interno della sua clinica.  
Guardò in basso per vedere se aveva portato con sé qualche animale, magari non era venuto per una visita personale. Ma non ci trovò niente, era venuto da solo.  
Non doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di buono.

«Che cosa è successo?», domandò preoccupato.

«Dobbiamo parlare.», disse, «Uno della nostra congregazione ci ha traditi.».  
  
  
  
Era ormai mattino inoltrato quando Derek, seduto sul suo comodo divano, sentì Mulder, il gatto della sua compagna, entrare dalla finestra lasciata aperta appositamente per lui.  
Da quando Stiles non c'era più il suo gatto aveva preso l'abitudine di venirlo a trovare sempre con maggior frequenza fino a portare Derek a compragli due ciotole per l'acqua e il cibo, una cuccia e i croccantini. Aveva posto tutto fuori dalla porta, sotto al porticato.  
Era davvero raro che Mulder entrasse in casa ma quando lo faceva non si faceva problemi a salire sul divano dove c'era anche lui, sdraiarsi vicino all'Alpha e fare le fusa quando Derek lo accarezzava.  
Non aveva mai conosciuto un gatto come Mulder, era strano visto che di solito gli animali non si avvicinavano a lui neanche per sbaglio.  
“ _Se solo Stiles ci potesse vedere_.”, pensò Derek sentendo subito una fitta al cuore quando realizzò, ancora una volta, che non l'avrebbe mai più rivista.  
Da lontano sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi a piedi ed a giudicare dalla sua andatura lo stava facendo alla svelta. Rimase concentrato sui suoi passi e quando capì a chi appartenessero si tranquillizzò tornando ad accarezzare il gatto che sembrava non essersi accorto di niente.  
Sentì la porta di casa aprirsi per poi rinchiudersi velocemente e vide l'uomo entrare nel soggiorno.  
«Di certo questo era l'ultimo posto in cui mi sarei aspettato di trovarti dopo tutto quello che è successo.», commentò Peter, appoggiato allo stipite della porta.  
Derek sospirò spazientito.  
«Io ti immaginavo ancora là fuori alla ricerca degli Argenti, pronto a farli a pezzi.».

«Che cosa vuoi?», domandò l'Alpha con un ringhio.

«Hai sentito la notizia di quella famiglia uccisa poche settimane fa?», domandò lui, «Quattro adulti e due adolescenti?».  
Derek annuì senza guardarlo.  
«Bene, quello che non sai di sicuro è che quella famiglia faceva parte di un branco di licantropi e anche loro sospettano, per varie ragioni, della famiglia Argent.».  
L'Alpha lo guardò per qualche secondo.

«Come fanno a sapere che anche noi sospettiamo di loro?», domandò.  
  
«Caso vuole che io conosco bene il fratello di una delle vittime e tra un discorso e l'altro siamo finiti per parlare di loro.».

«E immagino che tu non sia venuto qui solo per dirmi di questo.», disse guardandolo di traverso.

«No, non solo per questo.», ammise lui, «Il loro capo Alpha mi ha chiesto di chiederti un incontro.»  
  
«Per quale motivo?», domandò.

«Vuole chiederti se anche il tuo branco vuole unirsi alla sua guerra contro gli Argent per avere finalmente giustizia.»  
Derek ci pensò attentamente. Aveva pensato anche lui di riunire il suo branco e dare la caccia agli Argent ma non voleva far rischiare la vita a ogni suo Beta. Non conosceva affatto il numero che formava il gruppo di Chris e non voleva portare tutti in una missione suicida.  
Ora questa proposta lo allettava parecchio. Forse, con un gran numero di persone, sarebbero riusciti finalmente ad avere giustizia.

«Ne parlerò con il mio branco.», disse, «Di a questo Alpha che avrà presto mie notizie.»  
Peter sbuffò.

«Sei tu da solo che deve prendere questa decisione, il tuo branco ti seguirà in qualsiasi tua decisione.».

«No.», disse Derek alzandosi dal divano e andandogli vicino, «Noi siamo un branco e il branco decide insieme!».  
Peter sorrise sentendo quelle parole.

«Tua madre sarebbe davvero fiera di te.».  
  
  
  
Il pomeriggio arrivò in fretta e ogni componente del branco era comodamente seduto sul divano del soggiorno di Villa Hale.  
L'Alpha guardò ognuno di loro prima di parlare, sentiva provenire da ogni singolo presente agitazione e ansia. Non sapevano il perché era stata fatta un'udienza urgente, appena la campanella che segnava la fine delle lezioni suonò, ognuno di loro si era ritrovato con un messaggio sul cellulare in cui gli intimava di precipitarsi immediatamente da Derek.  
«Vi ho chiesto di venire qui perché ci è arrivata una proposta da parte di un altro branco.», iniziò L'Alpha, «Ci hanno chiesto di far parte della loro guerra contro gli Argent. Anche loro hanno perso alcuni membri del branco e pensano che più siamo a combattere contro questi cacciatori e più avremo possibilità di mettere fine alle loro gesta distruttive.»

«E tu come hai risposto?», chiese Jackson.

«Non ho ancora dato una risposta. Ho mandato Peter a dirgli che prima avrei parlato con voi.»  
Il branco rimase in silenzio scambiandosi però qualche occhiata.

«E qual è la tua risposta?», domandò Ethan con tono ansioso.  
Derek rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio, quasi di sasso, chiedendosi come era possibile che non avessero ancora capito il perché aveva chiesto questa riunione.

«Pensate davvero che vi avrei obbligato a partecipare a una guerra?», domandò stupito, quasi un po' offeso.  
Non si capacitava della cosa, era quasi rimasto per davvero senza parole. Avevano passato ore ed ore insieme, si erano conosciuti a fondo fino a svelare quasi tutti i loro segreti e ora pensavano davvero che avrebbe commesso un atto del genere?  
Il branco avvertì le sfumature di rabbia e delusione provenire da Derek, sfumature che più passavano i secondi e più si facevano sempre più accese.  
Jackson decise immediatamente di prendere in mano la situazione, voleva evitare nel modo più assoluto che il loro capobranco potesse prendersela con loro.  
  
«Non in una situazione normale.», spiegò lui, «Ma il motivo per cui ci si unisce in questa causa è per vendicare e rendere giustizia a ciò che hanno fatto a Stiles... Per noi è quasi scontato che tu voglia unirti a loro. Lei era la tua compagna e tu sei l'Alpha. E l'Alpha comanda.»  
Derek, dopo aver udito quelle parole, cominciò a calmarsi.  
“ _In effetti_ ”, pensò l'Alpha, “ _Non ha tutti i torti. L'avrei pensato anche io se fossi stato al loro posto._ ”

«È vero, io comando questo branco. Ma non mi sarei mai permesso di costringervi a combattere in una guerra forse suicida. Al momento non sappiamo dire con certezza quanti cacciatori collaborano con Chris Argent, rischiamo di ritrovarci a combattere con una grande differenza numerica,», disse, «Ma voi, tutti voi, siete così giovani e con tanto da perdere. Avete ancora una famiglia, dei fidanzati e delle fidanzate, non avete ancora iniziato a vivere se posso permettermi. Lo so che questo non è un discorso da vero Alpha, anzi è il contrario, ma sapete bene che in passato ho perso dei membri del mio precedente branco e non voglio che succeda nuovamente.»  
Si andò a sedere di fianco a Jackson e sospirò.  
«Un ottimo leader, un rispettabile Alpha, deve proteggere il proprio branco e non portarli alla morte costringendoli a combattere in una battaglia più mia che vostra.»  
Il branco, sempre in silenzio, ascoltò quello che diceva Derek. Sembravano pendere dalle sue labbra.  
«Quindi, quello che sto per dirvi sembra inusuale visto ciò che siamo e visto che io sono il vostro Alpha... Se preferite rimanere qui fino al mio ritorno e prendersi cura nel frattempo del territorio è libero di farlo. Non vi rinfaccerò mai la vostra scelta. Vi lascio del tempo per riflettere.»  
Derek non fece in tempo ad alzarsi che Jackson si alzò dal suo posto con i pugni serrati.

«Io ti seguirò! Ti seguirò anche se questo potrebbe costarmi la vita. Anche per me Stiles era importante, anche io voglio vendicarla e rendere giustizia a lei e a tutte le altre creature che Chris ha ucciso ingiustamente!»  
Isaac, Aiden ed Ethan si alzarono in piedi e annuire per confermare ciò che aveva appena detto Jackson.  
Derek si sentì orgoglioso di loro, dei suoi ragazzi. Aveva la certezza che erano più che uniti, che avrebbero fatto di tutto per difendere il branco e sapere che anche questa volta ci sarebbero stati sapendo che comunque potevano rischiare la vita distruggendo quella di chi amava. Si sentiva onorato di averli nel suo branco e di essere il loro Alpha. Di essere tutti una famiglia.

«Ne siete davvero sicuri?», domandò Derek, «Avete compreso appieno quello che potrebbe accadere?»  
Era giusto eliminare sin da subito qualsiasi dubbio dalla mente di tutti.  
  
«Si!», dissero tutti in coro con tono deciso.  
Derek annuì grato.

«Perfetto. Ora vado a chiamare Peter e dirò a lui di fissarci un incontro con questo branco.»  
  
  
  
Deaton guardò l'uomo che aveva davanti a sé, era stupito dalle ultime notizie appena apprese.  
«Non può essere! Gli oracoli avrebbero di certo previsto questo.», disse Alan sconvolto.  
Lucius incrociò le braccia scocciato.

«È la quarta volta che lo ripeti, non è che più te lo spiego e più ci saranno possibilità che quello che temono tutti non accadrà.», mormorò, «Uno di noi ci ha tradito e dato in pasto ai cacciatori.», ripeté alzando gli occhi al cielo. Era troppo stanco di ripeterlo, Alan non voleva accettare quella che era la realtà, era lì da ore e cominciava seriamente a perdere la pazienza.  
  
«Ma prima di accedere alla biblioteca ci fanno fare un sacco di test... È impossibile!», ripeté Deaton.  
  
«Senti, sono stanco di ripetere da ore le stesse cose. Accetta che uno di noi ci ha tradito!»

«Non mi hai detto a quanto ammontano le vittime.», disse Alan prendendo dalla tasca della casacca bianca un piccolo fazzoletto di carta e cominciando a tamponarsi la fronte sudata.

«Non lo sanno ancora... Ma quello che so è che nella lista c'è anche la tua amica... Stilinski se non sbaglio.», spiegò.

«E ora che succederà?», domandò preoccupato.

«Verremo tutti interrogati e sottoposti al siero della verità... E quando dico tutti intendo proprio tutti, anche gli oracoli.»  
Per Deaton era davvero troppo, aveva passato anni in quel posto. Poteva dire di conoscere la maggior parte delle persone ammesse alla biblioteca e non voleva credere che uno di loro avesse osato fare una cosa del genere.  
Lo erano, e sono sempre stati, una comunità pacifica, sempre pronti ad aiutarsi a vicenda e aiutare chi ne aveva bisogno.

«Un momento!», disse all'improvviso Deaton ricordando le parole del suo collega dette poco fa, «Hai detto che Stiles è nella lista delle vittime! Ma è impossibile, Stiles è stata uccisa da un cacciatore che già conosceva!»  
Lucius alzò le spalle.

«Questo lo dovrai dire a quelli che ti interrogheranno. Forse il cacciatore che ha ucciso Stiles è lo stesso che ha ucciso gli altri.», ipotizzò.  
“ _Devo dirlo subito a Derek._ ” pensò Alan, “ _Forse potrebbe esserci utile!_ ”

«E quando mi interrogheranno?», domandò il veterinario.

«È impossibile dirlo con certezza.», rispose, «Ma faranno come hanno fatto con tutti. Ti verranno a prelevare senza nessun preavviso, a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte. Ti copriranno il volto, ti legheranno a una sedia e ti costringeranno a bere il siero e poi cominceranno a scavare dentro di te, nella tua mente.»  
Deaton capì.

«Com'è stato?», domandò comprensivo e curioso allo stesso tempo.  
L'uomo rabbrividì al ricordo.

«Terribile.», rispose guardando un punto imprecisato dietro al veterinario.  
Ad un certo punto scosse la testa e si alzò dal suo posto.  
«Mi sono trattenuto fin troppo, penso che sia meglio per me che me ne vada.», mormorò.  
Alan si alzò e si avvicinò a lui.  
  
«Grazie per avermi informato.», disse con tono garbato.  
Lucius annuì non del tutto convinto.

«Ho sentito il bisogno di farlo, in momenti come questi noi dobbiamo rimanere uniti e darci una mano e più sostegno possibile.»  
Senza più dire una parola, si voltò e se ne andò senza salutare.  
Deaton si passo una mano sulla testa calva piena di pensieri e domande.  
Ma più di tutti ne spiccava una: “ _Chi ci ha traditi?_ ”.  
  
  
  
Rafael entrò a passo spedito all'interno del distretto di polizia.  
Era appena uscito dalla doccia della sua stanza d'albergo quando l'agente Morrison lo aveva chiamato per informarlo che avevano fermato, e di conseguenza arrestato, il sospettato che stavano cercando disperatamente mentre quest'ultimo cercava di uscire dal Paese con dei documenti falsi.  
Lo Sceriffo lo stava aspettando davanti alla sala interrogatori per interrogarlo, dato che aveva chiesto l'aiuto dell'FBI era costretto ad aspettare il capo McCall prima di fare qualsiasi cosa.  
«Lui è lì dentro.», lo informò indicando con un dito la porta dietro di lui. «Ha appena finito di mangiare, possiamo entrare quando vuoi.»

«Certo che trattate bene i vostri sospettati.», disse Rafael con un filo di voce irritata.  
Lo Sceriffo alzò le spalle.

«Più hanno la pancia piena e più sono propensi a collaborare.»  
Questo era vero, molti di loro collaboravano più volentieri quando venivano trattati in modo gentile anche se non con tutti aveva lo stesso effetto, per molti infatti era visto come un segno di debolezza e più che collaborare si divertivano ad ostacolare le indagini con informazioni false o lunghi silenzi.  
L'agente Morrison passò al suo capo il fascicolo del caso ed entrò assieme allo Sceriffo Jefferson.  
Ammanettato al tavolo di ferro ci stava un ragazzo che non avrà avuto più di vent'anni, dal fisico mingherlino, dagli occhi marroni e capelli biondi. Appena li vide entrare cominciò a mordersi le labbra carnose, era in uno stato di evidente agitazione.  
Lo Sceriffo e Rafael si andarono a sedere davanti a lui e, in silenzio, l'agente dell'FBI appoggiò sul tavolo il fascicolo.

«Salteremo i preliminari, non abbiamo tempo per quelli. Non ci interessa conoscere la tua vita e il perché sei arrivato a lavorare per una organizzazione criminale.», iniziò a parlare Rafael con tono freddo, «La prima cosa che ci interessa sapere è sapere dove sono finite tutte le donne delle foto che abbiamo trovato all'interno della vostra base. Ci farebbe anche comodo sapere i veri nomi dei compratori dato che quelli registrati nei libri della compravendita risultato essere falsi.».  
Il ragazzo cominciò a sudare ed a toccarsi le mani mentre gli occhi evitavano il contatto visivo con i due agenti da quando Rafael aveva nominato la parola 'foto'.  
Si passò la lingua sulle labbra secche e pronunciò la frase che nessun poliziotto voleva sentire quando c'erano in ballo delle vite e così poco tempo per salvarle.  
  
«Voglio un avvocato!».  
  
  
  
Era ormai passata la mezzanotte e Derek, assieme al suo branco, si era stancato di aspettare l'Alpha che gli aveva chiesto un incontro.  
«I tuoi amici sono in ritardo.», mormorò infastidito il giovane Hale.

«Non sono proprio amici, più che altro sono conoscenti.», gli rispose scocciato Peter, «Potrebbero aver trovato qualche ostacolo durante il loro tragitto verso il confine di Beacon Hills.»

«In ogni caso aspetteremo ancora dieci minuti e poi ce ne andremo.», rispose sempre con lo stesso tono di voce.  
Peter alzò le spalle e si appoggiò al tronco di un albero vicino e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
Derek cominciò a sentire in lontananza rumori di un branco in movimento, dovevano essere otto persone se l'udito non lo ingannava, e si andò a posizionare davanti al confine che separava le due contee con Jackson alla sua sinistra mentre Isaac alla sua destra, il resto del branco invece era dietro di loro già in posizione di attacco. Non potevano sapere se era tutta una trappola o meno.  
A pochi metri da loro il branco si fermò e Derek, grazie alla luce dei lampioni, riuscì a vedere le loro sagome in ombra.

«Possiamo avere il permesso di avvicinarci?», domandò una voce roca, probabilmente quella dell'Alpha.  
Derek annuì.  
Alla luce del lampione si fece avanti un uomo sulla cinquantina, alto, muscoloso, pelato e dagli occhi azzurri. Sul viso c'era una lunga cicatrice che iniziava dalla tempia sinistra fino a scendere obliquamente e finire sull'angolo destro della bocca. Probabilmente era una ferita inferta da un altro Alpha.  
«Sono Jonathan McGee, il capo di questo branco. Chiedo il permesso di far avvicinare a me due dei miei componenti, mia figlia Rebeccah e mio nipote Thomas.».  
Derek annuì nuovamente e vide avvicinarsi a Jonathan due persone: Una ragazza di venticinque anni dal corpo palestrato e con una lunga chioma riccia di colore rosso e un ragazzo della sua stessa età, dalla corporatura muscolosa con i capelli biondi e occhi verdi. Ora che la ragazza era più vicina poteva scorgere i suoi occhi, erano uguali a quelli di suo padre.  
Derek rimase in silenzio, stava solamente aspettando che l'Alpha davanti a sé cominciasse a parlare. Alla fine era stato lui a chiedere udienza, doveva lui iniziare il discorso.  
Nel mentre aspettava che Jonathan smettesse di guardare il suo branco per vedere com'erano messi fisicamente, notò che Rebeccah lo stava osservando con uno strano sorriso sul volto e tutto ciò lo stava per mettere a disagio. Non le piaceva, per niente.  
«Il tuo branco è messo bene.», si congratulò.

«La nostra risposta è si.», rispose Derek andando dritto al punto, era troppo stanco di ascoltare inutili moine, «Vi accompagneremo in questa battaglia.»  
Jonathan annuì.

«Ne sono contento... Se è possibile vorrei assistere ad un vostro allenamento per vedere quanto siete forti. Ovviamente voi potrete assistere a uno dei nostri.»  
Derek acconsentì, era una prassi sempre più richiesta in casi come questi.  
E in tutta onestà lo avrebbe chiesto lui se l'uomo davanti a sé non lo avesse richiesto per primo.  
L'Alpha più giovane guardò negli occhi l'Alpha più anziano, odorò le sue sensazioni così come quelle del suo branco. Emanavano solo positività e sicurezza, nessun accenno di preoccupazione o negatività. Il che per lui bastava.

«Ci ritroviamo qui domani mattina per le nove, vi porteremo in un posto all'interno del mio territorio e lì decideremo il tutto.»

«Benissimo.», mormorò, «Prima di andare volevamo farvi le nostre condoglianze per la vostra perdita.», disse con tono compassionevole.

«E noi vi porgiamo le nostre.».-  
Jonathan annuì e dopo un breve cenno del capo se ne andarono velocemente.

«Cosa c'è che non ti convince?», domandò Derek rivolgendosi ad Isaac.  
Sentiva le sue emozioni e il giovane era parecchio confuso.

«È tutto qui?», domandò perplesso, «Nessuna stretta di mano segreta con il sangue? Nessuna regola? Niente conversazioni lunghe quanto il giorno?»  
Derek sorrise.

«Dovresti seriamente smetterla di guardare quei stupidi telefilm sui licantropi, Isaac. Noi Alpha lo capiamo subito se ci si può fidare.», disse voltandosi verso il suo branco, «Possiamo odorare le nostre intenzioni e il nostro fiuto non sbaglia mai... Ci si può fidare, nessuno di loro ha cattive intenzioni.»

«Non si può dire la stessa cosa delle rossa.», disse con un sorriso beffardo Peter, «Da come ti guardava sembrava che ti volesse mangiare in un solo boccone.»  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo superò incamminandosi verso casa.  
  
  
  
«Ora che abbiamo la conferma dal procuratore distrettuale possiamo iniziare!», comunicò l'avvocato entrando con il suo cliente dopo aver passato ore da soli a parlare.  
Si andarono a sedere al loro posto e lo Sceriffo Jefferson passò un block-notes e una penna al ragazzo per scrivere la sua confessione.

«Non la chiamerei conferma, non per ora. Se quello che dirà dovesse risultare finto potrà dire addio all'immunità, alla sua nuova identità e alla sua nuova vita in un altro Stato e dire “Benvenuta galera”.», gli ricordò Rafael.  
  
«Non sono bugie.», disse il ragazzo guardandolo negli occhi.

«Allora comincia a parlare.», gli intimò l'agente dell'FBI.

«Io non partecipavo attivamente alle loro attività, dovevo occuparmi solo di tenere sotto controllo le ragazze e dare loro da mangiare.», cominciò.

«E queste ragazze che fine hanno fatto?», domandò lo Sceriffo.

«La maggior parte di quelle che erano rinchiuse in quello stabile se le sono portate con loro mentre le altre le hanno vendute.», mormorò incapace di guardare i due agenti davanti a lui. «Anche se alcune persone che lavoravano lì da prima di me mi raccontavano spesso che molte di loro si suicidavano oppure che le avevano uccise mentre cercavano di scappare.»

«E sai per caso anche il loro luogo di sepoltura?»  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa.

«Non ho mai chiesto. Per loro meno chiedevi e più lunga sarebbe stata la tua vita.»  
Rafael prese una foto dal fascicolo e la mostrò alle due persone davanti a sé.

«Questa ragazza è conosciuta come Stiles Stilinski.», disse con tono grave, «Ufficialmente è stata uccisa a Dicembre dell'anno scorso. Questa foto, però, ha la data di quest'anno. Qual è la verità?».  
Il ragazzo la guardò per qualche secondo prima di distogliere lo sguardo e concentrarsi su una macchia che si trovava sul tavolo.

«Era stata prenotata da una delle persone più ricche che io abbia mai visto.», rimase in silenzio qualche secondo prima di ritornare a parlare. «La ricordo perfettamente. Era così gentile con me a differenza di quell'altro ragazzo.»

«Altro ragazzo?», domandò lo Sceriffo. «Quale altro ragazzo?»

«Era con lei quando la rapirono e inscenarono la sua morte. All'epoca doveva essere il suo ragazzo. Il suo nome, se non sbaglio, è Connor.»  
Rafael rimase in silenzio sbigottito. Anche Connor centrava qualcosa con tutta questa storia?

«Abbiamo trovato il loro sangue sulla scena del crimine.», disse Rafael.  
Il ragazzo annuì.

«Si, è normale. Hanno sparato davvero ad entrambi.», disse, «Dicevano che era per rendere il più veritiera possibile la scena del presunto crimine.»

«Dovremo informare le autorità di questa cosa. E anche i suoi genitori... Mettere cimici all'interno della loro abitazione e tracciare le loro chiamate.», mormorò lo Sceriffo.

«Si, appena usciremo di qui informeremo le persone competenti.», concordò Rafael guardando il suo collega.  
Poi si voltò verso il ragazzo davanti a sé.  
«Ora veniamo alla domanda più importante: Chi è il capo di questa organizzazione?»  
Il giovane guardò l'avvocato e lei fece un cenno di consenso con la testa.

«Loro dicevano che era una cosa di famiglia, che va avanti da generazioni. Tutto questo l'ha messo in piedi il trisavolo di Chris Argent.»  
Rafael quasi si pietrificò. “ _Aveva davvero detto Chris Argent?_ ”, si domandò. “ _Era proprio quel Chris? Oppure era una persona che aveva il suo stesso nome e cognome?_ ”.

«Non sai nulla su questa persona?», domandò lo Sceriffo.

«Per caso ha una figlia di nome Allison?», domandò l'agente dell'FBI quasi incredulo.

«Si.», disse con tono sorpreso. «Da quanto so lei è poco più grande di un anno di Stiles», disse indicando con un dito la foto della ragazza, «Ogni tanto le parlava, sembrava quasi che avessero avuto dei trascorsi in passato. Forse erano amiche dato che andavano nella stessa scuola a Beacon Hills.»  
Lo Sceriffo passò il blocco al ragazzo.

«Scrivi tutto quello che hai appena detto e non tralasciare nessun particolare. E scrivi anche i nomi, gli indirizzi e i numeri di telefono che ti ricordi delle persone che hanno comprato quelle ragazze.», disse con tono autoritario lo Sceriffo.  
Rafael aveva smesso di ascoltare, non faceva altro che domandarsi se in tutti quei mesi in cui Scott aveva convissuto con gli Argent anche lui aveva preso parte a tutto quell'orrore.  
Spero con tutto se stesso di no anche se il suo cambiamento così radicale lo faceva pensare che invece la risposta era diversa da quella da lui sperata.  
  
  
  
Si era ormai fatta mattina quando Deaton si svegliò sulla scrivania del suo ufficio.  
A quanto pare si era addormentato mentre finiva di compilare gli ultimi documenti di richiesta dei vari farmaci.  
Si passò una mano sul viso stanco e si stiracchiò andando a sbattere con il piede su qualcosa di duro.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sotto la scrivania e vide lo scatolone di Stiles che Melissa gli aveva portato il giorno prima.  
Si chinò e lo prese per poi appoggiarlo davanti a sé, voleva controllare il suo intero contenuto, magari ci avrebbe trovato qualcosa di veramente utile.  
Lo svuotò piano, guardando con attenzione l'integrità di ogni oggetto e quando prese in mano l'ultimo libro per poco non faceva un infarto: Aveva in mano il suo libro, quello consegnato dagli oracoli in cui al suo interno c'era custodita la razza di una creatura creduta morta e il nome della persona che doveva proteggere.  
“ _Come mai lo aveva Stiles?_ ”, si chiese Deaton, “Come faceva a conoscere il mio nascondiglio?”.  
Quelle domande passarono in secondo piano quando si ricordò che ora poteva aprirlo e scoprire il nome del mutaforma.  
Con mani tremati lo aprì e lesse la prima pagina:

_Creatura: Urocyon Cinereoargenteus  
Nome e Cognome del mutaforma – o come è riconosciuta - : Stiles Stilinski.  
Figlia di: Claudia e John Stilinski, sorella di Theo Conrad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Eccoci qui di nuovo con il nuovo capitolo.  
> Spero davvero che vi sia piaciuto.  
> Se vi va di lasciare anche una piccola recensione per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate dell'andamento della storia, se vi piace o meno, mi farebbe solo che piacere.  
> Ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno messo la storia tra le seguite/ricordate/preferite, tutte le persone che hanno recensito la storia e tutti i lettori silenziosi.  
> Al prossimo capitolo.
> 
> Video trailer ff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QESs4mZzQPc


End file.
